Crystellagon High
by Melody Faith The Fox
Summary: Sonic and his friends go to Crystellagon High to investigate why Eggman and Wulph are working there and why two princesses have gone missing at the same time. Warning: Shadow is a bit OOC due to Wulph, also has a ton of OCs. Has a few M bits too.
1. Receiving The Mission

**Disclaimer: Sonic and related stuff are owned by SEEEEGAAAAAA and everyone else involved, Melody and Harmony Faith, Rosetta 'Storm' Diquera, Wulph Howlfur and Mikkah 'Fishstik' Rustikene are owned by ME, Melody Faith The Fox [obviously], no using unless I say so, dang thieves. The OCs used in this story are owned by their owners, obviously, no using them without their permission.**

**WARNING - **This chapter may be rated T for teenagers. It may contain coarse language, some violence and sexual references/themes. Storm says things in the SMS lingo. **Don't like it, don't flame BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

A/N: Ohai XD If you've read my first journal on dA [finally, I've been there for around two years or something and I finally put one up O.o] this is the OC high school fic I told youse about XD This is going to be a VERY random fic, but it does have a plot, can't forget the plot XD I need at least 5-10 OCs to start the next chapter. Sign-in form is located below the story.

Btw, Mikkah is my fursona X3 She finally makes an appearance in a fic XD And yes, if you've read one of the SECRET TIMEs in SX-SS, that is Melody's original name. Not so much with the nick thought, that's my own nick, used by a lot of people I know.

* * *

**Crystellagon High**

**Chapter 1 - Receiving the Mission**

Wulph, followed by Eggman walked into an office. There was a desk at the back of the room with a chair behind it. A human in a black suit was sitting in the chair, going through papers. Wulph gestured Eggman to move back as he stood in front of the desk. The man looked up at the wolf and pulled two papers out of a pile.

"Mr. Howlfur, I presume?" the man asked.

"Yes, we're here for the principal and deputy principal positions." Wulph replied.

"Yes..." the man said as he looked through the resumes, "All seems in order, can you start immediately?"

"Yes." he answered bleakly.

"This is a new school, opened just a month ago." the human said as he passed a map to Wulph, "You'll be working at Crystellagon High. You'll be starting tomorrow."

"Thank you" Wulph said as he turned and thought, Heh, this school is perfect AND it'll attract my favourite trio...

Melody yawned as she stretched her arms, knocking Tails off the couch. They had been watching horror movies all night with their friends. Harmony was curled up on her lap, still asleep. Sonic, Amy and Knuckles were on the floor, also sleeping. Tails opened his eyes and found he was on the floor, he stood up and sat next to Melody, making the couch move a bit, waking both girls. Melody pushed Harmony off and turned around and looked behind the couch. Shadow was fast asleep with Diamond on his lap. Melody then turned to her right, finding that Storm was asleep on the arm of the couch. Suddenly, the phone started to ring, causing a chorus of moans as everyone woke up to the loud, repetitive sound. Tails walked over to the phone and picked it up and answered it, with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Yes..." he asked, "Oh, sir. Sorry, big night..." he apologised, "Yes, sir, will do, sir." he said as he hung up, "Argh... damn shouting colonels..." he mumbled.

"Tails, what is it?" Melody asked.

"We need to go to see Colonel Daku... immediately." he muttered.

"Do we have to...?" Sonic whined.

Diamond popped up from behind the couch and asked sarcastically, "Hang on. Is this the same Daku who ordered us to report to him to get that mission that had us searching the sewers for some royal blue b-"

Shadow popped up from behind the couch as well and stopped her, "Calm down, Dia."

"I guess..." Tails mumbled.

"Mum, do I have to go too?" Harmony asked sweetly.

"I think so, sweetie." Melody replied.

"Awww... It's Sunday, they can wait 'til tomorrow..." Amy sulked.

"From how Daku was shouting, I don't think it can." Tails said.

"I swear I'll-" Knuckles started.

Rouge cuddled up to Knuckles and said, "Don't worry about it, Knux."

"Well, it CAN wait for a few hours..." Shadow said as he pulled Diamond down behind the couch.

"Shady-kins, what are you doing?" Diamond asked before squealing, "Shadow!"

Storm grunted, "Can't you two give it a rest?! All we could hear was you and NOT the movie!"

"Have a problem with it, talk to the fist!" he shouted as Diamond squealed again.

"... I'll make you eat that fist!!" Storm yelled.

Colonel Daku was a red and grey hedgehog in a navy blue army uniform. He looked at an agent, who was cowering in a corner, sobbing. Daku looked back to the door, which had opened and the Sonic Team walked into the room and sat down in the avaliable chairs. Sonic, Knuckles, Melody, with Harmony on her lap and Amy were sitting on the chairs while Rouge, Tails, Shadow, Diamond and Storm stood. Daku grunted as he pulled a couple papers from a pile and placed them in front of him.

"What is it this time, Daku?" Melody asked with an annoyed tone.

"It's COLONEL Daku!!" he yelled, "Anyway, it's Dr. Eggman and Wulph again. The idiot in the corner gave them a job at a new school, Crystellagon High. We need you to go there and find out what they're doing."

"Wait, I'm NOT going to school..." Sonic protested.

"We're not going to do this." he said as he cuddled up to Diamond, "Are we, Dia?"

"Heh, I knew this was going to happen." he said as he pulled out an envelope marked 'Extortion #69', "Have a look at these and then make up your minds." he said cheerfully as he threw the envelope to Sonic, who opened it and looked at the photos inside.

[A/N: Nyahah, 'Extortion #69', classic XD]

"What the...?" he muttered as he passed it to Knuckles, "We were drunk!!"

Amy smiled, "You sure?" she asked as she got The Look from Sonic, "What?"

"Oh, my God..." Knuckles muttered as he passed it to Melody, "It was her fault!!"

"What? You soooo wanted it, admit it." Rouge said playfully.

"... Whatever..." Knuckles mumbled.

Melody went pale as she yelled, "HOW DID YOU GET THESE?!?!?!" she threw it back to Shadow and Diamond and facepalmed herself, "... I'm going to be paranoid for the rest of my life..."

"... Next time you get in that mood, I'm moving everything outta the room..." Tails whispered to her.

"Is that...? Was that last night?!" Diamond stuttered.

Shadow went pale too, "... How did you get these photos?" he asked as he passed the envelope to Storm, "I knew those flowers were too good to be true..." he mumbled.

Storm squealed, "I-I-I... YOU EVIL MAN!!!" she yelled as she ripped the envelope and the photos into pieces and threw the pieces to Daku, "I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO THAT GUY IS!!!"

"Drunk, then?" he laughed.

"I-I-I..." Storm grunted, "I hate you... And fyi, I don't get drunk. I'm Irish, Scottish, Greek and German. I can't get drunk and I'm really stubborn, SO DON'T BOTHER!!!"

"... Here's the assignment, the uniforms are in the box on your right." he said as he slid the papers to Sonic, "You have your orders."

"Who else here thinks that this'll be a repeat of-" Diamond started before getting her mouth covered by Shadow before she can say anything with a bit of treason in it near Daku, "HEY!!! Whatcha do that for?!"

"Learn to keep your mouth shut." Shadow said bleakly.

"What were you going to say, Diamond?" Daku asked.

"... Nothing... nothing at all." she said as she glared at Shadow.

* * *

A/N: Howzat, ay? Please review and enter your OCs XD Here's that sign-in form, plus an example XD

Remove the stuff in brackets after you read them - THEY NEED TO BE READ, plus you probably need the space n.n;

NO Mary Sues.

Name:

Age: [must be 12 or over, allowed to change age, like Amy did, I have XD]

Species: [humans allowed, due to Storm [my OC NOT the albatross]]

Nature/personality: [can be sexual, Wulph's there, nuff said]

Physical Appearance: [eyes, tail[s], hairstyle, where fur sticks out, colour, all that stuff]

Clothes: [Rouge is going, nuff said]

Friends:

Family:

Love interests: [all offical characters avaliable, despite pairings]

Labels: [choose as many as you want, just remove the others] Nerd, Jock, Popular, Unpopular, Freak, Teacher's Pet, Slut, Animal [hyper or party person], God Mod [very powerful person], Good, Evil

Powers/weapons: [you can have both and up to 5, if more, I WILL remove the ones listed last]

Colour: [red, blue, yellow or green]

Number: [1, 2, 3, 4 or 5]

Letter: [A, E, I, O, R or P [from dumbest to smartest]

Classes: [classes listed separately, English is compulsory [hasn't been listed], list the ones you want to go in]

Tryouts: [tryouts listed separately, list the ones you want to go in]

Other info: [anything at all, I do NEED to know]

Classes:

Maths

Science

Music

Visual Arts

Industrial Arts

Cooking/Textiles

PE [boys choose 1 or 3, girls choose 2 or 4]

Sport [choose a number 1 to 6]

History

Geography

Tryouts:

Summer:

Science Club

Water Polo [girls only]

Cricket [boys only]

Art Club

School Bands

SRC/Leadership Groups [please put in brackets which one: SRC, house captains, sports council or prefects]

Swimming

Athletics

Winter:

Rugby Union [boys only]

Basketball

Musicals

EXAMPLE [doesn't have to be this detailed, it's just like me to write like this]

Name: Melody Faith

Age: 12

Species: Fox

Nature/personality: Shy towards new people but will warm up to them. Very protective towards Harmony, Storm [OC] and Tails. Won't hurt anyone unless they break the law, provoke her or deserve it.

Physical Appearance: Has red eyes. Colours are green and gold. Has two green and gold tails. Has three green frills, long side hair on both sides of face and a hairstyle like Sonic's, except tied up. Has a long patch of gold fur down her front.

Clothes: A red mid-riff shirt, blue pants that cover her white socks, white gloves held with a black band [same with her socks], a very large red hair restraint, small, but fat, yellow Chaos Emerald hoop earrings, a gold heart locket on a gold chain [has picture of herself, Tails and Harmony in it], a shard of the green Chaos Emerald on a thick black string and red shoes with white straps and gold buckles.

Friends: Tails, Harmony, Storm [OC], Sonic and Shadow

Family: Harmony [daughter], Princess Krystal and Topaz [half sisters]

Love interests: Tails and Sonic

Labels: Nerd, Jock, Unpopular [one of the reasons is having a daughter almost as old as her], Freak [same], God Mod, Good

Powers/weapons: Telekinesis, Rukari [summoned from anywhere], Oracion [summoned from anywhere], super-speed and super-strength

Colour: Red

Number: 2

Letter: P

Classes: Maths, Science, Music, C/T, PE2, Sport2

Tryouts: Science Club, School Bands, Athletics, Basketball and Musicals

Other info: She as smart as Tails. Lives with the Sonic Team, tends to stalk Tails and Shadow, Tails because she's scared of him cheating on her and Shadow because she doesn't trust him to be good. Hates Wulph's guts so much, she tends to attack him on sight, earning her piles of afternoon detentions and conduct cards.


	2. The Start Of The Trouble

**Disclaimer: Sonic and related stuff are owned by SEEEEGAAAAAA and everyone else involved, the OCs used in this story are owned by their owners, obviously, no using them without their permission... That goes for mine too. Damn loophole exploiters.**

**WARNING** - This chapter may be rated T for teenagers. It may contain coarse language and some violence.

A/N: Sorry it took so long!! I hardly have anytime lately, with school, SX-SS being so close to being finished, artwork, the usual XD Anyways, this chapter is mainly intros and if I got anything wrong with your characters, just tell me.

* * *

**Crystellagon High**

**Chapter 2 - The Start of the Trouble**

Sonic ran through the path along the back of the school. He was now wearing the school uniform, a white school shirt, a black tie with the emblem in white on the bottom and grey pants. He was still wearing his trademark gloves and shoes. He was half an hour late, luckily it was the first day of the school year. He burst into the hall, panting. Tails ran over to him, happy he was finally here. Sonic walked over to a table where several other students his age were.

"So, you got your stuff already?" Sonic asked.

"Yep, I'm in all the top classes!" Tails replied cheefully.

"Just what we expected." chimed a sweet female voice.

Melody walked up to him, her hairstyle had changed. Her frills were together and swept to her right. Her side hair remained the same, her large hairstyle was now a long straight hairstyle that reached her hips. She was wearing a white blouse, black tie and, unusually, both the black skirt and the black pants, she was still wearing her normal gloves and shoes. "Melody! You did too?" Sonic questioned.

"Yeah, so did Harmony and Storm... They're around here somewhere." Storm walked to the group. "There's one..."

"Heads up, Harmony's gotten a sugar rush from some lollies she found." Storm said bleakly. Harmony was running around the hall happily, she was wearing a white blouse, a black tie and black pants, along with her black arm bands and elbow length gloves. "She's gone crazy."

"Crap, not here!" Melody ran off just as Harmony accidently slammed into a silver wolf with a black stripe across his red eyes, a scar on his left eye and a red gem on the center of his forehead. He wore the same uniform as Sonic and Tails, white trainers and white gloves with red gauntlets. She pulled Harmony away and hit her over the head. "You idiot, no sugar rushes at school."

"Sorry, Melly."

"Hey, you okay?" Melody asked. "Sorry about Harmony, she goes crazy every ten seconds."

"It's alright. My name's Silver Wolf. What's yours?"

"I'm Melody Faith." she shook his hand as Harmony ran off. "Crap!! HARMONY!!!!" she ran off after her, leaving Sliver Wolf confused.

A dark blue hedgehog with spines like Sonic, with stripes like Shadow's (one red/orange, one yellow, one ocean blue, one dark green, one turquoise, one dark purple) and downward curved spines on his back like Sonic walked around the hall. His eyes were dark blue with a ring of orange around the pupil, had long dark blue hair that almost looks black with some coming over his left eye. He wore the white school shirt, black tie and grey pants, nearly black dark blue fingerless gloves, black wristbands with white skull and crossbones and white trainers that were torn up. His dragon wings were folded up and comfortably resting on his back. He walked to the same table as Sonic did and received his things. He moved aside as a lavender coloured cat received her things too. She had bright green eyes, a long, thin purple tail and long hair that fell to her waist. She wore a white blouse, black tie, black pants and pink/purple trainers. She had similar large dragon wings which rested on her back nicely too. She smiled as they walked as they walked out of the hall unnoticed.

"Do we have to come here, Cynder?" the dark blue hedgehog asked.

"Of course we do, Skyfire. It'll be good for the both of us." the lavender cat replied as she opened the door to the main building, walking inside with Skyfire.

"HARMONY!!!!!" Melody ran after her hyperactive daughter as she ran around the hall, jumping on everything. Melody finally gave up and fell on to the ground, exhausted, as Harmony continued her sugar-fuelled rampage. "She... is... IMPOSSIBLE!!!"

"This thing yours?" a female voice asked from above the tired vixen. Melody looked up at the red hedgehog. She had brown eyes, her quills came from her head and back which went straight downwards and resembled hair a bit, the tips of her quills were white, her chest was mid-sized. She wore a white bandana with a yin-yang sign on it (White pointing up and black pointing down) around her neck which had two long ends, a grey vest, a black tie tucked into the vest, a black blouse and a black skirt which were all neat and tidy. She also wore a bronze colored gantlet on her left hand with a golden ring which was encarved with runes and had black gems every forth of the ring. "Well?" she shook the squirming wox, who was held up by her black sloppy joe, which had the school emblem over her left breast.

"Oh, um..." Melody stood up. "Thanks, how did you get her though? She's impossible for me to handle." Melody confessed.

"Easy, I just managed to grab her when she ran past me." the hedgehog offered her hand. "I'm Thea Bladefrost."

Melody took her hand. "I'm Melody Faith, this is Harmony." Melody slapped her daughter over the head. "Don't move from my sight again."

"Sorry, Melly."

"... Melody? Oh! I know you! I saw you on the news the other day, you helped Sonic fight Eggman in Station Square! Isn't Harmony your kid?"

"Yeah and... I'd rather not talk about that, if that's alright." Melody muttered.

"Oh, sorry. Well, I better go, don't wanna be late for roll call."

"Yeah, see you later." Thea ran off just as Melody sighed.

"This is going to be a hard mission..." Melody mumbled as she walked across the hall.

Meanwhile, Shadow was being annoyed by a white hedgehog with light blue highlights. His middle spikes curled up and forwards but the others went back. He wore a grey vest with the school tie tucked in, a white school shirt and grey pants, along with normal black leather shoes, unlike Shadow, who was a senior. Shadow was wearing a black school shirt, the black tie (which had the school emblem in white on the bottom) and grey pants, along with his normal gloves and hover-skate shoes. He grunted as the white and light blue hedgehog continued.

"Aw, come on, Shadow! You know I'm your brother!"

"Echo, get outta here before I get an arvo for pounding your head in."

"Hmph." Echo walked off, annoyed.

"Hey, Diamond! Rouge!" Shadow called, the girls quickly appeared in front of him, wearing identical uniforms. They wore the black blouse, which was unbuttoned lower than every other girls', showing off their large chests. They wore the black skirt and the black tie, along with their gloves and boots/high-heels. "You two got a free first?"

"Maybe." Rouge said cheerfully.

"I do, Shady-kins." Diamond replied girlishly, making Rouge angry. "Whaddya plan on doing?"

"I was thinking of sneaking around for a bit."

"Fine with us." Rouge said.

"Good, meet you two in the maths area." Shadow walked off, leaving the two women death-staring each other.

Later on, in roll call 1, Vector was laying back on his chair, reading a newspaper and listening to his music. Rouge was sitting in the front of the class, trying to annoy the other girls with her beauty. Storm was up the back, playing with her silver hair. She was wearing her normal long black gloves, long black socks and red boots, along with her white blouse, black tie and black skirt. An olive skinned human girl sat next to her. She had brown eyes, unusually large canines, long wavy black hair that goes down to her hips and a scar over her right eye. She wore the same uniform as Storm, along with a silver chain that had a silver pendant of South America which was outlined with gold, black ribbon on her left wrist and ankle, but had no socks or shoes on.

"Hey." the girl greeted.

"Hey. What's up?" Storm asked.

"Nothing much. ... I'm Elizabeth Amoroso." she said, offering her hand.

"Rosetta Diquera, call me Storm." she replied, shaking her hand. "So, what are you doing here? I mean, in a Mobian school."

"I'm here on a mission with my friend. Well, I sorta am half Mobian. I'm half wolf, dunno how I am... I turn into a wolf at night time." Elizabeth muttered. "I'm an orphan too."

"Welcome to my world." Storm said bleakly. "It's everywhere with me. I'm on a mission, I'm an orphan, I look after two ophans like they're my little sisters..."

"Oh, so that's why those kids are here."

"Yeah, that's Sandralatina and Joelna, but call them Sandra and Joe, they hate their names."

"Cute."

While the two humans talked, another girl entered the room and sat near Rouge. The girl was a red hedgehog with brown eyes, her quills were tied together. She wore the white blouse, black tie and black pants. She looked over at Rouge.

"Hi." she greeted.

"Hey." Rouge replied.

"I've heard about you, your reputation as a treasure hunter."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I like your style. I'm Skye the Hedgehog."

"I'm sure you know who I am."

"Oh, yeah."

Meanwhile in roll call 2, Harmony was sleeping in the corner of the room as Vanilla wrote on the board, getting ready for her first class. Melody was leaning back on her chair with Tails next to her, playing with her hair. Silver Wolf was in the front row of seats, preparing to go to his first class. Espio was having a chat with Silver in the middle of the class, both wearing the white school shirt, black tie and grey pants, along with their gloves and shoes/boots. All was peaceful.

[A/N: ... What? I couldn't think of anything!]

In roll call 3, a male horse was sitting at his desk, watching the students. Sonic and Scourge were arguing, as usual, Scourge was wearing the same uniform, the white school shirt, black tie and grey pants, along with his jacket, gloves, shoes and sunglasses. Sandra and Joe were in the white blouse, black tie and black pants, wearing their black trainers and their black fingerless glove on opposite hands, Sandra with the right glove, Joe with the left. They were wearing their trademark black bowtie on an elastic around their necks, along with their silver necklace with a star pendant. Along with those, the twins were wearing their trademark black cat ear headband and black tail. They walked to two hedgehogs. One was bronze with black eyes, his quills on his head and back went straight backwards. He had a black bush of fur on his chest, seven dots located on his forehead and had a lean build. He wore the usual uniform, black school shirt, black tie, plus grey pants. The other was purple with blue tipped quills. She wore the same upper body uniform, but with the white blouse, with black pants. They stopped talking as Sandra and Joe sat down next to them.

"Um... hi." Sandra and Joe greeted nervously.

"Hey." the male said.

"Hi, you're Sandra and Joe, aren't you?" the female asked.

"Yeah, how do you know that?"

"You're two of the four humans here. Plus you two are the only twins here." she replied. "I'm Neise Madylne."

"I'm Davis Duon, you can call me Eon."

"Are there really only a sixty kids here?" Joe asked.

"Apparently. Plus, I hear that the deputy's really freaky." Neise said quietly.

"Really? I hear it was Wulph who's the deputy." Echo replied.

"Yick, I hate Wulph." Sandra said. "I hear it's Snively."

While the group argued over who the deputy was and what they were like, two furries entered the room and sat at the back of the room. One was a wox, she was black/cream, had bright green eyes which looked like they were glowing, long brown hair, her fringe covered the right side of the symbol on forehead, the symbol was a golden 'C' with a spot in the middle. She had two fluffy tails with a red tip on each and long red 'socks and gloves' and red ears. She was wearing the usual upper uniform, along with the tight black jumper, and black and white skirt, along with her black tights that go down to above her knees, red knee high boots with a white stripe around the top and a white strap over the foot, a gold buckle and a grey pointy heel. The other was a green dog. He had shaggy brown hair, a short tail with white tips and floppy ears. He wore the upper uniform, the grey vest (tie untucked), grey pants and his red and blue shoes and white gloves with brown elastics holding them. He smiled as the wox leaned back on her chair and on the wall.

"So, you new to this part of town?" the dog asked.

"Yeah, me an' this human slash wolf came here from Aridia. From Praselywood, we are. Cute suburb, my friend wiped the floor with it when she went werewolf." the wox said dully. "I'm Mikkah, call me Fishstik."

"... I'm Arrcho. I can't remember where I came from. Eggman got me when I was ten, I think." he said.

"Cute. I left one of my friends back home to look after the place, good chick she is. We're here to investigate this place, Eggman's prinicpal, so... yeah."

"Heh, same here. My friends don't know I'm here yet."

"High-five, how 'bout an alliance."

"Sure, can't hurt."

At that moment, a large hunter green wooly mammoth entered the room. Everyone stopped to look at him and soon went back to talking, fighting or argueing. He was wearing a large black tie and was wearing a white cloth around his waist to show that he was a junior. He walked to the corner of the room and sat down. He looked out of the window as Mikkah whispered to Arrcho and walked over to him. She sat down next to him and smiled. He looked at her and smiled back.

"Heys, I'm Mikkah."

"I-I'm Yuri..."

In roll call 4, the room was filled with noise. Knuckles and Blaze were sparring with each other in the middle of the room, both wearing the black upper uniform (Blaze was wearing her mantle over her shirt) and black pants, along with their gloves and shoes. Skyfire was sitting at the back of the room in the corner. Thea was laughing at Knuckles being beaten by Blaze. A hedgehog entered the room and sat near Thea. He had red fur, cyan eyes, four quills (on at the top, two at the sides, last one just before the neck; shaped much like Sonic's), six quills on his back (double-column formation), and robotic arms and legs (non-waterproof). He wore the usual white upper uniform along with a grey long sleeved shirt underneath, grey pants, his cyan sneakers with white on the front half and his white gloves. Thea looked back at him and smiled, he looked away.

"Hey, I'm Thea." she greeted.

"... I'm Miles." he said quietly. "Call me Frost."

"Awesome! I think this place'll be- Oh, no. The teacher's here."

The teacher stood at the door, angry. He was a German Shepard with a grey muzzle and deep blue eyes. He wore a deep blue Russian Greatcoat and a black headband over one eye. He crossed his arms and looked at the now still Knuckles and Blaze.

"In your seats!" he shouted. The two fighters quickly sat down next to each other. "Now, I'm Higrokar Rockar. You will call me Mr. Rockar or sir. I'm the welfare officer, so if you have any problems come to me. Now, shut up and read while I mark the roll."

Meanwhile in roll call 5, Shadow was close to breaking point with both Amy and Echo talking to him. Cynder was sitting in the back corner of the room reading a thick book. A light brown hedgehog with light brown hair with waves and a black streak down the middle/back of her hair. She had black streaks on her arms and legs. The ones on her arms went from her elbow, over her middle finger, to the bottom of her palm. The ones on her legs went from her knee, over her toes, to her heel. She had amber eyes with cat-like slits that really help when she's glaring at someone. She wore the white blouse, black tie, black skirt, tan sandals and blue framed glasses. She also wore a dark blue bracelet on her right wrist and a pack on her waist. Her bat wings were folded comfortably on her back. She sat down on the side of Shadow Echo was sitting on. She floated as she watched Shadow slide down in his chair, wishing for someone to rescue him. She then looked at Amy and grunted as she floated. Amy noticed her stare and looked over at her, confused.

"What are you looking at, Rebecca?"

"Nothing. What are you looking at?"

"Your face."

"HEY!!!" Echo yelled. "No fighting!"

"Whatever." both girls pouted as they turned away from each other.

"Hey, isn't that the teacher?" Shadow questioned as they all turned to the door. A beautiful female pure white cat was walking to her desk. Her hair was very long and in a braid from her waist down. She had a braid on both sides of her face, all of her hair had black tips. She wore a low-cut sleeveless and legless black jumpsuit. She wore long black dettached sleeves, covering her hands and feet with white tops and bottoms. She noticed that Shadow and Echo were both staring at her, an anime sweat drop appeared over her head. "Man, she's hot."

"Hell yeah, bro."

Shadow turned to him and lifted a fist in the air while pulling him closer by his shirt. "What did you just say?"

"N-nothing!"

"That's what I thought I heard."

"My name is Ms. Lavita. Please be quiet as while I mark the roll." the cat said nervously.

* * *

The following characters are owned by the following peoples.

Skyfire and Cynder - Shadowspeed2020

Skye the Hedgehog - -Bureizu za Vampire-

Echo the Hedgehog - Echo the Hedgehog

Thea Bladefrost and Davis 'Eon' Duon - MeteorCrystal-edge

Rebecca B. Hedgehog - Hedgehog B. Rebecca

Higrokar Rockar - dark leader omega

Neise Madylne - Anorise

Silver Wolf - sonicx man

Miles 'Frost' Hedgehog - Lloyd Redgrave

Yuri - Marvel Maiden

Elizabeth Amoroso - Elizabeth Amoroso [non-FF]

Now for mine, sorry for there being so many!! There's so many due to the fact that they are important to the story, plus I needed to fill in a few places XD

Melody Faith, Harmony Faith, Rosetta 'Storm' Diquera, Wulph Howlfur, Arrcho, Diamond Hope, Sandralatina, Joelna, Mikkah 'Fishstik' Rustikene, Firenza Lavita - Melody Faith The Fox

A/N: So, how was that for intros XD Next chapter we'll dive right into the plot! Also, hopefully you're all reading this, a couple of OCs will be spotlighted during the next few chapters, starting with the first two in, Skyfire and Cynder!!

Also, Oriana isn't appearing for a few chapters, sorry Anorise!

Please review!!


	3. Shadows Of Crystellagon High

**Disclaimer: Sonic and related stuff are owned by SEEEEGAAAAAA and everyone else involved, the OCs used in this story are owned by their owners, obviously, no using them without their permission... That goes for mine too. Damn loophole exploiters.**

**WARNING** - This chapter may be rated T for teenagers. It may contain coarse language, some violence and sexual references/themes.

A/N: Let's dive head first into the plot -facepalms- Anyways, just to make it up to you peoples, this chapter is going up to say sorry, but the uploader was being an ass for not letting me upload ANYTHING... Anyways, enjoy the dive XD

* * *

**Crystellagon High**

**Chapter 3 - Shadows Of Crystellagon High**

Period 1 soon rolled around, everyone was looking at their timetables, soon finding that all of the seniors had a free and the juniors had English. Everyone parted ways as they went to their class or to the playgrounds. Shadow, Diamond and Rouge remained inside the building. They walked around, checking everything out. They soon found their way into the basement level of the school. Shadow smirked as both Rouge and Diamond held on to his arms, scared.

"This place is creepy!" Diamond cried.

"I don't think we should be here, Shadow." Rouge said.

"Perfect, where we're not supposed to be is where we'll find something interesting."

They walked through a corridor, coming across various doors. Shadow tried the first door, just as tapping sounded from behind them. They turned around, Wulph was standing behind them. He was wearing a black sleeveless coat instead of his normal long sleeved one. The collar was up-turned instead of falling flat on his shoulders. He was still wearing no shoes as he stood on his toes, along with a pair of dark blue jeans instead of his baggy dark grey pants. Shadow looked away as Rouge and Diamond gasped.

"What are you three doing down here?" he asked firmly.

"We got lost." Shadow said bleakly.

"Going where?"

"The bathroom."

"Both the boys and girls toilets are outside, NOT down in the basement."

"Sorry, sir!" both girls apologised as they ran past him, scared.

Shadow walked slowly by him. "We'll be going then."

"By the way, Shadow, I want to see you in my office at recess. Also, nice catch."

"Hmph." Shadow walked after the girls, leaving Wulph smirking.

Meanwhile, in English O, chaos had erupted. There was no teacher and everyone was going crazy. Sonic and Scourge were brawlling at the back of the room, along with Knuckles. Amy was watching Sonic fight happily, blinded by love. Sandra and Joe were laughing at Knuckles and Scourge being beaten. Skye and Elizabeth were encouraging the fight happily, excited by the three-way fight. Higrokar suddenly slammed the closed door open, frightening everyone. The three boys quickly sat down in a row, scared by Higrokar's angry expression. The twins quickly shut up and turned to the front, Amy, Skye and Elizabeth doing the same. Higrokar walked to the desk at the front of the room. He sat down and took the roll out.

"Say 'here, sir' when I call your name. This is not in alphabetical order, but family members are placed together, this will be the same with all classes until we get a decent number of students. Sonic?"

"Here, sir."

"Elizabeth?"

"Here, sir."

"Skye?"

"Here, sir."

"Scourge?"

"Here."

"What was that?"

"Here... sir."

"Thank you. Sandralatina and Joelna?"

"Here, sir!"

"Amy?"

"Here, sir."

"Knuckles?"

"Here, sir."

Higrokar stood up and grabbed a piece of chalk. He walked to the board and started writing. "I'm Mr. Rockar, I will be the teacher of English O, Maths 3, Science O, Music and PE 3. Today, we'll be learning about the basics of English. Get out your books and copy down what I right on the board." the class groaned. "Shut up or anyone caught groaning will get a lunch-time detention."

Meanwhile, Shadow, Rouge and Diamond were looking around the basement again. They quietly walked through the corridor, the only sound being Diamond's high-heels and the group's breathing. Loud crying erupted from further down the corridor, causing the three to run towards it. They reached the door leading to the sobs, Shadow reached for the handle. Wulph appeared behind them, causing Diamond to flinch, along with Shadow, considering that she was holding on to his arm. Diamond grabbed Rouge's arm and initiated Chaos Control, teleporting away before Wulph could question them. Wulph sighed and shook his head before going into the room. Diamond fell back on to a silver seat after teleporting to an empty part of a playground, Rouge let out a sigh of relief and Shadow crossed his arms, thinking about what they had heard.

"That was way too close..." Diamond sighed.

"Tell me about it." Rouge agreed.

"I think we should report this." Shadow said quietly.

Diamond stood up. "We can't! Remember, Eggman and Wulph are running the school! If we say anything to endanger whatever plans they have, who knows what they'll do to us!!"

"... Then we'll tell the rest of the team."

"At least we have a good start with the investigation." Rouge smiled.

"You know, that sounded a lot like that royal blue bi-"

"Dia!! No treasonous talk!" Shadow yelled.

"... Whatever." Diamond walked away, pouting.

Period 2 had passed, it was recess, the Sonic Team were sitting in a group on two metal picnic tables next to each other. Mikkah and Elizabeth were also with them, along with Melody, Diamond, Arrcho and Storm. The twins and Harmony were running around, playing tips. The group were relaxing, having just welcomed Mikkah and Elizabeth into the investigation.

"So, anyone find anything?" Sonic asked.

"We looked around the basement." Diamond said bleakly.

"We heard loud crying down there, something's definately going on." Shadow continued.

"Yeah, it sounded like that royal blue bi-"

"DIA!!!"

"Sorry, Shady-kins..."

"I'll break into the room, I volunter me an' Elizabeth." Mikkah said suddenly.

"What?!" Elizabeth cried.

"Lunchtime, we'll try." Mikkah confirmed.

"I'll back you up." Knuckles offered.

"Fine with us..." Elizabeth groaned.

"Who's keeping watch?" Amy asked.

"I will." Storm said.

"Okay, we all know the plan, now let's keep it quiet." Sonic said as he looked around, noticing several students looking at them.

Skyfire and Cynder were a few metres away, wondering what they were talking about. Cynder was reading the same book from roll call while Skyfire was eating a sandwich. They leaned towards each other.

"Did you hear that?" Skyfire asked.

"Yeah, there's something happening here. We should look around too." Cynder replied.

"Maybe we'll hit the jackpot if we get to the basement before them."

"But is it true that Wulph is the deputy? That could hold us back a bit, considering what I've heard."

"What have you heard?"

"Melody's his favourite toy, that little hyper kid is their daughter. She's actually six or something. Wulph would do anything and anyone."

"... Shit, really?"

"Yeah, I've heard that he's also hit on Sonic and Shadow a few times."

"Ouch. Maybe we should leave this to the professionals, we've already suffered enough without having to put up with Wulph and Eggman."

"Aw, come on, it'll be fun!"

"... Fine."

Meanwhile, in Wulph's office, he was getting impatient. Scourge was sitting at the desk, leaning back on his chair. Wulph grunted as he looked at the clock, it was almost time for period 3. Scourge lifted his sunglasses.

"Hey, are we gunna talk or what?"

"Looks like I'll be giving him a detention... Scourge, I need to ask you a favour."

"Yeah, what kind of favour?"

"Help me find out what those brats are planning."

"What do I get?"

"You can miss three classes a day and you get a sixty percent pass for all tests and no homework."

"Make it seventy percent and you've got a deal."

"Seventy it is. You've got a deal." the two shook hands, smiling evily.

A few minutes later, it was period 3. Everyone had cooking/textiles or industrial arts. In industrial arts, everyone was playing around with the equipment in the woodwork workshop while Firenza read a book. Melody and Tails were working on a cabinet, Harmony was playing around with them. Knuckles was making a statue of himself with his fists. Arrcho and Mikkah were making a duplicate of the statue outside the office, which was an angel who looked like Akika, Wulph's late daughter. Silver and Blaze were working together to make a better duplicate than Arrcho and Mikkah using their powers. Davis and Silver Wolf were working on a wooden pencil case each. Shadow and Scourge were bludging, Shadow was playing with a piece of wood while Scourge was toying with a pike he'd made. He looked at the black hedgehog, smirking, Shadow noticed it.

"What the hell are you smiling about?"

"Just that you got a detention."

"What detention?"

"Remember Wulph?"

"... AH, SHIT!!!"

"SHADOW!!!! Mind your language!!" Firenza yelled.

"Sorry, miss!" Scourge laughed. "Shut up, Scourge."

"What? It's not like you're gunna bash me."

"Wanna try me?" Shadow stood up.

"Yeah!" Scourge stood up, poking his pike into Shadow's chest. "I'll try ya. Just be warned, you're about to be whooped!"

They started to throw punches, gaining everyone's attention. The rest of the class chanted as Firenza ran to them to try to stop them, barely missing a slash from Scourge. She backed away and pulled out her mobile phone, dialling quickly into it. Melody took a step forward, Tails held her hand.

"Don't, you'll get hurt!"

"I don't care, someone's gunna get hurt if this goes on!"

"But you attract trouble, you'll be killed!!"

"No, I won't. They're not gunna go that far." Melody walked between them, growling loudly. "Both of you, stop it!!"

"Shadow, you're so weak!!" Scourge taunted.

"You know, I still haven't gotten you back for what happened at Freedom HQ!!" Shadow yelled.

[A/N: StH 161 reference XD]

"I SAID STO- AUGH!!!!" Melody cried out, Shadow had punched her in the back. "THAT IS IT!!!!" she grabbed Shadow by his chest fur and pulled him forward, just as Scourge stabbed her in the back accidently. She fell to the ground, crying due to the pike being left in. Shadow looked at Scourge, who was laughing hysterically.

"YOU BASTARD!!!!!" Shadow lunged at his neck, tackling him to the ground and choking him. "YOU MUTANT FREAK!!!!!"

"SHADOW, SCOURGE, STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!!!!!!" Wulph was standing over them. He was really angry, scaring the two hedgehogs. They backed away from each other. "BOTH OF YOU, GO TO MY OFFICE!!!!!!"

"Yes, sir..." the two hedgehogs left the room, still swearing at each other.

"Firenza, thank you for calling me, looks like I got here too late though." he looked down at Melody, who was crying in pain. "Silver Wolf, Miles, get her to the sick bay."

"Yes, sir!" the two boys slowly picked her up and carried her away carefully.

"The rest of you, back to work. Harmony, come with me." he walked away, barely getting in a pinch on Firenza's backside. She blushed as she walked back to her desk, Harmony ran past, noticing it. She followed Wulph as he led her to the sick bay. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I didn't think the two idiots would try to stab each other."

"It's okay, sir."

"Please, call me Father."

[A/N: Not the religious type, just to make sure.]

"Sorry... Father."

"You know, I really disapprove of you being here. You're not ready for high school yet."

"But I want to be here! I love high school!"

"You're six years old, for Christ's sake! You should be having fun in primary school and not be studying for exams."

"I'll choose what I want to do, you're not my Daddy!!"

"You know I am... Goddamn that friggin' oath!! I'd teach you a lesson, right here, right now!"

[A/N: He can't commit incest by the Oath of the Marked]

"... Sorry, Father..." Harmony opened the door and ran to her mother. Melody was lieing on her stomach, wincing as her wound was bandaged. "MUMMY!!!!"

"Harmony...?" Melody looked at her worried daughter. "I'm alright, I promise."

"But-"

"I'm alright."

"Melody, how are you feeling?" Wulph asked.

Melody flinched. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm seeing if a student who just got stabbed is alright."

"I'm okay, so get outta here."

"I want to see if you're okay."

"I'M FINE, DAMMIT!!!! JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!!!" she grabbed the pike and threw it at him, he teleported away.

"AFTERNOON DETENTION AND A LEVEL TWO CARD!!!!!!" Wulph yelled form outside the room.

"Geez, I get stabbed on the first day of school and I get a friggin' arvo for it..." Melody groaned, she was getting stressed. Tails noticed it and muzzled her, calming her. "Thanks, Tails..."

"Harmony, go get our bags." Tails ordered.

"Hmph." Harmony left the room.

"Silver Wolf, thanks for getting me here." Melody thanked.

"It was nothing." he smiled.

"I'm sorry to involve you in this, it happens to me all the time."

"It's nothing, really. As long as you're okay, I'm happy."

"Thanks. I just hope Shadow's okay."

"Why?"

"You haven't heard of what happened between him and Wulph?"

"No?"

"Wulph's bi, he tried to rape Shadow a fair few times, freaked the living shit outta him."

"... I hope he's alright too."

In Wulph's office, Scourge was smirking as Shadow was pushed into the wall by Wulph. He blushed heavily as he pushed harder. Wulph pulled out his dagger and pressed it against Shadow's neck, threatening to draw blood. Wulph was really angry and Scourge was enjoying every second of it.

"Disobey me again and I might not be so merciful!!"

"SORRY, SIR, I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!!!!" Wulph pulled away and sat in his chair as Shadow slid to the ground breathing heavily, barely able to hold himself up. "I'm sorry I missed the meeting, I was busy and I lost track of time..."

"Well, we've already gotten one recruit. Scourge will be working with us, SO COOPERATE!!!"

"Yes, sir..."

"Tell me what you've learnt."

"They're trying to break into the basement... May I ask what's down there?"

"No, you may not. It's for me to know and for you to keep out of unless you want the full punishment."

"Yes, sir..."

"If I may be allowed to interupt this intimate love session, but... what the hell am I supposed to do?!" Scourge asked.

"You're supposed to snoop around, try to spy on the Sonic Team. Report everything you find out to me. Understood?" Wulph answered.

"Yeah."

"You're under my command now, I expect to hear a 'sir' whenever you address me."

"Yeah... sir."

"Much better. Go back to class."

"You aren't going to punish us?"

"No, under my command, you get special priviliges." Shadow stood up and stumbled out of the room, Scourge walked towards the door, but was stopped by Wulph grabbing his arm. "I heard you're trying out for the SRC, any particular reason?"

"Do I have to have one?"

"You just don't seem like the type to go for politics."

"Hey, I was a king once! Anyway, I'm tryin' out for the prefects so I can boss people around and hurt them without being yelled out."

"Good enough, make sure it hurts a lot when you do."

"Will do, sir." Scourge saluted as he left the room.

It was the beginning of period 4, Skyfire and Cynder ran down the corridor quietly, they were in the basement. It was dark, damp and scary. Cynder whimpered at the dull scariness of the basement, Skyfire was emotionless. A scream erupted from further down the corridor, followed by loud sobs. They looked at each other, then raced down the corridor.

"What was that?!" Cynder cried.

"I don't know, but it'll lead to something!" they came to the door where the sobs were coming from. They opened the door and walked down the steps, which felt like they were going on forever. "When will these stairs end?" he whispered.

"I dunno, but it's scary!" she whispered in reply. They came to the bottom of the stairs. They looked around finding a torch. Cynder took it out of it's hoop and looked around. "There's two tunnels, looks like we have to split up."

"No, we need to stay together down here." Skyfire looked to the left tunnel. "We'll go that way."

"Okay." they walked down the tunnel, looking out for any unwanted shadows of a certain wolf or fat human. They came to the end and cried out. "I-is that...?"

"That's Princess Topaz!!" Skyfire cried. The young red and gold cat was hanging from chains. She was covered in blood and sweat, her golden corset and red and black dress torn, along with her red and black dettached sleeves with golden triangular rings. Her horned red crown with black jewels was crooked on her head, the biggest jewel in the centre was shattered. "Something bad's going on here!"

"What if Princess Krystal's here too?!"

"Let's go check." the pair ran down the tunnel and ran through the other tunnel. They skidded to a stop when they saw a shadow, Wulph's shadow. The sobs were coming from down further. "Uh, oh..."

"Let's get outta here!" they ran to the stairs, Skyfire ran back up. Cynder stopped and looked down the left tunnel. Skyfire looked back down and gestured to follow, Cynder shook her head. "We need to get Topaz outta here!"

"We need to get ourselves outta here!" Skyfire ran back down the steps and grabbed Cynder arm as Wulph's shadow made its way towards the two. "Move or you'll be killed!!"

"W-wait!" Cynder was pulled up the stairs, dropping the torch on the way. They slammed the door behind them and ran towards the exit of the basement. They ran out, past Mikkah and Elizabeth. They stopped and looked at them, panting. "Don't go down there..."

"What the- What are you two doing here?" Elizabeth asked.

"We wanted to look around, you wouldn't believe what we saw down there!" Skyfire cried.

"Wha' did youse find?" Mikkah asked.

"Wulph's there, don't go. We saw Pri-" Wulph came out of the basement, he was angry. "Shit."

"What were you two doing down there?!" he asked.

"W-we got lost!" Cynder cried.

"Yes, and I'm a student. Afternoon detention, both of you. And level 3 cards for all four of you."

"Wha' did we do?!" Mikkah shouted.

"You're all getting cards for truenting. Now, go to class!!" he boomed, scaring everyone away. "Damn children... Looks like I need to move them. And gag Her."

Skyfire, Cynder, Mikkah and Elizabeth walked into their art classroom, getting everyone's attention. Vanilla looked over at them, a sweet expression present on her face. Amy, Blaze, Rouge, Miles and Neise went back to work on their paintings, Sandra and Joe returned to painting on each other and Storm, Rebecca and Echo watched on in curiousity. Vanilla walked to the four, concerned.

"Where have you four been?" she asked sweetly.

"We were... held up by the deputy." Elizabeth lied.

"Yeah, he took his sweet-ass time." Cynder said.

"Alright, go get your art diaries and get started, we're doing our own individual paintings." Vanilla walked over to her desk before looking up at Sandra and Joe. "Sandralatina, Joelna, stop painting on each other." the class giggled.

"Sorry, Ms. Vanilla." they apologised in unison. "But this is our painting, we're doing it in a creative way."

"We'll be doing body art later in the term, so start painting in your books."

"Sorry, Ms. Vanilla."

Mikkah and Elizabeth sat down next to Storm, Rebecca and Echo, Cynder sat next to them, Skyfire sat next to her. Storm, Rebecca and Echo looked at them.

"What happened?" the three whispered at once.

"We go' caught by Wulph." Mikkah whispered in reply.

"I thought you weren't going down there 'til lunch." Storm whispered even quieter to Elizabeth.

"We decided to go earlier, we didn't count on running into the dragon twins here, though. They got us before he did. That reminds me, they saw something down there." she turned to Cynder. "What DID you two see down there?"

"You wouldn't believe it, we saw Princess Topaz!!" Cynder whispered loudly.

"You mean THEE Princess Topaz?!" they entire row asked.

"Yeah, she was chained and all bloody and everything!"

Shit, this could be bigger than we thought... Storm thought.

"Hey, did you hear about Melody?" Miles asked Neise.

"Hey! What happened to Melody?" Storm queried.

"You haven't heard?" Miles questioned.

"Yeah, I have heard, I'm just playing around. What happened to Melody?"

"She got stabbed in IA by Scourge."

Storm's eyes widened. "She WHAT?!?!"

"Ms. Rosetta, please be quiet!"

"Sorry, miss... I can't believe it, day one and she's already gotten into trouble."

Sandra and Joe ran to Storm. "Rosie, do you like our paintings?" they were paintings of a beautiful garden, which was also on their faces on opposite sides.

"Yes, they look beautiful, and so do your faces." Sandra and Joe ran back to their seats, giggling. Storm noticed Mikkah, Elizabeth, Miles Rebecca, Echo, Cynder and Skyfire looking at her wierdly. "What? I look after them, alright? I'm like their friggin' older sister slash mum." they all looked away, getting back to their paintings. "Geez..."

Melody moaned as she walked slowly out to the playground where the Sonic Team and her best friends were waiting for her. Tails helped her walk to the metal picnic tables and chairs and helped her sit. She weakly smiled through gritted teeth.

"You okay, Melody?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, even though it's like I'm slamming my back into a wall everytime I take a step." Melody grunted.

"I thought they'd let you go home?" Amy asked.

"They would, but Wulph wants some blood out my stone of a back. I've gotten an arvo and level two card."

"WHAT?!?!" they all cried.

"I sorta threw the pike at him..." Melody groaned. "I swear, the Queen's hearing about this."

"I don't think she can do anything, she's not acting ruler anymore." Diamond reminded.

"Damn it, you're right." Melody whimpered when she saw someone reading a newspaper, she'd forgotten about reading the paper for clues. "Hey, anyone read the article on Krystal and Topaz's disappearence?"

"Nah, don't read the papar." Mikkah said, walking to the group with Elizabeth. "Heard something from a couple of people we ran into, getting ourselves cards along the way, might I add."

"What did you hear?" Shadow asked.

"Topaz was sighted in the basement, tortured, the poor thing." Elizabeth said.

"Ouch..." Storm muttered.

"At least we know something's happening, and that it's got the royal family of Aridia involved." Knuckles said.

"... Hey, guys, I gotta go do something." Shadow awkwardly said, getting up. "Wulph's getting my ass for starting that fight."

"See ya and good luck, Faker." Sonic laughed.

"Whatever..."

Shadow walked off, his hands in his pockets. He walked through the playground, getting several sighs of attraction from various women and one wolf-whistle. He walked into the building and straight to Wulph's office. He knocked before going in, seeing that Scourge was leaning back in a chair. Wulph was sitting at his desk, looking through several papers.

"Sir?"

"What is it, Shadow? I have a lot of paperwork to go through to get those five brats on level cards and detentions."

"They found out, sir. They know Topaz is down there."

"I know that. I've moved them."

"Sir?"

"They're in that room and they're gagged so that absolutely no sound comes out... unfortunately." he said bleakly, pointing to a locked door behind him. "Shadow, get your arse moving into gear and start spying."

"Sir?"

"Scourge has found out that several people are finding out about Topaz. I've given him the same job as you."

"And that would be...?"

"He wants us to make them look stupid, dumbass." Scourge answered.

"... Yes, sir." Shadow looked away. How can I do this to them, they're my friends?! he thought. I can't do this anymore, but I can't just quit, I'll be raped and killed... Goddammit, Daku!! Why did you have to get me involved?! Oh, right... I'm in G.U.N...

"Shadow? Is there something wrong?" Wulph asked, noticing Shadow's angry expression.

"Uh... No, sir. I'm fine, sir." Why...? Next thing I know, I'll be forced to rape Melody for his entertainment...

* * *

A/N: Sorry if it sucks, first time doing this. Anyways, next chapter, TRYOUT TIME XD Please review! Oh, next chapter it's the two princesses from Anorise!


	4. Super Sonic Tryouts

**Disclaimer: Sonic and related stuff are owned by SEEEEGAAAAAA and everyone else involved, the OCs used in this story are owned by their owners, obviously, no using them without their permission... That goes for mine too. Damn loophole exploiters.**

**WARNING -** This chapter may be rated T for teenagers. It may contain coarse language, some violence and sexual references/themes.

A/N: Yay, tryouts! Not much happens in them, but oh, well. Here we go!

**

* * *

**

**Crystellagon High**

**Chapter 4 - Super Sonic Tryouts**

Sonic and Scourge threw fists at each other. It was roll call, their teacher was away, the whole class was cheering for the fight. Mikkah had gotten involved in the fight, along with Arrcho, after being hit by Scourge. The green hedgehog slammed Arrcho into the wall as Sonic and Mikkah sparred. Arrcho slid to the ground, temporarily shut down. He then turned his attention to Mikkah. He slammed Sonic out of the way and grabbed Mikkah's arm. She turned to look, earning a punch in the mouth. She cried out as blood leaked from her lips. She growled as Scourge leered at her chest. She slapped him across the face, getting everyone's attention. Everyone whooped as Scourge felt his jaw. Sonic stood up and watched as Scourge grabbed Mikkah's wrists. She kicked as she was pushed onto a table. Scourge smirked as he leaned forward, about to kiss her. Sonic spindashed at him, knocking him on to the ground. He sat up, growlling angrily.

"Do NOT EVER do that again!!" Sonic yelled.

"Why? Just because you're jealous I always get the ladies." Scourge smiled, making both Sonic and Mikkah even more ticked off. Mikkah stood up and lunged at his throat. He cried out as the two wrestled on the ground. "What the hell?!"

"I'll teach you to nevah do tha' to me again!!" Mikkah screamed. She pulled his jacket off enough to expose fur. She leaned forward and bit down hard on his arm. He cried out in pain as Mikkah refused to let go, despite being thrown around. "I WON'T EVAH LET GO!!!"

"What the hell is going on in here?" the class silenced as Wulph walked into the classroom. Sonic backed away as Wulph ran to the two and picked them up. He pulled them apart with difficulty, causing Scourge to howl in pain, Mikkah had bitten off some skin and had blood in her mouth. She spat it out before Wulph threw her into the table. She struggled to sit up as Wulph walked over to her. "Afternoon detention."

"WHA'!!! That was in self-defense!! I'm speakin' to my lawyah!!"

"Ha, and I'm a very nice man." he turned to Scourge. "Come with me, you green idiot." he walked to the door and turned back. "You too, Sonic. And bring that robot. Now, the rest of you. There will be spot-checks today for this roll-call. It seems we can't find your teacher anywhere. Now, get back to reading or you'll all get AFTERNOON DETENTIONS!!!! IS THAT CLEAR?!?!"

"Yes, sir!!" the class cried in shock.

"Good, come with me you lot." he walked to the end of the corridor before quickly walking back. "Also, don't forget, tryouts begin today. You'll find out which tryouts are on during your classes." he quickly walked back to the group and shoved them along to his office. "Get in."

First period rolled around, a group of students were in the hall, the athletics tryouts were on. Sonic and Scourge were back and were still trying to fight each other. Knuckles and Shadow were keeping them apart as they tried to rip each other to shreds. Amy was talking with Elizabeth, looking over at Sonic occasionally. Melody and Diamond were both holding Harmony's arms, just in case she decided to go on a sugar rush. Skyfire and Cynder were talking with each other, discussing how to go back to the basement without being seen. Miles was standing by himself. Vector walked to the group holding a clipboard. He cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"Hi, my name is Vector, I'll be taking the athletics group for the year. Before we get started, I want to make sure everyone on this list is here. This is in a random order. Sonic?"

"Here."

"Amy?"

"Here."

"Melody and Harmony?"

"Here."

"Diamond?"

"Here."

"Knuckles?"

"Here."

"Scourge?"

"Yo."

"Shadow?"

"Here."

"Skyfire?"

"Here."

"Miles?"

"Here."

"Cynder?"

"Here."

"Elizabeth?"

"Here."

"Right. Now we have to figure out all of your strengths. If you'll come with me outside, we'll get started."

Meanwhile, in Science P, the class was quietly working in groups and were experimenting with electricity. The class had divided into two groups. Tails, Echo, Storm and Rebecca were in one group while Neise, Arrcho and a black female hedgehog with red tipped quills. She wore a white school blouse, black tie, black skirt, black leather shoes and her sacred amulet. She smiled as she took the plastic-covered wires in on hand while the other was on the transformer. Neise and Arrcho were chatting when Arrcho beeped unexpectantly. He looked behind him with an annoyed look on his face. The hedgehog was giggling, she'd just shocked Arrcho.

"Hey, don't do that. I'm a robot."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't realise that you were a robot, you look so real! I don't think we've introduced each other yet, I'm Princess Oriana." she curtsied. Arrcho bowed in return. "What's your name?"

"I'm Arrcho. Nice to meet you, Oriana." he looked at Neise, then at Oriana. "I take it you two are twins?"

"No, we're triplets." Neise laughed. "A lot of people mistake us for twins. It's because our other triplet is in her final year of Perfect Princess Academy."

"Oh, right." Arrcho looked at Tails and Storm, who laughing with Rebecca. Then he looked at the two princesses. "Can you two keep a secret?"

"Sure." they both replied.

"We need as much help as we can. There's something going on in this school and we're here to find out what. Can you two help us?"

"Sure." Neise answered. "What do you need help with?"

"You two have heard about Princess Krystal and Topaz's disappearances, right?"

"Yeah?"

"We got wind of a sighting of Topaz in the basement."

"What?!"

"We need your help to sneak around, I understand if you two don't want to risk the arvos and level cards."

"Sure, we can do that." Neise said sweetly before Oriana could counter. "Sorry, Oriana, but if it involves the local royal family-"

"I know, we'll do our best." Oriana smiled, gaining on from Arrcho. "So, what else have you heard about the two princesses?"

"Well, they're Melody's sisters and Harmony's aunts." Arrcho smirked. "Melody and Harmony are the third and fourth princesses of Aridia. The Queen Mother can't do anything, since she ain't acting ruler anymore. Krystal would have to give up her title as it so she could do something."

[A/N: The example from chapter 1 is lieing now]

"Maybe we should get in contact with Danielle, she must hear this news." Oriana suggested.

"We will in time, when we can confirm that Topaz was definately sighted, or at least here. We're getting Melody and Harmony to sniff out the basement, wanna join as the watchers?"

"Sure, it'll give us sometime to get used to the danger." Neise smiled.

"Great! I'll tell Melody and Harmony next time I see them, considering that they have another tryout next period."

"It's the school band tryouts next, right?" Oriana asked.

"I think so."

"I'll tell them, I'm trying out for a band too." she smirked.

"I'm guessing you're solo, or are you going in a group?" Arrcho questioned.

"I'll go in a group, I think Mikkah and Elizabeth were looking for a third member."

"Sweet. They're in on this stuff too, talk to them. They'll give an jackload of information."

The next period came around, Melody and Harmony were playing their own guitar and keyboard respectively. Storm was annoying Manic for the drums, who was playing them. Manic and Sonia had enrolled the day before and had just started. Sonia was nearby playing her keyboard, along with Sonic who was playing his guitar. Both hedgehogs were wearing the white school shirt, black tie. Manic was wearing grey pants, as well as his red vest, bumbag, gloves, wristbands, shoes, medallion and earrings. Sonia was wearing a black skirt, her medallion and her gloves and shoes. Skye, Silver Wolf and Yuri were all talking while holding their instruments, a drum, an acoustic guitar and a saxophone respectively. Mikkah, Elizabeth and Oriana were talking quietly while playing their instruments to cover their conversation.

"I heard you were looking for another member."

"Yeah, you it?" Mikkah asked.

"I hope so." Oriana looked around and then leaned forward. "Arrcho asked me and Neise to help you, you know him?"

"Arrcho? Yeah. He's good with people, isn't he?" Elizabeth smiled. "He recruited us too. Nice to meet you, princess."

"Thanks. I suppose he is pretty good with people. No wonder why Melody can't take her eyes off of him."

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked.

"Don't tell me you have noticed the eyes those two have been giving each other?"

"She 'asn't, bu' I 'ave. I reckon Tails already knows, bu' he knows they'll never get back together."

"You sure, that's not what I've heard." Oriana smirked. "I heard that Melody and Arrcho are seeing each other behind Tails' back."

"You know, tha' ain't really surprisin'. Considerin' tha' she's been alone fer most of 'er life an' tha' she can't remembah basically anythin' of 'er past."

"Really? Cute. I feel sorry for her, knowing that you're a princess of a kingdom that she can't even remember. Plus having your sisters disappear into thin air. I heard from Arrcho that Topaz was sighted here."

"Yeah, Skyfire and Cynder found her in the basement. We're planning on going back there after school, you want in?"

"Sure, it'll be a good workout, considering that we're joining Melody and Harmony as watchers." Oriana gasped. "I forgot, I still have to tell them that we're helping! I'll be right back." Oriana walked over to Melody and Harmony, the two were fighting. Harmony had somehow gotten a sugar rush and was having trouble staying in her seat. "Um, you're Melody and Harmony, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm a little busy at the moment." Melody grunted as she managed to get a spare restraint on to Harmony, tieing her to the chair. "Okay, what's up? Oriana, right?"

"Yeah, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet a fellow royal. Never thought I'd be one, but I can live with it. So, I heard from Arrcho you and Neise are helping us. Welcome aboard." Melody offered her hand.

"Thanks, nice to be aboard." Oriana shook her hand and smiled. Harmony started to get angry, struggling in the restraint. "Um... Are you sure that's safe?"

"It is for her. You have absolutely no idea what she can do when she's on a sugar rush." Melody stuck out her tongue at the wox, getting a roar of anger in return. "Meet you at the basement at recess?"

"Sure. Meet you there."

Meanwhile, Scourge was crawlling around in the air vents. He looked down through a grille and saw the two girls talking. He smirked evily, he was going to get a bonus for his discovery. Melody looked up directly at him, she'd heard him. He stayed still until Melody focused back on Oriana. He then hurridly scrambled through the system until he found his way back to Wulph's office. Wulph was waiting for him, arms crossed. Shadow was next to him, looking at the ground. Scourge jumped out of the vent down in front of Wulph. He stood up and smiled, getting one from Wulph.

"A good report, I see?"

"A really good one. More people are being let in on the situation. Princesses Neise and Oriana are apparently working with them now."

"Great, more women to play with." Wulph walked to his desk and sat down, going through a pile of papers. "I guess you've gotten yourself half-way there for the fourth class off."

"Sweet!"

"Sir, I'm going to go to class. I've got to see Diamond, I haven't talked to her properly since Sunday." Shadow said quietly.

"Go ahead, I want you to report back to me at recess, that's when my loves are planning to have their little field trip."

"Yes, sir." Shadow left, leaving Wulph and Scourge to plan their counter.

Shadow walked to the silver seats and sat down. He looked up at the sky and lay back on the seat. He had lied about going to class, he needed time to cool down. Clouds moved slowly across the sky as Shadow closed his eyes, lost in his mind.

I can't do this anymore, I have to tell someone... But he'll reveal my secret... I have to stay strong, I have to, for Melody's sake. I have to make sure the master plan goes ahead so I can destroy it properly. Melody, Harmony... forgive me for what I may have to do... Diamond... forgive me for deceiving you... Everyone... forgive me... Maria... I'm sorry...

He fell asleep, lost in his misery. Unknown to him, he was being watched. A white hedgehog with a light tan muzzle and arms and spot on her belly was looking down on him from the roof of the shelted area. She had light blue hair with purple streaks which reached down just past her shoulders and curled at the tips, two side bangs to her left and right and green eyes. She wore a black school shirt, black tie, black skirt, red lipstick, her half-cut white jacket, red and white striped shoes and white gloves. She smirked, she knew who to go to get in on the act. She jumped down on to the seat, jolting Shadow, causing him to wake up. He looked up at her, angry that he'd been disturbed.

"What do you want?"

"I know you're jigging class."

"Wha...?"

"Just tell me who to go to get in on what you're doing and I won't tell Wulph."

"... Go to Wulph. Eggman just does the paperwork, Wulph's carrying out his plans."

"Thanks. I guess we'll be working together, aye? I'm Pink Fire, call me Pink."

"Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog. Just try not to get on his bad side." Shadow laid back and drifted to sleep again.

"Sweet, an evil psychopath." Pink walked into the building, leaving Shadow to rest.

Melody and Harmony raced through the basement with Neise and Oriana struggling to follow. Melody and Harmony stopped at the door as the two princesses caught up, struggling to catch their breathe. Melody opened the door and looked down the stairs, Harmony, being the hyper child she was, ran straight down. Melody rolled her eyes and facepalmed. She looked at the two princesses.

"Keep an eye out for anything suspicious while I try to catch Harmony before she gets us caught." she raced down the stairs after her daughter, furiously yelling at her.

"And it's hard to believe that they're related." Neise said sarcastically.

"I wonder what we should do if we are caught." Oriana pondered.

"It's called running away."

"But what about Melody and Harmony?"

"They can take care of themselves, they're professionals."

"And I'm a little girl." Wulph walked to them. "What are you two doing here?"

"That was quick..." Neise mumbled.

"We're just um... exploring?"

"Yeah, we wanna know what the best shortcuts to classes are!"

"Likely. Scourge!" the green hedgehog suddenly appeared next to him with a trail of smoke behind him. "Take them to my office."

"Yes, sir." Scourge grabbed the two hedgehogs and dragged them away as Wulph went into the room. "Ha, are you two going to get it or what!"

"Great." they muttered.

Wulph walked along the left tunnel, looking for the shadows of his girls. "Come out, come out, where ever you are!"

"Shit. We're trapped!" Melody whispered.

"No, we aren't. Hold on to me." Harmony replied.

Melody held on to Harmony as she transformed into Storm and activated her invisiblity. They quietly stood there as Wulph walked past them. He sniffed the air, then turned back to look unknowingly into Melody's ear. He looked around, noticing shadows of people who weren't there. He sniffed again, then licked her ear. Melody whimpered accidently.

"AH, HA!!! GOT YOU!!!" Wulph shouted as he slammed the two into the wall, causing Harmony to lose her concentration, therefore losing her invisibility. He held the two off the ground by their throats as they struggled to breathe. "What the hell are you two doing down here?!"

"Exploring!!" Harmony cried.

"I DON'T THINK SO!!!" he dropped Harmony on to the ground, knowing that she was as strong as he was and wouldn't give up as easily as her mother. "WHAT'S YOUR EXCUSE?!?!"

"WE ARE EXPLORING!!!!"

"NO, YOU'RE NOT!!!!"

"PLEASE, WULPH, WE'RE SORRY!!!!"

"Rrrhh..." he slammed Melody into the opposite wall. "Get out of here, I expect to see you two at lunch or I'll send Scourge after you to drag you by your hair to my office!!"

"YES, SIR!!!!" both girls screamed as they ran away.

"Now, where's my blood pressure tablets...?" he teleported from the room to his office. Scourge was holding Neise and Oriana down in the chairs at his desk. "What were you two doing down there?"

"Nothing!" they both cried.

"My arse." he sat down in his chair and opened a draw, pulling a packet of tablets out. "Tell me or I'll get Scourge to rip out some teeth."

"He will tell me to do that and I'll gladly do it." Scourge smirked.

"We weren't doing anything of what you're thinking." Oriana said quickly.

"Yeah, we were trying to get away from all the hype for a little while." Neise followed.

"I don't believe you."

"Of course, you wouldn't." Neise growlled.

"Tell me why I should."

"We will call in the Aridian Royal Secret Service! We know the Queen Mother and she'd be glad to help us out!" Oriana shouted.

"You're bluffing."

"We are not!" Neise said as she pulled out her phone, dialling the number of the Aridian Underground.

"WAIT!!!!" Neise stopped. "I'll let you go this one time."

"Thank you, sir." the two sisters ran out of the room.

"Why'd you let them go?" Scourge asked.

"I knew they weren't bluffing. Royals would have other royals' numbers on their phones and have their RSS and Underground too for emergancy situations."

"Why doesn't Melody call in the ARSS then?"

[A/N: Do NOT make a joke about that!]

"Because she knows they can't help. She might be third heir to the Aridian throne, but she can't rely on the help of the Queen Mother, her sister's in power now and she's a little busy at the moment."

"Sweet!"

Both princesses ran as fast as they could to Sonic, the first person they could think of who would benefit most from what they knew. Sonic was sitting on a metal picnic table talking to Knuckles and Shadow, who were both sitting on the seats attached to the table. They almost tackled Sonic off the table as they tried to catch their breathe. The three boys looked at them, deeply concerned.

"Sonic, you wouldn't believe what we just learnt!!" they both cried.

"Hey, calm down! What's wrong?"

"Wulph just caught all of us, we barely got out! We had to threaten him with the ARSS and Underground to get out!" Neise shouted.

"What did you two learn?" Shadow asked.

"The princesses aren't in the basement, well, not in the room they were reported to be in." Melody said calmly as she and Harmony walked over to them.

"I thought you two were going to the Science Club thing." Knuckles said.

"We told miss that we couldn't make it." Melody walked to the two distraught hedgehogs. "It's alright, you'll get used to this sort of thing."

"It's just so scary!" Oriana cried.

"It took awhile for me, don't worry." she looked at Sonic. "I think they've been moved. If Shadow, Diamond and Rouge heard them too, then Skyfire and Cynder were right about them being there."

"But why keep them in a school?" Sonic asked.

"Nobody would suspect it. Besides, this is Wulph we're talking about here." Melody joked.

"Hey, has anyone else noticed that Eggman hasn't been doing much?" Knuckles asked.

"He's just doing all the paperwork to make it all happen, he's relying on Father to carry it out." Harmony answered cutely.

"'Father'? Harmony, do not ever call him father. We know he is, but do not ever call him that. He will use you if you do what he tells you to." Melody said harshly.

"Sorry, Melly..."

"Anyways, did you two get anything else?"

"No, sorry, we were panicking." Neise replied.

"It's alright, it was your first go. We might need you two so just stay alert for any messages from my phone. We're going to go to the tryout, we'll see you all later." Melody walked away with Harmony, tears forming in her eyes. She had never had to put on such an act to cover her feelings. "Harmony, I wish you could cry so you don't have to hold your feelings. I feel so bad, being able to cry..."

"Mummy, it's oh-kay. I know, you can cry if you want. I know how hard it must be on you."

"Thanks, sweetie." Melody wiped the tears from her eyes as they entered the lab.

It was third period, the SRC tryout was on in the library. Firenza was sitting on a table in front of the students doing her nails. The students had been seperated into what they were trying out for. Tails, Blaze and Silver Wolf were talking in one group, Amy, Harmony, Elizabeth and Pink were talking in another, while Shadow, Silver, Espio, Storm, Arrcho and Scourge were sitting in another. Shadow and Scourge were death-staring each other while Storm, Espio, Silver and Arrcho talked. Wulph walked to Lavita, whispered to her and turned to the students, they quietened down quickly.

"Now, since you lot are the only ones here, congratulations, you're all in. But, first, we need to organize everyone. House captains, come here." Amy, Harmony, Elizabeth and Pink walked to him. "Write your full name and house on the paper." he pointed to a blank piece of paper on the desk. "You'll be required to attend all house-related sporting events. You will also influence small events throughout the year."

"Thank you, sir." the house captains said as they walked back to their seats.

"Next, the SRC. Write your name and year." the three students walked to the paper. "You will be the SRC representative for two years. Tails, your years are 7 and 8, Silver Wolf, 9 and 10, and Blaze, the seniors."

"Thank you, sir." the SRC members said as they walked back to their seats.

"Now, the prefects. You will all have power to do as you wish to keep order in the school. One of you will be chosen each week to patrol at recess and lunch. Write your name, first on patrol will be Scourge, starting today."

"Sweet!"

The students walked back to their seats after writing on the paper. "You're all welcome to leave now. The initiation ceremony will be on next Thursday, there will be a rehearsal first period and you better be there." the students started to leave, Pink, Scourge and Shadow walked to Wulph. "Well, who's the new girl?"

"I'm Pink, I wanna join your little plans."

"Welcome aboard." he shook her hair before gesturing to the boys. "This is Scourge and Shadow. You'll be working with them."

"Hey, babe." Scourge greeted.

"Hey, hot stuff."

"Your first task will be to spy on the two princesses, Oriana and Neise. I want to know if they're planning to do something that will threaten my plans again."

"Yes, sir."

"Shadow, make sure Melody's held up at lunch, I want to see how much she gets scared by Scourge."

"Yes, sir..."

"Scourge, drag her to my office at the end of lunch and make it hurt."

"Yes, sir!"

"Dismissed." Wulph walked away, leaving the three to talk.

Storm walked to Firenza and crossed her arms. "Mum, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I had to get a new job, didn't I? This was the only job avaliable, plus I wanted to be closer to you."

"Thanks, Mum. But why? Wulph WILL rape you!"

"He won't. I've made sure of that. I just want to be there for you, okay? I know you're a teenager and you're not listening to a word I'm saying, but please, I just want to be with you and make sure you're okay, is that so wrong?"

"... No. It isn't... I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I just don't know why you keep calling yourself an orphan, you have a family now."

"I've lived my life as an orphan, old habits die hard. That and I don't want you to get hurt."

"... Thank you, Rosetta."

Silver ran as he caught up with Elizabeth. "Hey, you're Elizabeth, right?"

"Do you see any other humans here?"

"Um, no... I was wondering if you could... um... tell Mikkah that I need to meet her at lunch."

"Uh... okay. I will. By the way, since this probably has something to do with you having a crush on her, she's got some feelings for someone, not sure who though, she won't tell. But, it could be you." she waved as she entered her class. Silver stopped and looked away.

"Could it be true...? What if she doesn't like me? What if she likes me? Arhhhh..." he walked away, lost in his mind.

Oriana and Neise were walking to their next class, they had visual arts. The two sat down in the seats as the rest of the students walked in. Mikkah and Elizabeth sat next to them. Sandra and Joe giggled as Storm shoved them into the class. Echo and Frost were sitting on either side of Rouge, who was flaunting her large chest. Amy, Blaze and Rebecca talked quietly as they began to draw in their books. Pink walked to the table opposite of the princesses and sat down, she put a small device into her ear. She opened her book and began to draw as she listened to the princesses' coversation.

"So, what are we going to do this afternoon?" Oriana asked.

"Well, we're thinkin' of breakin' into the basement again." Mikkah replied.

"And looking in Wulph's office." Elizabeth added.

"Great, we're princesses and we're getting a criminal record..." Neise muttered.

"Don't worry, you'll be doing the basement. We're gunna do the hard bit of getting into the office and try to find something related to our mistresses." Elizabeth said.

"'Your mistresses'?" Oriana asked.

"We serve undah Princess Krystal in the Undahground, but... ovahground. We suppor' the ARSS occasionally, bu' we mainly maintain the peace through the kingdom."

"... Awesome." Oriana said.

"Besides, we've got a massive criminal record, yet the royal family keeps us in their service." Elizabeth laughed.

"Really?" Neise asked.

Pink giggled quietly. "Wulph will love this."

Melody yawned as she walked to Tails, who was sitting on a silver seat. She sat next to him and leaned on his shoulder. He smiled, getting one in return. Melody purred as Tails wrapped an arm around her. She noticed he had a book on his lap.

"What are you reading?"

"Just some research you did on Wulph's access codes."

"Really? What part?"

"I think these are the instructions on how to get into his..." he flipped a page back. "His personal computer."

"Sweet. That's easy, well, easier than what those instructions are. I just get Raynebow to help me out and hack into the system. Much easier than those instructions."

"Then why didn't you put that in here too?"

"Because Raynebow can only be accessed by me and me only. DNA test."

"Right, but-"

"Plus smell test, even if Wulph turns into me, his smell is still dominant over my smell."

"Ah."

"Melody." Shadow and Pink walked to the couple.

"Hey, Shadow. Who's the new girl?"

"The new girl's called Pink Fire." she pouted. "Call me Pink."

"I'm Melody, I'm sure you know Tails."

"Hi."

"Melody, I've found something you should see. I think you might need Raynebow to get into it."

"Okay." she stood up, then leaned down and kissed Tails on the cheek. "I'll see you later, 'kay?"

"See you later, then."

"So, where is it." Melody asked as she walked with Shadow and Pink through the playground.

"It's behind the back courts." Shadow replied.

"Well, it'd be logical." they came to a brick wall. "So, where is it?"

"There's a keypad on the wall, it's just hard to find." Shadow replied as he watched Pink walk to a thick branch and pick it up.

"I... I don't see it. I'm sorry, but I think you've lost out on this one."

"I'm sorry for bothering you."

"It's alright." she turned around, just as Pink lifted the branch over her head. "Pink, what the hell are you- AUGH!!!!" Pink swung the branch into Melody's face, slamming her into the wall and knocking her out. "Unhhhhh..."

"You almost blew it, you know."

"Yeah, well, I don't want to see Melody get hurt. I promised her I wouldn't let her get hurt if I could help it years ago when we were in the service of the doctor!"

"You're working for me now, so do as you're told." Wulph walked to them, arms crossed. He looked down at Melody. "Nice job, let's hope it keeps her out for the rest of lunch. You two can return to what you were doing."

"Thanks, sir." Pink walked away happily.

"Sir, I can't do this to Melody anymore."

"Well, too bad. You're working for me, and if you decide to go against me, I can easily get Scourge to have some fun with you."

"... Yes, sir." he walked away with his hands in his pockets.

"This plan is going to be soooooo good." he teleported to his office. Scourge was leaning back in his chair. "Off." Scourge quickly jumped over the desk and into another chair, then leaned back on it.

"So, how's the plan going, sir?"

"Great, if Pink's done her part right, you have a green light."

"Sweet!"

"You know, I've noticed you've got an eye on that part-Caahriah girl."

"Who? Mikkah?"

"Yeah, a word of warning, she might appear to be weak, but she's far from it. The Feral Marked genes she was given are very powerful."

"Thanks, sir."

"Father?" a small innocent voice questioned.

"Harmony, come in." the little girl walked into the room and shut the door behind her. She looked away, too scared to go any closer. "Come here." she took a few steps forward, then stopped. "Don't be scared."

"I-I'm sorry, Father!"

"Settle down, I'm not going to hurt you." he started to write on a yellow card. "You're getting a level 2 for being down there."

"Y-yes, sir..."

"One question, where's your mother? You're not hiding or protecting her, are you?"

"NO!!! I'M NOT!!!"

He threw the card to Harmony, who fumbled with it. "Just get out of here."

"Y-yes, Father!" she ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Mother? Father?"

"I thought you would of heard. Melody is Harmony's mother."

"No. No wonder why she's such a freak."

"And I'm Harmony's father, along with being Melody's foster father."

Scourge almost fell out of his chair. He stared at Wulph, stunned by his statement. "W-what?"

"You heard me. Anyway, as I was saying. She's stronger than she looks, but I've read Melody's research. Caahriahs are weak against sexual actions, use that to your advantage."

"Yes, sir!"

"And take this." Wulph threw a large red elastic to Scourge. He looked at it. "Use it."

"What is it?"

"One of Melody's spare restraints that I stole from her. It blocks all powers, perfect for bondage."

"Sweet!!"

Neise yawned as she turned a map on its side, she was sitting on a long silver seat. Oriana was beside her, trying to work it out as well. Mikkah was laying behind them on another silver seat. Elizabeth was sitting next to her, reading a similar book to what Tails was reading.

"What is this?" Neise asked.

"It's the map to the basement." Elizabeth replied.

"And what are you reading?" Oriana questioned.

"Wulph's access codes." Mikkah said dully. "Real beuwties too. Melody did a good job."

"Sweet. So, we just need to go in and see if the princesses are down there, if so, get them out if possible, if not, get ourselves out asap?"

"Yeah. That's if the door's not electronically locked. If it is, you just tell us and we'll get it unlocked as we look for stuff in Wulph's office." Elizabeth replied.

Neise yawned again. "I'm going to go get something to eat."

"I wouldn't if I were you." Mikkah warned.

"Why?"

"Wait for it." a couple of seconds later, the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. "Tolja."

"Dammit." a soft scream echoed through the playground. "What's that?"

"Pro'bly just some slut gettin' their skirt blown 'round." Mikkah said bleakly.

"I don't think so. It's going on for too long." Oriana noticed.

Elizabeth's face went pale, she knew the scream. "... T-that's Melody."

"Gawd..." Mikkah sat up, then stood up lazily. "We bettah see wha's happenin'."

"Right." they all agreed.

Moments before, Melody moaned as she woke up. Her head was throbbing in pain. She rubbed the back of her head as she sat up against the wall. She then winced, hissing in pain, as she brought her hand to her face. Her hand was covered in blood. She looked around, she was all alone. She tried to stand up, but fell to the ground, her head spinning.

"W-why does this always happen to me...?" Melody muttered as she tried to stand up again, failing. She sighed as she laid still on her stomach. The bell sounded from the building, which was a few hundred metres away. She cried out. "Shit!! I forgot about Wulph!! Argh... don't yell..."

"Hey, freak." an evil sounding voice greeted. Melody looked up, she saw the green and back shoes of Scourge. She lifted her head higher, then swore under her breathe. "Wulph sent me to get you, since you didn't turn up at all."

"P-please, I can't even move my feet without getting into a whole lotta pain..."

"Better for me then." Scourge bent over and gripped her long hair with one hand. "Get ready to die."

"N-no...! Please...! I beg of you...!"

"You're just making it better for me." he pulled her along the road behind the courts, getting screams of pain. He walked through the playground, students quickly moved out of the way, frightened by his force. "Listen up, chumps! If you don't follow the rules or do what the teachers tell ya, this'll be you next!" she kept screaming as she was dragged to the office, then thrown into Wulph's office, slamming into the desk, knocking her out again. "Oops."

"Nice going, you just KO'd her." Wulph said sarcastically.

"Sorry, sir."

"Did you warn the students?"

"Yep, scared the living shit outta them."

"Good. Pink should be here any second."

Pink burst into the room, gasping for air. "Sorry I'm late, sir, I forgot about it."

"It's alright, Scourge here KO'd her."

"Nice going, hot stuff."

"Whatever."

"Urrrrrhhh..." Melody moved a little, she was in a world of pain. Wulph gestured to her, Scourge pulled her up into a kneeling position by pulling her hair. She moaned as Wulph walked to her, smiling. She closed her eyes, the pain beginning to take over. "L... let... g-go..."

"Since you didn't turn up at lunch and you're in a critical condition, I have a proposition for you. Help me catch the part-Caahriah, the halfblood and the princesses, then I will give you the best medical treatment this school can offer."

"N... no..."

"Alright then, I'll let you decide while you bleed all over the floor. Scourge."

"Yes, sir!" Scourge pushed her down hard, she moaned as she reached for her nose. "Ha! Got the nose!"

"Urhhhhh... Why is it... always the nose...?" Melody just laid there, her head still bleeding slowly. She didn't want to submit to Wulph, she didn't want to die either. She was stuck and stuck good.

The tryouts had been called off for the rest of the day, due to what had just happened. It was fifth period, everyone had sport. They had all been separated into their teams, then chose the sport for the term, which was basketball. Everyone wore the same uniform, a white polo shirt with black shorts. The teams playing each other went to their courts, teams 2 and 3 staying in the large hall. There were lines on the floor, each a different colour for a different court. The teams were told to pay attention to the yellow lines. Team 2 had only three players, meaning Frost had to go to the other team, after a few quick games of scissors, paper, rock. Tails sighed as the rest of his team got ready to go. Storm noticed it, walking over to him.

"She'll be alright."

"But... I saw Scourge dragging her to Wulph's office... I saw the blood in her hair... He hurt her..."

"Not true." Shadow walked to them. "I know that Pink did it. I fought her off after she smashed Melody into the wall with a thick branch."

"Why didn't you take her to the sick bay?!" Tails shouted.

"Wulph got there before I could reach her."

"LIAR!!!!" he lunged at him, but was blocked by a shield of red energy. He glared at Storm as he stood up. "You know it's not true!!"

"I have a feeling, but I know that Shadow would try his best to protect her!"

"Why don't you just scan his mind?!"

"I'm against that now, besides, I'm sorta scared that I'll be shot on sight if I tried." she laughed. Shadow walked to the centre, being jumper. The two walked to the circle too as Silver took his position as jumper too. "Don't worry, she'll be okay."

"I'll try..."

Half an hour later, it was half-time and everyone was getting a drink from the bubblers. Silver wiped his mouth as he walked to Mikkah, who was sitting on a long silver seat. He sat down next to her, she didn't notice him. Then he saw that she had earbuds in her ears. He poked her gently, she looked at him, then smiled. She suddenly gasped.

"Oh, my Gawd, I'm so sorry! I totally forgot!"

"It's okay. I understand if you were busy."

"Thanks... So, wha' did you want to talk to me abou'?"

"Nothing really, but... can I talk to you after school?"

"I'm sorry, I can't. Bu' I can catch you before school tomorrow."

"Okay, then. Meet you in English?"

"Sure."

"Now, about the game. Prepare to get beaten!"

"I dun' think so! You're abou' to get whooped!"

"Nuh-uh!"

It was 3:00pm, fifteen minutes after school had ended. Mikkah was laying on a log, angry at her loss in basketball. Elizabeth was next to her, reading the access codes. Neise and Oriana were sitting on the ground, nervous about their mission. Elizabeth looked down at Mikkah, her eyes were closed and her teeth were baring, showing how sharp they were, also how big her canines were.

"Get over it will you, so you lost."

"I jinxed the game. It's my fault we lost."

"Get over it!" Elizabeth looked over at the staff car park, hardly anyone was still there. She spotted Shadow's motorbike, signalling that he had an afternoon detention. She looked at the cars, Wulph had gone home. She stood up. "Time to go."

"Urgh... I don't think we can do this." Neise moaned.

"Too bad, we're in too far to back out now." Mikkah growlled.

"Come on, you three. Time to go find some royalty." Elizabeth said cheerfully.

Minutes later, they had split up. Neise and Oriana had gone to the basement while Mikkah and Elizabeth went to break into Wulph's office. They both had a radio to communicate. Elizabeth quickly entered a code to open his door, while Neise found that the basement door was locked. Oriana leaned against the wall as Neise pulled the radio out.

"Neise, here. The door's locked."

"Right. We're in, so we'll open it in a couple of sec- Oh, my God..." Elizabeth gasped.

"What is it?"

A clang sounded through the radio. "GODDAMMIT!!!!" Mikkah audibly shouted from a short distance away.

"Hey, what's happening?!"

"Melody's here! We just got trapped! Abort the mission!! Repeat, abort!!"

"H-how do we abort?!"

"Just run as fast as you can before you get trapped too!!"

The two sisters ran as fast as they could, not looking back. Elizabeth kicked the cage they were in, furious. Mikkah put a hand on her shoulder, then pushed her back. She held her hands out in front of her, fire erupted from them. She pulled her hands back, then threw them forward, sending a large fireball into the metal bars, melting them. They cautiously stepped out, then pounced on Melody, carefully carrying her out. They ran across the school, then across the road to the hospital. Several nurses ran to them, taking Melody. The two girls then sat down, exhausted. Elizabeth grunted suddenly, then checked a clock on the wall.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Mikah asked.

"I-I didn't realise it was so late!"

"Uh-oh. Come on, Eli. Let's ge' you home before IT happens."

* * *

Oriana - Anorise

A/N: Just in case if any of you are wondering why Melody's getting spotlight basically every chapter, she's very important to the storyline, trust me -insert evil laugh here- Anyways, next chapter will take place at night, focusing on Mikkah and Elizabeth.


	5. Rawr!

**Disclaimer: Sonic and related stuff are owned by SEEEEGAAAAAA and everyone else involved, the OCs used in this story are owned by their owners, obviously, no using them without their permission... That goes for mine too. Damn loophole exploiters.**

**WARNING** - This chapter may be rated T for teenagers. It may contain coarse language and some violence.

A/N: Real short chapter compared to the last few this time. I've also put up some stuff on my profile, so if you want to know what some of my OCs look like or who the hell the Caahriahs are, go ahead, considering I've probably left you all confused on those topics 'XD

NOTE: I forgot something!! In chapter 2, Mikkah wears a long wide black overskirt that flows and enlarges itself when she walks. It keeps her fire powers in check, along with the various rings I forgot to mention. She wears seven rings, one on each finger, save for her left ring finger, obviously not including her thumbs. Three are family heirlooms, one from her grandmother and two from her mother, a cheap mood ring, a cheap gold ring with a fake topaz in a gold wire heart and two important rings. One is the Ring of the Fire Masters and the other is the Ring of Water Protection. Very important in future chapters, especially her overskirt and the water ring. Geez, my own fursona and I can't remember what she wears.

Also, I forgot that I wrote that Mikkah wears a black and white skirt, wrong. I edited the uniform several HUNDRED times, that skirt was one of the last edits.

AND I forgot that I coloured Firenza Lavita wrong, she's red and black, like Storm's ears and tail. AND that when Storm's got silver hair, she has her red ears and tail, when she doesn't she's a brunette. GOD, I'VE GOT A TERRIBLE MEMORY!!!!!

**

* * *

**

Crystellagon High

**Chapter 5 - Rawr!**

Elizabeth grunted as she fell on to her bed. Mikkah turned away as Elizabeth began to moan in pain. Black and blue fur began to grow on her skin as a tail grew from her behind. Her wavy fringe turned blue as her ears disappeared and wolf ears grew from the top of her head. She panted heavily as the transformaion ended. Mikkah turned to look at her, worried. Elizabeth weakly sat up and smiled. Mikkah helped her stand up, Elizabeth was now a Mobian wolf.

"You alrigh'?"

"Y-yeah... It always hurts... I just don't know why I turn into this..."

"Maybe it's go' somethin' to do with tha' curse of yours."

"Maybe... How did I get it in the first place...?"

"Prob'ly herid'try."

"Hereditry."

"I said tha'."

"Whatever." Elizabeth walked to the window, it was dark. "I hate my curse..."

"Tha's wha' a curse is suppose' act."

"Hey, do you know when the next full or new moon is?"

"Uh... I dunno." Mikkah walked to a desk, which was covered in junk, mainly pages torn from a sketch book. She opened her laptop and logged on, then clicked on a link. She read a few lines before gasping. She closed it and slowly walked over to Elizabeth. "Wha' time is it?"

"Around 8, why?"

"You're due for a full moon... tonight..." Mikkah muttered.

"What?"

"Full moon tonight..."

"SHIT!!!" Elizabeth suddenly cried out, falling to her knees. She breathed deeply as Mikkah took a step forward, extending a hand to her. "Arrhhhhh... arrhhhhh... arrhhhhh..."

"Elizabeth...? Are you okay...?"

"G... get out..." Elizabeth screamed as a large purple flame burst from her chest. Mikkah took a step back. "R... run...!"

"N-no...!" Mikkah ran out of the room and slammed the door behind her, pulling her flip-phone out, it was red and black and had a chibi Shadow, Tails and Silver hanging off it. She looked through her contacts hurridly, soon finding Sonic's number. She pressed a button twice, dialling it. "Come on, come on, come on!!"

A tired voice answered. "Hello...? Look, it's not the best time to call right now..."

"Sonic! I don' give a shit if your tired!! You've gotta help me!!" cries of pain erupted from behind her.

"What's that?"

"Elizabeth. You near a window?"

"Yeah... why?"

"Look at the sky."

Sonic paused as he walked to a window, then gasped. "She's a were?!"

"Yeah, an' if you don' ge' here fast, she's gunna to ge' loose!!"

"I'll be there as soon as I can, where are you?"

"I'm a' our place, 30 Alama- HOLY SHIT!!!!" a loud howl filled the air, then silence. Mikkah gulped, scared out of her mind. Suddenly, a furry clawwed hand smashed through the door. Mikkah screamed as the hand grabbed her throat, dropping her phone. "LET GO!!!!!" she was slammed into the door several times before smashing through the door, being pulled into the room.

"Mikkah? ... Mikkah?! Shit!!" he hung up. Sonic was at his home, Amy was cuddled up to him. Sonic slowly pulled himself out of Amy's grip, gently waking her. "Oh, sorry..."

"What's happening...? Where are you going...?"

"Something's come up. Something really bad."

"What happened?"

"Elizabeth's gone were, Mikkah's in trouble."

"Holy... Sonic, let me come."

"No, it's too dangerous. You could be cursed too."

"... Okay. Just be careful."

"I will." he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, then sped off. He ran through the streets, looking at various street signs. "Alama, that has to be Alamaina Street. She better be okay..." he swirved into the street and stopped when he reached number 30. A group of residents, human, overlander and Mobian, were crowded around the house. Sonic sped past them and slammed his way into the house. Screams were echoing through the home. He cautiously walked through the hallway. The screams soon turned into moans of pain, which then became faint. A thud sounded, then several more thuds, like someone heavy running. A black figure came out of nowhere and slammed past him. "HOLY SHIT!!!! WHAT WAS THAT?!?!"

"H... help..."

"Huh?"

"Help... m... me..."

"Mikkah?!" he ran to the source of the sound. Mikkah was laying on the ground, covered in dozens of cuts. Sonic took a step back.

"The curse... herid'try..."

"Hereditry."

"I said... tha'..."

"What happened?!" screams erupted from outside the house.

"Elizabeth..."

"Is that what that was?!" a yell got his attention. He picked Mikkah up slowly, then dashed outside to find blood on the road. A female echidna was standing behind the puddle. She was night black in colour with violet hue eyes that were showing through her long, waist length black hair that covered her dreadlocks and most of her face, she had pale, almost white skin, scars on her wrists and vampire-like fangs. She wore a black tube top, black ripped three-quarter length cargo jeans, black knee high boots and elbow length fish-net fingerless gloves. She was holding a gothic and demonic sword in her right hand, it was dripping with blood. She looked up at Sonic, she was panting. "Hey!! You alright?!"

"I- I was scratched..."

"You're not... cursed... it's only herid'try..."

"Hereditry." both Sonic and the echidna corrected.

"Whatever..."

"Did you see what that was?" Sonic asked.

"It was a huge black and blue woman, a werewolf. She tried to kill me."

"Elizabeth..."

"We need to stop her before she kills anyone." Sonic said. "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Miranda Simmons. I'm going to Crystellagon."

"Sweet. New?"

"Yeah, enrolled today."

"Uh... How 'bout we... go save Elizabeth...?"

"... Right." Sonic said uneasily.

"What about her? She's badly injured!"

"I'm fine... Just a few scratches..."

"A few scratches?!"

"I've been through... this before... I'm fine..." she pulled herself out of Sonic's hold and stood up. She wiped blood from her mouth, spitting it out too. "Goo' ol' Caariah genes, can' live withou' 'em."

"... Let's just get going." Miranda muttered.

"But where exactly?" Sonic asked.

"She always goes... to the nearest... most populated place... THE SCHOOL!!!! THE SRC AND PREFECTS ARE MEETING IN THE HALL TONIGHT!!!!"

"SHIT!!!" Sonic picked up both women and put them on his shoulders, then sped off towards the school.

Silver yawned, he was bored and he wanted to see Mikkah. The students were in plain clothes. Wulph was talking about future events. Half of the students were listening, the others were talking amongst themselves. Silver suddenly stood up and got himself into a readied position. Everyone looked at him wierdly.

"Silver, what are you doing?" Blaze asked quietly.

"I sense something."

Arrcho and Espio stood up too. "I hear it." Espio said.

"Audio senses confirm it. It's huge and it's fast." Arrcho said. "Everyone with anything defensive, weapon or ability, get ready!"

"... Oh, no..."

"What is it, Silver?" Storm asked, her hands glowing red.

"I can sense dark gaia. My master taught me how, after Perfect Dark Gaia was once again released in my time, I was a child. The guardian of Onyx Island saved us all. ... EVERYONE GET OUT, IT'S A WEREWOLF!!!!"

"Holy shit... I'm staying!"

"I'll stay too." Shadow and Wulph said.

"I will too, I can't be cursed." Arrcho informed.

Everyone else ran out of the room, except Firenza. "MUM, GET OUT OF HERE!!!!"

"No. I stay and fight. I will NOT let my only child to be killed by a mere werewolf!"

"YOU'LL BE KILLED!!!!"

"Get ready!!" Silver shouted. Elizabeth burst through the doors, growlling. She looked around, spotting Storm and Firenza. She ran towards them. "HOLD HER BACK!!!!"

Everyone began attacking the werewolf as she ran at the pair. Storm turned and raised her shield as Elizabeth began to claw at it. Firenza screamed as she fell back, she was scared out of her mind. Arrcho started shooting at Elizabeth, she roared and ran through the hall, bursting through the opposite side's doors. Wulph, Shadow and Arrcho ran after her. Storm's shield disappeared. She helped her mother up. Silver cried out as he backed away.

"Y-you...!"

"What? What's wrong?" she turned around, Firenza screamed. Storm felt her back, she could feel something warm. She brought her hand to her face, then screamed. Blood covered her fingers, dripping off them. She suddenly felt weak, dropping to her knees. She moaned as she passed out.

Sonic ran in to the hall, dropping Miranda and Mikkah on their feet. "Hey! Is everyone alright?!"

"Storm, she was scratched! She's passed out!" Silver cried.

"Tha's impossible!" Mikkah weakly ran over to Storm before falling on to her. She moaned as she picked herself up and looked at the cut. She looked up at Firenza. "This shouldn' be happenin'. The curse is herid'try."

"Her-"

"I SAID THAT!!!! Anyways, I don' know how this is happenin'. Unless, the effects for nekos are different. It IS possible tha' nekos can be cursed."

"NOOOO!!!! NOT MY BABY!!!!" Firenza screamed.

"Sonic, Miranda, go get Elizabeth cornered. Sonic, you need to listen carefully, because it could save everyone's lives. When she's cornered, concentrate your positive energy and focus it at her, you'll be able to force the dark gaia out."

"Right." Sonic grabbed Miranda and sped off as Mikkah lifted Storm's red tank top, exposing the slash. She looked at it carefully, then looked up at Firenza again. "Miss, do you have any water with you?"

"Y-yeah." she ran to the stage, then returned holding a bottle. "Here."

"Thanks." Mikkah poured the water over the wound, Storm suddenly awoke and jerked up, crying out in pain. Firenza put a calming hand on her shoulder. Storm grunted as Mikkah put a wet hand in her wound. Firenza looked at her. "Don' worry, I'm jus' checkin' for anythin' foreign tha' could poss'bly curse her."

"S... Stop it..."

"I jus' need a few more seconds."

"Ahh!! Please... It hurts so much...!"

"Please, Mikkah, stop it!"

"Jus' a lil' longah..." Storm screamed as Mikkah touched something solid. She wriggled it out, allowing Storm to pass out in relief. She looked at the object. "Looks like Elizabeth broke a nail."

"Will Rosetta be alright?!"

"Yeah, she'll be fine, this coulda cursed her, bu' she'll be fine."

"Thank you so much!"

"It was nothin', I pu' up with this every full and new moon. Full moons are worse, she ge's more powah."

"I hope everyone's alright."

"I hope so too, we've nevah tried this back home, we nevah had anyone with a powahful enough aura to stop her."

Sonic panted as he continued running, he and Miranda were in a forest. He was getting tired, he'd been running for miles and his tired condition didn't help. They eventually came to a cliff, Elizabeth was at the edge, looking down. Sonic held his hand out as he walked slowly towards her. She turned around, growlling. Sonic then closed his eyes, trying to focus his aura. Then he noticed something, an almost invisible force was moving slowly towards her, soon speeding up. It slammed into Elizabeth, she grunted as she fell to the ground, supporting herself with her powerful arms. She groaned as the force moved around inside her body. She began clawwing the ground. She suddenly screamed, her eyes wide open. She slammed a hand into the ground, slowly pulling it back in pain. She then screamed again, purple flames erupted from her chest. Miranda watched on, curious at what was happening. The flames evaporated, Elizabeth fell flat on her face. She panted heavily as she rolled over on to her back. Tears were falling off her face, she was still in pain.

"Elizabeth...? Is that you...?" Sonic cautiously asked.

"Y... yes... I-it still hurts... so much..."

"Sonic, it's the moon." Miranda pointed to the glowing sphere. "If she can't release pressure from the moon by going were and destroying everything in sight, she'll be in pain for as long as she can sense it."

"What do you mean?"

"If we don't get her underground soon, she will either go were again, experience a LOT of pain, or even die!"

"Where's the closest underground place?"

"I don't know. The school basement, maybe?"

"Cave... nearby... west..."

"Right. We'll go there until the sun comes up." Sonic picked Elizabeth up and walked with Miranda, soon coming to the cave. The floor sloped down, there was no light. They continued into the cave, decending into complete darkness. Elizabeth relaxed her tense muscles, they were in the clear. Sonic put her on the ground as Miranda sat next to her. She yawned as Elizabeth moaned softly. "You tired?"

"Aren't you?"

"Yeah. We'll take turns looking after her, okay? We need to get SOME sleep, we've got school tomorrow."

"Whatever. You first? Good." Miranda curled up and drifted off to sleep.

"Geez..."

* * *

A/N: I consulted Eli on this, she loves it -sweat drop much- and she's noticed that I accidently left a lot of Mikkah's half out. So, next chapter Mikkah'll be featured more and that love is the main topic. Scourge is also getting a lot more active in the story, along with Shadow, being the rebel he is X3 I think this time I'll spotlight... -starts randomly scrolling through OC list- ECHO, WHOOOOO!!!! [I really gotta start layin' off the sugar CX]


	6. Love Bites Hard

**I'm not doing disclaimers anymore or whatever, we all know who owns what.**

A/N: Ah, yes, love is in the air X3 Poor Mikkah, she has to put up with Scourge for now on, damn player.

NOTE: I swear, I feel sorry for Mikkah, I keep leaving things out for her, probably because she's the newest of my main OCs. Forgot to mention last chapter in the notes that her hair has blonde tips. And hopefully that is all DX And I'll be editing OC profiles on my profile, even more confusion ARGH... I really need to get organised the first time around XD

**IMPORTANT: I've decided to add a very fun monthly little bit, I need to know if the OCs you've entered can dance. Very important later on with a major plot twist I'm working on, VERY important -insert evil laugh here-.**

**

* * *

**

Crystellagon High

**Chapter 6 - Love Bites Hard**

Mikkah yawned, she was tired from the previous night. The swimming tryouts were on, it was 7am. Elizabeth wasn't there, she was recovering at home. She was in the girls' change rooms, everyone there had a swimming costume under their uniforms. Storm, Sandra and Joe were playing around, Amy and Rebecca were argueing, Cynder and Oriana were talking about a few plans and Rouge and Diamond were flaunting their chests and hips, argueing over who was more beautiful. Mikkah grunted as they continued to fight. She lit a flame on two fingers, then sent a fireball flying over the two girls' heads. They squealed as they fell to the ground, covering their heads.

"You're both friggin' sluts, get ovah yourselves!!"

"What did you say?!" Rouge yelled.

"I-I said you're both sluts!"

"Look here, you damn Caariah!!" Diamond stood up and marched to Mikkah, intimidating her greatly. "I'd shut your mouth if I were you, or something bad just might happen!"

"W-whatevah, sluts." she quickly went back to putting her uniform in her bag. Tears formed in her eyes. _Goddammit... Why do I have to be so friggin' weak..._ she thought.

Minutes later, everyone had lined up by the school pool. Everyone was waiting for Higrokar's instructions. Mikkah noticed both Diamond and Rouge glaring at her, making her look away in fear. Higrokar huffed as he looked at his clipboard.

"Right. Everyone's here. As you damn well know, this is the swimming club. If I see ANY incompetence, you're out. If I see ANY failure to swim, you're out. If you piss me off, YOU ARE SO OUT, is that clear?!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Right, get in and give me ten!"

Everyone dived in, except for Mikkah, Diamond and Rouge. Diamond and Rouge whispered to each other as Mikkah looked at her left hand, the blue ring on her middle finger shimmered. She sighed and dived in, Diamond and Rouge following. Rouge dived over her, grabbing her arms, as Diamond swam under her, looking at her hands. Mikkah cried out as Diamond pulled the blue ring off. They quickly swam off, dropping the ring. Mikkah looked down, she was in the deep end of the pool. She suddenly screamed as steam began to erupt from her body. She swam down further, soon stopping due to lack of oxygen. She cringed, the water was getting to her badly. She looked towards the surface, it seemed so far away. She saw two dark figures swimming towards her before she passed out. Silver Wolf and Eon grabbed her arms and brought her to the surface, then swam to the edge, pulling her out. Silver Wolf put two fingers to her neck, she barely had a pulse. Eon began performing CPR as the students surrounded them. Mikkah suddenly coughed up water, sitting up. She looked at her saviours, then stood up as soon as she spotted Diamond and Rouge. She growlled, tears dripping off her face, fire erupting from her hands. Diamond and Rouge smirked evily.

"That was a warning, bitch." Rouge laughed.

"We could of done so much more." Diamond giggled.

"YOU FUCKING BITCHES!!!!!! YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!!!!!!" she sent a fireball at them, they ducked. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!!!!!"

"Wait!!" Eon held her arm. Mikkah turned to him. "You'll only get yourself into more trouble!"

"I don' fuckin' care! Those sluts tried to kill me!"

"Just calm down and take it easy!" Silver Wolf ordered.

"Urgh... you're righ'..." Mikkah sat down with both males by her side. Diamond and Rouge laughed as they walked away. Higrokar suddenly came out of nowhere and grabbed their arms. He dragged them with him to Mikkah, Silver Wolf and Eon. "Sir..."

"Are you alright?!"

"I-I'm fine... I just need to rest..."

"These two are getting level fours, if it makes you feel any better."

"WHAT?!?!" both women cried.

"I just need my ring, I'm still bein' weakened by the moisture in the air..."

"You mean this?" Silver stepped through the crowd, holding the blue ring in his hand. "I found it at the bottom of the pool."

"Tha's it!" Silver levitated it to her, she quickly put it on. She sighed in relief. "Tha' feels so much bettah... Thank you, Silver. We still on for this mornin'?"

"Yeah, if you're up to it."

"I will be."

Echo yawned as he sat on a silver seat. He lay back on the seat, closing his eyes. He then opened one when he noticed the sun being blocked. Pink was looking down at him, flaunting her chest. Echo yawned again.

"Hello?"

"Hi, you're Echo, right?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been noticing you around school."

"So?"

"I think that I want to get to know you better. Much better."

"Huh?"

"Get back to me, 'kay, hun?" she gave Echo a peck on the cheek before walking away, leaving him blushing and confused. "This'll be a piece of cake, I get a new pawn for Wulph and myself." she laughed happily.

Silver yawned, he was in the English area. He was looking down at a small area with a large green tree, the emergancy exit was just right of him. Mikkah walked to him surprisingly energetically, despite almost drowning earlier. Silver noticed her and turned to her, she smiled and waved cheerfully.

"You're awfully cheerful for someone who almost died this morning."

"So? My ring protects against all watah-related injuries, even if I get 'em before I put the ring on." she smirked.

"Sweet. So..."

"Why'ja need to see me?"

"I... I need to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"I... Will you... Will you go out with me?"

"... S-Silver...?"

"I know, I just stuffed up big time..." he turned away. "I understand if you hate me..."

"I-I don' hate you! ... I-I will go out with you."

He turned back to her. "Y-you will?"

"Yes, I-I love you, Silver."

"I love you too..." he moved closer, Mikkah mewed softly. He looked into her eyes, she blushed. He then suddenly grabbed her right arm and pulled her close with his left hand, kissing her on the lips. Her eyes widened as her face went red. He pulled away, then looked away after noticing her embarrassed look. "I-I'm sorry..."

"I-it's okay... it's just the Caariah part of me being so sensitive..."

"That's a relief." he laughed as he stroked her hair. "I just hope we'll be happy together."

"Me too..."

Scourge leaned back on his chair, smirking. Wulph was sitting at his desk, signing various papers. Shadow was leaning against the wall, Pink was sitting next to Scourge. Wulph signed another paper, then moved the pile to a box. He grunted as he put the pen down and leaned back.

"Eggman's going to kill me for this paperwork..."

"Anyway, what's the mission for this morning?" Scourge asked.

Wulph sighed. "Scourge only this morning. Lucky you, your mission is to have some fun with the Caariah. Try to get some information out of her."

"What sort of information?"

"Anything. This is just a relaxing mission."

"Sweet!"

Shadow sighed. He was sick of the constant near-rapes happening in the school. _This is absolutely disgusting. Why did it have to be Wulph and not Snively or someone else?_

"Is anything wrong, Shadow?" Shadow looked up, Wulph was looking at him.

"No, sir..."

"Except that he hasn't talked to Diamond for almost a week now, he lied to you." Pink giggled.

"PINK!!!!"

"WHAT?!?!" Wulph stood up, frightening Shadow. "Do I have to CONSTANTLY repeat myself?! God, I'm sick of having to put up with you!! Maybe I should just leave you in the basement to rot!!"

"NO!!! ... I mean... I will not fail you, sir..."

"You better not. For your sake."

"Same as ever, aye, Stripes?"

"Shut up, Scourge."

"Your mission is scheduled for roll call. DON'T mess it up! We'll be having those damn foxes hacking the system if you do!"

"Yes, sir."

Roll call soon came, Echo was sitting next to Shadow, still trying to convince him that he was his brother. A squeal erupted from the next classroom, along with whoops later on. Shadow growlled, closed his eyes and paused. He then disappeared, frightening Echo. In roll call 3, just moments before, Sonic and Scourge were fighting again. Scourge dodged a punch, then knocked Sonic on to the ground. He slammed his foot into his face, breaking his nose. He yelled in pain as Scourge looked over at Mikkah, lifting his sunglasses and smirking. Mikkah was sitting in the middle of the room, drawing in a sketch book. Scourge slammed his fist into her jaw, she flew out of her seat. She crawled back into a wall as Scourge advanced on her. He pulled her up to his face and leered at her chest, she blushed at his stare. He then moved closer, moving towards her lips. He softly licked her lips, she squealed loudly. He then slid his hand into her shirt, then into her undershirt. She froze in fear as he quickly undid her bra. She squealed softly as she was slammed into a table, the class whooped in excitement. She looked into his eyes, frightened for her life.

"Please, Scourge! Don'-" Shadow appeared behind them, unknown to Scourge. He lifted a finger to his lips. "Don' hurt me..."

"Sweet words for a woman with a sweet body." he pulled her right leg back, pulling her closer to him. "Tell me what I want to know and I won't hurt you."

"N-no..." she was pulled closer. "What do you want?!"

"What are you doing with Sonic? More importantly, why are you working with him?"

"I-I don' know wha' you're talkin' abou'..."

"Yes, you do! Don't lie to me, you'll only make things MUCH better for me!!"

"I-I'm not lieing!!"

"YES, YOU ARE!!!"

She squealed. "I swear I don't know anything!!"

"Swear to God?" she didn't respond. "So, you are bluffing! You little bitch!" he pulled her against his body and groped her right breast. She screamed and slapped him across the face. He looked at her, pausing. She gulped, she had made him angry. He punched her in the mouth with his free hand. She cried out in pain, staying still, letting blood drip from the right side of her mouth. "Either you start telling me what I want to know, or you'll be on the floor!!"

"I think it'll be YOU who's on the floor!!" Scourge turned around before being whacked across the room. Shadow turned to Mikkah, she had been pulled off the table. She was covering her chest. "Run, get out of here before he tries to get to you again!!"

"R... right..." Mikkah stumbled as she stood up, still trying to cover her chest. She ran as fast as she could, not looking back.

"Ohhhhh, are you in deep shit with Wulph now, or what?" Scourge laughed as he stood up, wiping blood from his mouth.

"I don't give a shit! Just because you were given an order, it doesn't mean you HAVE to carry it out!!"

"I am so going to love Wulph's reaction!!"

"It still does NOT give you the right to VIOLATE AN INNOCENT FEMALE!!!!" the class whooped as they began chanting the word 'fight'. "NOBODY HAS THE RIGHT TO DO THAT!!!!"

"You should know, aye?" Scourge bent over, ready to wrestle with Shadow. "Give it all you got, pretty boy!"

"I will, because I NEVER hold back against people who sick in the head!!" the two sped into each other, wrestling violently. They went all-out against each other as Wulph walked into the room. The students suddenly silenced as he walked to the two and pulled them apart casually. They both looked at him with pleading eyes, they knew they were both in a world trouble. "Sir..."

"Uhhhh... Hi, sir?" Scourge nervously laughed.

"You two are coming with me." he walked back to the door before turning around. "The remaining tryouts will be on today, listen in class for them. There will be spot-checks again today, we still can't get a hold of your teacher." he walked off, dragging the pair, just as the bell rung.

Scourge looked at Shadow, he was looking away. "Hey, he's holding back. I feel sorry for ya, mate. You're about to get whooped big time!"

"Shut the fuck up, Scourge!"

"HEY!!! Watch the language!!"

"Sorry, sir..."

"You damn well will be!!" he slammed the two into a wall. "The two of you BETTER be in my office by the beginning of lunch or, so help me, I WILL KILL YOU BOTH!!!!"

"Yes, sir!"

Mikkah panted as she curled up in a corner in the Visual Arts area, covering her chest protectively. Students looked at her as she sobbed loudly. Silver ran through the gathering crowd and knelt in front of her, along with Echo, who was struggling to keep up. Silver stroked her hair, she recoiled. Echo watched on with the crowd as Silver tried to get Mikkah to look at him.

"Mikkah, it's okay. He's gone now."

"NO, HE ISN'T AND HE NEVER WILL BE!!!!"

"It's alright. It's just me and Echo. We won't hurt you, you know that. Come on, let me fix your shirt up."

"He... he groped me..."

"WHAT?!?!" Echo cried.

"My bra..." Silver looked at her chest through her arms, he could see her bra was out of place. "He..." she sobbed loudly.

"Let me fix you up, then we can go to Mr. Rockar... okay?"

"O... okay..." Silver cautiously slid his hands into her undershirt, trying not to upset her more. He carefully clipped the hook back on, then buttoned the blouse. She looked up at him, her face was soaked with tears. "Th-thank you..."

"It was nothing."

"Come on, we'll get you to him now." Echo helped her up. "You'll probably need energy after that, I'll give you half of my sandwich."

"Y-you don' have to..."

"No, I insist."

"... Thank you..."

He smiled. "No worries."

"I'm sorry if I'm overreactin'... I wouldn' be like this if it wasn' for my Caariah half..."

"It's okay, we understand." Echo said caringly. "You'll be okay."

"I won'... I can feel it..."

"You'll be okay, Mikkah, I promise you." Silver said.

"R... really...?"

"Yes, really."

"Call me Fishstik..."

"Fishstik?" both boys asked.

"Yeah, my nick from back home."

"Nice..."

They walked through the school, going up the ramp to the Music area, then an office. Echo knocked on the door as Silver nuzzled Mikkah gently, calming her a little. The door opened, Higrokar looked down at them, sipping his coffee. He then stopped when he noticed Mikkah.

"Yes?"

"You're the Welfare Officer, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Mikkah needs some help."

"Scourge... he..." Mikkah began crying again.

"Come in, come in." he showed them into his office, it was cluttered with sheet music and instruments. He obviously loved his music. Silver and Mikkah sat down on the two chairs in front of his desk while Echo stood behind them. Higrokar sat down behind his desk and put his coffee down as he opened his laptop and began typing. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Fishstik...? Can you say...?" Silver asked cautiously, not knowing if he'd cause her to burst out crying. She slowly shook her head. He sighed. "We don't really know what happened. Only she would know, her and Scourge."

"Scourge? He's involved with this?"

"Yeah." Echo took a small step forward. "I was talking with Shadow when we heard a squeal, then later on we heard the class going off at something. There was shouting, a couple more squeals, a scream, then more shouting. There was a fight, Shadow probably Chaos Controlled there."

"I saw Mikkah running past my roll call, she looked scared and was covering her chest. After the bell went, I saw Wulph dragging Shadow and Scourge away. We then went to find Mikkah, she was in VA in the same condition, but she was crying heaps."

"Th-tha's no' all of wha' happened..."

"Can you tell us what happened?" Higrokar asked.

"I-I think I can... Sonic an' Scourge were fightin'... Scourge go' the advantage an' came after me, I didn' know it was comin' 'cause I was drawin'. He go' me on the table an' he... he go' his hand into my undershirt... Then he told me to tell him what I was doin' with Sonic an' why I was workin' with him... I lied, bu' tha' almost go' me... Shadow saved me..."

"This is a very serious offence."

"It gets worse... he... he..." she couldn't say it again.

"Sir, Scourge groped her." Echo finished.

"... This could be considered a criminal offence. Do you wish to press charges?"

"N-no..."

"Why is that?"

"I-I don' want things gettin' worse by snitchin'..."

"It'll be confidental."

"He'll know."

"Hmmm... There isn't much I can do then, except notify your parents about the situation and/or offer counselling."

"D-don'... They'll take me away from here... I love this place, it's so much bettah than the Aridian schools. I'll take the counsillin', though."

"And I'll be glad to give it. How's every Monday lunchtime sound?"

"Alright. But... he'll try it again, I know it."

"Just try your best to get out, then get to the nearest person you can trust. If you can't, just try to signal for help."

"... Thank you, sir."

"My pleasure."

"Echo, I think I'll have that sandwich now... I feel like I haven't eaten at all today..."

"Sure thing."

Mikkah and Echo walked into the class. Everyone looked at them briefly, then went back to their drawings, or whispered to each other. Everyone was in their little groups, Echo whispered to Mikkah, then headed over to Pink. Mikkah quietly walked to an empty corner of the room and sat down. She pulled out her art diary and opened it, then noticed Rouge was talking with Pink as Echo pulled his things out. They laughed while looking at her, she knew what they were saying.

"She actually LET him do that?" Pink asked.

"Yeah, that and she didn't want him to stop, but Shadow, being the jealous hot stuff he is, got into it." Rouge replied evily.

"I know wha' you're sayin', Rouge! It wasn' like tha'!" Mikkah yelled.

"Says the one who let Scourge try to fu-"

"SHUT UP!!! It wasn't like that!!"

"Keep telling yourself that, hun." Pink smirked.

"IT WASN'T LIKE THAT!!!!" both Mikkah and the two women stood up, teeth baring. "You bitches wouldn' understand 'cause you let this kind of thing happen 'cause you're sluts an' you're legal!!"

"Big talk from such a little girl." Rouge laughed.

"Let's see some proof." Pink added.

"I can' give you proof, bu' I can tell you tha' it's the worst thing to go through in the world!"

"She's right!" Storm stood up. "You can't even begin to imagine what it's like to be raped, let alone twice and by the same person!!"

"Ooooh, looks like the little girl's gotten some support from a weak half-breed." Pink giggled.

"Hey, isn't she a half-breed too?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah! Yeah, she is! Looks like half-breeds all stick together." Pink snorted.

"Rrrrhhh... You'll wish you were dead!!" Mikkah jumped over her desk and marched to Pink and Rouge, holding her fiery fists to their throats. "Do not call us half-breed, I'll make you regret the day you decided to come here."

"Ooooh, I'm so scared." Rouge and Pink laughed at the same time.

"HEY!!!!" Echo stood up and grabbed Mikkah's wrists, moving them away. "Violence isn't the answer!"

"Tell tha' to the bitch who tried to drown me this mornin' an' the bitch who go' Melody into hospital!!"

"And proud of it." they both added.

"Just calm down, we can sort this out rationally."

"NO, WE CAN'T!!!"

"YES, WE CAN!!! Just give us a chance, Fishstik. We can be friendly when we want to be, but only if you stop doing this. I understand that you're messed up at the moment, but just take it easy."

"Nnnnrrrrhhh... I... I'm... ARGH!!!!" she sat down on the ground, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry for everything..."

"... We're sorry too." Rouge apologised. "We didn't really mean to try to drown you this morning, we just got blinded by anger, I suppose."

"I don' care... I just need to rest..."

"Are you alright, Fishstik?" Echo asked as he knelt next to her.

"It's probably just my powers... I tend to overheat when I'm angry..."

"What's going on here?!" Vanilla walked into the room, carrying a pile of paintings.

"Miss, it's nothin'... Just go' a lil' too over my limit..."

"Well, just tell me if you need to go to sick bay."

"Yes, miss..."

Hours later, it was recess, Shadow was lying on a silver seat. Diamond sat down by his head, he opened an eye. She smiled, getting one back. He opened his other eye as Diamond put a hand on his chest fur.

"I haven't seen you for almost a week, what's wrong, Shady-kins?"

"It's nothing you should worry about."

"But... I miss you. You always stay by my side, what did you do this time?"

"I said it's nothing."

"Shadow, don't lie to me!"

"... I've been getting into fights lately..."

"Wulph's been threatening you, hasn't he?"

"No. I've just been getting into a ton of detentions."

Diamond smelt the air. "... You're lieing."

"Okay, so I'm lieing!" Shadow sat up and turned to her. "I just can't tell you what's been happening! You'll be in danger, I need to protect you!"

"I'm fully capable of defending myself, Shadow!"

"Not from Wulph, you're not!!"

"YES, I AM!!!"

"NO, YOU ARE NOT!!!!" they suddenly made out passionately. A few seconds later, they pulled away, looking into each other's eyes. "I just don't want you to get hurt, or worse..."

"I understand... I'll try not to interfere with what you're doing, but this is under protest."

"Of course." Shadow laughed as he kissed her cheek. _I really wish I could tell you, I really do, but I don't want you to get hurt or worse. I'll tell you when the time is right, I promise._

Pink sat down in front of Echo, he was eating a museli bar. Pink leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, he blushed as he looked at her. She giggled as he choked on his food, soon quietening down. He smiled nervously.

"So, have you considered?"

"Huh? ... Oh, yeah! Yeah, I have."

"So?"

"I think I'll give it a chance."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I will." he leaned forward and kissed Pink on the lips. "I hope this'll be a great time, spending it with you."

"It will be, I promise you that."

"So... you like stuff?"

"Yeah, I like stuff. Do you like stuff?"

"Nah, I like things."

Hours later, it was lunch, all tryouts had been completed. Everyone had made it due to the low numbers of the school. Shadow sighed, he was outside Wulph's office. He was scared of what would happen. He took in a deep breath and knocked on the door. A grunt sounded from behind the door. Shadow entered the room, Wulph was sitting at his desk playing with his dagger. Scourge was sitting in a chair in front of the desk, leaning back on it casually with Pink on his lap. She giggled as Scourge blew on her neck. Shadow rolled his eyes at the sight. He shut the door behind him, ready for what evil Wulph had in store for him. Wulph looked at Scourge and smirked.

"Nice job this morning, Scourge, BUT I want you to go easy on her, you can't get information if you don't relax her into the situation first. Try rubbing her legs gently, that often works."

"Yes, sir!" Scourge laughed, saluting.

"Now... Before I get to the fun part, Pink, your report on Echo."

"Echo's not a threat at the moment, but he is known to get into other people's business. I think he'll make a fine pawn for your plans, sir."

"Good, good. Now..." Wulph stood up. "Shadow." he jumped over his desk and advanced on the black and red hedgehog, forcing him to back into a wall. Wulph held his dagger to Shadow's throat. He grunted as the dagger threatened to draw blood. "I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU, SHADOW!!!! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY DEARLY FOR DISOBEYING ME FOR THE..." he paused for a few moments, counting on his fingers. "THIRTY-EIGHTH TIME!!!!! RRRHHARGHH!!!!!!" he suddenly dropped the dagger into Shadow's foot and took his face in his hands. He looked into the hedgehog's ruby red eyes, fear was blazing wildly in them. He closed his own and leaned forward, their lips meeting. Wulph pulled away and suddenly slammed his fist into Shadow's jaw, knocking him out. "Scourge, third draw on the left."

Scourge got up, throwing Pink off. She grunted as she tried to pick herself up. Scourge jumped over the desk and opened the draw. He pulled out a tube-like device and threw it to Wulph. "What is that?"

"It's a special device that I had Dr. Eggman make in case Shadow should rebel like he always does."

Wulph grabbed Shadow's throat and pulled him to the desk, dragging him on to it. He held the device in one hand while he opened Shadow's mouth with the other. He dangled it above his mouth as he came to. He suddenly cried out and tried to move his arms, finding that Pink was holding them down. He struggled to move as Wulph smiled, dropping the device into his mouth. He pushed it in, Shadow gagged, beginning to choke. The device made its way down his throat, Shadow crying out at its every move. It eventually stopped, latching on to the top of his lungs. He choked, Pink let go as Wulph moved away. Shadow began coughing as he fell to the floor on all fours with a hand at his throat. He eventually stopped, breathing heavily. Wulph smirked as he reached for the dagger in Shadow's foot, his white shoe had been stained with blood. He gripped the blade and pulled it out, Shadow groaned in pain, then passed out.

"Always weak." Wulph scoffed. "He deserves it, the traitorous little bastard."

"Sir, what does it do?" Pink asked.

"You'll find out. It'll make sure he doesn't disobey me EVER again!"

* * *

A/N: Next chapter, we dive into an arc-thingy, starring Eon and Thea XD Sorry Echo didn't appear as much as Mikkah, but I was setting up for future plot twists/storylines or whatever. Trust me, we'll be seeing more of Echo in the future thanks to Pink and Wulph XD

**Forgot to mention last chapter:**

Miranda Simmons - Shadowspeed2020


	7. The Beginning Of Deadly Destiny

**Blah, blah, blah, we all know who owns what XP**

A/N: Heh, I love this chapter because a certain insane OC of mine makes her silent, but deadly, appearence.

* * *

**Crystellagon High**

**Chapter 7 - The Beginning Of Deadly Destiny**

It had been a month since the first week of the school year, everyone had settled down into their routines. The Sonic Team and their associates hadn't tried any plans for weeks now. It was a bright morning, several students were sitting in booths in a local cafe called Chaos Cafe. Melody was sitting by a window, Tails and Harmony were with her. She was reading a book, one she had found in the royal library of the Castle of Guy. She put the book down and looked at a small section, the language was of the Marked. She looked up at Tails, smiling.

"This is it! This is what I've been looking for!"

"What?" Tails questioned.

"The one thing that can prove whether Wulph has my sisters! The Orb of the Aridian Marked!"

"The what?"

"It can show the truth, it can show the answers! I can find my sisters with this!"

"But where is it?"

"It says it appears in a different place every year but is always by fire... It says this year it's in this area of the map... Holy shit, that's Crystellagon High!"

"Where in the school do you think it is?"

"Fire... I don't know... The canteen ovens, maybe?"

"How about the boiler room?" someone asked out of nowhere.

"Wha...? You heard that, right, Tails?" Melody questioned nervously.

"Yeah..."

"Ha, I love that reaction!" Thea appeared in front of the table, scaring them. She smiled. "I'm sorry, bad habit."

"Yeah... right..." Melody said quietly.

"So, what's this Orb of the Aridian Marked?" Thea asked.

"It's an orb that can see the truth, we need it to question Wulph over some disappearances."

"Sounds interesting, me and Eon'll help."

"Thanks, I just need to figure out its location and we can-" a scream filled the air, followed by a blast of heat. "What was that?"

Moments before, Mikkah and Silver Wolf were sitting together laughing. They both had a crossword on their lap, hardly filled. They stopped laughing and began to get competitive. Mikkah put the pencil she was holding in her mouth and began chewing on it while she thought. Silver Wolf began filling in spaces, smirking. Mikkah grunted and looked away, spotting a bright glow. She got up and walked to the source, a perfectly round small stone was glowing.

"Hey, I wondah wha' this is..." Mikkah reached for it. Silver Wolf looked up, suddenly concerned. "Shiny..."

"Mikkah, don't touch it!!"

His call came too late. Mikkah had grabbed the stone, unleashing a burst of energy. She fell to the ground covering her face. Silver Wolf ran to her and tried to help her up, but she was overheating. Mikkah looked up at him, tears were evaporating from her eyes. She suddenly screamed, sending a large wave of heat in all directions, knocking Silver Wolf over. He rubbed his head as he sat up, then gasped. Mikkah was curled up and in pain, she was shaking with fear. She then stopped, worrying Silver Wolf. He crawlled over to her and rolled her on to her back, she had passed out, her body temperature was noticibly lowering. He looked at the stone in her hand, it had stopped glowing and was covered in symbols unknown to him. He sat down and crossed his legs, he couldn't do anything but wait for Mikkah to wake up or for help to arrive.

"It's alright, help will be here soon."

"Malankyu... kylatinka..."

"What...?"

"Kylo... ka, v... likno..."

"HEY!!!!" Skye ran to them, panting. "What happened?!"

"Mikkah grabbed this stone and she... I don't really know what happened, but now she's talking in some wierd language."

"Jalanak... li kaanka..." Mikkah cried out as she sat up, wide awake. She panted heavily, like she had just woke from a nightmare. "Wha... What happened...?"

"We don't know... But now you're talking in another language." Silver Wolf said.

"What? I don't understand... But... ergh... I've got a killer grali-ache."

"Uh... Mikkah?"

"What?"

"You just said grali."

"Grali means head." Melody walked to them, followed by Tails, Harmony and Thea. "What else has she said?"

"Malankyo, kylantinka...?" Silver Wolf tried to say.

"'Malankyu, kylatinka'," she corrected. "Means 'mother, kill me'."

"Kylo ka, v likno...?"

"That means 'help me, I can't'."

"Jalanak li kaanka...?"

"'Breathe, she hurt me'. 'Mother, kill me. Help me, I can't breathe, she hurt me.' Do you think it's about your past?" Melody asked the scared wox.

"I-I think so... When I was made an honorary Caariah... The head female did it, I can't remember her name. It happened when I was six, I think."

Everyone went quiet, until Melody spoke up. "I think you're the person who can help us."

"Me?"

"We need help to find the Orb of the Aridian Marked, it's really important in our investigation."

"Sure, now that I'm talking haariol."

"'Crazy'."

"That's what I said."

"Has anyone else noticed that her accent's gone?" Skye asked out of the blue.

"I'm working on my accent, alright? I don't want it freaking Silver out..."

"No, it's a side effect. Can I see the stone?" Melody asked.

"Uh, sure." Mikkah threw it to her. "Don't know what happened though."

"I do. It's a special stone, it's a one in a million chance to find one. It's called the Haariol Yuko, the Crazy Rock. It eventually makes the person who takes the knowledge of the Ancient Marked crazy, but this is a great chance to study them!"

"I'M GOING HAARIOL?!?!"

"Crazy."

"I SAID THAT!!!!! I DON'T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN!!!!!"

"I know the cure, but you need to help us find it."

"... Okay, as long as I don't go insane."

"What does it say on the stone?" Silver Wolf asked.

"It says 'Whoever bares the knowledge of the Ancients must bare the insanity that follows'."

"I swear... I will have such a killer grali-ache tomorrow morning..."

"Head."

"I SAID THAT!!!!"

Shadow grunted as he slammed the door shut behind him, frightening Scourge and Pink, both of their faces red. Shadow rolled his eyes as he walked to the seat beside them. Pink quickly readjusted her position as Scourge lifted his sunglasses, his upper uniform was on the floor next to them. Wulph opened the door behind his desk and closed it behind him, blood was dripping off his left hand. He smirked as he sat down in his chair, watching Scourge nibble on Pink's neck.

"Have fun you two?"

"Sir, I must ask, what the hell did you put in me?!" Shadow asked out of nowhere.

"No, you don't need to ask. All you're getting is that it'll ensure that you'll do what I say!"

"Yes, sir..."

"Do any of you know of the incident this morning near Chaos Cafe?"

"No."

"Mrr."

"I do." Pink said in between weak moans. "Scourge, stop it for a sec, 'kay, hun."

"Whatever."

"I was spying on the Caariah again, she went to some bright stone and grabbed, some explosion happened and she started talking wierd. I think it was called the Karriol Yupo? They're looking for the Orb of the Aridian Marked now."

"Haariol Yuko. I didn't think it existed... Scourge, Shadow, number one priority, capture the Caariah!"

"Why, sir?" Shadow asked.

"If it is the Haariol Yuko, she's invaluable to us!"

"Yes, sir." the hedgehogs said at the same time.

"Do whatever you have to, I need that girl!"

"Yes, sir." both left, Pink fell off when Scourge stood up. She rubbed her backside as Scourge ran off, Shadow following.

"Owww..."

"And I'd appreciate it if you two didn't do that in here."

"Sorry, sir..."

Mikkah yawned, it was first period, she was in IA. She was sitting next to Silver, mewing happily, he had no idea what was going on with her. Shadow was watching her, Scourge was busy with Pink again. This time he had made a wooden pendant for her, along with another pike. Everyone was working on a pencil box, not knowing what was about to go on. Shadow stood up and walked over to Firenza and handed a note to her. She looked at him, confused.

"Sir said we had to."

"I-I guess, but please don't be rough with her."

"I won't, but I'm not guaranteeing anything with Scourge."

"Try not to hurt her."

"I'll try my best."

Shadow walked over to Scourge and slapped him over the head. Scourge turned and glared at him, but stood up, making Pink fall off again. They walked over to the couple and smirked. Mikkah immediately stood up and backed away. Silver raised a hand in defense, but had the pike poked into his neck. He growlled as Shadow effortlessly grabbed Mikkah's wrists. She squealed as she was pushed towards the door. Melody suddenly ran at Scourge, only to skid to a stop with the pike at her chest.

"Hands up, freak." Scourge ordered.

Melody reluctantly held her hands up, just as Harmony slammed into her from behind. Melody cried out as the pike penetrated her flesh by a centimetre. She turned her head and death stared the frightened wox. "Harmony... you are so grounded for that!"

"Awww... But, Melly... What's happening?"

"Don't worry, just stay back." Melody looked over at Shadow, disappointed deeply with him. "Shadow, how could you?"

"I'm sorry, Melody. But I owed Wulph one favour, he needed me, I repayed my debt. This will be the only time, I promise."

"You're a friggin' liar!"

"I swear, this'll be the only time."

"LIAR!!!!"

"HEY!!!! Shut up, freak, or I start stabbing!!"

"Go screw Pink!"

"What did you SAY?!?!" Pink ran at her, tackling both Melody and Harmony to the ground and started punching Melody. She quickly fought her off as Harmony crawlled over to Silver's legs and clung to them, scared by all of the sudden violence. Melody dodged a punch and kicked Pink away, letting her get up. "You damn slut!!"

"Look who's calling who!"

"You know, I haven't had a good fight for awhile, amuse me!"

"Gladly!"

The two girls ran at each other, tackling each other to the ground on contact. They squealed and screamed as they tried to kill each other, viciously tearing at the other's hair. Shadow and Scourge looked at each other, then dragged Mikkah away. They had gotten outside the classroom before Mikkah suddenly got the courage to fight back. She squealed as she started throwing fireballs everywhere. Scourge cried out as he barely dodged one, Shadow was left alone, he knew she was specifically targeting the green hedgehog for his previous mission concerning her a month ago. Shadow held out a hand, his face expressionless.

"Chaos Control!" time froze around Mikkah, her expression was full of fear and anger. She was in the middle of getting ready to send a blast of fire at Scourge. He stopped cowering and looked at the black hedgehog. "Get a bucket of water."

"You know, you could of done that earlier!"

"Just shut up and get a bucket of water."

"Whatever..." Scourge ran outside.

_I'm sorry, but it must be done._ Scourge returned with a bucket full of water, he knew what was going to happen, judging from his evil grin. "Throw it on her when Chaos Control wears off."

"Which is when?"

"A few more seconds." as if on cue, a few seconds later Mikkah came out of the time freeze. Scourge threw the water over her, she screamed in pain as she fell to her knees with her hands on her head, steam erupted from her body. "She's not wearing her ring, is she?"

Scourge walked to the crying wox and grabbed her left hand. He looked at her middle finger, the blue ring was missing. "Nah, she's clean."

"Great..." Shadow grabbed her wrist and dragged her along the ground.

Melody hissed in pain, Pink had twisted her wrist while she had left a huge bruise on the white hedgehog's stomach. The two were in the sick bay, along with Eon and Manic. The boys had pulled the two girls apart and dragged them to the sick bay to treat their injuries. The nurse clipped the bandages on, then moved to Pink. Melody growlled as Pink gave her a death stare. Eon put a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head.

"Don't start it again."

"But-"

"No buts."

"But- I- She- ... Rrrrrhhh..." she crossed her arms. "Scourge started it anyways. ... Mikkah!! Where is she?!"

"We dunno." Manic said. "But I think she was taken to Wulph's office."

"It's not fair... why can't anything just go right?!" tears formed in Melody's eyes. "It's always violence, never just talking things out..."

"Aw, go cry a river." Pink pouted.

"Shut up!!"

"Ladies!" Manic stood in between the two girls. "Don't start this again. Just take a deep breathe and say sorry!"

"Never."

"Not even if Wulph raped me."

"Great..." Eon muttered as he facepalmed.

"Now what are we going to do?! Wulph's got Mikkah, the only person that can find the Orb!"

"I know where she is, but I'm not going to tell you." Pink taunted.

**"TELL ME WHERE THE FUCK MIKKAH IS OR SOMEBODY IS GOING TO GET SOMETHING SHOVED UP THEIR ARSE AND THEY ARE NOT GOING TO LIKE IT!!!!!!"** Melody suddenly screamed, pulling Pink to her face.

"In your dreams."

"Where is she?!" Melody gripped her neck and squeezed. Both Manic and Eon jumped on her and tried to pull her off. The nurse stepped back, then ran out of the room. Pink cried out in horror as Melody's grasp tightened. "Tell me!!"

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, I'LL TELL YOU!!!!" Melody let go, then was pulled back by Wulph suddenly. Pink smiled. "She's up your arse."

"LET GO!!!!" Melody thrashed as Wulph stood still, glaring at Pink. "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME!!!!"

"Afternoon detention, Melody. Pink, come with me."

"Yes, sir." he let go of Melody, she fell into Eon's arms. She death stared both Wulph and Pink as they left. Pink turned and smirked. "Have fun." she laughed as she followed Wulph.

"That bitch... will... DIE!!!!" Melody started trying pulling herself out of Eon's grip, but she was too weak. "Let... go...!"

"Just ca-"

"DON'T YOU **DARE** SAY CALM DOWN OR I WILL KILL YOU!!!!"

"... Just... settle down a little. You're overworking yourself."

"But... I need to... Mikkah's so important right now... If she gives Wulph the information he needs, we could all die!"

Mikkah struggled as Scourge tied her to a bench. Tears were evaporating from her cheeks as she screamed for help, Scourge laughed at her attempts. He climbed on top of her, she screamed louder. Wulph came into the room, locking the door behind him. He walked to the pair, slapping Scourge over the head and pointing next to him. The hedgehog reluctantly got off the bench and rubbed his head as he stood next to Wulph. Mikkah panted as she stopped crying, concentrating on trying to get enough heat to burn the restraints off. Wulph took out a bottle of water and his dagger. He smirked, dangling the dagger over her stomach. Mikkah just kept looking up at the ceiling, keeping her concentration on the restraints.

"Tell me what you know about the Ancients." Mikkah didn't reply. "Not very talkative are we?" he dropped the dagger, it bounced off. Wulph looked at the dagger, which was now laying beside Mikkah's stomach. He lifted Mikkah's blouse and undershirt, revealing a metal plate. He scoffed, impressed by her anticipation. "Well, that's a surprise. Didn't think you were wearing any form of protection other than your ring, which we can't seem to find."

"Uh, sir?"

"**WHAT** is it, Scourge?!"

"Do you smell smoke?"

"Smoke?"

"SIR, THE ROPES ARE ON FIRE!!!!"

"Holy fuck!!" Wulph quickly unscrewed the cap on the bottle and poured the water on to Mikkah's hands before she could break free. Mikkah cringed, trying not to scream. Wulph smiled, he was very impressed at her self-restraint. "Gave us quite a scare there. I like how you're very controlled, let's see you try that once I let Scourge have a go at you!"

"I can...?"

"Go ahead, only until she starts talking."

"Yes, sir!" he saluted before jumping on to her again. She closed her eyes tightly and braced herself, but nothing came. She opened an eye a little, Scourge was kneeling over her holding a bucket over her head. She whimpered, she could feel the moisture in the air coming from the water inside the bucket. He tipped it a little, she cried out. "Start talking or I pour."

"N... no..."

"Okay then." he tipped it bit by bit until a knock came from the door. Scourge stopped and put the bucket down beside the dagger, Wulph had gone to the door and had opened it. He whispered with Pink until he backed away a little, glaring at Scourge. "Sir?"

"This is urgent, get your arse over outta here. We need to get defenses up."

"Yes, sir." Scourge jumped off the bench and left with Wulph, giving Mikkah relief.

"This is haariol... Why is it always me and not someone else?" a shadowy figure walked towards her, she lifted her head to see who it was. "Sonic? Is that you?" the figure came into the light. It was a female purple and cream hedgehog with green markings, her hairstyle was similiar to Diamond's, but the ends all pointed up. She wore a black one-piece suit with shreds of a cream cloth over her shoulders. She had orange and blue eyes and claws on her hands and feet, along with her large canines. She smiled sweetly as Mikkah smiled in reply. "Are you a friend of Sonic? Are you here to save me?" the girl quickly pulled out a knife and held it to her throat. She gulped, her smile had turned to a nervous one with a laugh to match. "I'm guessing that's a no..."

"This is just great!! We have no idea where the hell Mikkah is and Wulph's done a runner!!"

Melody was sitting with Eon and Thea, it was lunch time. Melody was angry, she wouldn't let Wulph win so easily. Eon had tried to calm her down, but had failed by uttering 'calm down'. Melody was chewing on a sandwich while she flipped through a book on the Marked. Thea was giggling softly next to Eon, she had seen Manic accidently touch Skye's backside, earning an earbashing from her. Melody then slammed the book shut, pouting.

"Absolute bull! I can't find anything that will give us a clue to where the Orb is!"

"Hey, let's just settle down and work this out bit by bit." Eon said calmly.

"I want to find Mikkah and that's it!" she suddenly looked up, her nose twitched. She spotted Pink running through the playground, Melody pounced on the opportunity. She ran to the hedgehog and slammed her into a wall, growlling angrily. Pink looked at her, then at the direction she was heading in. Her expression was full of worry and fear. "What the hell did you do with Mikkah?"

"Melody, this isn't the best time! I need to get back to Wulph!"

"Why? So you can help torture her more?!"

"No! I really need to get to Wulph!"

"Tell me why and I'll think about it!"

"Wulph's putting up defenses around the school, okay?!"

"Why?"

"God, you are so annoying!!"

"That isn't going to get you anywhere!!"

"Okay, okay, okay!! You wanna know the truth?! Violet's gotten out of that psychiatric prison, OKAY?!?!"

Melody's expression changed drastically. Her face went pale, she couldn't believe what she had just heard. "V... God, not her... Please, say you're lying!"

"Sorry, but it's all over the news and Wulph's gotten worked up over it."

"Shit... Everyone here's in danger! As long as I'm here, or Sonic is here, we're all in danger!"

"Let me go and I can help Wulph put up defenses!"

"Go, and hurry!" Pink ran off, leaving Melody worried. "She can't of escaped... I have to tell Sonic or he might get himself killed..."

Sonic yawned, he had just woken up from a nap. He was lying under a large tree, the shade covered his upper body. His ear twitched at the sound of someone shoving people out of their way and it was closing in on him. He opened an eye to see Melody running to him. He sat up and leaned against the tree as Melody stopped in front of him.

"Hey, Melody, what's wrong?"

"Sonic... Pink... Argh..."

"Catch your breath and try it again."

"... Sonic, Pink just told me that it's all over the news..."

"What is?"

"Violet has escaped."

Sonic flinched hard, his face went pale. He felt sick at the thought of Violet getting to him again. "V-Violet? S-she's escaped...? Oh, God..."

"Look, I know you've got issues with her - let's face facts here, you were crying like a baby with her on your head about to rip it off _-_ but you've got to stay strong for all of us."

"R-right, but... what if I get killed this time?! I'm not going anywhere near her!!"

"Oh, look, Mr. Brave-Cocky-Ego-Boy's gotten all chicken. It's not like anyone else is anymore safe than us, so get it together and SUCK IT UP!!!"

"Okay... I'm alright... I can do this... I can do this... I can do this... WHO THE HELL AM I KIDDING?!?! I can't do this!!"

"Do you want me to start slapping you?"

"No! I'll do it... Just don't let her anywhere near me!"

Melody sighed. "Gawd... what'd I do to get a hero that goes cold whenever you mention one little name?"

Amy mewed as she opened her locker, a cute picture of her and Sonic was on the back of the door, along with a timetable and a pink post-it note reminding her of a date she had that night with Sonic. She reached in for her books and pulled them out, swapping them for more books. She closed her locker and put the padlock back on. A hand suddenly grabbed her around the chest and pulled her back. She squealed in surprise, wondering if the hand belonged to a certain blue hedgehog. Her fantasy was smashed to pieces when a knife was pressed against her throat. The hand grabbed her left breast and squeezed, Amy felt the claws dig in. She felt a huff come from the person behind her as its hand tightened its grip. Amy began to lean forward and cry in pain, noticing blood was staining her white school blouse. She then noticed the hand and the arm it was attached to, her face went pale, she knew who it was.

"Oh, God... Please, no... It can't be... Not her... Not Violet...!"

* * *

A/N: Violet's taking hostages and she's going to have a LOT of fun with them. Two more students will disappear next chapter, but who will they be, and will someone be crazy enough to fight Violet to stay free?

Violet Destiny - Melody Faith The Fox


	8. Running Out Of Time

**Blah blah blah, we all know the drill.**

A/N: Good news and bad news peoples! Good news, I've actually read the whole of your OC descriptions [coughimwaytoolazyformyowngoodcough] and they'll be appearing a lot more often, yay! Bad news, someone else, other than the two hostage positions already revealed, will be taken, but as Violet's slave. So enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Crystellagon High**

**Chapter 8 - Running Out Of Time**

Sonic began tapping his foot as he looked at his phone. It was 8pm, Sonic was outside a resturant waiting for Amy. He had dressed up in a suit, due to the resturant Amy had picked being so formal. He sighed and lifted the phone to his ear as he dialled her number. The phone rang several times before Amy's voicemail started. Sonic huffed, Amy had ditched him.

"I get it, this is payback for all of the times I've stood her up. Getting me dressed up for nothing..." he scoffed before storming away from the resturant. "I'll kill her for this tomorrow."

Elizabeth yawned as she turned the TV off. She had stayed up waiting for Mikkah to walk through the front door, but she didn't. The wolf got up and went to the bedroom, noticing a piece of paper on her bed. She picked it up and read it, her face went pale. She raised a hand to her mouth, ready to scream. The paper had writing on it, the words were written in blood.

"No... No! NO!!!" her voice began to weaken with her knees. "Thirty thousand...? That's... impossible...!"

Sonic groaned as he put his suit into his closet. He walked to his bed and got into it, noticing there was a paper underneath him. He pulled it out and read it, his eyes widening at the words. He swore loudly, alarming his parents. Jules and Bernedette came to the door, wondering why he had yelled. They were mad at him for cursing, but after noticing his teary eyes, it had turned to worry. Sonic looked up at them, he was close to crying.

"V... Violet... She has Amy... and Mikkah..."

"Oh, my God..." Bernedette muttered.

"Two more students... will disappear... tomorrow... Thirty thousand dollars... by 10am in two weeks..." Sonic sobbed. "She has Amy...! She has Amy! I'LL FUCKING KILL VIOLET!!!!!"

"Sonic!! Stop swearing!! You'll rescue Amy, you always do!" Jules yelled at his distressed son, making him shut up. "Have faith in Amy, she can defend herself."

"No, she can't... Violet's different, Dad. She's insane and she's a psychopathic killer! Amy could die!!"

"I know you're afraid, Sonic, but you can do it." Bernedette walked to his bed and sat beside him. Sonic suddenly held on to her and cried. "You can do it."

"I can't... Violet will kill me... She almost did last time... She almost ripped my head off!"

"It'll be okay, you'll see."

Jules left for a few moments, returning with an upset Elizabeth. "Son, this young lady's here to see you."

"Oh, am I interrupting something...? I'll come back later..."

"No..." he sniffed, rubbing the tears from his eyes. "I know why you're here, Mikkah's been taken by Violet..."

"Yeah, but... the amount is impossible to get!"

"I know, which means we have to get them out... but..."

"What?"

"Two more of us will be taken..."

"WHAT?!?!"

"You heard me... We need to talk with Melody, since it concerns her the most with Mikkah and that crazy rock."

"Okay, but... what if we're next?"

"We'll have to make it through in one piece and hope someone can do something."

"Okay... I know this is a little sudden, but can I stay here tonight? I'm too scared to be by myself now..."

"You can stay for as long as you like." Jules said.

"Thank you so much..."

Shadow grunted as he got off his motorbike. It was 7am, Shadow had just parked in the school carpark. He looked around before running to the building, slamming the door behind him. He was frightened of what might happen to him. Screams erupted from outside, he knew that Violet had just attacked some poor student who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. But, of course, he was wrong. A black female bat came running into the building before accidently running into Shadow. She fell backwards, she had a scared expression on her face. She had three white streaks on top of her head, green eyes and hair like Rouge with frills similar to Tails. She wore the junior upper uniform with black pants, fingerless red gloves, red and white tennis shoes and had a necklace with two dolphins and a red stone in the middle of the necklace. Shadow offered a hand, she accepted. She brushed herself off as she smiled nervously.

"I'm sorry, I get absolutely freaked out by spiders."

"Oh, thank God. I thought someone had attacked you."

"Attack me? Oh, no, I'm sorry for that! I scream like a banshee when I see a huge spider. I'm sorry to have scared you! I know this must be a very scary time with Violet out there, I didn't mean to do that!"

"It's alright. I'm Shadow."

"I'm Megan."

"You should really stay home, it isn't safe here."

"I know, but I have to."

"God, it's not often something can scare me, but Violet really freaks me out..."

"It's okay, she won't come here, I'm su-"

**"WHEN I FIND THAT BITCH, HEADS WILL ROLL!!!!!"** Sonic walked past the pair with Elizabeth in tow.

"Hey, Faker!! What's wrong? Amy ditch you last night?"

"Yes, and how the hell did you know about that?!"

"Little bird told me."

"Of course."

"What's wrong?"

**"THAT FUCKING PSYCHOPATH HAS AMY!!!!!"**

"And Mikkah!!"

**"AND MIKKAH!!!!!"**

"Shit! She's already gotten in!"

**"TWO MORE PEOPLE WILL BE TAKEN TODAY FROM HERE AND IT'S FUCKING PISSING ME OFF!!!!!"**

"Sonic, please, calm down!! It'll be alright!!" Elizabeth cried.

"Alright... alright... It just pisses me off that she's going for the strategic points already."

"We'll work something out, okay?" Shadow offered.

"Rrrhhh... It better be a good bloody plan, or you'll be getting a word from my foot!" Sonic stormed off with Elizabeth running after him.

Roll call soon came, along with terrible events. Manic was late, again, and was rushing to get to roll call. He came out in front of the library as Violet jumped down in front of him holding Miranda's sword. Manic held up his hands, Violet smirked. She grabbed his hand and began to walk off with him until Manic pulled his hand out of her grip. She looked back at him, he had just commited the ultimate crime against her. Violet laughed as she threw Miranda's sword away. She lunged at him, tackling him to the ground. She began clawwing at his face and chest, Manic began screaming for his life.

Meanwhile, in roll call 2, Melody was tieing up Harmony's hair. Tails was reading a book on mechanics while everyone else was talking quietly. Vector was writting on the board when screams erupted from outside. Melody stood up immediately, she could smell Violet. Harmony held on to Tails as the three of them ran outside, along with Sonic, Shadow and Sonia. The lockdown alarm began to ring as they came to the library. Blood was all over the walls and ground, Manic was being thrown around viciously by Violet. She looked up at the group, then growlled cutely, jumping on to Sonic. He screamed as Violet grabbed his head. Tears ran down his face as Violet started tipping it side to side, freaking him out.

"CHAOS CONTROL!!!!" Shadow yelled, freezing time around Violet. Sonic quickly crawlled back as far as he could go. Violet suddenly started moving again. Noticing that Sonic had gotten away from her. She pounced at him, but stopped when Shadow pulled out a handgun and began firing at her. She turned tail and ran, leaving the group with a temporary sense of relief, at least until Sonia began screaming at her brother's injuries. "Get him out of here!!"

"MANIC!!!!! OH, MY GOD, MANIC!!!!" Sonia screamed as she knelt next to her bloody brother. Manic had been abused heavily, he was covered in blood. "Manic, please, say something!!"

"... Sonia... Son... ic... I... love... yo..." Manic passed out, scaring Sonia.

"MANIC!!!!!!" Sonia began crying as the alarm stopped. Students came out to see what had happened, several girls screamed at the sight. Wulph made his way through the crowd, stopping when he saw the amount of blood. "Manic... don't go...!"

"What the hell happened here?!" Wulph asked.

"Violet, sir! She's in the school!" Shadow replied.

"Shit!! Everyone's in danger!! FIRENZA!!!!"

"Yes, Wulph?" Firenza ran to him.

"Tell the office to put the alarm back on and tell them to start ringing every single student's parents and/or guardians!!"

"Yes, sir!!" she ran off in a hurry.

"Shadow, get Manic to the hospital!!"

"Yes, sir." Shadow walked to Manic and grabbed his wrist. He then teleported away with the dying hedgehog.

"EVERYONE, GET TO THE HALL IMMEDIATELY AND IN ONE GROUP, PLEASE, AND REMAIN CALM!!!!"

Violet looked at the large group of students going to the hall. She was on top of a building, waiting for one of the students to fall behind. She saw that Cynder was falling behind, absolutely frightened by the situation. Violet waited until she fell behind a little more before jumping on to her. She screamed as she flapped her large wings defensively. Skyfire looked back, seeing Cynder trying to fight Violet off. He ran at her and slammed her into a wall. He looked back at Cynder, she was lieing on the ground, she was panting was she bled.

"Cynder, get out of here!!"

"R... right...!" Cynder disappeared into thin air, she had gone invisible and would be safe.

"You will pay for that!!" he lifted his hand to her neck, dark energy surrounded it, choking her. She coughed as she tried to breathe before smiling. She grabbed his hand, stopping the attack with fear. "W-what...?"

Echo and Silver Wolf came running to them, stopping a few metres away. "Skyfire, get out of there, she's adapted!!" Silver Wolf called. "Melody told me that she adapts to attacks, that's why she's so dangerous!!"

"She's what?!"

"HA!!!" Violet threw him into a wall. She laughed as both boys began to back away, knowing Violet would win and that she'd injure all of them greatly. "Skyfiwer was vewy bad. Now you've made Viowet angwy!"

"FUCK!!!! GUYS, GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!"

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!!!!" Silver Wolf yelled as he and Echo drew their weapons. Silver Wolf's was a flaming sword while Echo's was a gold rapier with the words 'The Lord of Chaos' inscribed on it. "GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM!!!!"

"Ooooh, more boys to pway wif!!" Violet ran at them, teeth and claws baring. They clashed, Echo and Silver Wolf slashed at her several times, all missing but one. Violet staggered back, looking at her shoulder, a deep cut was across the joint, rendering it useless. She looked up at Echo and growlled, now she was pissed. Blood dripped off his rapier, he backed away a little, not knowing what to expect. "You did NOT just do what I thought you just did?!"

"Shit...!"

**"RRRRAAAARRRRRRRHHHHH!!!!!!"**

Violet lunged at him, she had turned into a much more violent animal. Echo fought her off as Silver Wolf noticed that she was being hit by something invisible. Violet stumbled back, looking around in fear. She got up and ran off, giving everyone relief. Thea and Eon appeared where Violet had just been. Echo smiled, thankful for the save.

"Thanks... I really needed a hand just then."

"No probs." Thea said happily.

"Everyone alright?" Eon asked.

"Yeah... we're fine... just." Skyfire groaned as he stood up, rubbing his sore back.

"That's good to hear." Thea sighed. "Better get to the hall before she comes back."

"Right." they all agreed.

Sonic walked over to Wulph frowning. Wulph looked at him, he wasn't able to take his heroic speech at a time of panic. Sonic crossed his arms and tapped his foot, Wulph rolled his eyes.

"What do you what?"

"Why are you helping?"

"Don't you want my help?"

"No, we do. It's just a little wierd that you are helping."

"I don't want to die by the hands of a crazy woman. Is that a good enough reason?"

"I guess, but this better not be some trick to get everyone to worship you."

"Geez, will you get a clue, hedgehog?! I'd like to see tomorrow too, so shut up or go have fun with Violet by yourself!"

"I'm just saying..."

"SIR!!!" Cynder ran to the pair, panting. "Violet just attacked me and Skyfire came to help and I don't know what's happened to him!!"

"Shit, she's nearby?!" Wulph asked.

"Skyfire was crazy enough to fight her?!" Sonic questioned.

"Don't worry, we're fine!" Skyfire walked to them with Echo, Thea and Eon. "I got a bit of help."

"Oh, thank God!! I thought something had happened to you!!" Cynder hugged Skyfire, overjoyed that he was mostly unharmed.

"Hey, has anyone seen Skye?" Echo asked. "I saw her this morning before roll call, now I can't see her anywhere here."

Sonic looked at Wulph as he looked at the hedgehog he was just argueing with, both had pale faces. "No... She can't be..."

Sonic looked at Thea and Eon. "Can you two do a quick sweep of the school?"

"Sure." they both disappeared as they ran out of the hall.

"You don't think that Skye's the first...?" Wulph asked.

"I'm not sure..."

"The first what?" Cynder asked.

"Me and Elizabeth both received a note from Violet written in blood that both Amy and Mikkah have been taken hostage by her and two more will disappear today."

"Shit..." Skyfire muttered.

Thea and Eon suddenly appeared in front of Sonic, both were panting. "Skye's gone...!"

"What?!" Echo cried.

"God... Now we have to make sure nobody leaves here alone. There's only one left, so we need to protect everyone." Sonic said.

"Wait..." Echo paused for a few seconds. "I saw Miranda before roll call too, but she's not here."

"WHAT?!?! SHE'S ALREADY GOT BOTH?!?!" Sonic shouted. "Great, just great!" he threw his hands into the air as he turned.

"SONIKKU!!!" Harmony ran to the hedgehog, she was scared. "Aunty Storm's missing!! I can't find her anywhere!!"

"She only said two...!"

"Hang on." Wulph thought for a few seconds. "What if she doesn't consider Storm to be a hostage?"

"What does she think she is then?"

"Remember all those times where I kidnapped Melody and said that I was technically using her as a servant, not a hostage?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Violet could think that she's only gotten herself a servant or, most likely, a slave."

"Shit. You could be right."

"Sonikku? What's going on?"

"Don't worry, Harm, go back to Melody and stay with her for now."

"Oh-kay." she ran off. Everyone suddenly silenced, the poor girl didn't know how much danger was about.

"Now what?" Cynder asked.

"SCOURGE, PINK, GET YOUR ARSES HERE NOW!!!!" Wulph yelled. Nobody came. He huffed, pissed off at their unattentiveness. "Probably screwing each other over in the toilets again..."

"Sir!" Scourge and Pink ran to Wulph, their faces were red again. "Sorry, sir! We came as fast as we could!"

"Am I right?" Wulph questioned sarcastically. "Make sure everyone gets to their arranged transport safely."

"But-"

**"THAT'S A FUCKING ORDER!!!"**

"Yes, sir!" both hedgehogs ran off, presumably to the doors where several students were gathered, ready to go home.

"Now all we gotta do is figure out where they are..." Sonic walked away, talking to himself while trying to figure out where the five girls might be kept.

Meanwhile, in a cave near the school, Violet was sitting in a large rock she had shaped into a throne of some sort. In front of her was Amy, Mikkah, Miranda and Storm, all kneeling with their hands and feet tied together, blindfolded and gagged. Miranda had been hurt, but not enough to stop her from protesting. Her uniform was ripped from her fight with Violet. Her uniform was the junior upper uniform with the black pants and her black sneakers and elbow length fish-net fingerless gloves. Skye was standing by the throne, trying not to cry. Violet looked up and Skye and giggled while smiling creepily.

"Cwy all you want, you sewve me nows."

"All I want is to go home... I DON'T WANT TO DIEEEE!!!!" Skye burst out crying, falling to her knees with her face hidden in her hands.

"Hmhmhmhmhm, Bwuey won't be able to wesist this offer!" she laughed evily as Skye continued to cry, waking both Amy and Mikkah. "This is my best pwan ever!!"

"Wha...? Where am I? Why am I tied up?! WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?!?!" Amy began panicking, trying to pull herself out of the bonds. Violet laughed happily as she clapped her hands. "Oh, God... Violet..."

"Ahhhh, shit. Where am I this time? AND WHY AM I TIED UP, WHY CAN'T I SEE?!?! AHHHH, I'M BLIND!!!!"

"Cawm down, you spaz!" Violet walked over to Mikkah and knocked her on to her side, holding her down with her clawwed foot. "Or I might have to bweak your neck!"

"Calming down!"

"Hm, this is gowing to be so much fun!" Violet giggled in excitement, then looked over at Skye. "Get yourself together and take off Amy's bwindfowld. She gets a bonus for not spazing on us."

"Yes..." Skye ran over to Amy and untied the cloth covering her eyes. Amy slowly opened her eyes, she whimpered as she saw Violet smiling in front of her. Skye had been pushed down beside her.

"Hewwo, Amy!"

"What the hell do you want?"

"Skye, I'd pwefer it if you cawled me Master."

"Yes... Master..."

"Goodie!!" she looked at Amy, her expression was too much for her. She burst out laughing as she walked back to her throne and sat on it. She crossed her legs and giggled. "Come and get me, Bwuey!!"

Melody was beginning to panic, she running out of time with Mikkah, she'd go insane within three days because of accidently grabbing the Haariol Yuko and taking the knowledge of the Anceint Marked. She kicked a wall, growlling angrily. Thea and Eon were behind her, failing to console her.

"Mikkah's gone and I'm going kill Violet if the effects become permanent!!"

"They can be permanent?" Thea asked.

"After three days, Mikkah will go insane... Krystal will kill me!!"

"I'm sure she'll understand." Eon said.

"No, she won't! Mikkah's the leader of Aridia's best team, she can't simply be replaced!"

"I'm sure if you mention Violet-"

"She'll want to know how she went insane and how I did nothing to fix it!!"

"Just... settle down! You'll work it out!" Eon yelled.

"... How about we go find the Orb?" Thea asked. "We know it's in a place very close to fire!"

"Melody!!" Tails ran to the fox holding a piece of wood. "I found something!"

"A piece of wood... Congratulations, Tails, you've just been classed as insane." Melody said sarcastically.

"Here, see for yourself." Tails passed the wood to Melody, she gasped at what was written on it, then looked up at Tails. "Tolja."

"Kuilanak Postiku, that means 'holder of fire'! That's the boiler!"

"Sweet!" Thea cried. "Now we just gotta turn it off."

"Maybe we could get Blaze to grab it?"

"Sure, I'll do it." Blaze walked to them. "So the boiler, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'll go do it now." Blaze walked away.

"WAIT!!!" Blaze turned to look at Melody. "Be careful with it, it's fragile!"

"Okay." she walked off.

"Great, now all we have to do is wait." Melody said cheerfully.

"Mood swing time..." Tails mumbled.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!?!"

"Nothing!"

* * *

A/N: Time for more fun next chapter! Violet's getting bored [and pissed off again] so let's see how unpredictable she gets next time!

Megan Arana - Riku's Music Lover


	9. Deadline

**-yawn- You know, the usual. Don't steal this, don't steal that, I own this, you own that.**

A/N: Yay, conclusion of this arc! Time for fun starring Violet! -shot-

**

* * *

**

**Crystellagon High**

**Chapter 9 - Deadline**

Melody smiled as Blaze carefully passed the Orb to her. The Orb was a beautiful orange with the Marked language all over it. Melody put her hand into her pocket and pulled out a ten dollar note, handing it to Blaze. She looked at her, not knowing why she was offering the money.

"Take it, it's all I have with me."

"But why?"

"It's all I can do to repay you at the moment, this is very imprtant to both me and Mikkah."

"Y-you're welcome."

"What does it say?" Thea asked.

"It says 'Place in other's hands and ask question. Will burst into flames if lieing and will burn other's hands. Can be used to cure Crazy Rock'. This is perfect!"

"But how are we going to get Mikkah? She's stuck with Violet!" Eon reminded.

"I know, we just need to find where Violet's hiding, then we can get her out for a few minutes and sneak her back in."

"That's going to take forever!" Thea cried.

"I know, but if we're going to save Mikkah's mind, we have to try our best."

"What if we don't find them in time?"

"Then there's nothing we can do..."

Violet walked over to Storm, she had been awake for a few minutes. Her face and blindfold were soaked with tears. Violet ripped her necklace off, transforming her into her half cat form. Her hair turned silver and red cat ears and a long tail appeared. The hedgehog gestured to Storm, Skye ran over to the neko and untied her completely. She looked up at Violet, confused at why she had been unbound. Violet smiled creepily.

"Wh-what do y-you want?!"

"I want you to go to the shops and get some fwood."

"W-why?"

"Weww, if you want to stawve, go ahead."

"Alright! I'm going!" Storm got up and ran away, desperate to get out of the cave.

"If you run away, I'm going to wip your head off!!"

"... O-okay!"

Sonic yawned as he walked through the shopping centre with Tails, Harmony, Thea and Eon. He hadn't slept the previous night, spending it worrying about Amy. He grunted as he sat down with the group in the food court. Tails noticed the panicked look on the hedgehog's face.

"Sonic, you know she's okay."

"No. No, she isn't. As long as she's with Violet, she will never be okay."

"Hey!" Thea yelled.

"What?" both men asked.

"Isn't that Storm?!" Eon cried as he pointed to the neko as she paid for a bag of food.

They looked at each other, at Storm, then back at each other. They cried out as they stood up and ran to her. Sonic grabbed her arm, frightening her. She tried to pull her arm out of his grip, fear was dominating her actions. "Storm, where were you?! What happened?!"

"Sonic, let go! Please, let go of my arm!!"

"Storm, it's us!" Tails cried.

"Please, let go of me!! I need to go back!! Please, I'm begging you!"

"Sonic, we should let her go if Violet's making her do this." Eon said.

"I'm so sorry!!" she kneed Sonic in the stomach, he immediately let go. Storm bolted with her bags in her arms. Tails flew after her and managed to grab her tail. "LET GO!!!!" she jumped and tilted her body to a 170 degree angle, spinning sideways, kicking Tails in the face and sending him into the ground. He got up as Sonic, Thea and Eon ran to him. He looked up, Storm was running away fast, almost lost in the crowds.

"Storm!!" Sonic yelled, getting no response.

"We'll catch you later!" Thea and Eon disappeared, leaving Sonic and Tails behind.

Storm panted as she fell to her knees in front of Violet, still holding the food. Violet looked over at Skye, she quickly took the bags in her hands and moved them next to her throne. Violet stood up and looked down at the scared neko. She smiled, Storm could sense it and flinched.

"Seen, were you?"

"Yes... I came here as fast as I could..."

"You weren't fowwowed, were you?"

"No..."

"I think you're lieing~"

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'M NOT LIEING, I SWEAR!!!"

"Swear to Gawd?" Violet smirked as she held Storm's head and tilted it side to side. "Hm?"

**"I SWEAR TO GOD, I WASN'T FOLLOWED!!!!!"** tears streamed down her face, she was shaking with pure fear.

"Good. Skye, get her over there with the others."

"Yes, Master." she quickly ran over to Storm and held her up. They walked to the group, both scared out of their minds. She picked up the ropes left on the ground and began to tie Storm again. "I'm really sorry."

"I know, I've been in a similar situation. She killed me, but thanks to Melody's lost powers, I lived again... Just keep your faith, they'll rescue us."

"How do you know that, they'd never risk their arses rescuing us from her."

"They will. I saw it in Sonic's mind briefly. I know I'm against reading minds without permission, but the vibes he was giving off were so bad, I had to. He's scared, but he wants to save us with all his heart, especially Amy."

"I hope so... I'm getting the feeling that Violet's close to killing us for fun..."

"Don't lose hope, it'll happen soon. I promise you that we'll be out as soon as an opportunity arises."

"... Thank you." she was about to gag her when a clawwed hand grabbed her shoulder. "AH!!! Master?!"

"Don't gag her, I wanna hear her scweam when I get bawed."

"Yes, Master!" she dropped the gag and helped Storm get to the ground. She then ran back to the throne where she stood still, waiting in fear for more orders.

"Good girl."

Thea and Eon were hiding behind the throne, listening and watching in horror. They couldn't believe what was happening, according to what they had heard from Sonic and others who had clashed with Violet in the past, they had believed that she was totally insane and unpredictable, here she looked like she was a normal kidnapper. They walked slowly to where Mikkah was lieing, her blindfold appeared to be dry, but they could see small clouds of stream rising from it. She was curled up and shaking in fear. Thea carefully untied her hands and feet and took off her blindfold. She held a finger to the wox's lips, she took it away and helped her up with Eon. They slowly helped her sneak out of the cave before Thea picked up Mikkah and ran with Eon.

"We'll get you back home and we'll call Melody over. She's got the Orb, everything's going to be okay!" Eon yelled as he floated along beside Thea and Mikkah.

Thea looked at him, then Mikkah's gag. He quickly untied it, allowing her to speak. "T-thanks, b-but what about Violet?! S-she'll kill me when she finds I'm gone!!"

"Don't worry, everyone will be protecting you." Eon reassured.

"Th-thank you..."

Mikkah was placed on her bed, she was exhausted from waiting in fear for something to happen. Elizabeth ran to her, crying in joy that she wasn't injured. Melody walked into the room with the Orb in her hands. Mikkah laid still as Melody placed the Orb in her hands. It glew yellow, then faded. Mikkah sat up and looked at the trio, she didn't feel any different.

"Did it work?"

"I don't know, we can't really tell until you start talking with your accent." Melody replied.

"Wha' if Violet comes back to ge' me?!"

"It worked." they all said.

"Well?!"

"We'll protect you."

**"I don't think so!!"** Violet smashed the door off its hinges. She was pissed. Very pissed. **"Mikkah, get over here right now!!"**

"Yes, Master!!" Mikkah got up and ran to her. Violet punched her in the chest, Mikkah cried out in pain. Violet pulled the hurt wox behind her and pulled a knife out. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm-"

**"SHUT UP!!!"**

"Yes, Master!!"

"Now... Let me get out of here without any trouble and Mikki won't get hurt!"

"Tell us where you're keeping them, then we'll let you go!"

"HA!!! Like I'm falling for that. I'm insane, not stupid!"

"Please, just le' her take me back before you make i' any worse..." Mikkah pleaded.

"Mikkah...?"

"I don't want to be hurt any more... just let her go..."

Melody took a step back, she could smell the fear radiating from Mikkah. "Okay. Go. Just don't hurt anyone and you'll be fine!"

"Thank you!" Violet bounced away happily with Mikkah in her arms. "Are you gowing to sore tomowwow, or what?!" she laughed.

"I got you out of there with my fear, isn't that good enough?!"

"No. You need to be tawught a good lesson for leaving my cave!"

"But- But- But I helped you!!"

"Ever heard of double-crossing?"

"But... You can't...!"

"I can do whatever I want!"

"No... No... No! No!! NOOOO!!!! LET GO OF ME!!!! PUT ME DOWN!!!!** HELP, SOMEBODY, HELP ME!!!!!"**

"Bad girl, now I'm gowing to scwew you up!!"

**"HELP ME!!!!! PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME WITH HER!!!!!!"**

Thea and Elizabeth death-stared Melody, they couldn't believe what she just did. Eon was looking at the fox too, but he understood why she allowed Violet to escape. Elizabeth walked to her and shook her violently as screams for help erupted from outside the room.

"Why the hell did you do that?! Don't you know how much she'll suffer now?!"

"I do, it's part of a plan that Sonic and Tails are planning. They're announcing it tomorrow during the emergency assembly tomorrow. Everyone will join together to take Violet down."

"Oh..." she stepped away. "Sorry... It's just pissing me off that Mikkah's in so much pain and I can't do anything to help her."

"I understand, I have that feeling often."

"Well... Who wants some tea?"

The next day came slowly, everyone was in a sad mood. Everyone who had been allowed to come sat down in the hall. Sonic and Tails were leaning against the wall next to the stairs to the stage. Wulph was standing at the podium, ready to announce the two heroes. He took a deep breathe, he had thought he would never work with the hedgehog he hated with a passion.

"Everyone, we all know this is a rough time with five students missing-"

"Wait!" Sonic shouted. Thea was whispering to him, her face was pale. A few seconds later, Sonic's face paled too. He looked up at Wulph, then at the students. He ran up to Wulph and whispered to him, he swore angrily. "I didn't know this would happen..."

"... Better make that six students. Harmony Faith has just been declared missing."

**"WHAT?!?!" **Melody stood up, her face had panic written all over it. "H-Harmony's missing...?"

"I'm sorry, my love, we don't know how Violet got to her."

"She was right with me in roll call!"

"I'm sorry..." Melody sat down, tears pouring down her face. "As I was saying... This is a rough time, but we have to stick together. Sonic and Tails have made a plan that will involve everyone. Boys."

Sonic and Tails walked up to the podium, Wulph stood aside. "We need everyone's cooperation today, we're going to raid Violet's hideout." mumurs arose from the students, including someone accusing them of being as insane as Violet. "I know it sounds crazy, but we have to. It's the only way to get them back without having to pay an impossible amount. We just need to hit her all at once."

"This is vital if we want to see our friends alive ever again!" Tails added. "You just need to follow Sonic's orders, that's it."

_Hmhmhmhm... So they're pwanning to attack me?_ Violet was hiding backstage, smiling creepliy again. She was covered in blood, including her teeth. _They won't get far with that idea! I better go wig up some insuwence._

Melody held the Orb in her hands, she was standing in front of Wulph. He was nervous, everyone had left the hall, they were the only ones there. Melody forced the Orb into his hands. He held it away, scared it was going to explode or something similar.

"Tell me, do you have my sisters?"

"I- Well- I-I-I-I... Whoops!" Wulph threw the Orb. Melody screamed as it shattered on contact with the wooden floor. "Sorry." he smirked, teleporting away.

**"... FUCKING BLOODY DICKHEAD!!!!! COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, YOU FUCKING COWARD!!!!! YOU'RE GOING TO FUCKING DIE WHEN I FIND YOU!!!!!!"**

"Melody?!" Tails ran to her, she was crying with the broken pieces in her hands, some cutting her. "What happened?!"

"That fucking bastard broke the Orb... It was invaluable... I was so close to finding out... **THEN HE THREW IT!!!!"** she slammed the pieces into the floor, breaking them into smaller pieces.

"It's alright, we'll find a way to find out."

"But... Violet has Harmony! That bitch will die!!"

"Melody, settle down! You'll only make things worse if you go ahead of Sonic."

"But I'm scared that my baby will get killed..."

"I know, sweetie... I'm scared she'll be hurt too."

"I want to see my baby... I want to see my Harm safe and sound in my arms..."

Violet laughed as she tugged on a rope connected to the ceiling of the cave. Amy was attached to it by the waist and was about to be attached to the ceiling. Mikkah was already stuck to the roof, covered in cuts, bruises and a lot of blood. Both were untied and frightened. Harmony was panicking as Skye tied her up. Miranda and Storm had been untied and were leaning against a wall, both were looking at the ground. Violet smiled as she walked over to Harmony, the wox was scared out of her mind. She was shaking all over in fear and trying her best not to cry.

"Hope you're comfy 'cause Mummy's not gowing to save you now!"

"She will!! I know she will!! You're lieing!!"

"Keep tewwing yoursewf that."

"Don't worry, Harm, it won't be long." Storm called to her, earning a rock in the chest. Violet huffed angrily with her hands on her hips. "Sorry, Master..."

"You should be." Violet suddenly turned, then laughed. She looked over at Skye. "Showtime, Skye!"

"Yes, Master..."

Sonic and Tails ran into the cave, followed by half of the school. Sonic was growling, pissed at Violet. "Where the hell is Amy?!"

"Give us a second." Violet ran to Storm and Miranda and pulled them up. She pulled out two knifes and held them to their necks, forcing them to walk with her. She moved between two logs and smirked. "Skye!"

"Yes, Master." she lowered Amy and Mikkah from their positions, causing Silver and Echo to run in front of Sonic and Tails. They both cried out, along with Sonic. Skye looked at Echo's shocked expression. "Echo... I'm so sorry..."

"Skye! I'm not mad with you! I know you're being forced to do this!"

"Shut up, Echy."

"Mikkah!! Don't worry! You'll be fine!"

"Silver!! HELP ME!!!"

"SHUT UP, MIKKI!!!!"

"Let go of them right now!!" Sonic stepped forward as the girls were placed on the logs. Skye tied the rope to the ground and walked to the girls and began to tie them up again. "Skye! Stop it!!"

"I-I can't!"

"Sonic, don't worry! I'll be fine!!" Amy tried to reassure.

"Amy!! Don't worry!! I'll get you out!!"

"Sonic, don't!!"

"NO!!!!" Mikkah started resisting Skye, who was trying to blindfold her. She began to move, causing her to slip and accidently kick the log away. Silver screamed in horror as Mikkah began choking on the rope as she dangled from the ceiling, she kicked heavily, desperately trying to find something to stand on. "S... ver... lo... ou..."

**"MIKKAH!!!!"** Silver screamed as Violet began laughing happily.

**"STOP IT!!!!!"** Miranda pulled herself out of Violet's grip. She growlled as she death-stared Violet, the hedgehog backed away a little. The echidna ran to Mikkah and pulled out her sword, slashing the rope and catching Mikkah. She began to breathe deeply as her temperature increased. "I don't care what you say, I'm taking her outside so she can breathe!! I'll come back as soon as she can breathe properly!!" Miranda stormed out of the cave with Mikkah.

"Mikkah, I'm coming!!" Silver cried.

**"HOLD IT!!!!"** Silver looked back at her. "Nobody is going anywhere!!" she looked over at Skye. "Go check to see if they're still there."

"Yes, Master."

Mikkah breathed heavily as she slid down against a tree. Miranda was standing over her with her sword ready to strike. Mikkah looked up at her, thankful for the save.

"Thank you... so much..."

"No problem. I was just getting pissed off at Violet's attitude towards other people's suffering." she held out a hand. "Come on, we need to get out of here."

"Bu'... wha' if Violet finds out?"

"She will eventually, but we'll be long gone."

"O-okay..." Mikkah took the hand and was helped up. They walked away, just as Skye ran to them. Mikkah looked back. "Skye...?"

"Violet wants to know if you two are still here. Where are you going?"

"I'm taking Mikkah to the trees so she can get more air from them."

"That's if she doesn't set them on fire. No offense, but it was boiling hot in there."

"None taken..."

"What do I tell her?"

"Just tell her we'll be a little longer."

"Okay... Just hurry so she doesn't catch you."

"We will."

Skye ran back into the cave as Miranda and Mikkah began to run. They eventually came to a fifty metre drop to a river. Miranda looked back as Mikkah sat down. She took her waist cape off and laid back as the surrounding air's temperature rose a bit. Miranda sighed as she sat down too, happy they had gotten far enough.

"This should be far enough. You okay?"

"Yeah... I just need to rest... I think I was overheatin' back there."

"I'm sure we'll be fine now."

"My arse!" Violet dropped down from a nearby tree. Miranda stood up as Mikkah crawlled behind her. "You are SO going to die for running away like that!"

"Hey, it's not my fault that you're an idiot for a kidnapper!"

"What did you say?!"

"I said you're an idiot!"

**"THAT'S IT!!!!"**

Violet whipped out a gun. Mikkah suddenly got up before a shot was fired. Miranda had closed her eyes, bracing herself for the bullet, but nothing came. She opened an eye to see Mikkah in front of her, her face was pale as her eyes widened. She was shaking all over as she began to get weak. Miranda realised that Mikkah had been shot instead of her. Mikkah then stepped forward in an attempt to balance herself, but ended up collapsing on Miranda, sending both of them into the river below. Silver suddenly knocked Violet over as he jumped over the edge. Skyfire and Echo followed, not believing what he had just done. Silver floated over the river before he found Miranda struggling to keep Mikkah above the water before both of them went under. Violet had been running along the cliffs and was still baring her gun. She shot wildly at Silver, scraping his shoulder enough to make him lose his concentration. He fell into the river, surfacing quickly. He swam to the girls and pulled them up as he spotted a waterfall. He swore as he tried to get a grip on the ground, but the current was too strong. The trio screamed as they went over the waterfall, plunging to the small lake below. Skyfire and Echo suddenly tackled a laughing Violet to the ground, getting her securely tied up as she laughed happily.

"M... Mikkah...? Where are you...?"

Silver was clinging to a fallen tree in the lake, he was injured and dazed, but not enough to stop him. He looked around, soon seeing the two girls on the opposite shore. He ran through the lake, reaching them. Miranda was panting, she wasn't injured. Mikkah, on the other hand, was fighting to breathe. Steam was rising from her body and her wound in her back was giving her unbearable pain. Silver helped Miranda up and the both of them helped Mikkah sit up. Mikkah moaned as Silver checked her wound. Blood was all down her back, worrying Miranda and Silver. He held his hand to the wound and pulled the bullet out with his powers. Mikkah screamed with every move until it was out, then she passed out. Silver held her to his body as Miranda looked around. Skyfire and Silver Wolf ran to them, hoping that the trio were alright. Skyfire quickly took Mikkah from Silver and held a hand to her wound, in a few seconds it was gone. Silver Wolf then held on to Mikkah's hand as flames erupted from his. Mikkah slowly perked up as her body was charged with fire. Silver Wolf let go, Mikkah was back to perfect health. She looked at Silver, he was being healed by Skyfire. He smiled as Skyfire finished. She then looked at Miranda, she had her normal ticked off expression.

"Miranda? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. What I don't get is why you took the bullet for me."

"I took it because you saved me from hanging. If you didn't speak up, I'd probably to be dead."

"Good enough."

"Mikkah, are you alright now?" Silver asked as he took her in his arms.

"I am now..."

"Thank God... I thought I lost you back in that cave."

"I thought it was over too..."

"Silver... I love you..."

"I love you too..."

"Oh, please. Where's my bucket?" Miranda interrupted.

* * *

A/N: Ouch, ouch and more ouch. Smashie goes the irreplacable Orb of the Aridian Marked, trouble for Wulph next time Melody sees him and is Silver crazy? Yes, he is. Anyways, next time on Crystellagon High [too much TV much], my brillant and quite fun idea is shoved into motion, and I seriously need to know if your OCs can dance otherwise I'm going to start assuming like in the Youi ad. And Silver isn't going to like the idea one bit. -shot-


	10. So You Think You Can Live

**Yadda yadda yadda, we all know who owns who. Don't steal this, don't steal that.**

A/N: Yay, dance time... sorta. Don't worry, we will see everyone dance eventually. Btw, I still need to know if your OCs can dance or not, thanks to those who've already told me! And I think Scourge is getting a little restless XD

**

* * *

**

**Crystellagon High**

**Chapter 10 - So You Think You Can Live**

Melody was in a sour mood, still angry from the Orb of the Aridian Marked being destoryed. She was sitting in her chair in the music classroom with her guitar on her lap. It was recess, she had just gotten to the classroom after being given a level 3 conduct card by Wulph for attacking him out of pure rage. She sighed as she strummed randomly. Everyone else was talking or playing their instruments randomly too. They were all waiting on word from the SRC on whether an event was going ahead. Silver Wolf entered the room, everyone looked at him. He looked away nervously, smiling happily.

"It's on. The dance competition is on."

"YEAH!!!" the club cheered.

"Only one small hitch... it's tonight."

"Tonight?" Vector stood up, he had a serious look on his face. "That means we have to practise our songs through the whole day."

"Sorry, sir, but that's what the SRC decided on and tonight's the perfect time. But they've also decided on a DDR contest so we don't have to play as much."

"That's a relief, but we still have a lot of songs to learn before tonight."

"They've also given you time to practise, all band members are excused from classes for the day and will be given a long break before the event starts."

"When does it start?"

"7:30, it ends at 10."

"Great."

Wulph sighed, his desk was full of papers. He leaned back on his chair and yawned, his arm was bandaged from Melody's attack. Shadow was leaning against the wall and appeared to be sleeping. Scourge slammed the door open, annoying Shadow. He death-stared the green hedgehog as three more students followed him. The first was a female black fox. She had amethyst eyes, white tipped ears and tail. She had back length hair tied in a ponytail. She wore the senior uniform with black pants. She also wore red lipstick, red shin guards, red arm guards, black steel toed red rimmed boot, and black leather gloves that reach all the way up to her armpits. The second was a male half-human hedgehog. He had brown-red hair which was spiky in the back and flat in the front, ocean-blue eyes and a red hedgehog tail with an orange stripe down the middle. He wore the junior uniform with normal leather school shoes and a black shirt with a black and white image of Godzilla on it which was visible through his school shirt. The third was a female human. She had albion skin, white eyes and red hair with black streaks. She wore the senior upper uniform with a black skirt and wore no shoes. Scourge smiled as Wulph glared at him.

"I brought you some new helpers, sir."

"Hm?" Wulph sat in his chair properly and looked at the three. "Name, age and species."

"Lilium, 18, fox." the first student replied.

"Draken, 15, human cross hedgehog." the second followed.

"Rose, 18, human cross mermaid." the third finished.

"Hm... I'll accept you three. Tell me what you can do."

"I'm an assassin." Lilium said first. "I can use pheromone seduction, binding magic and alchemy and I own a sansetsukon."

"I can perform tasks at the speed of a computer. I can shoot fireballs and release demonic wings. I also have tenticles that are spear-headed and can shoot lasers or can drain fluids. I can use hypnotism and I can release a laser from my tail that can split a diamond in half."

"I can use photokinesis, hydrokinesis, I can make anyone love me and I can fly. I can swim better than anyone, but I need to be in water every four hours."

"Hm... Shadow, you're the prefect of the week, go make an announcement that the pool is open before school, during recess and lunch and after school."

"Yes, sir." he left quickly.

"Scourge, congratulations, you've just earned your fourth class off."

"SWEET!!!"

Megan squealed as she backed away, she had spotted another spider. She turned and ran before accidently running into a dark purple bat cross cat. She had long wavy black hair with a fringe, cold yellow eyes, black and purple wings and a long cat tail with a fluffy black end. She wore the junior uniform with a black skirt, black heels, blue and black elbow-length gloves, black eye-shadow, eyeliner and lipstick and an orange armband which had the symbol of the Get of Fenris on it in black. The symbol looked like two curved ticks over each other with two curved ticks turned 45 degrees and on top of the other ones. Megan squealed as she looked into her cold eyes. The cabat scoffed with a smirk.

"I-I'm so sorry!"

"You better be."

"I-I didn't mean to run into you! I saw a spider and I-I get scared when I see one and I'm so sorry!"

"Pfft, pathetic." the cabat walked away.

"I'm sorry!!" Megan called to her, getting no response. She then noticed several students starring at her. "What are you looking at?!"

"Hey!" Frost ran over to her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You were lucky to get away with that."

"Huh?"

"I've heard that that girl is dangerous to be near. I've heard that she's a bounty hunter and assassin, along with being part of the Get of Fenri tribe and being a vampire."

"S-she's all that?"

"Yeah, she can lash out at any time, I saw you two and just wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine."

"That's a relief."

"I'm sorry I scared you."

"That's alright."

The rest of the day went by without problems. Sonic yawned, he was dressed up as DJ Cinos, the occasional DJ for Phoenix, Melody's band. His clothes were the same outfit he used as 'The Sneak'. He was hiding behind his equipment, listening to His World and ignoring the leadership group's rushed attempts to set up the hall. Harmony suddenly popped down in front of him wearing her Phoenix outfit, which was a Sailor Moon cosplay outfit with knee-high socks, a Pikachu keyring and her gloves and armbands. She mewed cutely at the frightened hedgehog.

[A/N: Cinos is pronounced Keenos and his costume would be a #95ish reference XD]

"Cinossu, we need a sound check on the DJ stuff!"

"Geez! Will you give me a warning next time?!"

"Sorry!"

"Urgh..." Sonic stood up and took out his earbuds and put away his mp3. He turned and put on his headphones. He started playing around with his equipment. Harmony was on the other side of the hall and was climbing up the wall to the seats above. She turned as she got to the railing and watched and listened as Sonic kept playing. She gave him a thumbs up before falling to the ground. "HARMONY!!!!!" Everyone cried out as they rushed to her. Sonic ran over to the crowd and pushed his way through. "Harmony, are you alright?!"

"Owwwww... I'm okay..." Harmony jumped up and smiled. Everyone groaned and moved back to where they were. "Sorry...?"

"You really need to stop doing that." Sonic nervously huffed.

"Sorry, Cinossu..."

Hours later, the doors opened and students entered in their normal clothes. Yuri, Skye and Silver Wolf were up first as Neise and Oriana bounced to the centre of the stage smiling happily. Between the two sisters were DDR dance mats and TV screens on the ground. Neise was wearing a soft green t-shirt and white capris and Oriana was wearing a white dress. They were both covered in glowsticks, along with the rest of the students and band members. They flashed peace signs as the students roared with joy.

"Hey, C.H.S, you ready to party?!" both shouted, getting a loud yes in reply.

"Well, you're in luck!!" Neise smirked.

"We have our first dance competitions tonight!" Oriana added. "We have four different levels!"

"Standard-"

"Heavy-"

"Challenge-"

"Freestyle!"

"Standard is the medium level."

"Heavy is the hard level."

"Challenge is the expert level."

"And freestyle is an all-out dance showdown with no mats!"

"First up, we have Melody and Sonic in the freestyle catergory dancing to Crazy Robo Boss E-101R!!"

[A/N: The music from when you battle 101-Beta MkII at the end of Gamma's story in SADX]

The students cheered as Sonic and Melody came on stage. The music started slowly, Sonic and Melody stood still with their backs to the audience. The music then sped up, Sonic and Melody started dancing the same steps until a sax began playing, then Sonic began break dancing. Then electronic music came on, Melody began to dance elegantly. Then the chorus? [A/N: I suppose it is in a way] began playing. The two continued until the music faded. Suddenly, the two princesses ran on stage.

"POSE!!!" Sonic and Melody quickly posed, Sonic with a cheesy grin and a peace sign, Melody with a cute smirk while blowing a kiss. The audience roared with approval. "Now, to our judges! Mr. Howlfur, Ms. Firenza and Mr. Rockar!"

"I give my vote to Melody, the elegance was perfect!" Wulph happy shouted.

_You're just saying that because you're in love with her._ everyone thought at once.

"I'll give my vote to Sonic, his skills as a break dancer are truly amazing!" Firenza said happily as she clapped.

"Looks like I'm the decider..." Higrokar huffed, then looked sternly at Melody, causing her to flinch. "You did good Melody, but I'm going to have to vote for Sonic."

"It's alright. I'm a better musician than a dancer." Melody accepted.

"Looks like we have our first winner!" Neise laughed.

"Sonic will be moving on to the next round, so sorry, Melody, but you're out of the competition!" Orianna added.

"It was fun, that's the main thing!"

"That's the spirit! But can we keep it up with our girls with their performance of Motteke! Sailor Fuku!!" Neise smirked.

Cynder, Miranda, who had been blackmailed into the situation, Skye, Thea, Rebecca, Pink, Megan, Harmony, Sandra and Joe ran on stage wearing the same cheerleading uniform from Lucky Star, except Miranda, who had a version where the purple was black, the green was grey and the yellow star was dark purple and wore black shoes, along with dark purple pom-poms. They started their routine as the two princesses walked off stage with Sonic and Melody. They sighed as they sat down.

"That was hard..." Sonic admitted.

"How?" Melody asked.

"Do you know how hard it is to do that much break dancing?"

"No."

"Oh, for Chrissake..."

"Hey, you both did great!" Orianna interrupted.

"Yeah, your half of the dance was great!"

Hours later, the students were dieing down. Phoenix were playing a soft song as everyone danced slowly. Sonic was wearing a black sash with white words saying 'Freestyle Champion' with the school emblem. Harmony was wearing one saying 'Standard Champion', Echo was wearing one saying 'Heavy Champion' and Eon was wearing one saying 'Challenge Champion'. Sonic walked out of the hall and to the toilets when someone suddenly knocked him out from behind. Sonic fell with a heavy thud, Scourge laughed as he grabbed his arms and dragged him the rest of the way. Minutes later, Scourge emerged wearing Sonic's clothes.

"This is a perfect plan. Why didn't I think of it instead of Pink?" Scourge entered the hall and spotted Mikkah, she was happily dancing with Silver. Scourge walked over to Mikkah and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and looked at him. "I need to have a quick talk with you, it's about a new plan."

"'Kay." she turned to Silver. "I'll be righ' back. Don' wait up." she giggled as Silver kissed her on the cheek before running after Scourge. She walked past him and put her hands behind her head and sighed. Scourge smirked at her cute foolishness. "It's grea' tha' it's second last week already, don'cha think?" she turned her head 90 degrees before flinching. "No..."

"Oh, yes. It's great, because I'm here with you and no one can stop me." Scourge grabbed her left wrist and began pulling her along. She looked back to see Thea and Eon dragging Sonic out of the toilets. She opened her mouth to scream, but only earned a punch to the jaw. "No screaming and you won't get hurt."

"... o... okay..."

Thea and Eon slammed Sonic into a wall, forcing him awake. He looked at them and wondered why they were so angry. He then noticed the world's new shade of red. Then he realised he had been jumped by Scourge and they had swapped clothes. Sonic swore under his breathe.

"Where the hell is Mikkah?" Thea demanded.

"We knew it was you, Scourge, where is she?"

"W... what are you talking about...?"

"Don't play dumb with us!" Thea yelled.

"I-I'm not. It's me, Sonic!"

"How do we know you're not pretending to be Sonic?"

"Um... I came up with that crazy plan to raid Violet's cave?"

"Nice try, everyone knows that." Eon scoffed. They slammed him against the wall again, Scourge's sunglasses slipped down. "Where is- ... Shit."

They let go of Sonic and helped him steady himself. "We're so sorry, Sonic, we didn't know it was you!" Thea apologised.

"Don't worry... I've had that happen plenty of times. So, what's going on?"

"I saw Scourge leave with Mikkah in your clothes. I'm sure it was him because one of the white light shone on him, green fur equals Scourge." Eon informed.

"Great... another mission for Scourge..." Sonic rolled his eyes as Megan ran to them. She panted as the trio looked at her. "Yes?"

"Um... hi. I'm Megan... I was wondering if you could help."

"What do you need help with?"

"I thought I saw Mikkah with Scourge in the English area."

"Shit."

Meanwhile, Mikkah was starting to fight back. She struggled wildly as Scourge began to kiss her passionately. She managed to pull herself out of his grip and get a metre away. Scourge smirked, he loved 'hard to get' girls.

"WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE?!?!"

"Because, I wanted you to be in a sentimental place when you lost your virginity."

"... w... wha... what...?"

"This isn't a plan or a mission from Wulph, Pink helped me think this beauty up. While I rape you, Pink rapes him."

"Wha' do you mean 'him'?"

"Who do you think?"

"... Echo?"

"Bingo."

"You two are as sick as Wulph!!"

"That's an occupational hazard. Now, pucker up, Caariah." he launched himself at Mikkah, she screamed as she was dragged into a classroom. He slammed her face down on a table. She whimpered as Scourge laid himself down on top of her. He could feel her panicked pulse through every part of her body. "Don't worry... it won't hurt... much."

"LET GO, GET OFF, SOMEBODY HELP!!!!!"

"Now, now... you wouldn't want something bad to happen, would you...?" Scourge reached for her forehead. He dragged his index finger along the gold 'C' of her symbol. He felt her body tense. "You like that...?"

"Please... if you want to live... if you want everyone to live and everything to be the same... don't do that..."

"Do what? This?" he rubbed the silver spot in the middle of the golden 'C'. Mikkah screamed in agony and couldn't stop. Scourge laughed before realising that something was wrong. She wasn't just in pain, she was changing. Her scream had changed to the screech of a bird. A very angry bird. "Ah, shit."

* * *

A/N: Next chapter, we see Mikkah's full potential with her powers activated DX Watch out, Silver! You're her number one target! But... not in THAT way...

Lilium - Shirogami or Kurogami

Draken - Destroyahirismix666

Rose - Gidrah29

DJ Cinos - Melody Faith The Fox [Sonic isn't owned by me, but his Cinos side is, but not his costume either, that's Archie's]

Denise - Elizabeth Amoroso


	11. Dance For Life

**Yeah, yeah. Usual disclaimer stuff insert here.**

A/N: Anyways, apart from me not being able to come up with wierd excuses and random lines to put where the disclaimer should be, no problems with this chapter, apart from trying not to leave anything out this time DX Anyways, enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Crystellagon High**

**Chapter 11 - Dance For Life**

Pink laughed as she dragged Echo with her into the girls' toilets. He was wondering why she had, but she was letting up no clue whatsoever. Pink turned and smiled.

"Uh... Can I ask why we're in the girls' toilets?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"I'm going to fuck you 'til you can't walk."

"... What...?"

"Just joking."

"Oh, that's a relief..."

"I'm going to fuck you 'til you can't move."

"WHAT?!?!"

"Come here, you hopeless bastard!" Pink launched herself at him. He backed away as Pink dove for his jeans.

"WAIT!!!"

Pink looked up. "What?"

"Can I ask why you're doing this?"

"Why? Pfft, you didn't realise?"

"Realise what?"

"I was using you, dumbass! Why do you think I sent you to spy on those people?!"

[A/N: Unseen, but Echo was told to spy on people Pink didn't 'trust'.]

"You..."

"Whaddya going to do? Rape me in return?" Pink started laughing before she was knocked out cold. Skye stood over her, growling loudly and holding a piece of wood from the IA area [open window].

"Skye?!"

"NOBODY, but NOBODY, kicks Echo's arse BUT ME!!!"

"... Thanks for the save, but I could of gotten out myself."

"Pfft, yeah, right." she helped Echo up and threw the wood away. "Come on, we need to head up to English. I heard Scourge and Pink talking about this whole plan for a double rape, you and Mikkah."

"Hmhmhmhmhmmmm, this is much better. You scared me for a second there. Not only have you just lost all of your strength in one go, but you've made yourself go down to the lowest possibility of fighting back." Scourge laughed. Mikkah was exhausted from screeching. Scourge nibbled her neck, causing Mikkah to tense again. "You like that too...? Join me and I'll fulfil every desire you have... I promise..."

"NO FUCKING WAY IN HELL ARE YOU DOING THAT!!!!!" Mikkah screeched again, frightening Scourge. He yelled as huge silver angelic wings burst from Mikkah's back, throwing him off and into a wall. Blood splattered over her back and had stained her silver wings. Mikkah panted, she had lost her strength in the transformation. She screeched softly as Scourge laughed, she was completely vunerable. He jumped back on her and smirked. She opened her mouth to protest, but all that came out were screeches. "GET OFF- W... what happened to my voice...? Oh, no..."  
[A/N: Impromptu note, Mikkah isn't clearly understandable from now on, she's screeching. This thing deleted all the symbols so you can't tell.]

"What happened, babe? Bird got your tongue?" he laughed as he tore off Mikkah's waist cape. Her body temperature rose significantly, Scourge ignored it. "You're mine, baby, and noone can stop me from claiming you!"

"Except us!" Sonic, Thea, Eon and Megan stood at the door, all ready to strike. "Get the hell off her now and we might go easy on you!"

"Like hell you will. Besides... You can't stop me without me hurting her!"

"How? You're on top of her, unless you're suddenly going to whip it out from two layers and a belt, I'd like to see you try." Sonic scoffed.

"Oh, I'll try alright. I'll try my hardest!" Scourge slipped a hand up Mikkah's skirt, she flinched as her face went red. She weakly screeched as Sonic began to shake with rage. "You saw that, right? I tried and see where it got me?" Scourge laughed happily.

"STEP AWAY FROM MIKKAH AND I'LL LET YOU LIVE!!!!!" Echo and Skye had appeared behind Sonic and the others. He was furious at what was happening. Scourge ignored him.

"I've got so many new techniques to try on you..." Scourge slid his hand up Mikkah's shirts. She screeched loudly as she began to struggle. "Don't worry... It won't hurt... much."

"I SAID..." Echo shook heavily as a white aura appeared around him and his spines pointed to the ceiling. Skye backed away, frightened by his transformation. His eyes went black and his highlights distorted and became skewed. "GET OFF OF MIKKAH OR YOU'LL GET WHAT'S COMING TO YOU!!!!" Scourge flinched. Echo unleashed a huge blue Chaos Blast-like wave, knocking everyone down to the ground. He suddenly latched on to Scourge. "ULTIMATE CHAOS!!!!!" electricity surrounded the trio for a split second. "WHITE JUDGEMENT!!!!!" they were surrounded by a white energy. Mikkah relaxed as her back was healed from the transformation. Scourge, on the other hand, was having trouble staying conscious. He coughed as he began to lose the battle. He drifted into darkness, passing out on top of Mikkah. Echo let go of Scourge and moved away as Mikkah got herself up and out of Scourge's grip. She flapped her wings to get the blood off as she looked down at Scourge. "Mikkah, are you alright?"

"Losing... control... Run... before I kill you... AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Mikkah held her head in her hands as she cringed. She stepped back as her wings flapped anxiously. She suddenly turned and jumped out the window, flying to the right and above the school.

"Does anyone know what she said?" Sonic asked.

"It sounded like 'Losing control'... 'Run before I'... I don't know what else she could of said." Echo said before suddenly falling unconscious and reverting back.

"Echo!!" Skye ran to him and tried to pick him up. She turned to look at the group. "If she did say that, we need to get out of here asap!"

"How could he know that?" Sonic questioned.

"Tone and pitch." Megan said.

"Oh... Skye's right. I've read some of Melody's Feral Marked research, if she can't control her powers, she could kill us all AND burn the school to the ground, along with the surrounding areas in a 100km radius." Sonic informed.

"Shit!" Eon exclaimed.

"We'll go ahead and try to get everyone out!" Thea yelled as she grabbed Eon's arm and ran, both disappearing into thin air.

"And get Melody!!" Sonic shouted.

"We will!!"

"We'll need to stay low so Mikkah doesn't see us so... let's get down low and go, go, go..." Sonic said as he dropped to the ground.

"What about Echo?!"

"He can stay here, he saved Mikkah, healed her AND took care of Scourge for her. She won't attack him."

"What about Scourge?"

"He can get fucked for all I care." Sonic paused for a few seconds. "But... we need to take him with us. I know he doesn't deserve it, God knows he deserves to die, but we have to."

"Okay."

Skye grabbed Scourge's arm and started draggin him as she crawled across the floor with Sonic and Megan. They crawlled through the top level and down the ramp. They slid down the step in the middle of the ramp and then kept going down the corridor. A screech filled the air, the three paused. A crash sounded behind them, they looked back, Mikkah was struggling to stand at the other end of the long corridor, she was surrounded by debris and covered in cuts. Sonic grabbed the girls' arms and pulled then, along with Scourge, into a bubblers area. They waited as Mikkah screeched again in pain. They could hear her flap her wings anxiously before she lifted into the air. Sonic peeked around the corner, Mikkah was speeding towards them. She stopped at the bubblers, growlling angrily at the four. Sonic realised that she could see Scourge. He slid in front of the unconscious hedgehog.

"Mikkah, just calm down and we'll get everything under control!" Sonic reassured.

"WHY ARE YOU HIDING HIM?!?! THAT BASTARD WILL DIE!!!!!" Mikkah screeched at them as she moved towards them, her wings flapping angrily.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!!!!" Melody ran at Mikkah with her staff in her hands. The sapphire glowed brightly before releasing a bright energy blast. Mikkah screeched as she flew away. Melody looked at the three. "You lot alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Sonic stood up and helped Skye and Megan up. "What's happening in the hall?"

"Everyone's being sent home in groups. That and Silver's hanging around."

"Silver's staying?"

"She's his girlfriend, of course he would." Melody paused. She then looked at Sonic, panic had taken over. "Silver's in huge trouble! If she sees him-" a yell of pain caught everyone's attention. "Oh, no... No! No!! NOOOO!!!!" she ran off.

Sonic looked at the girls, they went back to getting Scourge out of the way. Sonic ran after Melody, coming to stop beside her. He took a step back. "I-is that...?"

"Yes... the Caariah within her was too much to handle... she couldn't stop the life cycle from taking its course." Silver was laying on the ground in shock as Mikkah bit into his stomach. She looked up at Sonic and Melody, blood dripped from her mouth. She flapped her wings as she flew off. Silver curled up, crying in agony. "Silver, I should of told you."

"W-why... is it hurting... so... much...?"

"I'd suggest wearing pants for now on."

"W... why...?"

"I'm sorry to say this but... your reproductive system is changing to a female's reproductive system."

"I-I'm a girl...?!"

"No... You're pregnant."

"I'M WHAT?!?!?!" Silver curled up more, his insides were literally twisting and turning. "J-just... make it stop..."

"I can't. You have to let it run its course, I'm sorry..."

"No... ARGH!!! MAKE IT STOP!!!!! ... Please..." Silver settled down, passing out.

"Sonic, can you take care of him?"

"Sure." Sonic knelt down beside him and rolled the white hedgehog on to his back, Silver was out cold. "Silver...? Silver? ... Silver?!" he slapped him across the face, he woke up barely, fighting to stay awake. "You okay?"

"It hurts... so much... Mikkah... is she...?"

"She's a little out of control... Don't worry, you'll be okay." Melody interrupted.

"I'm pregnant, how is that OKAY?!?!" Silver opened his eyes fully and sat up. He put a hand on his head, he had a headache, but no more massive agony. "Hey... I think it stopped."

"That's good, but now you have to go through nine months of carrying an honorary Caariah in your stomach."

"Oh, yeah, thanks." a screech filled the air, along with several screams and a roar. "W-what the hell was that?!"

"Oh, God... What is it now?" Melody helped Silver up and ran with him and Sonic to the fields to see Mikkah flapping her wings anxiously at Elizabeth in her werewolf form. Sonic flinched, Elizabeth was in a populated area in her were form. "Is that Elizabeth?!"

"Um... Is that such a good idea? Having Elizabeth fighting Mikkah? In those forms?" Silver asked.

"I don't know... It's only a new moon, so she shouldn't be out of control." Melody ran to Elizabeth. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Mikkah won't listen to me! I'm usually able to calm her down and keep her calm 'til she reverts but I can't get through to her!"

"That's because she was seconds away from being raped."

"... That explains it. Hey, how 'bout you try, you can calm people with your voice, right?"

"I'll try..." Melody took a step forward, Mikkah screeched angrily at her. She took a deep breathe and let her voice take control. "Kazao lidu mana ovy v jaliko posyua, retuopi v ki lamanda iku timandu..." she began to sing.

"What's she singing?" Silver asked.

"That's Chaahru's lullaby, her Caariah son doesn't get to sleep easy so she made this for him. I don't know why, but Feral Marked understand the Marked language. Probably because they were created by them."

Mikkah started to slow down, her wings stopped flapping. Mikkah walked to Melody and cuddled her. "Hulah mon kiyu gola wehnea uunbah..." Melody looked at Elizabeth, she was smiling. "I think I got through."

"That was beautiful..." Elizabeth walked to the sleepy wox and took her in her arms. Suddenly she pulled away and screeched louder. Elizabeth gasped at the sudden move, then got down on all fours. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, Mikkah!"

"What happened?! I was sure the lullaby would work!!"

"Idiot Mobians, it would never work!! I'm too strong to go down because of some stupid lullaby!!"

"Mikkah, don't make me do this!!"

"BRING IT, HALF-BREED!!!!"

"... Mikkah never calls me half-breed... YOU'LL DIE FOR THAT!!!!" Elizabeth lunged at her, sparking a fight. Mikkah furiously tackled her to the ground and began burning her. Elizabeth roared in pain. "MIKKAH, LISTEN TO ME!!!! YOU CAN FIGHT IT, YOU CAN CONTROL IT!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"Stupid half-breed, you can't fight what you are!!"

Sonic turned to the huge group of students and rushed to them, pushing them along the path to the school gates. "Come on, people! Move it!" he noticed a shadow darting forward as a figure rose from it. Sonic barely recognised the figure, it was Thea in her werehog form. She tackled Mikkah to the ground next to Elizabeth and started wrestling with her. Elizabeth got up and joined in. "Geez... Don't hold back, why donchas?!"

"SONIC!!!" Skyfire and Cynder ran to them. "We'll help take Mikkah down."

"Thanks, but I don't think-"

"Do you want the school and the whole of the town to be destroyed because of one boy?" Skyfire asked.

"Um... which boy are we talking about here...?"

"Scourge!" Cynder cried.

"Oh, right... Okay, you two can help, just try not to kill her."

"We'll try." Skyfire smirked. They flapped their wings and joined the brawl.

"This is really getting out of hand." Melody said. "We need to take her down fast and make it fast before she gets any opportunities to destroy everything."

"I know, but we can't do anything." Silver took a step forward. "I can convince her."

"Silver!! You're pregnant and you're gunna go get into this mess?! You're crazy!!" Melody shouted.

"I'm crazy, but I'm crazy for Mikkah. I can convince her to stop with the baby." Silver ran to Mikkah and pulled her out of the fight telepathically. She screeched at him, he did his best to ignore it. "Mikkah, listen to me! You can stop this, just calm down and we can settle this properly!"

"I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL FOR PROTECTING THE BASTARD!!!!!"

"Mikkah, please... I can feel that you're scaring the baby (somehow)."

"... S... Silver...?"

"Mikkah? Is that you?"

"Silver, I can't control the Caariah side for long, just... GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE- AUGH!!!!!" Mikkah cringed as the Caariah genes managed to take over. "Hello, Silver. It's nice to meet with my mate before I destroy you!!"

"But-" Silver stepped back. "But... You'll destroy the baby too!"

"Plenty more fish in the sea! Actually, I wouldn't mind biting Sonic or Shadow." she laughed as she grabbed Silver under his arms. She shot up into the air, quickly followed by Skyfire and Cynder. "Prepare to die, Silver!"

"Wai-wai-wai-wait!! Mikkah, I love you and I promise I'll protect you the best I can while we're together!! I promise I'll protect you from Scourge at all times possible!!"

"Why do they always promise before they die?" Mikkah slowed down, Skyfire and Cynder zoomed past them. Mikkah slowly tipped backwards, Silver screamed for his life as they began to plunge back to earth. "GOODBYE, SILVER!!!!" she laughed hysterically as they closed in on the ground fast.

* * *

A/N: Ooooh, drama! ... DAMMIT, I just realised that this thing deleted all my symbols... Okay, from when Mikkah goes 'GET OFF!!! W... what happened to my voice...? Oh, no...', she's screeching, everyone can't clearly understand what she's saying. I really gotta start paying attention to the symbols I use... AND I USE THEM OFTEN... Damn ... Anyways, next chapter, the end of this little drama and the start of a new one and the start of a new term XD AND THE CHAPTER AND STORY NAME WON'T STAY IN THE MIDDLE... Ergh... Where's my sugar...?


	12. Learning To Survive

**You know the drill for the disclaimer.**

A/N: Behold, the end of Mikkah's fury, plus a random vampire plot XD I hate vampires, I'VE BEEN BRAINWASHED BY TWILIGHT!!! AHHHHHHH!!!! -runs into a wall- ... Ow. I think that fixed it X3 Anyways, enjoy! Also, word of warning, the next two chapters have been boosted in terms of sexual references/themes and swearing, sorry, but it'll be back to whatever normality it was before!

**

* * *

**

**Crystellagon High**

**Chapter 12 - Learning To Survive**

Dirt and grass flew high into the air, students screamed at the sight. The area cleared, Mikkah was trying to stabilise herself as she lifted her hands to her nose, it was bleeding, along with her back, the wounds from her transformation had opened up. She screeched loudly, enraged at what had happened. Sonic was holding Silver in his arms, the white hedgehog was shaking in pure fear. Mikkah launched herself at Sonic, only to be smashed into the ground by Skyfire and Cynder. The three wrestled until Mikkah flew out of the fight. Skyfire and Cynder chased her until Mikkah began to slow down, at which point the two friends slammed into her. Mikkah fell to the ground and tried to get up, failing.

("I... will... not... be... DEFEATED!!!!") Mikkah closed her eyes as the air around her began to heat up. Elizabeth began to back away. ("I... will... not... LOSE!!!!")

"Oh, God!!" Elizabeth cried. "She's going Supernova!!"

"WHAT?!?!" Sonic and Melody yelled.

"She's gunna burn the place to the ground!!"

"... ANYONE WHO CAN USE HYDROKINESIS, COME HERE!!!!!" Melody shouted over the panicked students.

Skyfire flew to her and landed next to her. Rebecca, Frost, Rose, Storm and Harmony ran to her. Melody whispered to them, they all nodded. The group turned to Mikkah and unleashed a watery hell on her. Mikkah screeched as the water cooled her down sharply. She curled up as she screeched in pain, her wings disintergrating. She fell silent, everyone watched in fear that she might attack again. Elizabeth walked over to Mikkah and felt her neck, she looked up at Melody.

"She's alive, just out cold."

Everyone breathed. "That's good..." Melody muttered. "Is she alright now?"

"Yeah. She just passes out after the Caariah side wears out or she attempts Supernova."

"What exactly is Supernova?" Sonic walked to Mikkah with Silver still shaking in his arms.

"Supernova is the highest level Mikkah can achieve with her powers. She could either burn up the atmosphere and end all life as we know it, destroy her target or possibly overheat so much she could die."

"Ouch..."

"What about me? It isn't fair! How come I had to be the one who got pregnant?!" Silver suddenly yelled.

"I'm sorry, but it's irreversable. You're going to have to live through nine months of carrying an Honorary around in your new womb." Melody apologised.

"... Mikkah..." Silver knelt down beside his unconscious girlfriend. "Is this how you really feel about me...? Do you really love me this much...?"

"I'm... sorry..." Mikkah muttered in her pain-filled sleep. "Didn... me... to... couldn... contr... self..."

"I understand... I forgive you..." Silver felt her touch his hand, she was barely awake. "Let's get you home, okay? You can sleep all you want."

Three weeks later, the school holidays ended. The school had been repaired during the break and had been renovated. The students were buzzing in excitement at the start of the new term. Everyone was acting friendlier, saying hello to everyone they passed. Silver was being laughed at and teased as he and Mikkah walked through the school, his stomach had grown over the holidays. Silver hid his face in his hands in shame. Mikkah held him caringly, noticing tears on his face.

"Don't worry, everyone will shut up about it soon."

"I told you I can't do this! Everyone's laughing at me! I knew I should of gone back to my present..."

"Don't listen to them, they're just jealous."

"Jealous?! Jealous of what?!"

"That we're the centre of attention and will be parents to a beautiful baby."

"... Hmpf." Silver looked away, they were in a quiet part of the school. Blaze ran to them, she seemed happy. "Blaze!"

"Hey, Blaze, how was your holidays?"

"Great, but you two gotta come see this!" Blaze grabbed Silver's arm and dragged the couple to the front of the school. Wulph was standing in front of Rebecca and Amy, both were in tears and appeared hurt. He was obviously in a bad mood, even more so with half the school watching. "They were tearing each other's hair out."

"And you dragged us here for this?" Mikkah asked.

"You should of seen it, everyone was cheering on and Sonic and Megan were trying to pull them apart, then it just stopped. Nobody knows why, but the fight just stopped suddenly."

"Do you think Wulph has something to do with it?" Silver asked.

"Don't know. But Wulph was quick to appear after it did stop."

"I think I know why." Tails ran to them with Arrcho. "I think some sort of signal was transmitted a split second before the fight stopped."

"My audio senses picked up a very high pitch signal. I've been trying to decipher it, but I'm going nowhere with it." Arrcho added.

"Wulph?" Mikkah asked.

"Possibly. I've traced it to Wulph's office, but it wasn't authorised with his code."

"Scourge, then?"

"No, Scourge wouldn't of earned that so fast. By term four, maybe."

"Then who?"

Meanwhile, the female cabat was floating over the scene, smiling evily and giggling. She flew back to the window of Wulph's office, flying inside. Scourge, Pink and Shadow were waiting. She giggled again. Scourge looked away, Pink crossed her arms and looked away too, Shadow rolled his eyes, all annoyed or nervous of the girl.

"Everything's set!"

"Whatever..."

"Um... I think I forgot to punch some sore loser..." Scourge left uneasily.

"I think I did too..." Pink followed in a hurry.

"Pfft, chickens." Shadow scoffed.

"That's a good thing." the cabat walked to him.

"Uh... How? And who are you?"

"I'm Denise. And how is that a good thing? Because..." she moved to his neck, making him try to move away. "I get the blood of the Ultimate Life Form and noone can stop me..." Shadow's eyes widened as she bit into his neck. He weakly cried out as she drank his blood slowly, causing massive pain. She pulled away, Shadow fell to the ground. She licked her lips evily. "Just as I expected. The Ultimate Life Form doesn't disappoint."

"What the hell is going on here?!" Wulph had just appeared behind Denise. She turned and smiled, showing her bloody teeth. "I thought we had a strict agreement!"

"We did, I was starving. You didn't say anything about when I was starving."

"How much is 'starving'?"

"I haven't eaten in a week."

"Fair enough." Wulph went to his desk and sat down. "But, even if you are starving, do NOT do it to my best! I have an important mission for him and you've just pushed it to tomorrow."

"Sorry, sir, but I was really hungry... and his neck looked so good..." she took a step towards Shadow, only to have a dagger fly past her neck. She turned, Wulph was getting angry. "Sorry, sir. Hard to control my cravings."

"Whatever... Speaking of cravings, I want you to get Silver and bring him here. Tell him he's being examined. I've been ordered by Dr. Eggman to do a weekly examination of his baby as it grows. Apparently he wants it for research on the Feral Marked and how they work."

"Yes, sir."

Silver walked into the office, Mikkah had been forced away from him and had upset both of them. He nervously stepped forward as Denise sat in a chair. Wulph looked up at him from paperwork, smiling. Silver looked away, put off by the smile.

"Did Denise tell you why you're here?"

"N-no..."

"Denise, no more feasting for a day."

"Damn... I knew I forgot something."

"You're here by Dr. Eggman's orders. You're to be examined weekly."

"W-why?"

"Because we take care of our lucky students."

"Lucky's about right..."

"What was that?"

"N-nothing..."

"Denise here will take you to the nurse to have the examination."

"Y-yes, sir."

Mikkah giggled as Silver sat down next to her. She hugged him, he smirked. She looked up at him with a questioning look in her eyes.

"How did it go?"

"I'm supposed to get an examination every week by Eggman's orders."

"Pfft, probably trying to make an anti-Feral Marked weapon."

"Yeah... The nurse said my baby's growing at a good rate. But... they had to do some tests first on my new... reproduction system..."

"Ouch..."

"Now I know what it feels like to have a fist up you and it was a damn shock. The nurse has cold hands, even through the gloves..."

"What did she do to you?"

"Fisted me, stuck a brush up me, felt around... urgh... It hurt and I'm sort of embarrassed about how I reacted..."

"You didn't have an orgasm, did you?"

"No! ... I wasn't far off it though..."

"Hey, don't worry! That happens a lot more often then you think. The nurse is trained to block out that and try to do what she's been told to do."

"Thank God... I don't think I could do that again and keep a straight face..."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"By the way, how's your counselling sessions going?"

"Oh, fine. Mr Rockar says that I can stop if I want to, but I just keep doing it because I get out of class and get to draw. All he does is his work and his music."

"That's good..." Silver moaned. "She could at least of gone easy on me..."

Denise flew over the school looking for easy pickings. She circled over the school a few more times before seeing Yuri sitting by himself. She thought about her actions for a few seconds before smirking. She swooped down and tried to get at his neck, instead being thrown off. Yuri stood up and looked down at the recovering cabat. She looked up at him and backed away a little.

"Can I help you?"

"N-no... I just lost control of my steering..." Denise got up and flew into the air.

"You know she was going to bite you!" Rebecca ran to him.

"She was?"

"Yeah, she's a vampire, I can feel it."

"Wow... I didn't think she was a vampire."

"Just be careful. I can sit with you at lunch and recess if you want, she won't go anywhere near me."

"Okay, I guess." Rebecca sat down next to him. "Hey, have you noticed how a few people have gone missing?"

"No, who's missing?"

"I think Diamond and Megan went missing during the holidays, nobody's seen them since."

"Even Shadow?"

"I think someone said he's been really busy lately."

"Probably top secret G.U.N business."

"Yeah... What was that fight about with Amy?"

"Oh, that. She was just getting a little too on my nerves."

"Why did you two stop like that?"

"I... I honestly don't know. I thought I heard something and then we just stopped when I did. It was like Mikkah's screech, but it was stronger than anything I've ever heard, except a sonic boom obviously..."

"Speaking of sonic booms, there's Sonic." Sonic ran to them, a look of worry on his face. "Hey, Sonic."

"Hi... Have you two seen Diamond or Megan?"

"No, sorry." Rebecca apologised.

"It's alright. Urgh... Where are they?" Sonic ran off again leaving Yuri and Rebecca even more worried.

Meanwhile, Shadow looked away as Wulph laughed happily. He was bound by anti-Chaos chains and was watching Diamond being flogged in front of him. Her red and black dress was torn up and showed her red stripe that ran down her back. Her belt was broken from the back and her dress straps had been snapped off. She screamed in pain every time Wulph whipped her back, which was covered in blood. Shadow held back his screams of pure rage, knowing that Wulph would hurt Diamond more to hear him scream. Megan was nearby, she was scared out of her mind. She was crying with her head in her hands, frightened by the screams and Wulph and his whip. The screams stopped, along with the whip. Shadow looked at them, Diamond was close to passing out and Wulph was playing with his belt. Shadow knew what was happening and he couldn't contain his fury.

"GET THE FUCKING HELL AWAY FROM HER THIS FUCKING INSTANT!!!!!" silence followed, Wulph looked down at him. _Oh, fuck... PLEASE DON'T RAPE ME!!!!_

"What did you just say...?"

"I-I said-"

"DO NOT FUCKING BACKCHAT ME, YOU FUCKING LITTLE ALIEN HYBRID SHIT!!!!!" Wulph stepped over Diamond and pulled Shadow up to his face by his chest fur. Shadow winced, it felt like his fur would be pulled out. "YOU'RE IN ENOUGH TROUBLE AS IT IS!!!!"

"WHAT DID I DO?!?!"

"You told Diamond about your double life, didn't you?!"

"N-no!!"

"THEN HOW DOES SHE KNOW ABOUT THE PRINCESSES?!?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!!!!"

"YOU DO KNOW!!!!"

"I DON'T!!!!!"

"Don't give me that shit, tell me how she knows or I'll rape all three of you!!"

"I SWEAR, I DON'T KNOW!!!"

"You don't talk in your sleep, do you?"

"NO!!!"

"Somebody told her AND I KNOW IT WAS YOU!!!!"

"IT WASN'T!!!!!"

"LIAR!!!!!"

"THAT'S IT!!!!!" Shadow pulled out his handgun and aimed it between Wulph's eyes. He smirked. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SMILING ABOUT?!?!"

"You won't kill me. You can't."

"YES, I FUCKING CAN!!!!" he tried to pull the trigger, but began choking. Wulph dropped him on the floor. Shadow coughed heavily and couldn't stop. Water trickled out of his mouth for a few seconds before Shadow took a deep breath and sat back with a hand at his throat. He wiped the water from his mouth and looked at it, not sure what it was. "What is this?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!?!"

"You remember getting that device shoved down your throat, right?"

"... WHAT THE FUCK DID THAT THING DO?!?!"

"It's a special device I had Eggman design specifically for you and Sonic. It activates everytime you don't do what I say or everytime you do something I don't want you to do. It releases water into your lungs, basically you're drowning."

"... You... You... YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!!" Shadow pulled Diamond to himself and held her against his chest. She weakly looked up at him, her face was soaked with tears and her eyes were bloodshot. Shadow held her tightly as Wulph pulled out his whip again. Megan suddenly cried out, getting Wulph's attention. Shadow noticed the evil look in his eyes. "Don't you FUCKING DARE go anywhere NEAR HER!!!"

"You're in no position to demand anything." Wulph took the handgun away and walked over to Megan. He pulled her up, causing her to burst out crying. He smiled before suddenly shooting Shadow in the chest. He cried out as the pain passed through him. Diamond weakly cried out as Shadow passed out. "Now... Megan, my love..."

"Please! Don't hurt me! I swear, I don't know anything!!"

"Don't worry your pretty little head off. I'm not after any answers with you. You're just here because I needed someone new to screw with."

"... W-what...? ... N-no! NO!!! NOOOOO!!!!!" Megan began struggling for her life. "LET GO, PLEASE!!!!! SOMEBODY, HELP ME!!!!!"

"Now, now... You don't want to make it any worse, do you?"

Sonic slammed his fist into Wulph's office door. He was furious at Wulph, he had just heard from Eon and his creation, Soulia, who looked like a hawk, that Wulph had Shadow, Diamond and Megan. He stopped banging on the door and put and ear to it. He heard faint screams but couldn't make out who the screams belonged to. He moved back and started kicking the door hard. It wouldn't give way, Sonic swore loudly. He began spindashing the door with all of his strength, it still wouldn't give way. Sonic finally gave up, he wasn't going to get through. He slid to the ground as he tried to make out whose voice the screams belonged to. Amy walked to him, worried about him. Sonic looked up at her and smiled, then went back to listening.

"Sonic, what's wrong?"

"I can hear someone screaming... I can't get through the door..."

"Let me see." Amy put an ear against the door. She recoiled as soon as she did. Sonic looked up at her. "M-Megan?!"

"That's Megan?!"

"Hang on..." Amy listened again. "It stopped."

"What's happening?"

"Wulph's coming!" Sonic got up and dragged Amy with him as Wulph left his office. Wulph's hands were covered in blood, so was his lips. Amy almost squealed, Sonic got his hand over her mouth before she could. Wulph looked at their direction. "I'm sorry...!" she whispered.

"Just shut up...!"

"Who's there?" Wulph walked to them, Sonic quickly began to make out with Amy. Wulph smirked. "I knew you two had a thing for each other, have fun." Wulph left the two.

Sonic pulled away. "Sorry."

"S-Sonic...?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you!" Amy returned the kiss, Sonic began trying to get out of the embrace nervously.

Shadow opened his eyes, he was in the sick bay. He moved a little, giving him massive pain. He looked down at his body, his school shirt had been taken off and his chest was bandaged. He slowly sat up, he was healing fast. He looked around, Diamond was lying on her stomach with bandages around her body and Megan had her arm in a cast and bandages around her head. He got up and walked to Diamond, she was trying to wake up. Shadow climbed on top of her and shook her gently, waking her up finally. She turned her head and looked at Shadow.

"S... Shadow...?"

"Shhh... It's alright. Are you hurt?"

"No... But your-"

"I'm recovering."

"I... I feel better..."

"That's good... I'm going to make you feel even better..."

"S-Shadow...! Not here. Megan-"

"Is out cold. She's got a head injury, she'll be out for at least a good hour."

"B-but-"

"Shhh... Don't say a word... Unless it's my name..."

"I-"

"Just shut up and start moaning."

Wulph laughed as he leaned back in his chair as he watched a monitor. He smirked as his face went red. Scourge and Pink came in, their faces going red as soon as they heard the noises. Wulph noticed them, turning off the sound. He looked at them happily.

"Uh... Sir?" Pink nervously asked.

"Sorry about that, rare occasion."

"Uh... Yeah... Sure." Scourge nervously muttered.

"You asked for us?" Pink queried.

"Yeah..." Wulph was watching the monitor closely. "Somebody's still hurt, aren't we?" he looked up. "You two are needed for a mission with Denise when she gets out of class. I need you to get Silver so Denise can take a few... samples."

"Do we have to?" they both asked.

"Yes." he went back to the monitor. "Oooh... Somebody's been a bad girl... Tap that shit, pretty boy."

"We're going to go now..." Pink and Scourge quickly left, allowing Wulph to turn the sound back on.

Shadow panted as he laid down on his bed. Diamond was fast asleep, exhausted by her injury. He crossed his arms as he sat up, Megan was breathing heavier. He grunted as he rolled his eyes.

"I know you're awake."

"EEEK!!! S-sorry..!"

"How long have you been awake?"

"S-since I heard Diamond screaming..."

"Dammit. Just try to forget that, okay?"

"I-I'll try..."

"You alright?"

"Y-yeah..."

"What did he do to you? I heard you screaming in my sleep."

"I-I don't know... All I remember is a lot of pain and Wulph t-tearing at me..."

"Tearing? How?"

"I-I don't know... Why is my arm in a cast?"

"Are you two finished yet?" a female voice asked.

"Yes, Nurse Kitt..." _Dammit, she heard us... Fuuuuuucckkk..._

"Good. I'm just sick of having to put up with the constant sex in MY times." she argued as she came in. She was a black and white female cat. She wore cute long nurse uniform, showing off her large chest. "I'm getting sick of it."

"Sorry, but..."

"I know, I know, damn hormones." she walked over to Megan and began examining her head. "Just... Why is it always my times though? Why not that stuffy nurse's?"

"Because you're better than she is...?"

"That's right, and I BETTER NOT CATCH YOU DOING THAT AGAIN, OR SOMEBODY WILL BE LEFT TO DIE INSTEAD NEXT TIME!!!! CLEAR?!?!"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Thank you." she moved on to Megan's arm. "Now, hun, your arm is like that because it's been torn up badly, along with some sort of puncture wound."

"Puncture wound?" Megan asked.

"Yes, I think it's some sort of injection site."

"Great, now I've been injected with something unknown..."

"I'm going to take a blood sample. This won't hurt." Kitt took out a syringe. Megan looked away as she took the blood sample. "Do I have cold hands?"

"No..." Megan muttered.

"Sometimes." Shadow answered.

"Yes!" Diamond was sitting up. "You have the coldest hands in the WORLD!!!"

"Of course, you'd know." Shadow said smuggly. "You had to be checked when you were hurt because I-"

"DO NOT MENTION THAT!!!!" she crossed her arms. "You have REALLY cold hands!"

"I'm just a little worried that I've scared a student..."

"Who did you have your hands up this time?" Shadow asked dully.

"Silver..."

"Silver?!" Megan cried.

"I had to check him like Diamond... I... I think I scared him..."

"What did you do?" Shadow questioned.

"I... Don't you just hate it when you're examining a patient and they sort of... you know..."

"He didn't?!" Diamond asked, suddenly interested.

"He almost did... I think I should ease up on him..."

"No. Just do it quickly and if you hurt him, that'll distract him from the pleasure." Shadow quickly informed.

"... Thank you for that, Shadow." Kitt said sarcastically.

"Whereas if you do it slowly and carefully, he will have a full blown-"

"THANK YOU for that, Shadow!" she crossed her arms. "Why do I always have to have a sex-crazed maniac for a boss AND a patient?"

Silver cried out as Scourge and Pink held him against a wall. They were behind the hall during lunch. Silver struggled wildly as Denise slammed into the ground behind the evil duo. Scourge punched Silver in the stomach, he yelled in pain. Denise laughed as her eyes became darker. Her fangs grew as she moved to Silver's neck. He cried out in fear. Wulph suddenly appeared behind her. He grabbed her hair and pulled her back. She looked up at him, hunger was blazing in her eyes.

"I don't care how much you're starving, NO FEASTING!!!!"

"ARHHHH, YOU FOOL!!!! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I DON'T FEED WHEN I'M LIKE THIS?!?!"

"No, enlighten me."

"I go crazy... I suck dry whatever I can... I'm uncontrollable..." she began shaking as her eyes became black. "BLOOOOOOOODDD!!!!! I NEED BLOOOOOOOOODDD!!!!!!"

"Oh, shit."

"Nice going, sir. You've done it again." Scourge laughed.

"SHUT UP AND GET MOVING!!!!" Wulph shouted as he shoved the pair along.

"D-Denise...?" Silver nervously asked. He was scared stiff, he couldn't move. "A-are you...?"

"BLOOOOOOODDD!!!!!" she pounced on him and bit hard into his neck. Silver screamed in pain as his blood was sucked from his body. "Mmmmm... blood..."

"Ahhh... W-wha...? B... Bla... Bl... Hel..." Silver passed out. Denise pulled away and licked her lips. She then launched into the sky, ready to pounce on anyone she found, no matter how many people were nearby.

"Have any of you seen Silver?"

Blaze was standing over Sonic, Tails and Amy. She was worried, she knew how Silver got insecure by himself. Sonic threw his hands up in the air, Tails shook his head, Amy did the same. Blaze huffed and crossed her arms.

"This is terrible, you can never leave Silver alone..." Blaze muttered.

"I'm sure he's only gone to the canteen or something." Sonic reassured.

"I haven't seen him for ages..."

"He'll be fine." Amy said.

"ROYALTY!!!!" a dark blur slammed Blaze into the ground as the blur bit into her neck. Blaze cried out, just as the lockdown siren rang through the school. Students began running to the nearest classroom in panic. Sonic stood up and tried to drag Denise off of Blaze, failing. Blaze passed out, Denise then shot up into the air again, along with Sonic who was still holding on to her. He screamed as she flew through the air, she ignored him. "Blood... blood... blood... ROYALTY!!!!"

She sped after Neise and Oriana, both running to a classroom. Sonic yelled as she picked up speed. The two sisters barely made it into the room before the door was slammed shut in Denise's face. Sonic was flung through the door's glass window and thrown to the other side of the room. Denise merely shook off the pain and then shot into the sky again. Sonic moaned as he rubbed his head and picked out shards of glass from his skin and spines. Neise and Oriana ran to him and helped him up. He smiled weakly as he groaned in pain.

"Are you alright?!" they both asked.

"Urhhh... I'm fine... but anyone who's still out there isn't. We need to make sure everyone's inside."

"Yeah..." Neise muttered.

"You can do that." Oriana finished.

"Great... Now all I need is a plan..." a scream echoed through the school, Sonic recognised it. His face went pale. "No... not her..." a yell of anger followed. "Melody!! SHIT!!!" Sonic ran out of the room and through the school to find Harmony being drained of her blood while Melody was trying to pull Denise away in rage. Sonic ran to Melody and got her away from Denise. "Melody, don't tempt her anymore than she is!!"

"But she's hurting Harmony!!" Melody began to struggle in Sonic's grip. "LET GO!!!"

"Just c-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!!!!"

"... Just settle down and get to a classroom!!"

"NO!!! I WON'T LEAVE MY BABY WITH THAT ANIMAL!!!!"

"Just GO!!!!"

"BUT-"

"MOVE IT, MELODY!!!!" Sonic pushed Melody away as Harmony was dropped to the floor. Denise licked her lips and looked at Melody. Melody got the point fast and sped off, Denise flew after her. "JUST KEEP RUNNING!!!!!"

"YOU'RE CRAZY!!!!" Melody sped through the corridors, but her skirt and fear were holding her back. "COME ON, WHY CAN'T I RUN?!?!"

"COME HERE!!!!"

"NO!!! STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!" Melody got down on all fours and began running faster, she was leaping more than running, spending more time in the air than on the ground. "Gotta go faster..."

"One..." a female said quietly.

"Go, go, go!" Melody cried as Denise began to catch up.

"Two..."

"NOOOOO!!!" Denise was getting very close to Melody's neck.

"Three!!" a strong gust of wind blew Denise straight into a wall, allowing Melody to slow down to a stop and rest. She dropped to the ground and looked around, spotting her saviour. A female white hedgehog with green eyes was standing by her. She had blue quills which went down to her shoulders and over her left eye. She had a cream body and was wearing the junior upper uniform with black pants and her fingerless black gloves, red and black boots and her pink locket. She held out a hand, Melody took it. "You okay?"

"Y... yeah... Thanks for the save..." Melody stood up.

"You're welcome." the girl walked away.

"Hey, wait!" Melody caught up with her. "I'm Melody."

"Chaos."

"... Nice name. Um... how long is she going to stay down?"

"With the force I threw at her, at least half an hour."

"Thank God... Can you help us get everyone to Nurse Kitt? I'm sure Sonic's having a lot of trouble trying to find everyone who was attacked."

"... Sure."

Shadow laughed as the amount of bodies coming into the sick bay increased, he was enjoying the look on Kitt's face. She was rushing around making sure everyone had a bed. Shadow started laughing louder when she screamed in frustration, earning a very deadly glare. Kitt stormed over to Shadow and lifted him to her face by his chest fur.

"I'd shut the hell up if I were you or SOMEBODY might get a VERY COLD physical check up NEXT TIME THEY DECIDE TO DROP BY!!!!!"

"... Yes, ma'am..."

"Good, now get out before I shoot you!"

"Yes, ma'am." Shadow got up, grabbed Diamond and ran from the room.

"I love being able to scare him. I'm one of the only people who can." Kitt laughed.

"You're wierd." Megan said.

"Hey, it comes from working with the wierdest people on Mobius."

"... Okay...."

"I've worked for Eggman, technically him and Robotnik, since the coup d'etat. I've learnt to put up with the wierdest things on Mobius, like the Ultimate Life Form who's scared of having a physical."

"Is he? Scared of a physical?"

"With my cold hands, of course."

"You don't have cold hands."

"Okay, then." Kitt walked to Megan. "Is this cold?" she put a hand on Megan's face, receiving a loud squeal in response. "Toldja."

* * *

A/N: Sorry if some of you don't like the enhanced bad stuff, but it'll disappear after next chapter! I promise!!


	13. Double Trouble

**-insert disclaimer here-**

A/N: Back to whatever normal was next chapter. This time we'll be having a rest from the heroes and have a look at Wulph and Shadow's side of the story. Poor Shadow T.T He's this close to cracking now...

**

* * *

**

**Crystellagon High**

**Chapter 13 - Double Trouble**

Moans of pain drifted through a tunnel. Wulph laughed as he walked through them. He came to a fork, going through the left tunnel. He stopped when he came to a very small cell, smirking at the hurt girl in front of him.

"Ready for more pain, Krystal?"

"Please... no more..." the light blue and white vixen was cut up all over, her icy blue eyes pleading. Her blue and light blue ballgown was torn up in various places, her low blue sleeves were also torn. Her blue crown was on the ground, the light blue jewels cracked and broken. Her long brown hair and long tail were messed up, her light brown fringe covering her right eye. Her blue eye shadow was fading, along with her blue lipstick. Her mascara was dried on her white cheeks. Her chest fur had dried blood through it. She began to softly sob as Wulph opened the door to her cell. She was chained up on a wall, there was hardly any room in the cell to move. Wulph quickly held a dagger to her throat, she whimpered softly. "What now...?"

"I want to know something important. Something very important."

"What...?"

"What's Melody's weakness?"

"You know that already...!"

"Her original weakness."

"I don't know..."

"Tell me!" he threatened to cut her throat, pushing it against it and drawing small beads of blood.

"I don't know!"

"What were her original powers?!"

"She was able to use photokinesis and create crystals like Topaz and I..."

"Good girl. Now... would that make her weak to fire?"

"I don't know. She spent a lot of time with Topaz."

"... How is that possible...?" Wulph turned away. "Damn crystal powers, that's what was protecting her." he turned back to crystal. "What's the weakness of your crystals?"

"It depends... Mine is photokinetic crystals..."

"So pyrokinetic crystals will work." Wulph ran off, excited. "Oh, Topaz~! I've got a job for you~!"

Krystal looked down again before realising Wulph had left the cell door open. She grunted as light blue crystals burst through her restraints. She dropped to the ground, unable to move. "Leaf... I'm coming..."

Topaz screamed as Wulph sliced her wrist. She burst out crying in agony as Wulph gathered the blood in a small bag. Wulph smirked as he closed it and put it in his pocket with his dagger. He then licked his lips and brought the wound to his mouth. Topaz screamed again as he began to drink her blood. Her screams soon became faint moans of pain. Wulph continued as Topaz became light-headed.

"V... vampire...!" she accused quietly.

Wulph moved away, blood was all over his face. "I'm not a vampire, but I do need blood to sustain my good health. It comes with being a Marked. I'm surprised Harmony hasn't started yet."

"Get away from me...!"

"No can do. But... I do have what I need. But... Nah. I'll let Denise have you."

"D... Denise...?"

"A new associate. Vampiric bounty hunter, assassin and honorary Get of Fenri."

"No...! You wouldn't...!"

"I would. You and your sister come under her most liked blood. Royalty."

"No...!"

"Yes."

Krystal crawled through the tunnel, her strength was slowly returning. She stopped at the fork in the main tunnel. She slowly got up, then took off her blue heels. She silently ran through the tunnel, scared that she'd be caught. Screams echoed through the tunnel, she recognised them as Topaz's own voice. A tear rolled down her face, but she shook it off.

_I'm sorry, Topaz, but it'll be the best for all of us if one of us gets out to go for help..._

She came to the main room, chains, benches and torture instruments were scattered through it. She ignored it in disgust, making her way to the door. She put an ear to it, nobody was in Wulph's office. She opened the door and ran through Wulph's office, managing to open the door before she was slammed into the ground. She struggled as Denise held her down. She growlled as crystals burst out from her back, throwing Denise off. Denise laughed as she quickly latched back on and held her head in place. She could hardly move. Shadow came to the door, he took a step back after taking in the scene. Krystal moaned loudly as Denise licked her neck. Shadow stepped forward, an angry expression on his face. He stopped, dropping to the ground and choking heavily. Krystal cried out loudly as Denise bit into her neck. She lost all of her strength as her blood was drained. Water was dripping out of Shadow's mouth, along with a little bit of blood. He looked up as Wulph came to his office. Wulph swore under his breathe when he realised how serious Shadow's condition was. Shadow reached for his throat, he closed his eyes and fell into a world of darkness. Wulph paused, unable to decide what to do. Then he smirked, blushing at Shadow's vunerable state. He shook his head and glared at Denise.

"Denise, stop it! You'll get her when you've done something!"

"Hey!" she lifted her head, giving Krystal a chance to fight back, but failed. "I stopped Krystal from escaping!"

"... Damn. At least get her back in there."

"Yes, sir." Denise got up and dragged a faint Krystal back to the main room.

"Now... Fuck him and teach him a lesson or save him and get rid of the device... Both!" Wulph grabbed Shadow and took him back into the main room.

Scourge soon came into the room with Pink. She giggled as Scourge whispered into her ear. They froze as a yell of pain erupted from the room. Their faces turned red as loud moans followed the yell. Screams of anger covered the moans. Scourge and Pink quickly ran to the door and listened. They could hear Shadow's protests clearly.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?! GET OFF, STOP IT!!!!!"

"I'll stop when I'm ready!"

"GET OUT OF ME AND GET OUT OF MY LIFE!!!!!"

"Never...!"

"GET O- AUUGGHH!!!!!! ... Okay... don't get out... damn canines and their knots..."

"You have a pain fetish?"

"No...!"

"Too bad."

Scourge and Pink sprinted out of the room before a massive scream of agony erupted from Shadow. Wulph came out seconds later, carrying Shadow by the back of his shirt collar. Wulph's face was red, Shadow's was pale.

"Now shut up and put up while I take you to Kitt."

"No! Not Kitt! She's not going to give me a physical, is she?!"

"Oh, you bet, especially after that last orgasm."

"THAT WAS NOT AN ORGASM!!!!"

"It was. And I think I left behind a bit of damage, so bad luck."

"A bit?! YOU FUCKING RIPPED UP MY ARSE!!!!"

"So? You enjoyed it as far as I'm concerned."

"I DIDN'T!!!!"

"You wanna go another round?"

"NOO!!!!"

"Then shut up!"

Kitt laughed softly as she pulled on a pair of rubber gloves. Shadow was being held down by Wulph as Kitt prepared everything. Shadow was kicking wildly, embarrassed and scared. Silver Wolf was nearby being checked out for overheating because of Mikkah, who was next to him. Luckily, they couldn't see what was happening, thanks to a thick curtain. Shadow was panting heavily, but wouldn't give up. Kitt turned to him and smiled evily. Shadow cried out and began kicking again.

"I'd keep still if I were you, it hurts more if you kick."

"I DON'T CARE!!!!"

"Hey, if you want me to clean up after him, stay still!"

"NO!!!"

"Oh, boy... Wulph."

"Yes, ma'am." Wulph pushed Shadow fully on to the table he was being held down on. He stood on Shadow's legs before bending down and holding his wrists. "Have fun, Kitt."

"Yeah, whatever." Kitt fixed up her gloves before easing Shadow's, and Wulph's, legs apart. Shadow cried out in horror. "Seriously, you're giving me so much joy by doing that."

"I DON'T CARE, JUST DON'T DO IT!!!!"

"I have to, you know it."

"N- AUGH, GOD!!!!" Shadow struggled as Kitt began the physical. Wulph licked his lips, watching Shadow's pain-stricken face was making him extremely happy. Shadow cried out weakly as Kitt stopped. "Never... do that... AGAIN!!!"

"That'll teach you for not letting Denise having her feed." Wulph laughed.

"SHE WAS DRAINING PRINCESS KRYSTAL'S BLOOD!!!!" two gasps came from nearby. Shadow gulped, he was in deep trouble. "Fuuuuuuuuccckk..."

"YOU FUCKWIT!!!" Wulph slammed his head into the table. "Okay... Time to begin 'Phoenix'."

"Not Phoenix!" Kitt cried. "Do you know how many people I'll have in here?! Do you want me to quit or something?!"

"No, because the only damage we'll be getting is property damage."

"Sir!"

"WHAT, SHADOW?!?!"

"I think we should make sure they don't spoil the plan, plus you need both of them."

"Shit. Well? Get to it!"

"I don't think I could take them both."

"The Ultimate Life Form can't take two people on. Pfft, you're pathetic."

"I do NOT hurt women!"

"GET YOUR ARSE MOVING OR IT'S ANOTHER ROUND!!!!"

"Yes, sir!" Shadow weakly got up, shook off the pain and then launched himself through the curtain and just barely caught Silver Wolf and Mikkah running away. "CHAOS CONTROL!!!!" the pair froze. Shadow looked away as Wulph and Kitt grabbed them and moved them out of view. Silver Wolf had a serious expression on his face, but Mikkah's panicked face broke Shadow's heart, she was terrified. _I can't stand this anymore... She's been through so much... She's genuinely horrified... I can't blame her though, considering what Phoenix is. That poor girl... This has got to end soon! Or I will end up DESTROYING BOTH WULPH AND EGGMAN!!!!_

Krystal moaned as she woke up, she was chained to the wall again. She swore loudly in rage. She began pulling on the restraints as she began to cry. She suddenly stopped and coughed to cover up the sobs. Shadow was carrying a frozen Mikkah to her. He placed her carefully on the ground and made sure she was balanced. He looked at Krystal's shocked face, he looked away, his heart was weighed down by what he had to do to Mikkah. Krystal looked into his eyes, Shadow flinched.

"Shadow, I know you don't want to do this."

"I don't have a choice."

"Yes, you do! You can go to New Mobotropolis, or the Castle of Guy, or G.U.N! Or even Sonic and his friends, or even Leaf and Oceania."

[A/N: If you haven't figured it out by now Leaf is Melody and the recently named Oceania is Harmony]

"No, I don't! You don't know what it's like to be constantly threatened by a sadist bastard who rapes someone everyday, I do! I can't run anywhere without being caught within a minute!"

"Shadow, trust me, you do have a choice. Leaf WILL protect you, she still has feelings for you and I think those feelings are strong enough to make her protect you with her life. Even if it can't kill her, she will sacrifice herself for you."

"... Really...?"

"Yes, I promise."

"... Maybe I could go to Sonic and his friends..."

"Do it, I promise you, Leaf can and will help you."

"... Thanks, Princess."

"You're welcome."

"What I don't get, though, is why you still call yourself a princess. You rule Aridia now, you should be a queen."

"I don't like the title much. Besides, Queen Krystal doesn't have a nice ring to it."

"You are going to have to be called that someday, you know."

"I know, I just want to let the good title last a bit longer." Krystal moved a little. "Can you please loosen these chains a little, I'm losing the circulation in my hands."

"Of course, Your Majesty." Shadow moved to the cell door before Wulph appeared behind him. Krystal squealed and looked at the ground quickly. Shadow froze, he was in trouble again. "What is it NOW, Wulph?"

"What do YOU think?"

"Uh... I don't know."

"Don't even THINK about loosening her chains."

"Sorry, sir."

"And I need you back at Nurse Kitt's. I need you to get a few more pyros and I have a surprise for you." Wulph teleported away.

"... FUCK!!!!" Shadow punched a hole into a wall. "Now he wants to rape me again!!"

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just run and you'll be fine."

"But I can't. ... I'll try. But if I get raped again, SOMEBODY is going to get hurt."

"I trust that you can do this, Shadow. You just need to believe in yourself."

"What is there to believe in...?" Shadow teleported away, leaving Mikkah with Krystal.

"You can do it, Shadow... Do it for all of us..."

Shadow appeared in front of Sonic, surprising him. He was sitting behind Amy, hugging her tightly. Amy squealed in surprise as her face turned red. Sonic quickly slid back as his face went red too. Shadow rolled his eyes at the couple. Amy looked down at the ground as Sonic stood up. Shadow walked to him and leaned to his ear.

"I need to talk to you..."

"... Meet me at the toilets."

"Okay."

"Amy, I gotta go for a couple of minutes, okay?"

"Okay..."

Sonic leaned down to whisper into her ear. "We'll finish this later, at my place, 8pm sharp."

Amy's face went a shade brighter. "O-okay..."

Sonic sped off, Shadow soon following. Sonic stopped inside the boy's toilets. Shadow appeared in front of him. He looked around nervously, worrying Sonic.

"What do you need, Faker?"

"I need you to promise me something."

"Yeah?"

"I need you to promise me that you and your friends will protect me at all costs."

"... What?"

"I'm in trouble with Wulph again, I need to get away from him for awhile, but I don't think it'll last long."

"... Hey, don't forget who you're talking to. I promise you we will protect you the best we can. Can you tell me why though?"

"No."

"Can you at least vaguely describe the situation?"

"... Fuck." Shadow sighed. "Wulph wants me to help carry out a plan codenamed 'Phoenix'. Phoenix requires all of the pyrokinetics in the school, we've already taken Silver Wolf and Mikkah, along with already having Princess Topaz. He's going to burn the school to the ground with everyone in it, all not knowing their fate until it's too late. Sonic, I need you to protect those people. I also need you to protect me from Wulph, I have no idea what he wants to do to me but... I fear he's going to rape me again."

"'Again'?!"

"Yes, he's raped me already today... Kitt didn't help either."

"WHAT?!?! Look, Shadow, I know you prefer to be alone and do things your way, but when Wulph does these things to you, YOU NEED TO TELL US AND YOU NEED OUR HELP!!!!!"

"SHHHH!!!! Do you want him to hear us?!"

"Sorry, but you need to come to us if he does these things!"

"I know, but... I need to get out of here, I have to abort the mission. It's getting too dangerous for me."

"That it is." Wulph appeared behind Shadow, he flinched at the words. "Why are you here and why are blurting out our plans to this sad excuse for a hedgehog?"

"Because I need time away from you."

"Holidays just passed, you're back to work."

"No! I need to relax! I was working the entire holidays with G.U.N doing fucking side missions!!"

"Not my problem."

"It will be if you DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!"

"HEY!!! BREAK IT UP!!!!" Sonic stood between them. "I made a promise and I'm keeping it." Sonic grabbed Shadow's wrist and began dragging him out of the toilets. "Come on, we're going."

"You can't hide anywhere, Shadow!! I know this entire region like the blackness of my Mark!! I will get you, Shadow!!"

"Empty words, Wulph, empty words!!" Sonic shouted back.

"I should just hand myself over before I create a huge mess..."

"Do NOT say that, Shadow! I promised you we'd protect you and I'm keeping that promise!"

"Try protecting Blaze first though."

"What?"

"Over there." Shadow pointed at Draken and Blaze. Draken looked like he was hugging a panicked Blaze, when he was actually draining her fluids. Blaze closed her eyes and fell limp. Draken smirked as he retracted two tenticles. He lifted her over his shoulder and walked off with her. "There goes Draken with Blaze. Now, there's only Skyfire, Rebecca, Storm, Neise and Harmony left."

"FUCK!!! Great... Just what I need... I need to protect you and protect everyone else."

* * *

A/N: Ooooh, drama! Next chapter, Pheonix is go! And so is a certain someone's severe depression problem...


	14. The Blazing Fire Of Phoenix

**-insert disclaimer here plz-**

A/N: Drama gets literally kicked up a notch this chapter, by the way, if I haven't credited any of you for your characters, please tell me, since I have total disorganisation of my files and stories, damn the holidays and my art.

**

* * *

**

**Crystellagon High**

**Chapter 14 - The Blazing Fire Of Phoenix**

Shadow growlled, he was leaning against a wall in front of all the pyrokinetics in the school. He had been caught alone by Wulph and was forced to return. All the students had been frozen by Chaos Control. Wulph walked past Shadow and walked to Silver Wolf. Wulph put a hand up as he stood back. Shadow waved a hand, Silver Wolf unfroze. He slammed into Wulph, who held him tightly against his body. Silver Wolf thrashed wildly as Wulph took him through the tunnels and to the main room. He slammed Silver Wolf on to the bench and quickly chained him to it. Shadow moved to Silver Wolf, waiting for an order. Wulph smiled as Silver Wolf glared at him.

"Wondering why you got screwed over by Shadow?"

"No!"

"Well, I'm going to tell you anyway, because there is no way in hell anyone can stop me."

"Wanna bet?"

"No. There's nothing to bet on, apart from the complete or partial destruction of the school and the possible destruction of students' lives."

"... You're sick!"

"I know, that's what makes me number one enemy the world over."

"Actually-"

"**SHUT UP, SHADOW!!!!**"

"Sorry, sir..."

"Anyway... As I was saying, I need you to make it happen."

"Why do you need me?"

"There's only one reason I gathered all of the pyrokinetic students in the school. I think you know why."

"So you can make Mikkah go Supernova and destroy all life on Mobius as we know it?"

"Wrong, but I was thinking of doing that as the grand finale."

"You mean..." Silver Wolf's face went pale. "No! No!! NOOO!!! YOU'LL KILL US ALL!!!!"

"That's the plan." Wulph nodded and smiled evily. Shadow held Silver Wolf's head in place as he began to struggle. Wulph grabbed the red jewel on his forehead, causing Silver Wolf to freeze in fear. "This won't hurt much."

"No...!"

"Hang on!" Wulph let go of the jewel, giving Silver Wolf temporary relief. "Shadow, get yourself an anti-Chaos necklace, and get one for Diamond, I don't want you two getting a sudden shot of conscience."

"Yes, sir..." Shadow walked away.

"Wait!"

"Sir?"

"Get the others ready, as soon as I activate Phoenix, they need to get out and charge him."

"Yes, sir..."

Diamond cried out as Shadow suddenly put the anti-Chaos chain around her neck and locked it on. She turned around and growled, she hated the chain. Shadow looked away, he didn't want to face her anger at that moment. Diamond noticed the look and got closer to him, putting her arms around him.

"Shady-kins, what's wrong? Why are we wearing anti-Chaos chains?"

"I... I can't say..."

"Yes, you can. I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"... Wulph's trying to destroy the school with everyone in it."

"I thought I told you to stay away from him!"

"I did! He... he caught me..."

"Shadow, you've got to be faster if you want to keep away from him."

_I wish it was that easy... _"I... I want you to get out of the school, before it's too late."

"No. I won't abandon everyone and I'm certainly not abandoning you."

"Diamond, please... I know what's going to happen, it'll be horrible... Please, get out while you still can."

"I won't leave you behind. I'm not leaving you for him."

"Diamond..." he kissed her gently on the lips. "I promise you I'll come get you as soon as it's over."

"No."

"Geez, just as stubborn as Melody."

Screams echoed through the school as flames flew high above the school. Shadow swore as he took a step back. Students ran past the couple as Sonic raced to them. Shadow looked at him and nodded, this was Phoenix. Sonic yelled as he ran off. Diamond looked at Shadow, then ran after Sonic, Shadow slowly followed them.

"**EVERYBODY OUT!!!!!**" Firenza screamed.

Melody was helping the teachers guide everyone out of the top level. Fire was blazing through a classroom, close to spreading to other classrooms. Melody summoned her Rukari and sent a forcefield around the fire. She looked back at the teachers, they all nodded and went back to clearing out the students. Minutes later, everyone had managed to get out, except Melody. She was still holding back the flames, preventing them from spreading. Melody grunted as the the Rukari began draining her energy to keep the forcefield up. She cried out as she dropped the Rukari and dropped to her knees, flames speeding past her. She screamed as the roar of the flames filled her ears, she was trapped.

"SOMEBODY, HELP ME!!!! Oh, my GOD...!! I-I can't die here...! It can't end here...!"

Silver Wolf was flying over the school, encased by flames. The pyrokinetics of the school were continuely charging him with flames. He was laughing happily as he watched part of the school burn. Fire engines raced into the school and began putting the fires out. Meanwhile, on the ground, Scourge was standing next to Wulph as they watched Silver Wolf in action. Scourge was nervous, frightened by all of the terror and the absence of Pink. Wulph had his arms crossed, enjoying the destruction.

"Sir...?"

"What is it, Scourge?"

"Maybe we went too far this time..."

"What makes you say that?"

"I can't find Pink and... this is freaking me out. I mean, don't get me wrong, I like causing terror, but... I don't want Pink to be caught in it, or anyone I like, or want to screw."

"Don't worry, Scourge, I can confirm that Pink has gotten out."

"You can...?"

"Yeah, I checked the cameras before coming out, she should be at the gate by now."

"Thank God..."

Sonic, Shadow and Diamond arrived at the fire on the top level. Screams overtook the roar of the flames, alerting the trio. Sonic and Shadow both curled up and began spindashing around the flames, putting them out. Diamond ran into the fire, getting to Melody, who was curled up and in pain. Shadow stopped outside the fire and held his hands out. Diamond picked up Melody, causing the floor beneath her to crack under the weight. She threw Melody to Shadow, just as the floor gave way. Diamond screamed as she fell to the lower level and into the fire below. Shadow stood there, in shock and scared for her safety.

"DIAMOND!!!!" he heard a thump and then two bangs, Diamond had fallen on to a desk and brought both the table and herself down. "DIAMOND, CAN YOU HEAR ME?!?!"

"Shadow..." Sonic stood behind him as screams rose from the lower level. "We can't do anything..."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!?! WE CAN SAVE HER!!!!" the screams died down, breaking Shadow. "**DIAAMMMMOOOOOOONNNNDDD!!!!!!**" Shadow took a step forward, ready to jump, only to be held back by Sonic. Shadow struggled violently, Sonic pulled him down to the ground. Shadow covered his face as he began crying uncontrollably, his love was dead. Sonic held him close to him, desperate to comfort him before he did anything to himself.

"It's alright, she's in a better place..." Sonic tried to reassure. "You're safe... we're all safe... You saved Melody, that's what's important, if you didn't she would of died in the fire below too...!"

"DIAMOND, I DIDN'T MEAN TO, **I DIDN'T MEAN TO!!!!!** I'M SO SORRY!!!!! **JUST COME BACK TO ME!!!!!**"

Wulph's ears twitched, he swore under his breath. Scourge looked at him, worried that something had happened, he was right. Wulph turned away and beckoned Silver Wolf to come to him. He rummaged around in his pocket for Silver Wolf's jewel.

"Phoenix, sorry to ruin your fun, but you've done your job." he slammed the jewel into Silver Wolf's forehead, returning the wolf to normal and knocking him out cold. The flames disappeared and the pyrokinetics supporting him returned to normal, realising what they had done. They all ran away as Scourge looked at Wulph, curious at what had happened. "Goddammit..."

"Sir...? What happened?"

"I didn't want it to happen, but... We have a casualty..."

"What?! Who?!"

"... Diamond..."

"Whoa! You know Shadow WILL kill you, right?"

"I know. Shadow knows I meant to kill everyone in the fire, but I missed everyone but the one person I shouldn't of killed..."

"Well, I guess it's lucky you told him to put the anti-Chaos chain on, huh."

"No. I sentenced them both to death by telling them to put those on... Rrrrhh... I need my tablets. And I need to hide for a few months. Eggman can go to hell! Shadow's going to kill me!" Wulph disappeared, leaving Scourge to tend to Silver Wolf.

The students had been returned to class and the burnt classrooms put off limits. Shadow had calmed down a little and was calmly walked through the wreckage that Diamond had perished in. Sonic and Melody were both closely following. Melody had had a make-shift sling made for her and had her left arm in it, her arm was burnt completely, but not badly. Shadow walked to the desk Diamond had hit, it was turned over. He saw a red hot square which was slowly turning back to gold. Shadow took a step back when he saw small piles of ashes near it and under it. Tears filled his eyes again as he thought of what Diamond must of went through, all of the pain, all of the terror, all of the flames. Sonic looked away, he was crying, along with Melody. Shadow kicked the desk into the wall, it shattered into a pile of burnt rubble. He grunted in anger, screaming on the inside.

"Take me to Kitt."

"... Okay, Shadow."

Kitt growlled as she bandaged Shadow's head. Melody was in the corner crying in horror, Sonic was hugging her tightly. Shadow was unconsious and under the warm blankets of a bed, his head bleeding heavily. Kitt managed to get the bleeding under control, she turned to the pair huddling in the corner, her eyes blazing with fury.

"**HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?!?!**"

"Sh-Shadow... W-we were at the fire when Diamond fell into the fire below and she... Shadow was devistated and after we went to check the aftermath, he said he wanted to go to you... We started walking and... we looked back when we heard something, we thought it might of been Diamond but... Shadow... he was trying to kill himself...! He was bashing his head on the wall...! T-there was so much blood...! He wouldn't stop...! H-he wouldn't stop...!"

"Shhh... It's alright, Melody, it's over, he's alright..."

"B-but... h-his head...!"

"He's alright, Melody. I've made sure of that." Kitt reassured.

"Yes, Nurse Kitt..."

"Nurse Kitt...?" Rouge opened the curtains, she was really worried. "Can I see Shadow?"

"If you want to see a damaged body, sure." Rouge walked to Shadow and held his hand. "He won't wake up for quite a while, judging by how badly he's damaged his head. I have no idea if it'll leave brain damage or not. But considering he's the Ultimate Life Form, I guess he won't wake up for a few hours and he'll have no damage whatsoever."

"That's a relief... But how-"

"Do NOT go there, Rouge. Those two got a scare when he went suicidal." Kitt said as she pointed to the couple in the corner.

"**SUICIDAL?!?!**"

"Rouge, come over here." Kitt walked out of the little sectioned off area, Rouge following. "Rouge, Shadow's going to need someone to look after him."

"Why? What the hell happened?!"

"Rouge, Shadow lost Diamond in the fires."

"... What...?"

"Shadow tried to kill himself after he saw the truth in the wreckage. You need to move in with him for a while, at least until we can be completely sure that Shadow is mentally stable. Is that clear?"

"Y-yes, Nurse Kitt..."

Meanwhile, in Shadow's dreams, he saw images of Diamond screaming in agony, surrounding by the fire that killed her. The scene suddenly changed to a naked Diamond curled up in a cave, it was raining outside, Diamond was crying from her burns. She would soon heal, but she was far from alright. Lightning struck outside the cave, lighting up a figure. The figure looked similar to Diamond or Melody, but the figure's hair was pointed up at the ends. Both Shadow and Diamond knew who it was. Violet. Diamond moved a hand, earning a world of agony from her burnt arm and Violet sitting on her burnt back. Diamond screamed in horror, awakening Shadow, who was also screaming. Shadow panted heavily, Rouge was by his side, Sonic and Melody were gone. It was nighttime, Kitt was sleeping nearby. Shadow laid back and covered his face and began softly sobbing. Rouge put a hand on his shoulder, getting a saddened look in return.

"Rouge...?"

"Shadow...? Are you alright...?"

"I... I'm sorry..."

"You don't need to apologise, I know you must feel so bad now..."

"Diamond... I know she's alive... but she's in danger too..."

"Shadow...? Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm alright, but I saw it in my dreams, she's alive, but she's been burnt very badly. She's in Violet's cave, I know she is! I saw Violet hurting her!"

"Shadow, just rest for awhile, okay? Y-you're scaring me..."

"... I'm sorry... But I'm never wrong about my instincts."

"But you could be wrong this time."

"... Leave me alone..."

"Shadow?"

"**I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!!!**" Rouge jumped at the words, backing away. "Just leave me alone..."

Hours later, Shadow awoke with a start, he was back in his apartment. He looked beside him, hoping Diamond was sleeping peacefully, but found the space empty. He shook his head, he wanted to believe his dreams and believe that Diamond was alive, but his mind told him otherwise. He looked at the time, it was 7:03am. Rouge was obviously takng a shower, her identity given away by the song she was singing. He got up and walked to his drawer. He opened the first draw and looked underneath his clothes, his personal handgun was hiding there. He took it out, it had his symbol engraved into both sides of the handle and were painted red. He looked at it, then stuck the barrel into his mouth. He put both hands on the handle, ready to pull the trigger. Rouge opened the door and screamed, a gunshot echoed through the apartment.

* * *

A/N: Has Shadow really been broken this time and has he taken his own life? Is he right about Diamond? Is Violet somehow involved? Find out next time on Crystellagon High! ... Gotta lay off the animes. ... Don't give me that look.


	15. Scars Of A Lone Wolf

**-insert disclaimer here plz-**

A/N: Well, as you can probably guess what's going to happen, I'll leave you to it.

**

* * *

**

**Crystellagon High**

**Chapter 15 - Scars Of A Lone Wolf**

Loud growls of pain interrupted Rouge's horrified trance, Shadow had shot the top of his left ear off completely. Blood dripped down his face as he tried to block out the pain. Rouge opened her eyes, she let go of her breathe. She was so thankful that Shadow was still alive. Shadow fell back on to the ground, his gun in his left hand. Rouge ran out of the room, soon returning with bandages. She began to wrap the bandages around his ear and head, leaving the other ear out. Shadow glared at her, quickly blushing after realising he was glaring at her chest and not her face. After she finished she swiped Shadow's gun and left with it. Shadow, having just realised what had happened, began growlling and swearing under his breathe. He got up and went to his draw and pulled his school clothes out.

"**Damn** women and **damn** them being so **damn** up themselves..."

"I HEARD THAT!!!"

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP, ROUGE!!!!**"

"..."

School had returned to whatever normal was again, the burnt section of the school still closed off. Sonic was laughing, despite the losses. He was with Knuckles, Tails and Silver, playing around with them. Shadow walked to them, hands in pocket. The boys stopped and noticed the bandages on his head. Blood had come through the bandages on his ear, worrying the boys. Shadow sat down near them and crossed his arms. Rouge soon appeared nearby, watching Shadow in case he tried to take his life again.

"Uh... Shadow? What's with the bloody bandages?"

"None of your business, Faker."

"But I promised to protect you, right?"

"I don't give a shit, it's none of your business!"

"Okay..." Sonic turned to the others. "As I was saying, I caught Scourge and Pink going at it in the toilets only an hour ago." he laughed.

"Really?!" Tails asked.

"Yeah." Sonic began to laugh again. "You shoulda seen their faces!"

"That's disgusting." Knuckles rolled his eyes at his immaturity.

"So? I started laughing my ass off when it was Pink who was seme! I still can't stop laughing at it!" Sonic cracked up again.

"That's bad if the girl's dominant. Shows how bad the guy is." Silver said.

"I know, aye?" Sonic grinned.

"You know, that really doesn't surprise me at all." Knuckles muttered.

"But the shit thing is, after I started laughing, I got bashed by both of them."

"Doesn't look like it." Tails said.

"That's because I heal fast. Remember the billion plus rings, buddy?"

"Oh, right."

"But still, I was still laughing while they kicked the shit outta me!" Sonic began laughing again. Everyone rolled their eyes at his immaturity. Sonic then stopped and looked at Shadow. "Seriously, Shadz, what happened to your ear? You really need to change those bandages too."

"**I SAID IT WAS NOTHING, YOU DICKHEAD!!!!**" Shadow grabbed Sonic and threw him into a wall. "Just leave me alone!!" Shadow stormed off.

"Rrrh..." Sonic stumbled around, trying to keep himself balanced. Blood dripped from his mouth and the back of his head. "Something's really up his ass, he never hurts me that much when he's pissed...!"

"That's because he's unstable." Rouge had seen the throw and had ran to Sonic.

"What do you mean unstable?"

"He's a little... off... at the moment... I think Diamond's death has hit him too hard, considering Maria..."

"Shit..."

"He got that injury this morning after I caught him with his gun... in his mouth..."

"**WHAT?!?!**"

"Shh!! Shadow will kill me if he finds out I told you!"

"I-I didn't think Shadow was that low, I mean, yesterday, I thought it was only because of the aftershock, but now..." Sonic looked away as the boys looked at the pair, intrigued by what was being said. "Stay with him at all times for now, Rouge. I'll see what I can do."

"Before I go, I want you to know something."

"Hm?"

"Yesterday, after you and Melody left... He woke up saying that Diamond was still alive, but badly injured... He said she was being kept in Violet's cave and being hurt by said bitch... I don't know if he really did have an out of body experiance or... or..."

"Or what?"

"Or... he's going insane... I'm really worried... especially since now he has to live with the deaths of the two girls he loved..."

"Don't worry, just keep an eye on him and we'll figure something out."

"Thanks, Sonic..." Rouge walked away with tears in her eyes. Sonic was close to crying too. The three other boys had silenced.

"Sonic...?" Tails questioned.

"It's alright, guys." Sonic put a finger to his chin in thought. "Maybe we should pay Violet a quick and quiet visit."

"But... we all know Diamond's dead. You and Melody saw it with your own eyes." Knuckles reminded.

"I know, but I think Shadow's right. Diamond might not be dead, Violet might of randomly appeared yesterday and kidnapped Diamond, saving her before she was killed."

Wulph was laying back in his chair, he was deep in thought. Scourge and Pink came into the room and sat down in front of him. Wulph shook his head, pulling himself out of his thoughts. He looked at them and then cracked up laughing. Pink blushed as Scourge looked away, they both knew what he was laughing at. Wulph slowly stopped and wiped at tear from his eye, clearing his throat.

"Sorry... That was just priceless this morning...!"

"Sir, did you hear about Shadow...?" Pink quietly asked, too embarrassed to ask in a louder voice.

"Hm, I saw it on the monitors. Looks like somebody got a little too angsty for their own good."

"Do you know what he's saying about Diamond?" Scourge questioned.

"Yes, I checked it on the tapes from yesterday. It seems like Shadow could be right about Diamond. Look." he turned around a monitor and turned the tape on, which showed Diamond falling from the ceiling and hitting a desk, knocking both herself and the desk to the ground. Diamond moved a little before beginning to scream in agony as the fire began to burn her. She curled up as her clothes were burnt to ashes. Shadow's cries were also audible, but barely. The fires rose up above the camera, covering Diamond. When the fire died back down, Diamond had disappeared. "Nobody could disappear like that. She couldn't use Chaos Control either."

"That does look like it supports Shadow, but I don't think that's enough evidence." Pink said.

"She's right." Scourge added. "Unless there's more evidence, it could just be passed off as Diamond passing out and not being seen thanks to the flames."

"Actually, there's a bit you missed." Rose walked to the monitor and looked closely at the video. She put her hand out, Wulph gave her the remote. She went back to before the flames and paused just as they rose. She smiled as she stepped back so the others could see. "See there, just behind her. That silhoutte is your evidence." there was a black figure behind Diamond, ready to grab her. "Judging from the shape, I'd say that was either Melody or Violet."

"Melody was upstairs with Sonic and Shadow." Wulph informed.

"That means Violet got to her before she was killed, Shadow is right, Diamond did survive and Violet has her."

"Do you think we should tell Shadow that?" Scourge asked.

"Nah, make him suffer." Wulph laughed.

"Make **who** suffer?" Shadow walked into the room. Wulph quickly turned the monitor off. "Hm?"

"Shadow, are you okay?" Rose queried. "I mean, your ear's bleeding."

"**I'M FUCKING FINE!!!! WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP ABOUT THE FUCKING EAR!!!!**"

"..." everyone silenced at Shadow's outburst.

"I'm fucking fine..."

"Shadow, why don't you take the day off? You've deserved it lately." Wulph said quietly.

"NO FUCKING THANKS TO YOU!!!" Shadow jumped up on the desk and pulled out his handgun, which he had somehow gotten back from Rouge. "**YOU CAUSED HER DEATH, YOU DESERVE TO ROT IN HELL!!!!!**"

"L-look, I-I don't do the ordering, I just do the work!" Wulph nervously said as he put his hands up. "If you should s-shoot a-anyone, i-it's Eggman!"

"I know it was **YOU** who came up with this plan, I KNOW IT WAS **YOU**!!!!!"

"W-why don't we just put the gun away and get off the desk and talk this out rationally...?"

"**WHAT IS THERE TO TALK ABOUT?!?! YOU ORDERED DIAMOND'S DEATH, YOU WILL DIE FOR IT!!!!!**" Shadow pulled the trigger but missed when someone grabbed his arm, throwing the shot off course, Wulph yelled in fear as the bullet barely missed his right hand. He looked down with fierce eyes, Rose was holding his arm.

"Wait!! Shadow, we believe you!" she turned the monitor back on and moved it so Shadow could clearly see it, it was still paused. "Look!! See the silhoutte, that's the evidence you need!! That's Violet!!"

"... That's..."

"Violet!! She has Diamond!!"

"..." Shadow slowly got off the table. He stared at the monitor, unable to believe what he was seeing. "I was... right...?"

"Yes! Shadow, we need to go to Violet's cave before Diamond's hurt by her."

"No... it's too late for that."

"... What...?"

"Diamond's already been hurt by Violet, I saw it in my dream..."

"Then, we need to go to her cave so we can save Diamond before she's hurt even more."

"... Go without me..."

"B-but you're the entire reason we analysed the tape!"

"I can't face her... not with my injuries..."

"You mean... your ear...?"

"**YES, MY FUCKING EAR!!!**"

"... Okay. We'll go get her for you, won't we guys?"

"Pfft. I've got better stuff to do." Scourge walked casually out of the room.

"I-I think I do too." Pink quickly followed the green hedgehog.

"... OKAY, THEN!!! I'M SURE LILIUM AND DRAKEN WILL HELP ME, YOU DAMN BASTARDS!!!"

"Suck my dick!!" Scourge called back at her.

"I'M SURE PINK IS DOING THAT FINE ON HER OWN!!!!"

Silence followed. Wulph finally stopped shaking heavily with his eyes closed and looked at Shadow, he had tears in his eyes. Wulph looked away, thinking about how he should treat Shadow from then on. "Hey, Shadow."

"What?!"

"I'm sorry about this whole thing, I mean, I didn't mean to kill only Diamond. I was hoping she got out and it was everyone else who died."

"Shut up, Wulph, I know you meant to kill everyone who wasn't working for you!"

"I... I'm going to change, okay? I'll treat you with more respect, is that good enough?"

"... It's better, but no more raping and allow me to choose whether to do a mission or not. That means if I don't want to do the mission for any reason, noone else can!"

"Deal." Wulph suddenly looked at his monitor, his eyes widening. Rose and Shadow looked at him, confused. Wulph looked up. "There's no need to go looking..."

"Why?"

"Diamond just appeared in the pool."

"... **SHE CAN'T SWIM!!!!**" Shadow bolted out of the room with Rose close behind. "**DIAMOND, ****I'M COMING!!!!**"

Diamond struggled to stay above the surface, splashing wildly as she clawwed at the air. She sunk down underwater, barely conscious. Shadow stopped at the edge, stopping to think whether to risk himself or not. He decided, jumping into the water and swimming down to his unconscious girlfriend, air bubbles escaping her mouth. He grabbed her burnt arm, just as he let go of his air. He swam furiously up to the surface, breathing heavily. He swam over to the edge of the pool and tried to pull both himself and Diamond out, failing. He sank back down before rising to the surface again. Two human hands, one gloved, threw themselves in front of Shadow's face, he looked up, Storm and Rose were standing in front of him. Shadow pushed Diamond up into Storm's hand while he took Rose's. Storm sat down with Diamond in her lap, she was barely breathing. Shadow coughed up water as Rose patted his back to help him. He looked at Diamond, most of her body had been burned by the fires of Phoenix. Shadow crawled over to her and shook her gently, tears forming in his eyes. He noticed her hand twitching, he grabbed it and held it to his heart. Diamond opened her eyes barely, she was extremely short of breathe. Shadow noticed her anti-Chaos chain was missing, wondering how she could of gotten two Chaos Emeralds to free herself. Diamond's eyes opened fully, she began to cry in fear.

"Diamond... you're okay...!"

"B-behind you...!!"

Shadow turned to see Violet, who appeared to be blushing and was very angry. Shadow stood up and closed his eyes, his temper was rising dangerously fast. Violet smirked. Shadow's hands began to glow with Chaos energy, he wanted Violet to pay for causing him so much grief. Violet put her hands on her hips and smiled evily. Shadow roared as he unleashed a Chaos Lance, Violet merely jumped out of the way and held her hands out.

"MIRROR INSANITY!!!!"

"... shit." Shadow yelled as he was thrown back by a wave of bright purple and green Chaos energy, knocking him out instantly. Storm stood up and readied herself, along with Rose.

"What the hell was that, Violet, learnt something new?" Storm shouted at her.

"As a mattewr of fact, I have. I met somewone dweamy the othewr day... he hewped me wealise my twue stwength..."

"He's fucking you, ain't he?" Storm asked bluntly.

"..."

"I knew it."

"Who would want to screw her?" Rose asked, disgusted by the fact.

"God knows..."

"Well, let's call a temporary truce. Just to get rid of her."

"Deal. Then it's back to bitching behind each other's backs and trying to break said backs."

"Deal." Rose held her hands out, water from the pool rose and spun itself into a twister. Violet took a step back as Storm began to use her psychokinetic powers to turn the twister into a dragon made of spinning water. Violet swore as the dragon flew towards her, she teleported out of there, sending the dragon flying into the wall. The dragon exploded into a huge explosion of water. Storm and Rose let out a sigh of relief.

Shadow opened his eyes, he was back in the sick bay. He sat up Diamond was lying on another bed, her body was wrapped in bandages. Shadow got up and walked to her, Diamond appeared to have a little trouble breathing. Shadow opened her mouth, there was a piece of metal caught in her throat. He reached in and pulled it out, causing Diamond to wake up and start coughing. She opened her eyes and looked up at Shadow, she blushed. Shadow leaned down and kissed her softly of the lips.

"I missed you so much... I thought you were dead..."

"Y-your ear...! You didn't...!"

"I'm sorry, but having to live with being the cause of two deaths was too much for me to handle, especially when both were of the two girls I loved."

"But, I'm here now, I'm alive... You're not the cause of two deaths, you were the cause of one."

"... Thank you for that, that makes me feel a whole lot better." he said sarcastically.

"You're welcome."

"You know... when I thought you were dead... I longed for you... I needed to be inside you... just once more...!"

"Sh-Shadow...! We can't here...! You know what Nurse Kitt said...!

"She'll never know..." Diamond squealed, Shadow smirked at her naiveness. A cough came from the door, Nurse Kitt had her arms crossed and was growlling very loudly. "Fuck..."

"**I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCK HERE WHILE I'M ON ANYMORE!!!!**"

"Uh... You're not supposed to be on now... that's why-"

"Well, guess what? Wulph just fired the other nurse and made me full-time!"

"... Shit."

"**SHIT IS ABOUT FUCKING RIGHT!!!!** I **don't** care if you thought she was dead, I **don't** care if she was all you could think about AND I **DON'T** CARE HOW MUCH YOU WANKED OVER HER OR HOW MUCH YOU WANTED TO RAPE HER, DO IT SOMEWHERE ELSE!!!!! **IS THAT FUCKING CLEAR?!?!**"

"Y-yes, Nurse Kitt!!"

"**Now, LEAVE AND I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU IN HERE UNLESS YOU HAVE AN INJURY!!!**"

"Y-yes, ma'am!!" Shadow ran out of the room, leaving Kitt to calm down and examine Diamond's burns.

* * *

Chaos - inudemon02

A/N: My apologies to inudemon02, I forgot to credit her for Chaos. Well, I'd say my files are in check now, so let's hope I get things right for now on XD Anyways, next chapter, cricket time! Plus, a new trio will be joining the ranks, try to guess who XD


	16. That's Six And Out!

**-insertdisclaimerhereplz-**

A/N: What was going to be a nice quiet chapter or two has turned into that. Don't know why, guess I can't help but keep up the random freakiness XD

**

* * *

**

**Crystellagon High**

**Chapter 16 - That's Six And Out!**

Sonic yawned as the bell rung for roll call. He was alone in an isolated part of the playground, he was thinking over the events of the last few months, he was sure he missed something in Wulph's plans. He got up and began to walk to his classroom when he spotted a familiar trio. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief, what were THEY doing here? They would have no reason to be here unless... there were more treasures hidden in the school, national treasures at that. The Aridian government and royal family would execute those who even came in a kilometre of the treasures. Sonic closed his eyes, then opened them, they had disappeared. He shrugged before putting his hands in his pockets and walking to class.

Vector grunted as several students ignored his words. It was second period, the cricket team had gathered for their last match. The team had disappeared several times through the first two terms from school to compete against other players, like what had happened with the sports carnivals and other teams. Sonic and Scourge were both being held back from killing each other by Arrcho and Tails while Yuri stood between the two, just in case they got loose, which would mean slamming into the woolly mammoth and possibly being knocked out from the impact. Silver and Manic were watching and both had facepalmed at the typical fight. Vector cleared his throat loudly, getting no attention. He then put the clipboard he was holding down and took a deep breath. Silver and Manic had noticed him, they both clamped their hands over their ears.

"**BOOOOOYYYYYYSSSSS!!!!! SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION!!!!!**" Sonic and Scourge suddenly stopped and saluted out of fear. "THANK you!!" Vector picked up his clipboard and looked at the paper. "Now... today we'll be versing for first place. We'll be butting heads with Boswood High, so **DON'T** MESS IT UP!!! Is that clear, Sonic and Scourge?!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good. I don't want to see any fights or I WILL make a recommendation to Wulph to deal with you two personally!" the hedgehogs' faces paled, they both knew what that would include if Wulph did get to punish them personally. "Okay, the line up is the usual, your collars are over there." Vector pointed over at a pile of plain black collars. "Get into your uniforms and get your asses on the field!"

"Yes, sir!" the team replied. They all walked to the pile and grabbed a collar each and clipped it around their necks. Everyone had one, except Arrcho, he had to insert a special chip into his neck instead. The collars blocked the team's powers so it would be fair, like every other school had to. The boys disappeared into the change rooms, coming out minutes in their sports uniforms. They walked on to the field and started practicing while Vector listened to his music.

"Hey, isn't Boswood known for cheaters?" Sonic asked Manic.

"So I've heard. You know how Kalinco High is known to have a lot of bats? Boswood used a machine that gives out a high-pitched sound and drove them to forfeit."

"Ouch."

"I'm worried about this match..." Arrcho muttered.

"Why?" both brothers asked.

"You haven't heard what they do to robots?"

"No, what?" Sonic asked.

"Most of their school was affected by Eggman at some stage of their lives and since Eggman's principal... T-they shut down the robot and damage them as much as possible without killing the robot while they're defenceless..."

"Shit." Manic mumbled.

"I'm going to stay out here whenever I can so they can't get me alone."

"Hey, don't worry, they won't get past me." Sonic said smuggly.

"It's not that I doubt you, Sonic, but Boswood have ways of bending anyone to their will, especially the boys. Those guys rape everything that moves."

"Someone mentioned rape?" Scourge butted in smirking evily.

"Yeah, Boswood's boys are known for it. So I'd keep an eye on Pink if I were you." Sonic grinned before having a blank look, then smiled happily. "Oh, wait, I forgot. Pink needs to keep an eye on you." Sonic burst out laughing as he remembered catching Pink being dominant over Scourge. Scourge growlled, raising a fist. "Ahem... sorry. Anyway, we better be careful with the girls, they'll be hanging around and watching us, the perfect time for the Boswood boys to strike. Let's keep an eye on the game and our girls, okay?"

"Right." they all agreed. Silver kept quiet though, he knew Mikkah had a thing for attracting the bad type of trouble unwillingly. Sonic noticed the sad look on his face, he walked to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry, Mikkah'll be fine. I heard they hate Feral Marked."

"But won't they hurt her instead? Like with robots?"

"I have no idea, but remember, Mikkah can defend herself if they do."

"R-right..."

"If anything, Amy'll attract Mikkah's trouble."

"... Don't you care about that?"

"Ha! With all the times I've felt Amy's wrath for messing with her, I don't need to!"

"OI, BOYS!!!!" Vector called. The team turned to look at him, they noticed two other students next to him. Sonic facepalmed, he knew it. "We've got two new team members!! Meet Jet and Storm!"

"Yo!" Jet greeted with an evil smirk. Sonic growled at him, he knew they were up to no good again. "Nice to see you again, Sonic and Shorty."

"Hey!" Tails cried.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"We needed to go to a school and this was the best around, plus it gives me a chance to beat your ass once and for all."

"Hm, really? How many times have I beaten you?" he began to count on his fingers as he listed all of the times he had defeated the hawk before Jet yelled in frustration. "Get the point? I'll always be the fastest."

"Yeah, right..."

"Hey, I know I said if you and Scourge fought it'd be straight to Wulph, that goes for anyone else, unless Boswood start it, then go ahead!"

"Thanks, Vector!" Sonic beamed.

"Hey, aren't you too old for school?" Arrcho asked Storm, his scanners revealing the albatross' age.

"I-I-I-I-"

"He had to repeat." Jet answered for him.

"Ah, no wonder why."

Half an hour later, it was recess play had started. Crystellagon had won the toss and chose to field. Most of the school had turned out to support their team. Boswood was 3/119 when the trouble began. Arrcho was currently the bowler and the current batter was slagging on him the whole time, making Arrcho nervous.

"Hey, robot boy, it looks like it's going to rain soon! Better get to shelter!"

The batter cracked up, he was a black hedgehog with a fuzz of red hair at the front with long straight light blue sides, his eyes were the same colour as the straight hair, he wore gloves that had blue shiny material shaped in an oval, a short staff was attached to his belt, it matched his gloves. He also wore red and black boots and small sunglasses that had red lenses. The hedgehog looked down at the ground as he clutched his stomach as he cracked up even more, just as Arrcho bowled a wicket. The hedgehog looked back at the wicket, then at Arrcho and growled angrily. The boys were celebrating another wicket as the batter walked off and passed the bat to the next batter. He sat down under the shelter in front of the oval before noticing something that interested him. Wulph was sitting next to Firenza and was very close. From personal experiance, he decided to break up the two before a certain catgirl got involved. The hedgehog got up and walked to the couple and tapped Wulph's shoulder before bowing.

"**WHAT** is it?!" Wulph turned to look at him, an angry look on his face, it soon turned to a happy one. "Aka? What are you doing here?"

"I decided to join a few teams so I could get together with you for a while."

"Good, I need some good help for a change..."

"That bad are they?"

"Hm, you don't know the half of it."

"Um...? Wulph...?" Firenza questioned quietly.

"Oh, yes, where are my manners? Firenza Lavita, Hideaka Kentaro."

Hideaka bowed. "We've met, sir."

"Not formally."

"Well, Aka's my apprentice."

"... Oh, boy..."

"Hey, don't worry, my love... You'll be alright..." Wulph put an arm around her waist, which soon wandered to her backside. Firenza blushed as she looked away. Hideaka rolled his eyes, he was used to his master's ways, but he was immature compared to himself. Hideaka had racked up a huge criminal record compared to his master too, which was full of rapes, assaults, robberies, and so on. "Want to go to my office...?"

Firenza didn't reply, but subtly nodded, her face had gotten brighter with heat. Wulph stood up and helped Firenza up before walking away with her. "Sir?!"

"Do whatever you want, just don't get me more paperwork!"

Hideaka chuckled before bowing. "Yes, sir!"

Mikkah had watched the whole thing, trying not to give away her shock. Elizabeth was next to her, she noticed her friend's shocked face. "Mikkah? Are you okay?"

"Did you hear tha'?"

"Hear what?"

"Not only is Ms. Lavita havin' an affair with Wulph, bu' his apprentice is here! Ohhh... He has a taste fer unique Mobians... Ohhh... What do I do?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure you don't qualify."

"You don' know what happens whenevah I go missin', do you?"

"Not really, no. Probably because you're missing."

"Elizabeth, I'm serious. When I'm gone, it's because he's caugh' me! Ohhh..." Mikkah put her hands on her head and shook it in denial. "No... no... no... Ohhh... why me...? Why 'im...?"

"Why who?" Hideaka stuck his head between the two, smirking with a touch of innocense, if Hideaka was good at anything he was good at deceiving people, even if it meant taking on a whole different persona he liked to call Yasashiku Kiyoshi, who was the total opposite of him. Mikkah flinched and continued shaking her head in her fear-induced trance. "I see you two are enjoying the show, wanna buy me a drink?"

"No, thanks, I need to save my money for after school."

"Shame." he turned to Mikkah, who flinched under the feeling of his creepy stare. "How about you?"

"I-I-I-" Mikkah quickly got up and left in a rush, desperate to get away from him. Hideaka followed her, she had ran to a deserted part of the playground and was sitting on a silver seat. He plopped down behind her and slid to meet her. Mikkah cried out and moved forward, Hideaka followed her movements as she kept moving forward until she reached the end of the seat. She closed her eyes tightly as Hideaka held her closely to his body. Mikkah cried out again, pulling forward and falling forehead first into the black asphelt beneath her. She moaned in pain as she tried to sit up, blood was dripping down her face. Hideaka chuckled as he pulled her up to her feet and shoved her to the boys toilets. He pushed her to the ground, she fell with a heavy thud, she was too dazed to fight back but she was coming back fast. Hideaka started to play with his belt as Mikkah slowly rose to her knees, her head was pounding in pain but the haze over her vision was clearing. Hideaka placed a foot on her back before she could get up. Mikkah cried out in horror, she was trapped and she was too weak to do anything about it.

Lilium laid back on the grass, looking up at the sky and admiring the clouds. A shadow suddenly blocked her view, a blue wolf looked down at her. She grunted in annoyance, she didn't want to be annoyed in her current mood. Wulph's last orders to her had pissed her off, she was required to 'protect' the school's female students from the Boswood Park boys by distracting them with her large chest and such, he had given the same orders to Rose, Denise and Pink, the three of them were angry too at being used in such a way. Lilium tried to move her head so she didn't have to look at him, the wolf just went with her movements. Lilium growled, she really wasn't in the mood to carry out the mission unwillingly.

"Do you mind?!"

"No... not at all..."

"I'm not interested in doing anything related to the use of your dick, now piss off!"

"That wasn't what I had in mind..."

"That goes for my breasts too."

"Or that."

"Or my vagina, now PISS **OFF!!!**"

"Or that either."

"... What the fuck are you on about?"

"I wanna whip your ass, babe."

"You can't do that either, now fuck off before I decide to kill you."

"Ooh, fiesty!"

"That's it!" Lilium stood up and pulled out her sansetsukon. "**I'm not one of those sluts, now get out of here before I SPLIT YOU IN TWO!!!**"

"Hard to get, eh?" Lilium took a swipe at him, the wolf gracefully dodged, moved behind Lilium and held her tightly against his body. Lilium blushed unwillingly, she wanted to kill him so much at that moment. "I can change that..." he moved a hand to her backside. Lilium cried out at his actions, she clenched her fist and slammed it into his crotch. He let go of her, Lilium jumped away to a safer distance. Unfortunately, she had picked a quiet and deserted area to spend her recess in, so she couldn't count on anyone stepping in with the heroics she needed desperately. She readied herself as the blue wolf growled in fury. He roared as he lunged at her, he wasn't going to let her get away now.

Miranda was sitting under a tree reading a book in the shade. Cynder was next to her looking through her slide phone. Skyfire had gone to the canteen to get everyone a drink, the heat of the end of the dry season was getting to the extreme. The location of the school was bad, the weather stayed boiling hot until the cold wet season came, then it would drop to below zero and snow, or it would be soaking wet. Cynder yawned, she was bored out of her mind, cricket didn't appeal to her at all, nor did it appeal to Miranda. A male horse walked to them, he was huge compared to the girls. Cynder looked up at him, then returned to her phone, Miranda didn't even acknowledge him. The horse smirked as he leered at Miranda, the echidna noticed the look, but ignored it. He gave up and then leered at Cynder, getting a nervous reaction. After a few seconds, Cynder got up and ran to the toilets outside the hall, her wings flapping nervously. The horse quickly followed her into the bathroom, several women screamed at his presence before he pulled out a gun with a silencer on it. It worked without having to be used, the girls became too afraid to scream.

"Look, I only want one of you, so keep quiet and my trigger-happy finger won't kill anyone."

"This is **DISGUSTING!!!**" Diamond stepped forward. "First, you come in **HERE**, then you threaten **US!!!** You do know that you're outnumbered by at least five **VERY** powerful women!!"

"I said shut up!!"

"I'll shut up when I bloody well want to!!"

"I SAID **SHUT UP!!!**" Diamond screamed in pain as the horse shot her. She fell to the ground clutching her arm, blood poured freely from the wound. The other girls squealed in horror as Diamond grunted, trying to block out as much of the pain as possible. Cynder stepped forward, absolutely furious at the horse's actions. "So, someone's finally going to speak up."

"I don't care! If you want me so badly, come here and get it!! That's if you're not as small as we're all currently believing!"

"Fine with me." the horse shoved his gun into its holester and dove at Cynder. She squealed as he held her down while the other girls, including Diamond, ran as fast as they could. Cynder struggled wildly and kicked furiously as the horse leaned to her lips, his hot breath making Cynder even more furious. She managed to scream before their lips met. Cynder fell limp, unable to fight back anymore. The horse chuckled, he wasn't going to let her get away now.

Sonic yawned, Crystellagon was beating Boswood Park for 7 for 190. He was bored of running around for the ball, especially since he couldn't use his speed. He looked over at the beaten batters, they were all missing. Sonic began getting ideas of what they were doing, he swore under his breathe, cursing himself as to why he was thinking such horrible thoughts. Then his mind came across to Amy, he shook his head angrily at his impure ideas. He looked over at Amy, she was talking happily with Blaze and Rouge. Sonic smiled, she was being left alone by the perverted green and golds. The smile soon faded when a male cat walked to them. He leaned down to Amy's ear and whispered to her. She flinched and started shaking before she brought out her hammer. The cat screamed as he ran away from Amy, who was swinging her hammer wildly at him. Sonic smirked, she was fine without anyone's help. Arrcho ran to him, he had a worried look on his face. Sonic turned to face him.

"Arrcho, you alright?"

"It's not me, it's Megan!"

"Oh, God..." Sonic facepalmed. "What have they done now?"

"Some bastard dog has her trapped in the store room, I asked her to go and get something for the game since I can't be alone but... I haven't seen her come out and that dog went in after her!"

"Rrhh... We can't leave without forfeiting to gather them all up... Maybe if we got one of the guys to go in for her?"

"I tried to contact Shadow, but I can't reach him!"

"Uh... Try Wulph."

"... Are you serious?"

"Very. If noone answers then do it."

"... Alright, alright, it's just that you could be condemning me to death by rape." Arrcho lifted a finger to his ear. "Wulph, sir?"

"Who the **FUCK** is this?!"

"Arrcho, sir."

"**WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!?! I'M BUSY!!!**"

"Wulph...? What's wrong...?" Sonic and Arrcho flinched at the voice, Storm would kill Wulph for what he was doing with her mother.

"Nothing, my love, just hang on for a second."

"I... I don't think I can...!"

"Just shut up for a minute. What is it, Arrcho?!"

"Sir, I think we have a situation in the store room with Megan and a Boswooder. And I have a feeling just about everywhere else around the school too..."

"Haaahh... I'll be there in a minute."

"Ohhhh!! **WULPH!!!!**" Sonic's face went red, Arrcho flinched. Wulph was definately dead.

"Byesir!" Arrcho quickly hung up and looked away with a nervous look on his face. "Only he could do his usual work while... doing it."

"Do you think we should tell Storm?"

"Are you crazy?! That woman would flip!"

"Fuck... Someone needs to tell her."

"You can, you can hold up way better than I can."

"Oh, yeah, just because I have over a billion rings, geez..."

"HEADS!!!!" someone called as the ball flew towards the two.

Arrcho ducked to allow the ball to smack Sonic right in the nose. He yelled as he covered his face. "**FUCK!!!!**"

Arrcho rose, he was worried for the hedgehog. "Sonic...? Are you... oka-"

"**NO I'M NOT FUCKING OKAY!!!!**" he removed his hands, Arrcho cried out. Blood had poured down his face from his nose. "**Fuck...!**"

"What's going on?!" Tails ran to him, along with the rest of the team, except Scourge. "Oh, my God!!"

"**Arrcho, check that fucking ball!!**"

"R-right." Arrcho picked up the ball and scanned it, he flinched at the results. "Uh... You don't want to hear this..."

"**JUST TELL ME!!!**"

"Uh... The ball is made of... ti...tanium..."

"**WHAT?!?!?!**" Sonic grabbed the ball and stormed over to the batter. "**What the FUCK are you guys PLAYING AT?!?!**"

"N-nothing!!"

"**Then why is the ball metal?!**"

"I-I have no idea!!"

"Hey!" Sonic turned to face the other batter. "He has no idea about it."

"**Oh?** And I guess **you** do?!"

"Yes. Sadly, we have to admit that we did cheat."

"**That means you forfeit, and that means YOU GET OUT OF THE FUCKING SCHOOL AND TAKE YOUR SEX BUDDIES WITH YOU!!!!!**"

"There might be a problem with that..."

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'A PROBLEM'?!?!**"

"Well... we're the only ones in the team who don't have fucking innocent students on our minds. And..." he turned to face the covered area in front of the hall. "The rest of the team's MIA."

"**RRRRRHHH!!!** Ahh...! Somebody carry me to Nurse Kitt... I feel... light... headed..." Sonic closed his eyes before he fell forward, being caught by Arrcho.

"I'll take him." Arrcho got him in his arms bridal-style and walked off with him. The rest of the team could only watch on before going off in different directions to find the other Boswood players. Arrcho sighed as he walked through the deserted playground. He looked down at Sonic, he looked peaceful in his sleep. Suddenly, he was struck from behind. He dropped Sonic on the ground as he tried to get back on his feet. He was kicked back down on the ground. He looked up at his assaulters, there were three of the green and golds. He cried out just before he was kicked in the face. His eyes remained closed as he saw a red screen flash with the word 'OFFLINE' in bold white writing.

* * *

A/N: And so we're left with several situations XD Trust me, there's a few more not mentioned here. Also, as a little preview of a future chapter, Storm WILL, I repeat, WILL kill Wulph, not literally, unfortunately, and right after a wierd and random thing happens, nobody will guess what it is until you read the chapter. Try if you want, you'll never get it XD Unless you happen to be a certain type of fangirl for a certain person in this fic... That's the only hint you'll be getting. Good luck guessing and hope you review and enjoy the next few chapters.


	17. Needles In A Huge Haystack

**-insertdisclaimerhereplz-**

A/N: Here we have the end to all those cliff-hangers from last chapter, plus a huge bombshell at the end, which should make one of you happy XD

* * *

**Crystellagon High**

**Chapter 17 - Needles In A Huge Haystack**

Mikkah screamed weakly as Hideaka laid down on her, threatening to crush her with his force. He clamped his left hand over her mouth as he managed to tear her waist cape off. She screamed louder, she couldn't believe what was happening, had he finally managed to claim her virginity? It became obvious he hadn't as Silver stormed into the toilets holding the metal cricket ball in the air. He slammed it into his face and into the side of his head several times before making it smash into his crotch. Hideaka had passed out by then, being spared the pain downstairs. Mikkah began to cry, her light-headedness coming back. Silver dropped the ball and lifted her psychokinetically into his arms. She looked up at him, a subtle smile appearing on her lips before she closed her eyes, close to passing out from her head injury. Silver left the toilets with her, walking to the sick bay.

"It's alright, he's not going to hurt you... not anymore, for the moment..."

"Thank... you..."

"Just stay awake while I get you to Kitt, then she'll tell you what to do."

"I... love..." she never finished the sentence, she passed out.

Silver cried out, he began to run instead, quickly arriving in the sick bay in the middle of an examination. Kitt was examining Firenza behind a thick curtain, it was obvious it hurt, or it was freezing, thanks to Firenza's cries. The cries soon died down as Kitt came out of the sectioned off area seconds later, she took her gloves off and put them in a bin, they were covered in an unknown liquid, one Silver didn't want to identify. Kitt looked over at them, then went back to Firenza. She came out with Kitt following, she faked a smile to Silver as she left. He turned to look at her, she was walking in her usual elegant manour, which showed off her legs, hips and long elegant tail beautifully, but she seemed to be limping.

"Miss Lavita?"

Firenza turned to look at him briefly before looking away. "Yes...?"

"Are you okay?"

"I... I'm... fine..." she continued walking, she was far from okay. How was she going to tell her daughter she was screwed willingly by her worst enemy and the killer of her father?

"... Nurse Kitt?" Silver turned back to the cat, she had already bandaged Mikkah's head. "Woah! Man, you're quick!"

"I try. Put her in the bed over there." Kitt said as she pointed to an empty bed. Silver carried her over to the bed and placed her in it, covering her with the blankets to keep her warm. "She just needs some rest to heal, she'll be fine."

"Thank you, Nurse Kitt."

"You're welcome." she took a sip of a freshly made cup of tea. "Want some?"

"Uh, no, thanks."

"I guess you're wondering why Firenza was in here."

"... I guess..."

"She wanted to be examined for certain things. God knows what that wolf carries..."

"What do you mean?"

"Wulph fucked her."  
(A/N: Very subtle, isn't she?)

"... W... what...?"

"I know what I said, it's the truth. She wanted a pregnancy test done and she wanted to know if she got any diseases from that son of a bitch. Her tests will be ready next week, I can't be bothered doing them this week, save for the preg test. She failed with flying colours."

"... W-what about...?"

"Storm? I guess being the great mother she is, she'll tell her the truth. It might get either herself or Wulph killed in the progress, but you never know."

"..." Silver couldn't think of anything to say, Storm REALLY wasn't going to be too happy when she's told. "... Are you sure she'll be okay?"

"Who? Mikkah? Yeah, she'll be fine. Just a few hours rest and she'll be as right as lava."

"I think you should come and examine one of the Boswood students too... I sorta... uh..."

"You tried to kill him? Understandable. I was told by Wulph before he went sky-high with Firenza that Hideaka had his eye on Mikkah. He told me to expect casualties when you found out."

"Oh, okay..." Diamond suddenly ran into the room, falling to her knees and clutching her bloody arm. "Diamond?!"

"What happened?"

"Bastard Boswooder... in the girls toilets... at fields... Cynder... she's in shit..."

"God... Wulph could of told me of everyone being hurt by these guys. Silver, can you get the bullet out?"

"... How do you know there's a bullet?"

"Look, I've done this shit for most of my life, start questioning my decisions and I'll kill you!"

"Alright! Geez..." Silver held out his hand and, to his surprise, he pulled the bullet out of Diamond's arm. Kitt wrapped it tightly in bandages as Silver looked at the bullet. "Y-you were right...!"

"I always am. Now, just make sure you don't jarr it or anything like that, and don't fuck your boyfriend either, a break from him might do it some good."

"Hey, do I tell you how do your job?"

"No. But I'm responsible for you lot and I don't want you coming back to me with an infected arm."

"... Alright." she walked away, but stopped by Mikkah's bed. "What happened to Mikkah?"

"She was attacked by Hideaka..."

"Oh... I'm sorry..." Diamond looked away before walking out of the room.

Kitt sat down and huffed before Melody came in dragging both Sonic and Arrcho. Silver cried out at the blood covering most of Sonic's peach muzzle. He turned before retching. Melody grunted as she passed Sonic to Kitt, she hurridly carried him over to the bed next to Mikkah's as Melody dragged Arrcho to a bench.

"What the hell happened to them?!" Kitt cried.

"Sonic... he was like that at the cricket match... Boswood was caught cheating with a metal ball when Sonic got hit... urgh..."

"Don't worry, he's cleaned up. Most probably out with blood loss." she was very quick at her job. Silver looked at him, his nose was taped up. He looked over at Melody, she was fixing Arrcho's badly damaged body. "How did robodog over there get like that?"

"I don't know, I guess he was attacked by Boswood."

"... That's it. I'm going on my break before anyone else turns up."

Lilium panted as she stood straight, the wolf was trying to stand up properly as he readied himself to attack her again. Lilium wiped some sweat from her forehead, he was really giving her a run for her money. She dodged a powerful kick and slammed him into a tree. She held him against the tree as she growled, her pheromone seduction began to work its magic. The male wolf relaxed as he looked into her eyes, Lilium smirked.

"Now, I want you to go back to your buddies and forget everything that happened and change your ways! You will respect women and treat them like they are goddesses, not treat them like toys, understand?!"

"Whatever you say, my love..."

"Now go!"

"Yes, my love..." the wolf walked away calmly, Lilium laughed softly to herself, she never got tired of using her powers on unsuspecting men.

"Time to report to Wulph."

Cynder moaned as the horse nibbled her neck gently, she was furious with the male but she couldn't do a thing about it, he could shoot her at any time. The horse's left hand wandered from her wrist to her skirt. She began to kick even more as the hand slid up her skirt. She screamed in pure rage as Skyfire and Miranda came into the toilets. Skyfire roared in fury, his hands glowing with a black energy, along with the rest of his body. He screamed as he transformed, his eyes turned dark purple with a ring of black around his pupil, his hair turned black, his spines turned charcoal grey with dark purple stripes and drooped downwards, his wings became black and looked torn and his clothes transformed like his wings. Shadowfire spread his wings wide as Miranda summoned her sword and held it over her head, poised to kill. The horse simply laughed and stood up, pulling his gun out again. He played with it while Cynder crawled away from him. He suddenly aimed at her, she froze, squealing in fear. Shadowfire launched himself forward, a huge mistake. The gun went off, a scream followed.

Megan screamed as she swung a softball bat wildly at the male dog pursuing her. She was trapped in the back of the sports storeroom, she was surrounded by equipment. She screamed as she swung even more as the dog got closer. The dog suddenly stopped and fell to the ground, Frost was behind him. Megan looked at the unconscious dog, poked it a couple of times, then dropped the bat and jumped on to Frost. He looked at her nervously as she laughed happily.

"**THANK YOU SO MUCH, MILES!!!** I thought I was lost when I got into that corner!!"

"I... I saw him come in here after you and I thought that he was helping you until I heard you screaming... I came as fast as I could."

"Thank you so much, Miles...!" their lips met, Frost flinched at the sudden action. After a few seconds, Megan pulled away, she looked at the ground shyly as her face turned red. "I-I'm sorry..."

"No... I've been meaning to say something to you anyway..."

"Oh?"

"I... I love you, Megan..."

"... I-I love you too, Miles..."

"Please, call me Frost."

"Okay... Frost..."

A scream echoed through the empty playgrounds, followed by another two different screams, all were female. Three boys, two Mobian and one Overlander, had pinned Storm to the ground. She thrashed angrily as the overlander laughed happily as he took off his black leather gloves, he was wearing leather wherever he could. Next to them, another two had pinned Chaos to a silver seat, the hedgehog had been caught off guard while talking with Storm. Two bulky echidnas had pinned both her and Skye too, the other hedgehog had been passing by when the five boys attacked. Storm struggled to move, despite the hundreds of psychic waves she was emitting from her body to throw the men off. Chaos throwing everything she had at the echidna holding her down, literally, kunais were flying everywhere. Skye was trying her best with her psychic powers, like Storm, but wasn't getting anywhere, like Storm. They all screamed furiously in anger, they weren't about to let a bunch of stuck-up men take them so easily.

"**LET GO OF ME THIS INSTANT, YOU FUCKING HORNY BASTARDS!!!!**" Storm yelled furiously. The Mobians tightened their grip on her arms. She growled as she shrugged off the pain easily, she was used to it and knew far worse than a tight grip on her arms. "**I'LL FUCKING SMASH YOUR FUCKING HEADS IN!!!!**"

"Shut up, you're giving me a headache!!"

"**NO, YOU SHUT UP!!!!**"

"**I SAID SHUT UP!!!!!**" the Overlander punched her in the jaw, she cried out as he unbuttoned her blouse. "I'll teach you to shut up if you don't!!"

"**I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!!!! LET GO OF ME!!!!**"

"Storm, please, don't make it any worse!!" Skye cried.

"**DON'T YOU DARE START WITH ME, SKYE!!!**"

"I'm just saying..."

"**GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME, YOU TROLL!!!!**" Chaos shouted at the echidna over her as she continued to throw kunais at him when possible. "**YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!!!**"

"Shut up, slut."

"... WHAT. DID. YOU. JUST.** SAY?!?!?!**" Chaos screamed furiously as she tried to throw him off.

"... Geez, she takes it worse than I do, and I was raped twice..." Storm muttered.

"**HEY!!!!**" two males cried, everyone turned to look at the owners of the voices.

Echo and Draken were standing next to each other, Echo was in his dark form, which meant huge trouble for the men holding down Skye and Chaos. He ran at the two men, grabbing them and dragging them away to hurt them horribly for daring to hurt Skye and Chaos. Draken ran at the three boys holding down Storm and jumped on to her, knocking the overlander off. Storm screamed, thinking he was joining them, but soon changed her mind when she saw two tenticles erupt from his sides and stick to the two Mobians holding her down. They cringed and yelled for a few seconds before passing out. The tenticles retracted as the overlander got up and walked towards him. Draken stood up straight, a creepy smile on his face.

"I wouldn't try to pull that stunt you're about to do. You will be branded a coward for attacking from behind and you will be called a fool for attacking a man who can kill you with his tail. Do you believe I could?"

"... Y-yeah... wierdly enough... I-I do..."

"**THEN GO!!!!**" the overlander cried out at the scream and ran away. Draken stepped back and leaned down to Storm, who was sitting up slowly and looking around nervously. He offered his hand, Storm looked at it, then looked up at him, his smile was irresistable. She reluctantly took his hand, keeping in mind he worked for Wulph. He helped her up as Skye and Chaos consoled each other. "Are you alright, Rosetta?"

"I... I... I..."

"I know this must be confusing right now, but I have orders both from Wulph and myself. Wulph's order is to protect the students from the Boswood Park students... and my order... is to protect you at any cost."

"D-D-Draken...?!"

"I love you, Rosetta." Storm looked away, her face was red. Draken looked away too. "I came on too strong, didn't I?"

"N-no...! I... It's just... I'm confused...! Y-you work for Wulph...! You're doing this for him...! Aren't you...?!"

"No... it seems like Wulph is behind this, but I promise you, Rosetta... I truly love you."

"I-" Draken brought her to his body and kissed her on the lips, Storm cried out, she didn't know what to feel. He pulled away, Storm's face was bright red and was radiating heat. Draken blushed a little as his eyes wandered down to her unbuttoned blouse, her chest pumping up and down as she panted. She then noticed his stare, she slapped him hard across the face, causing him to let go and put a hand over the red handprint that was appearing on his face. She turned around and buttoned up her blouse. "Even if you do love me, that doesn't mean you can be a fucking pervert!" tears formed in her eyes, she had begun to feel a feeling that she hadn't felt since she was back in time, on Earth, when she met her first boyfriend, Jaime. "I can't... I can't be falling for this bastard...!"

"Hey!! Storm?! You okay?!" Skye cried. Chaos was now helping her stand up, both had had their little calming down session.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine! I'm used to this, r-right?"

"You sure? You look pale." Chaos pointed out.

Storm hadn't noticed it, but her face had paled. She didn't know why. She turned to face Draken, her eyes catching a hint of something she didn't want to see, a tenticle. She looked at his side, then she glared at his face. "Y-you bastard...! Y-you- you- you- **I FUCKING HATE YOU!!!!**" Storm closed her eyes, she had pushed her luck too far. "Ohhhhh..."

She passed out into Draken's arms. He looked over at the two girls, nodding. He began to walk away with Storm in his arms, he looked back at the two girls. "You two going to be alright?"

"Yeah, just get her to sick bay!" Skye ordered.

"Whatever." he continued walking, an evil smile on his face.

Kitt walked back into the sick bay, a bottle of beer in her hand. Silver rolled his eyes as she threw it in a bin. Melody sighed as she finished fixing Arrcho, she was covered in oil. Sonic was asleep next to Mikkah, the ball really hit him hard. Mikkah was still asleep, Silver was stroking her hair gently. Kitt yawned, just before Storm was carried in by Draken. She swore as she pointed to the bed next to Sonic. Draken placed her in the bed and leaned down and kissed her forehead. She moaned as she rolled over, Draken smiled. Kitt stormed over to them, she really wasn't in the mood for more Boswood-related incidents.

"What the hell did they do this time?!"

"I don't know, Nurse Kitt, she was attacked by three guys and I stopped them. She got up and fixed herself up and then fainted." Draken informed with a deceivingly innocent sparkle in his eye.

"Whatever, she only needs rest."

Kitt turned away, swearing. Miranda was holding Cynder in her arms, her left shoulder and wing were bleeding. Kitt took her in her arms and walked away into a seperate room. Miranda huffed, she had run all the way to the sick bay. Silver and Melody looked at her, worried.

"What happened?" Melody asked.

"Some bastard from Boswood got her on her own, we came in... Skyfire went crazy... he shot Cynder, Skyfire's tearing him to bits right now."

"Ouch..."

"What happened to Mikkah?"

"Same thing basically," Silver started. "Mikkah was caught on her own, she was hurt by Hideaka, then he went to the toilets and tried to... I sorta went crazy with the metal ball Boswood used to kill his nose." Silver muttered as he pointed to Sonic.

"They cheated? Doesn't surprise me one bit." she looked over at Arrcho, he was still trying to get back online. "Let me guess, Boswood attacked him?"

"Yeah, they just LOVE robots..." Melody growled sarcastically.

Draken yawned as he put his feet up after he sat next to Storm. "Well, that sucks."

"Shut up, Draken." they all said at once.

Kitt came out of the room carrying Cynder, her shoulder and wing had been fixed up. She placed the cat in a bed on the other side of the room, Miranda ran over to her. Kitt turned to find Echo behind her. She swore again.

"What do you want, Echo?"

"I need to have a check-up, Nurse Kitt." his sweet smile made Kitt swear again. She dragged him with her to the room she was just in.

"Hey, Echo, you didn't go too hard on those guys, did you?" Draken laughed.

"... Of course I did."

He yelled as he was tugged into the room. Kitt mumbled to herself as she took a blood sample from his arm. She put the blood into a metal container and typed into the computer next to it. Results came up on the screen, she opened up Echo's file, then gasped. She turned as she was tackled to the ground, hitting her head on the desk. She groaned as Echo climbed on top of her with a disgustingly evil look on his face.

"You are very cute nurse." his voice had changed, he now talked with a strong Russian accent.

"Who are you?!"

"You may call me Mock Echo, my dear. You may be wondering why I look like Echo, yes?"

"Maybe..."

"That is because I am like Shadow Android, a copy of Echo, but slightly different."

"What do you want with me?!"

"I want some answers. Let us play a game of strip interrogation, shall we?"

"No."

"Too bad, I want to play." he smirked as he began fiddling with Kitt's cape. "The rules are: You answer correctly you keep clothes on, you don't answer correctly, or you don't answer at all, 'I don't know' counts also, I take clothes off, deal?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No. First question, what did that half-breed mean by 'You didn't go too hard on those guys, did you?'"

"I have no idea, I'm guessing that Echo went crazy at some Boswood students."

"Hmm... That sounds right. But you said 'I have no idea', you lose cape." Mock Echo slowly took off Kitt's cape while nibbling her neck, Kitt cried out as tears formed in her eyes. "Next question, where would Echo be now?"

"I-I don't know!"

"You lose heels." he slid his hands down her sides and legs to her feet, he pulled the white heels off and threw them in a pile with the cape. "Again, where would Echo be now?"

"**I SERIOUSLY DON'T KNOW!!!! ASK WULPH IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THAT!!!!**"

"Half answer like before, you lose belt." his hands slid back up and took off her white belt. Kitt was now crying full force. "Next question, who does Echo like here?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Lovers."

"Oh, um... I don't know really, all I do is stick a thermometer up their arse and get them to turn their head, cough and say 'ah' while I stick a wooden stick in their mouth."

"Wrong answer. You lose dress." Kitt cried out as Mock Echo forcefully ripped the dress apart. He pulled off the remains and threw them into the pile. "Try again."

"Uh... I think I've seen Echo and Skye together a bit after he had that fallout with Pink... But I've seen the eyes he's been giving Chaos too..."

"So, Skye, Pink and Chaos?"

"Lose Pink, Echo hates her guts now."

"Okay, Skye and Chaos. Next question, but first. Do you want to go double or nothing?"

"What does that mean?"

"If you answer correctly, I give back cape. You answer wrong, you lose game."

"... Deal."

"Last question, will you be satisfying enough for me?"

"W-what...?! T-that's not a fair question!!"

"Too bad, you lose game." Kitt screamed as he went for her bra.

Meanwhile, outside the room, Violet had Silver, Melody, Draken and Miranda in a corner with their backs turned, Violet was holding a machine gun and aiming at them while laughing hysterically. Miranda was almost beyond boiling point, considering the last time she showed her face.

"No sudden moves, my dahwings! Or I get to kill youse!" Violet giggled creepily. "This pwan is so gweat!"

"You're a fucking creep, you know that?" Miranda growlled.

"Shu- Hang on... **YOU'RE THAT BITCH FROM THE LAST TIME!!!!**" Violet stabbed the gun into Miranda's back, she winced at the force and strength Violet had. "**HANDS UP WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!!!!**" Miranda reluctantly obeyed, she knew not to piss off Violet anymore if she was already that angry. "**YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!!!!**"

"No you won't. You're already dead."

"What the- Ugh..." Shadow struck Violet from behind, she collapsed in a heap on the ground. The group turned and smiled, thankful for his timing.

"Stupid bitch." Shadow kicked her before picking up the gun. "That'll teach you for raiding my collection."

"Shadow, great timing." Draken smirked.

"Shut up, Draken, I thought I saw someone else come through here."

"Well... Echo did a few minutes ago." Silver said, just as a loud howl of pain erupted from the other room. "... She better not be using those hands again."

"I'll check." Shadow walked to the door and opened it, he flinched, quickly shutting it as he turned around. His face was as white as snow. "Th-that's not Echo...!"

"What do you mean?" Melody asked.

"Echo would never do a thing like that! I know what he's like, he doesn't rape, let alone have sex until he's married!" Shadow covered his mouth. "K-K-Kitt...!"

"I'll go report this to Wulph!" Draken sped off, everyone had a very bad feeling about what was happening.

"I... I can't believe this...!" Shadow muttered. "K-Kitt would never let someone do this to her..."

Draken soon returned with a very angry Wulph. "Why didn't you prevent this?!" he yelled at Shadow.

"I-I only got here a minute ago! She was in there with him before I even knew Violet had my gun!!"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck...! Get Violet out of here, Draken. Shadow, you get everyone out of the area, except for the people recovering. I don't want anyone here when he comes out."

"Why, sir?"

"Mock Echo, that's why! Mock Echo is in there raping Kitt, nobody knows what he'll do next, but whatever he does, it won't go wrong!" Wulph left with Draken, leaving Shadow to deal with the conscious Mobians.

* * *

A/N: Ouch, poor Kitt, and it doesn't end there for her. Anyways, next chapter, wooo random ass chapter, plus HUGE bombshell. And I mean **HUGE. **But don't worry, what ever does happen will be mended... eventually XD Review and see ya next chapter~

Oh yeah, I'm trying to keep the swearing down to a minimum, namely the 'f's, but they will be used when needed, namely when someone gets very angry, like above with Storm, when it's an exclaimation, like above with Wulph, or when it just needs to be used or descibes sex, like Kitt's subtleness above.


	18. Freaky Thursdays

**Blah blah blah, you know the drill**

A/N: I have to admit it, the next two chapters are fillers -.-' But we'll be back into serious randomness in no time because I'm going to upload four in a row! -dies from sugar overload- Anyways, I couldn't think of anything, so... sorry!

* * *

**Crystellagon High**

**Chapter 18 - Freaky Thursdays**

Sonic yawned as he leaned back on his chair, it was period 6, he was in cooking class. Amy was happily baking a cake with Sonia, both intending to give it to the blue hedgehog. Yuri was working away at a stew while Sonic waited for him to finish. Rouge and Diamond were both trying to make a batch of perfect fruit cocktail. Storm and Melody were making a cake too, but one for Melody's Caariah son, Chaahru, to celebrate his success at living with his dangerous father for so long while she was on the mission set by Colonel Daku. Sandra and Joe were already finished and had been assessed by Vanila, they had passed and were happily eating their chili dogs, which Sonic was getting too jealous of. Thea and Oriana were competing against Lilium and Rose in making a medium-rare steak and salad. Sonic looked back at Yuri, he nodded. Sonic groaned as he got up and took over from Yuri, the stew was cooking perfectly on the stove. Sonic grabbed a knife and began chopping away at a carrot as the high-pitched lock-down siren began to echo through the school. All the students in the kitchen looked towards the centre of the school, then at Vanilla, awaiting her decision.

"Students, please remove all food from your stoves and ovens to avoid them being burned during this event. After you do that, all people capable of wielding weapons go to the door and await further instructions. All those with powers, lock all the windows and doors and form a protective circle around those who can't protect themselves."

"Yes, miss!"

Sonic, Melody, Diamond and Lilium ran to the front with their weapons, or fists in Sonic's case. Melody summoned her Rukari, Diamond pulled out a gun and Lilium her sansetsukon. Everyone else ran to the centre of the room, Vanilla, Sandra and Joe were surrounded by the rest of the students as both Storm and Oriana began to lock the classroom. Thuds came from outside the classroom, Shadow suddenly began slamming on the door. Sonic noticed something around his neck, an anti-Chaos chain, Shadow had run from whatever the target was. Diamond ran to the door, putting her hand on the opposite side of the glass where Shadow's hand was. She screamed in horror as something slammed him into the ground and stabbed him in the back. The figure looked up at her, it was Espio! But something was different, Diamond looked closely, his structure had changed to that of a werewolf. His muzzle was long with sharp teeth, his yellow eyes glared creepily at her. Diamond took a step back shaking her head, she couldn't believe that it was Espio, though it was believable considering he had been missing for over three weeks now.

Espio launched himself at the door, pounding into it. Everyone readied themselves for contact with him as Vanilla held on to Sandra and Joe, the twins both shuddering in pure fear. Espio smashed through the door, Melody and Lilium began swiping at him while Diamond fired in pure rage. Sonic tried to keep him contained with a whirlwind, failing as he was slammed away by a perfectly timed punch. He then turned his attention to Diamond, who fired several bullets into his bulky arm. Espio looked at his arm and tensed it, the bullets falling out of the wounds they had created. Diamond swore under her breathe as he glared dangerously at her. Everyone with powers began using them, but not fast enough. Espio slammed Diamond into the ground and had clawwed dangerously close to her heart. Blood trickled out of her mouth as Shadow tried to get up, instead crawling to her. He sat her up as he too sat up. He held her tightly against his chest as she panted heavily, finding it hard to breathe. Espio charged towards the group, Sandra and Joe both screamed at the same time. Storm turned to them as both she and Vanilla held them tightly, a shield forming around them. Espio clawwed angrily at it as everyone began to wear him down. Espio fell to the ground, he roared in agony as his body began to change, it morphed back into his original body. Espio fell unconscious as Storm looked back at him. Everyone fell silent as they all let go of their breathe, only to hold it again when Shadow yelled in horror. Everyone looked at him, Diamond was fading fast.

"**SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!**" everyone's hearts sunk, nobody had ever heard Shadow sound so panicked, only two people had heard the tone before, Maria and the man who killed her. "**PLEASE!!!! SHE'S DIEING!!!**"

Hours later, Sonic, Amy and Melody had stayed behind after school to console Diamond, Shadow had disappeared for some reason. Kitt was drinking a can of beer while laying on the bed next to Diamond, having just finished her surgery. Diamond moaned a little, everyone perked up a little. Diamond opened her eyes, her hand instinctively rose to her wound and felt it. Kitt looked up from a dirty magazine, Sonic looked briefly at it, turning away instantly. He covered his eyes as Amy and Melody looked at the source of his disgust as Diamond looked too, they all blushed at the pictures inside it. Kitt noticed the looks, she quickly hid the magazine while blushing too, embarrassed at being caught out like that.

"How can you look at something like that?!" Sonic groaned.

"I'm a grown woman, I can look at porn if I bloody well want to!"

"Sometimes I question that..." Diamond moaned while smiling softly.

"Hey, I'll do what I want to do, I don't tell you when, where and how to screw your boyfriend!"

"Shut up... at least I don't look at porn in magazines..."

"Both of you!" Sonic yelled. "We all know you can both make your own, along with being old enough to look at the stuff! Can we **please** just change the subject?!"

"I wouldn't talk, Bluey, you've got a pretty good stash of your own." Melody smirked.

"... **WHAT?!?!**" Amy grabbed Sonic's wrist and squeezed, Sonic winced at the strength she had. "**YOU LOOK AT PORN?!?!**"

"I'm a teenager, give me a break!! Everyone my age looks at the stuff!!"

"That doesn't mean YOU can!! ... Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"Your stash!"

"I DON'T HAVE A STASH!!!"

"YES, YOU DO, YOU ADMITTED TO IT!!!"

"I DIDN'T!!!"

"**YOU DID!!!!**"

"**OKAY!!! SO I HAVE A STASH!!!**"

"**WHERE IS IT?!?!**"

"**IT'S NOWHERE!!!**"

"... Give me your phone."

"It's not-"

"**JUST GIVE ME YOUR GODDAMN PHONE!!!!**"

"OKAY!!! Geez..." Sonic rumaged in his pack pocket, pulling out a slide phone and reluctantly handed it to Amy. She flipped through the various photo albums he had on there, ones of memorable fights, including videos, himself, himself and Amy, himself and Tails, and various other subjects, until Amy came to a locked folder. She looked up at him, he sighed as he covered his face with his free hand. "The password is... is..."

"What is it?!"

"... Amy Rose."

"Why would it be my name?"

"I'm so dead... Because it has a lot of pictures of you in it..."

"..." Amy entered the password, soon regreting her decision. A ton of pictures appeared, two hundred and thirty six to be exact. Amy's eyes widened as she looked through the folder, her grip on Sonic's wrist tightening painfully. Sonic cringed, along with everyone else, ready to receive punishment. "**YOU'RE A FUCKING PERVERTED BASTARD, SONIC MAURICE HEDGEHOG!!!!**"

(A/N: The number of porn on his phone is also known as the 23rd of June, the day and month of the series' birthday. Sonic's full name is from the Archie comics.)

"Shit...!"

"AND HOW DID YOU GET SO MANY PICTURES OF ME?!?!?!"

"I... actually, most of them are videos..."

"HOW. DID. YOU. GET. **THEM?!?!**"

"I... I installed hidden cameras in your bedroom and bathroom a couple of months ago... I also paid Shadow to get some good shots of you..." Amy opened one of the videos, her face going pale at what she saw. Sonic curled up into a protective ball as Amy's rage went past boiling point. "I DID IT FOR A DARE!!!"

"**What DON'T you do for fucking dares?! YOU HAVE VIOLATED MY RIGHTS BY DOING THIS, SONIC!!!!**"

"I'm sorry, Amy... I just can't stand not being able to... to... to be inside you... to... to tear you apart..."

"Really...?" she shook her head. "No! This is wrong, Sonic, and you know that! All you need to do is fucking ask!!" tears formed in her eyes. "You've fucked around with my privacy for the last time!! It's over, Sonic, you've pushed it too far this time!!" Amy stormed out of the room, leaving Sonic reaching out for her, tears pouring down his face. He choked back a loud sob as he too left.

"... Geez, and it all started with Kitt being a teenage guy." Melody growled sarcastically.

"... SHUT UP!!!"

"By the way, how are you feeling, Kitt?"

"That's NURSE Kitt to you, and I'm feeling alright, I guess... I'm going to do a few tests tomorrow, God knows what that... that... **THING** left in me... and to see if he got me pregnant."

"Getting back to the subject at hand..." Diamond groaned.

"Ah, yes... Don't worry, you're completely fine, you just need to heal. That and your arm's infected because you SCREWED HIM WHEN I **SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU NOT TO!!!!**"

"I DIDN'T!!!! Unless... so that's why I had that dream!"

"Urgh... he screwed you in your sleep and you dreamed about it?"

"Actually, I think it was more of an out-of-body experience... Or it was a repeat of a previous..." she trailed off, Kitt was already back into her magazine while she had explained possible reasons.

"You should get a motion sensor, or a heat sensor. Then you can wake up just before he gets too horny for his own good."

"But wouldn't that make him more horny because I'm awake to make the noises?"

Kitt slammed down her magazine on to her lap pouting. "I fucking quit as your health advisor."

"Oh no..." Melody was leaning on a wall with one hand, her other hand was in her pants. "W-what if...?"

"What is it, Melody?" Kitt asked.

"I think... I think Arrcho did it... He finally did it..."

"Did what?"

"You don't mean...?"

"Yes... Arrcho took my virginity...!"

"What?! When?!" Kitt asked, putting down her magazine.

"I... I had a dream... or at least I think it was a dream... Noooo...! Tails will KILL ME!!!!"

"Just take us through the details."

"I... I went to sleep a few nights ago and had a dream that Arrcho was... was... was doing unmentionable things to me... It felt so real now that I think about it... but... I remember seeing it from the side... maybe it was out-of-body... But..."

"It could be that dream people have before puberty. You know, the one that people say is caused by possession by a demon and that it feels so real and it's often a family member or someone very close to you." Diamond said.

Melody turned around holding her breasts in her hands. "Do these tell you I've gone past that point a long time ago?!"

"Did you see any evidence, or smell anything?"

"My room did reek of something I don't know... I have a wooden bed, the mattress is held up by wooden bars... one of them was broken by the time I woke up..."

"You sure it wasn't his weight? Wasn't he comforting you last week?"

"He was... but... he didn't break the bed... I would of noticed..."

"Shit... Arrcho's in trouble now..." Diamond muttered.

"But... how could he?! I didn't build him with... that!"

"Is it possible for him to upgrade himself?"

"... THAT BASTARD!!!! THAT FUCKING BASTARD!!!!" Melody turned around again and slipped her hand into her pants again, she couldn't believe it, Arrcho had taken her virginity at the time she was most vunerable. Tears poured down her face, how was she going to face Tails ever again?

Sonic yawned as he leaned back on the lounge at a window booth, his eyes full of tears, he couldn't believe Amy had dumped him over the porn on his phone, but he knew he deserved it. Melody, Storm, Frost and Megan walked to the table, all quietly greeting him. He gestured to the table, inviting them to sit with him as he wiped his face of his tears, hoping to hide his grief. Melody sat closest to the window, Frost and Megan sat next to her, giggling away happily. Storm sat next to Sonic, putting a leg up on the lounge, they were all in their casual clothes. Storm was wearing her gloves and boots as usual, along with her round black clips in the hair beside her face, and her red tank top and short black skirt. Frost was wearing a pair of camo cargo pants, black long sleeved shirt and his normal cyan, white-tipped sneakers and white gloves. Megan was wearing a white halter top with red stars on it, grey capris with red streaks on it and her normal red and white tennis shoes, red fingerless gloves and her necklace with two dolphins and a red stone in the middle. Melody was wearing her side hair tied behind her head with her golden heart locket, a tight red midriff top with short sleeves, blue pants and her normal red shoes with white straps and golden buckles, white gloves and her Chaos Emerald shard necklace. Sonic sniffed as he covered his face with the menu. Storm couldn't help but hear the grief-filled sniff.

"What's wrong, Bluey?"

"What do you mean...?"

"You sound like you've been crying."

"So...?"

"What happened?"

"Amy... she... she dumped me..." everyone cried out at his words, Amy was crazy for Sonic, why she dumped him was anyone's guess. "She found stuff on my phone..."

"What stuff?" Megan asked.

"My... porn..."

"So? Everyone's got porn on their phones at your age." Storm said with pride. "Take my phone for example, it's so full of anime yaoi hentai it ain't funny."

"... Thank you for sharing that, Storm." Melody said dully.

"What's wrong with you?" Storm shouted.

"I... It's private..."

"Now, what's the problem with your porn?" Storm boldly asked.

"... Well, apart from the fact that you have absolutely no manners about a sensitive thing like this, most of it's of... Amy..."

"Where'd you get it from? A fanboy website?"

"No... Hidden cameras..."

"What?!" everyone cried.

"I paid Tails to install them in her bedroom and bathroom, I told him it was for security... I paid Shadow to take pictures too..."

"You're a bastard, y'know that?" Storm pouted. "I would of dumped you too."

"Thank you for the moral support, Storm."

"You're welcome!" Storm said happily. Sonic's eyes filled up briefly before a waitress walked to them with a round metal tray in her arms. She looked similar to Shadow, except her spines were much like Sonic's and she wore a black and white maid outfit. The girl was constantly blushing and looking at the ground, like she was embarrassed to be seen that way. "Ahem... I'd like a..." he trailed off when he looked at the girl, he was instantly attracted to her. "I'd like to have a talk with you in private please."

"C-certainly... I'll take your friends' orders first though..." she looked at the others as she took out a pad and pen. "W-what would you like...?"

"I'd like a-" Melody started, she froze after taking in her scent. She couldn't believe her nose, either it was an unknown relative or Shadow was actually serving them as a waitress. Everyone knew that the imfamous Cosplay Thursday at Chaos Cafe was known for its wierd surprises, but this took the cake, also running away with it and eating the whole thing by itself in one go. Melody blushed and looked away. "I'd like an iced chocolate, thanks..."

"We'll have chocolate milkshakes." Frost answered for both himself and Megan.

"I'll have a Coke." Storm huffed.

"C-certainly. I-if you'll follow me, sir..." Sonic got up and jumped over Storm, allowing her to take his spot and lean against the wall next to the large window. Sonic walked with the girl until they got to the back room. She turned to face Sonic when she was sudden pushed against a wall, her face went a shade brighter. "W-what are you doing...?"

Sonic blushed too as he purred affectionately. "So cute..." He leaned in closer. "Too cute..." their lips and tongues met, just as Wulph walked in on them, Sonic ignored him.

"I didn't think it would go this far!" he laughed.

Sonic turned to face him, leaving the girl to look into his emerald eyes. "What do you want?!"

"You know that's Shadow."

"... **WHAT?!?!**" Sonic's eyes widened at the words, he turned to Shadow, who was looking away and clutching his tray tightly, leaving small dents in it. "**WHY DIDN'T YOU-**"

"He won't answer. I slipped him enough love potion to make you screw your robotic father with a damn lot of passion." Shadow's blush left his face as he tried to speak. "He'll come out of it in a few seconds."

"..." Shadow looked at the ground, trying to break through the potion, he suddenly snapped. "**OH, MY GOD!!!!!**" he suddenly slammed Sonic into the opposite wall, holding him high off the ground by his neck. Sonic choked loudly as Shadow went past his temper point, but quickly went back down below it to be able to rationally figure the situation out. "**WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?!?! YOU'RE NOT LIKE WULPH ARE YOU?!?!**"

"N-no! I-it was a love potion! It worked on me!"

"What love potion?!" he growled.

"Wulph's love potion!" Shadow let go of Sonic.

"Uh oh..." Wulph quickly walked out of the room before Shadow could look at him.

"T-that bastard will DIE!!!!" Shadow began breathing heavily, he had remembered something vital. He turned to look at the corner of the ceiling, his eyes widening at the sight, there was a security camera, it had been taping the whole time. Shadow fell to the ground, hiding his shame in his hands. "N-no...!"

"Shadow...?"

"N-no...! No! Nooo!! **NOOOOOO!!!!!**" Shadow couldn't help but cry, Wulph had something else to blackmail him with, he felt horribly trapped again. Sonic reached for his shoulder only to have his wrist grabbed and be thrown into another wall. Shadow broke down fast, at least until the cafe owner, Rose, or Rosie, came in. Shadow quickly hid his face as he used his dress to wipe his tears. Rosie was wearing a grey knight's helmet with a yellow stripe and a large blue feather with her usual light green top and light brown pants with a green apron. She was a yellow/white fox with purple eyes, she wore green eyeshadow and lipstick. Her hairstyle was purple, short and sweet, but was usually covered by a cream flat hat with long black straps coming down from both sides and had a couple of brightly coloured pins on her left side. Shadow quickly stood up with his tray in hand. "Rosie, ma'am."

"Get back to work, Shadow! I don't want to see you slacking again!"

"Yes, ma'am." Shadow quickly composed himself and hid his distress with a sweet feminine smile. He walked past Rosie and went back to work. Sonic walked to her, confused to why she had hired Shadow to do a girl's job.

"Rosie? Why'd you hire Shadow for this?"

"Well, he told me that Rose came up with this random plan to go undercover, then Scourge and Pink opened their huge mouths and said that it was Cosplay Thursday here and Wulph approved the idea without hesitation, he apparently knew it was 'maid week'. Everyone who's hired for Cosplay Thursday is required to dress up for this, I only get women for 'maid week' but Wulph insisted Shadow should be hired too. I watched the whole thing, Wulph drugged his drink back here with something powerful, he KO'd and was forced into a dress by Pink and Scourge."

"God... That's why... Rosie, watch out for him, Wulph's up to something."

"Wulph? He's here?! I strictly told him he was banned for life!"

"He doesn't play by the rules, Rosie. You should know that."

"When I find that dickhead I'll kick his ass outta here myself!!" Rosie stormed off, leaving Sonic to think about his actions with Shadow.

Storm laughed happily, putting Melody off even more. She looked at the fox, she was crying as she watched a couple of Feral Marked playing around in the small forest beside the cafe. Storm huffed she was fed up with her sad mood. Storm closed her eyes and crossed her arms behind her head. Melody was surprised the sudden intrusion of her mind.

"What's on your mind?" Storm asked telepathically.

"I-it's nothing..."

"Nothing can get you sad like this unless it was very bad, what's wrong? You can tell me, I'm your best friend, I wouldn't tell anyone."

"... Storm... I can't face Tails ever again..."

"Why? What happened?"

"I... I think I was raped by Arrcho..."

"Lolwhat?! You're kidding me!! That's a load of bullshit!! Arrcho would never resort to that!!"

(A/N: Looks like Storm's reverting back to her text lingo.)

"I think he has..."

"You sure it isn't that demon dream before puberty?"

"Storm, boobs equal after start of puberty." Sonic sat down next to Storm, nobody had noticed the conversation between the two girls still, both of their faces hadn't changed expression.

"Right... Hang on, did you ever have it before puberty?"

"No... I don't think so... I think I was more preoccupied with survival than demon dreams..."

"That could be why. You had your demon dream late, that's all, you weren't raped, you just dreamed it."

"That... that could be a logical reason... but I still have my doubts..."

"Just look to the bright side of life, it was only a dream."

"Okay... I'll believe you... I'm going to ask Arrcho later..."

"Tell Tails too, he'll understand if you did think it was real. When I had my demon dream, I dreamt that Mikkah, Dawn and Jack got in bed with me and did it and it felt so damn real! ... I miss them so much though... even though I love their decendants just as much..."

(A/N: She's talking about the triplet humans she knew back on Earth, not Mikkah Rustikene and two other random people.)

"Hey, just be thankful you found them. But still... I'll tell Tails... But..."

"But nothing! Just cheer up, emo kid!"

"Thank you for that." she rolled her eyes as Shadow came to their table with the ordered drinks. He passed them to their owners before Wulph appeared behind him. He noticed Melody flinching at the sudden scent, Shadow sighed and slumped. "Wulph...!"

"What do you want?!" Shadow asked in a sweet, but angry, voice.

"I want you, my love." Wulph pushed Shadow on to the table and got on top of him. Everyone held up their drinks before they were knocked over. Sonic, Storm and Melody rolled their eyes, they were so used to Wulph's disgusting ways. "Now moan for me, my love..." Shadow unwillingly complied with Wulph, the wolf's hands going where they shouldn't.

"Yo, Rosie!!" Sonic yelled with a hint of sarcasm. "I thought I ordered a drink of lemonade, NOT a hornbag and a poor waitress!!" Rosie came out with his glass, dropping it on the ground, it shattered, getting everyone's attention. "Uh oh... That's never a good thing..."

Shadow unwillingly moaned loudly, Wulph was getting extremely pushy, he was rushed for time since Rosie had obviously seen him and had gone to find her heaviest broom. "Just as beautiful as Firenza... her moans... so similar to yours, my love..."

"WHAT did you **SAY?!?!**" Storm had sat up properly, her eyes full of confusion and fiery rage. "**WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY MOTHER?!?!?!**"

"Exactly what you just said. I fucked her. She was very willing too come to think of it."

"YOU. WILL.** DIEEEE!!!!!**" Storm was beyond enraged, she wanted to rip Wulph apart so much. She put her hands down hard on the table as she bent down, ready to launch herself at him.

"**WOAHHH!!!! ADVERT EYES!!!!**" Sonic cried. Storm jumped up on the table, just as Frost, Megan and Melody looked away to avoid seeing the huge flash. Wulph got up and started running as both Rosie and Storm chased madly after him. Rosie swung her broom wildly as Storm randomly shot waves of black energy at him, she was so enraged it had affected her psychic colour. Firenza suddenly stepped out in front of Storm, forcing her to stop. She held her arms out and shook her head, pleading for her daughter to stop her rampage.

"Rosetta, please, don't do this!!"

"**WHY?!?! HE RAPED YOU!!!!**"

"Please, listen to these words, Rosetta!! He didn't rape me!! I wanted it just as much as he did!!"

Storm was crying in utter horror, she couldn't believe her mother's words. "But... But why?!"

"Y-you don't know what it's like to be so alone... I miss your father horribly, Rosetta, I miss his warm embrace... Rosetta, maybe you don't understand, but I need someone there for me... I get terribly insecure when I'm alone... I miss your father so much and it hurts me horribly to have to seek refuge in his killer's arms... I've apologised so many times to your father I've lost count... I'm sorry, Rosetta, but I had to... I need someone... anyone..."

"M... Mum...? Is it true...?"

"As true as Sonic is blue..."

"M-Mum, I-I didn't realise!" Storm held on to her mother tightly and was crying uncontrollably. "I'm sorry!!"

"No... don't be sorry... I should be sorry... I should of told you sooner... I wished with all my might that Wulph wouldn't say anything first... Forgive me..."

"I do!! I do forgive you!!" everyone around them was close to crying at the sight of the mother and daughter embracing each other. Melody was crying, she knew what the poor catgirl had been through her whole life, she felt so sorry for both of them. Sonic knew how it felt too, to be deceived when the facts were right there in front of him. Storm looked behind Firenza and discreetly smiled, in a very small way, she felt happy that Wulph was with her mother, she had someone there to look out for her, despite being the killer of her husband. Shadow pushed himself off of the table and began to limp back to the kitchen. Sonic got up and followed him.

"You okay, Shadz?"

"Apart from having my assets crushed within an inch of their lives, no." the two entered the kitchen, Shadow sat down on a seat as Sonic looked away. "This is getting too dangerous for me... I need to get out."

"Hey, so you had one or two things happen to you, don't give up because of that!"

"You don't know what the next plan is... it's so serious that even Wulph has opposed it..."

"What?! What do you mean?! What plan?!"

"Shh! Eggman's going to force us to leave the school... with great force..."

"What? Robot army? Metal Sonic? Wulph? What?"

"Metal Sonic is involved, but he's been enhanced to his Neo form... he's going to use somebody against us, someone Wulph doesn't want hurt or... killed."

"Who?!"

"... I'm sorry, I have no idea... but someone who can have a great amount of influence on decisions..."

"Who, me?"

"No, I know that much."

"Melody? Storm? You? Knuckles? Sandra and Joe? Who?!"

"I think I may know... I think it may be Harmony."

"Harmony?! Melody will go crazy!!"

"I know... that's the idea, to get Melody so upset over her daughter's situation that she will take the choice to leave Crystellagon and have us go with her for Harmony's sake."

"That'll never happen! I'll protect her personally!"

"That might not be enough..."

"We have a mission later tonight, I'll be with her the whole time."

"Just... watch out for her. Tonight might be the time Eggman throws his plan into motion."

"Okay. I'll keep an eye on her. For you and Melody."

"..."

It was 6pm, Sonic, Tails, Melody, Storm, Harmony, Echo, Thea, Eon, Rebecca and Yuri were waiting for the start of their mission. Kitt was sleeping on one of the beds peacefully, aware of the plans that were taking place. Tails pulled out a sheet of paper and read it quickly before looking up at the group around him.

"Okay, so here's the plan. We'll split up into pairs. The pairs are as follows: Sonic and Harmony; Melody and Storm; Thea and Eon; Echo and myself; and Rebecca and Yuri. We'll go to the corresponding areas: SH, basement; MS, Wulph's back room; TE, east side; ET, west side; and RY, school grounds. We are to look for any sign of any suspicious activities, we are not to interfere until orders from Colonel Daku are received after the report is given. We good?"

"Yeah." everyone agreed. "Let's do this!"

"And try not to get killed this time." Kitt pouted as she sat up.

"Whatever, Kitt." Melody huffed as she left with Storm.

"Hey, it's NURSE Kitt to you, and do NOT give me that attitude!!"

"Shut up, Nurse Kitt, you'll screw the plans if anyone bad hears us!" Sonic yelled at her.

"... I quit as an awake person." she laid back down and fell asleep again as the others left.

Thea and Eon walked around the east side of the school, looking through various classrooms. They were both invisible, just in case a certain wolf was wandering around. They entered the science staffroom and began looking through everything, despite the fact that nearly all the staffrooms in the school were empty because of the low number of students and teachers. Eon, searched every nook and cranny as Thea kept watch. She looked over at him, he looked back, shaking his head.

"It's clear."

"That's impossible, we've done the whole east side now, can't Wulph leave just ONE piece of evidence?!"

"Obviously not. We better go back to the sick bay."

"Right."

Tails and Echo walked around the west side of the school, they had found absolutely nothing too. Tails was getting very frustrated with himself, trying to think of logical places to hide things in. Echo was getting frustrated too, but instead by the young fox's rambling. Echo picked Tails up by his tails, surprising him. Echo put him back down and crossed his arms. Tails looked away blushing, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry about it. I'd understand if it was illogical for Wulph to clean up his messes every time something happened." Echo looked away too. "Sometimes very literally..."

"Well... since we can't find anything, we should head back."

"Yeah, we probably should. I have an awfully bad feeling about tonight..."

Rebecca and Yuri walked around the school grounds, it was pitch black and hard to see, but they couldn't use torches without being caught. They walked around through the playgrounds, around the canteen, around the buildings, but they found nothing. Rebecca wrapped her arms around her chest, she was freezing, the temperature was so hot during the day it was a wonder Mikkah could still make it through school days without overheating, but, like deserts, the temperature sunk like a rock. Yuri noticed her shivering and picked her up and held her against his furry chest. She was surprised, crying out. Yuri smiled sweetly, Rebecca couldn't help but smile back. Yuri started back towards the building.

"Sorry about surprising you, I just wanted to help..."

"No, no, it's okay. You just got me off guard is all. Thanks too... it's freezing out here. I wonder how Mikkah can survive around here, she overheats and freezes fast..."

"Maybe it's all those rings she wears?"

"Maybe. Most of them are heirlooms or just cheap things she's picked up over the years, but two of her rings are important, her blue one and her orange one. Maybe that's what protects her..."

"Guess we might never know."

"Yeah... Do you think anyone else found anything?"

"Maybe."

Melody and Storm stood outside Wulph's office. Storm opened the door a little, Wulph was blushing as he watched his monitor, obviously watching something he had recorded earlier or had bought from an adult store. Storm rolled her eyes as she looked down at Melody. Melody jumped up into her arms and held tight as Storm painfully made herself invisible and opened the door. She quietly walked in, Wulph hadn't noticed the door. She slowly walked past his desk, blood was beginning to trickle from her nose, it was getting increasingly harder to maintain her invisiblity. Wulph suddenly noticed the door, he then looked to his right, right at Storm and Melody, they froze, huge mistake. Wulph saw the shadows, he slammed Storm into the wall, she lost her concentration. Melody fell to the ground, soon being picked up and being held up at the same height as Storm, which was too high for her likeing. They both squirmed wildly as they tried to breathe, Wulph's grip on their throats was painfully tight. Wulph then laughed and let go of them. He returned to his chair and went back to what he was watching. Storm instantly fell unconscious, her attempt at a long invisiblity taking its toll on her body and strength. Melody sat up against the wall with her hand at her throat breathing deeply. She was confused, why did Wulph let them go?

"W... why...?"

"Eggman's trying out a plan tonight and I'm deeply against it. That's why I let you go."

"Wh... What? W-what is it?"

"He's going to use one of you to get everyone one of you lot to leave... I know who it is..."

"Who?"

"I'm sorry, Melody, I tried to stop him with all the power I had."

"Who?!"

"... Harmony..."

"No...! What's he going to do?!"

"He'll use her as a hostage to force you all to leave... even going as far as killing her if the need arises..."

"**NOOOO!!!!**" Storm woke up at the scream. Melody got up and ran to sick bay, but was slowed down by Storm's weight. Even if her daughter was about to be killed, she wasn't about to let Wulph get something out of it by leaving Storm behind with him. She rushed into the sick bay, everyone had returned, except for Sonic and Harmony. "**WHERE'S HARMONY?!?!?!**"

"Woah!! Slow down and take a deep breathe, Melody!" Kitt cried. "Why do you need Harmony?"

"She's in huge trouble!! Eggman's going to use her to get us to leave, even if he has to kill her!!"

"Shit..." everyone muttered.

"We need to get her back her as fast as possible before Eggman gets to her first!!"

Sonic and Harmony walked through the basement, it was even more creepy at night. Sonic tried to keep an eye on the hyperactive wox, but lost sight of her when she ran ahead after seeing something shiny. Sonic sighed and threw up his hands, fed up with her antics, but at the back of his mind, he was scared that the shiny thing she had spotted was actually Neo Metal Sonic. Unfortunately, he was right. He didn't see it at first, but he noticed something strange, a pair of feet hanging above the ground and were randomly kicking.

"Harmony...? If this is a joke, I'm not laughing...!"

"Oh, but this isn't a joke." Eggman came forward from the darkness, he lit a match, lighting a torch with it. The torch gave Sonic confirmation of who's feet it was. Harmony was being held up off the ground by her neck by Neo Metal Sonic. Sonic took a step back as Neo held his clawwed metallic hand to her throat. "Heed my words, hedgehog, leave this school and take ALL of your little friends with you, or the little girl gets her throat slit."

"... This is too far, Eggman, even for you! You couldn't possibly threaten me with a little girl's life, you're not like that!! I-it's impossible!!"

"Oh, but it isn't. I've learnt a few things from Wulph and Hideaka. If you threaten properly without any flaws in your plan, you often get your own way. Well, that's what I was told."

"... You're the one who called in Mock Echo! He'd never help anyone but himself unless it was part of an existing plan or he got something out of it, which just happened to be Nurse Kitt!!"

"So you are smart. That's right, I called in Mock Echo to teach me how to execute successful plans, and it worked, all in exchange for Kitt. He wanted to have some kids so he could pass on his ways to someone who was perfect enough, he decided that nobody was perfect enough, so he wanted to have some kids, and beautiful ones too."

"Y-you're sick!!"

"No, I'm smart. Now, leave this school, right now!"

"NO!!! I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!!!"

"Oh, but you have no idea what you're trying not to let me get away with, do you?"

"..."

"I'll tell you this, what I have planned would blow your puny little mind. You know what happened today with Espio, that was only the beginning."

"YOU'RE FUCKING CRAZY!!!! L-LET GO OF HARMONY RIGHT NOW!!!!"

"Always getting ahead of yourself, hedgehog. You'll end up killing someone someday."

"... SHUT UP!!!" Sonic was close to crying, he wouldn't believe Eggman, he wouldn't believe that he was mad enough to go this far to take over the world or something similar.

"Is that all you can come up with, 'shut up'? You've lost your wit, hedgehog, you can't defeat me this time, you can't."

"**I SAID SHUT UP!!!!**" as soon as Sonic took as step forward, the unthinkable happened. Sonic slammed Neo Metal Sonic out of the way as he grabbed Harmony. He dropped to his knees with Harmony in his arms, her throat had been slit. She desperately tried to breathe as Sonic began to cry, not believing that she was dieing. "H-Harmony, it'll be okay, just don't cry!!"

"S... Sonikku... tell everyone... I loved them and... I'll miss them... so much...!"

"D-don't say that!! Y-you'll be fine!!"

"I fight... for the weak... and the innocent... They will... always be protected... no matter... what..." Akika's final words. Harmony fell silent, Sonic began to feel the worst had happened. He held his hand to her mouth and nose, no breathe, he felt her neck and wrist, no pulse. Sonic began crying, he wouldn't believe that Harmony had just died in his arms, he wouldn't! He began to wail in horror as a tear fell down Harmony's face, if she had of been alive the fiery dragon of legend, Ashazeameh, would of been unleashed. Eggman began to laugh hysterically, Sonic had gotten beyond his boiling point a long time ago.

"Meaningless words! You will leave now, unless you want more of your precious little friends to die!"

"**N-never...! Harmony's death... will... be... AVENGED!!!!!**" a dark blue aura appeared around Sonic as his spines turned up. Eggman had pushed him way too far. Sonic roared in fury as he unleashed a Chaos Blast that sent the obese dictator flying. Neo Metal Sonic suddenly came at him, pinning him against the wall. Sonic roared in agony as Neo stabbed him in the stomach. Blood poured out of the wound, he was more powerful in his Dark form, but he was also more vunerable, a large price to pay for his increased strength and speed. He grunted as Neo withdrew his clawwed hand. Sonic fell to his knees clutching his bloody stomach. He lost his form, weakening him further. He slowly crawled over to Harmony and laid on top of her as Neo circled them. If he was going to die, he was going to protect Harmony's body from being harmed further. "**I... have no... regrets...**"

"Yes, you do, hedgehog. You have but one regret. You couldn't protect Harmony. You promised Shadow that you would. You've broken that promise, therefore regretting your decision to try to take her back with force."

"**N-no...! I have... no regrets...! I didn't- AHH!!! ... regret my decision...! If I do... make it... out of this... I will... make sure... I give Melody... her only child's... last words...!**"

"You never give up, do you? Neo Metal Sonic, finish him off!" Sonic cried out as Neo Metal Sonic stopped circling him and stood tall in front of the weak hedgehog. Sonic's eyes widened as the robotic duplicate lifted its hand, it morphed into a machine gun. Sonic's eyes filled with tears again, he did have one sole regret, he never got to tell Amy how much he loved her. The last thing that registered with Sonic was the ringing of gunshots.

* * *

A/N: So that's the first of the totally stuffed chapters, heh... -shot- Next chapter we see that Wulph does really care XD


	19. Never Turn Back

**... -insertdisclaimerhereplz-**

A/N: -ahem- This is the last filler for this fic, I hope. Everything from here is important and we might not even get to term 4 before the Master Plan is executed. But, one thing is for sure, it'll be a very bumpy ride XD

**NOTICE: The comic adaption of CH is cancelled. Reason why, 'cause I said so. That and my life is a total mess DX School's getting TOO far up a certain creek for its own good, my drawings are everywhere, my fics are everywhere, my boyfriend is everywhere, my swimming club is everywhere... DX And I'm too far into CH to start now and I'm not bothered.**

* * *

**Crystellagon High**

**Chapter 19 - Never Turn Back**

Melody paced anxiously, she was deathly afraid that the worst had happened. Storm was getting annoyed by her best friends anxiety, getting very close to holding her still with her powers. Thea and Eon looked at each other, they disappeared. The door to the sick bay opened and then slammed. Everyone looked at it as they stood up, soon they would know. Echo looked at Kitt, she was racing around and looking for equipment in case something had happened. Rebecca was beginning to get scared, she had never been so frightened like this, waiting for news whether the Hero of Mobius and the fourth heir to the Aridian throne were dead or not. Tails looked up at the clock, it was 12:30am, Yuri was beside him looking at the ground. They could only wait now, but it didn't take long, a scream echoed through the school, Thea's scream.

Thea and Eon ran down the corridor of the basement. Their minds were racing as to what they would find down there. They stopped when they began to see blood splattered across the ground, they continued to walk, blood began appearing on the walls, smeared across the ground, practically everywhere. They soon found a body, but not the one that was the source of all the blood. Harmony was laying on her stomach, her slit throat hidden. Eon cautiously walked to her, kneeling beside her. He began to shake her until he pushed her on to her back. Thea screamed softly at the sight, Eon suddenly flinched back. His eyes looked up, finding the source of all the blood. He began to shake his head in horror, he wouldn't believe his eyes, he wouldn't.

"I... it can't be...!"

"W-what is it, Eon?"

"L-look!" he pointed slowly at the mess ahead. Thea squinted, she couldn't see what he was pointing at clearly. She walked in front of Eon, trying to see what was ahead. She flinched, she saw it. "S... Sonic!"

"Oh, my **GOD!!!!**"

She let out an blood-curdling scream at the sight. Sonic was on the ground, covered all over in his own blood. Eon crawled over to him slowly, there were several holes in his back, but the blood hadn't been caused by the holes, but by the rips in his skin, he was covered in them, it became obvious that something robotic had attacked him. Thea kept screaming, she was horrified by the sight of Sonic's battered body. Eon left him and ran to Thea, they both appeared, both unable to hold their invisibility in their distressed states. Thea couldn't stop screaming, seeing Sonic, the Hero of Mobius, in such a condition was terrifying for anybody. Eon held on to her tightly, Thea raised a hand to her mouth as she continued to scream. Eon's lips briefly touched Thea's, she stopped screaming. They looked into each other's eyes before looking away. Eon moved away and went back to Sonic, he had rolled on to his back. Eon shook him gently, Sonic opened his eyes a little, the pain was too much to allow himself full vision. Sonic groaned as the pain washed over him.

"Sonic...? Are you alright...? What happened...?"

"Eggman... wants us out... Neo Metal... Sonic... did this... Ah...! Harmony...! Is she...?!"

"I'm sorry... she's been dead for over four hours..."

"Melody...! I... I need to get to her...!"

"Sonic, take it easy, you were almost killed...!"

"Almost killed nothing...! I'm healing as fast as I speak...!" Sonic sat up slowly, his body was healing, but the bullets in his back were going to have to come out. "Now help me up."

"Okay..." Eon grabbed his hands and stood up, pulling him up. Sonic stumbled around for a bit before finding his balance. Sonic walked over to Harmony, picking her up.

The door opened, Thea and Eon walked in, followed by Sonic with Harmony's body in his arms. He collapsed on to the floor, Harmony's light weight was too much for his fragile condition, he landed beside her body, Harmony landed on her back, showing off her throat. Everyone looked at them before Melody screamed. She dropped down before Harmony's body and held it tightly against her own as she screamed and cried in pure horror, words couldn't describe the grief that coarsed through her mind and body. Everyone watched on in terror, it was horrible to see someone they knew dead and her mother mourning so much.

"Melody, her last words were that she wanted me to tell you that she loves you all and will miss you so much... her absolute final words were 'I fight for the weak and the innocent... They will always be protected, no matter what..."

Melody sobbed loudly again. "A-Akika's final words!! How did she die?!"

"Her throat was slit by Neo Metal Sonic, I-I tried to save her... I honestly did... I even went Dark Form... Neo was just too fast and strong..."

Wulph came to the door, he was sweating and panting, having just ran all the way from deep within his back room after hearing Thea's scream. He dropped to the ground and held on tightly to Melody and Harmony, he was crying too. Sonic managed to get up, he was confused by Wulph's grief, considering the circumstances of Akika, his other daughter's death.

"Why are you crying?"

"Harmony was my daughter, I loved her too!!"

"Why would you love her?! You specifically told me, Amy and Storm that you want to get rid of your daughters and let Kei take over from you once you're finished!!"

"**YOU WOULDN'T KNOW HOW MUCH I CRIED AFTER KILLING HER!!!!**" Sonic stepped back, shocked by Wulph's words. "**THERE IS SUCH A PHRASE AS 'YOU CAN ONLY CRY SO MUCH' YOU KNOW!!!!!**"

"I... I didn't think-"

"**YOU NEVER DO, DO YOU?!?!**" Melody suddenly let go and took off her shard necklace and put it around Harmony's sliced neck. Wulph pulled away, surprised. "What are you doing, Melody?!"

"If my theory is right..." Melody slouched, the loss of the shard had exhausted her. "In twelve hours... Harmony will come back to life..."

"B-but you'll die!" Tails cried.

"I will gladly die for my daughter... she's got more to live for than I do... My theory is that if after twelve hours I begin to die quickly... then it must be able to happen in reverse, taking twelve hours to revive-"

"The shard could have the power to do that... but you can't risk yourself like this!" Tails shouted at her. "What if she didn't inherit that ability?!"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

Tails paused. "I know I can't argue with you, Melody, but I don't want to lose you too..."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Melody?" Kitt asked as she prepared two beds.

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure."

"Okay. The beds are ready, I'll rig up the machines, but I'll leave Harmony's off, it'll only annoy us until necessary."

"Right..."

"**Sonic, are you okay?!**" Sonic was on all fours and was coughing up blood while choking on it. Amy was panicking and holding on to him, making it even harder for Sonic to breathe. "**Sonic?!**"

"L... let... g-go...!"

"**Sonic, please don't die!!**"

"I will... if... y... you don't... let... go!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!!" Amy turned and began crying as Kitt rushed over to him. "I didn't mean to!!"

"Sonic, can you stand up for me?" Kitt asked.

"C-can't..."

"Shit, his condition's getting worse!" Kitt picked Sonic up and carried him into the private room. The coughing got worse before it turned into vomiting. Everyone began to worry, Sonic had never been in a condition like this before. Sonic suddenly howled in pain, there was a smash inside the room. Kitt soon came out limping and was mumbling to herself, obviously cursing. "Bloody hedgehogs...!"

"Nurse Kitt?" Echo questioned. "What happened?"

"Apart from me being kicked into a wall, Sonic's been poisoned."

"He's been **WHAT?!?!**" Amy cried.

"Looks like whatever attacked him also poisoned him. He's got something I've never seen before..."

"What's the symptoms...?"

"He's coughing up a ton of blood, vomiting, barely staying conscious-"

"Son of a bitch!" Melody got up and walked slowly to the door to see the problem for herself. Sonic was curled up on a bench, blood slowly dripping out of his mouth, he was wide awake and shaking. "He's been poisoned by the Green Awakening Weed! I need Purple Sleeping Sap before it's too late!"

"Melody, what's going on?" Yuri asked.

"In around eight hours Sonic will die, it takes seven hours to prepare the counter poison made from the opposite poison. The poisons will neutralise each other and cure Sonic."

"But-" Tails started.

"I know, Tails, I know I'll be close to down and out in six hours, but Sonic MUST stay alive, for Mobius' sake."

"... Okay."

"Kitt, do you have any on you?"

"Yes, it's in with Sonic."

"Can you help me prepare it?"

"Of course, but do you know how? I thought only Her Majesty knew how to prepare the two poisons."

(A/N: Kitt is refering to Princess Krystal)

"She taught me once when I was visting the Castle of Guy, I know enough to save Sonic."

"Okay, come with me."

It was lunchtime the next day, everyone had gathered at the sick bay. Melody had passed out just as the counter poison had been finished. She was in a bed next to Harmony, who was hooked up to the machines surrounding both her and her mother. Sonic had been cured of his poisoning, but the symptoms hadn't gone away. He was still in the private room continuously coughing up blood and vomitting, all while he was kept wide awake by the original poison. Wulph was beside Harmony with a dagger in his hand, ready to give his blood so she could heal. The machine had been turned on, Harmony's gave out a constant monotonous beep while Melody's randomly gave out the same tone. It had almost been twelve hours since Melody gave Harmony her necklace. Everyone was getting very anxious, it was almost time for Melody to begin to die slowly while Harmony would be revived. Tails was between the two, but was holding Harmony's hand. Kitt was watching, waiting to pounce on them if anything went wrong. All of a sudden, Melody's heart rate fixed itself. Everyone looked at the machine, surely it was lieing. Melody even began to move a little, Tails turned to her.

"Melody...?! This can't be happening...! Y-you supposed to be dead! You're dependant on your shard, you can't just go off it in twelve hours! Melody, please, why are you doing this?!"

"Lo...ou..."

"What?"

"Mi...ou..."

"Melody?! W-what do you mean?!" Melody flatlined. Tails began to panic, Harmony wasn't healing and Melody was dieing fast. "Melody!!" he turned to Harmony. "Harmony, please, if you're going to heal, heal now before it's too late for Melody!!" as if on cue, the shard necklace began to glow. Harmony's heart pumped once before it stopped again. It then began to pump more as Harmony's pale skin began to regain its colour. The shard stopped glowing, but Harmony didn't wake up. Wulph sliced his finger and stuck it inside Harmony's mouth. He waiting for a response, Harmony moved a little, but then stopped and fell limp, she wouldn't take the blood. "Harmony, take the blood!! PLEASE!!! MELODY WILL DIE IF YOU DON'T HEAL ENOUGH!!!!" despite Tails' outburst, which surprised everybody, Harmony refused to take the blood. "PLEASE, HARMONY, **JUST TAKE THE BLOOD!!!!!**"

"Tails, I know this would get me killed, but I'd suggest cutting Harmony and getting her to reveal her Ancient Marked so her body has a chance to heal." Wulph said bleakly.

Tails paused, Wulph would never help anyone but himself unless necessary. "... Alright. As long as it saves both of them, do it."

Wulph grabbed Harmony's arm and sliced it, blood slowly seeped from it. He then stuck the cut inside her mouth and made sure it touched her tongue. As soon as it did, Harmony jerked up and forward as her eyes burst open, the whites of her eyes became pitch-black. Everyone jumped back at the action as Harmony began to cry tearlessly in pain. Tails took the crying as a sign that she would be alright, he took the necklace off and put it back on Melody, her heart rate didn't change. Kitt walked to Melody and felt her neck and wrist, then shook her head. Tails looked up at her, then at Melody before crying uncontrollably. The shard began to glow, Melody's hand twitched as her heart began to beat once again. Tails looked up at her, her eyes were opening. Her mouth opened a little as she tried to speak. "... Ah... Hk..."

"Melody? Say something!"

"... Is... she... o...kay...?" everyone began cheering happily, both girls would be alright... for the moment.

"Melody, she's alive, but she's far from okay."

"What... happened...?" her strength was returning quickly.

"Wulph's gotten her Ancient Marked on the surface so she can heal."

"W... what?!"

"Melody, please hear me out." Wulph began. "You should know by now that the Marked can form a barrier to protect themselves from death." Melody flinched as her eyes widened, memories of her dead father appeared as he lived his final moments at the public execution, her words, 'WHY WON'T YOU **DIE?!?!**', destroyed him, literally. "Harmony did so just as she died, her body needs time to heal, she is badly damaged, if she didn't have her Ancient Marked surface, she would of died along with you because YOU decided to risk YOUR **DAMN LIFE FOR SOMEONE WHO WAS DEAD BEFORE SHE WAS KILLED!!!!!**"

Melody sat up, her temper had blasted through her boiling point. "**DO NOT SAY THAT!!!! NOBODY IS DEAD UNTIL THE SHARD SAYS SO!!!!! DIDN'T YOU NOTICE THAT THE SHARD WASN'T DULL WHEN HARMONY WAS WEARING IT?!?!**"

"..." Wulph was speechless, he did remember looking at the shard repeatedly, it hadn't lost its glow. "I will admit that I was wrong, but I am right about her Ancient Marked."

"Skaa...ty..."

"What?" Wulph looked down at Harmony, she was barely awake. "What did you say?"

"Skaaty..."

Wulph took a step back, he knew that was the name his Ancient Marked was called by his daughter. "Caalaandah...?"

"Where... is... father...?" Wulph looked up at Tails, he was petrified. Wulph cut himself and drank his blood, everyone ran away, they knew who would emerge from Wulph's painful transformation and it scared them. Wulph growled painfully as he cringed, his eyes becoming like Harmony's. Wulph looked down at Harmony, crying out at her state. "Fath...er...?"

"Caalaandah!! What has happened to you?!"

"Throat... slit... barely able... to generate... a barrier..."

"Caalaandah...! Who did this?! Who did this to you?!"

"I... I do not... know... Father..."

"I know." Sonic said between coughs. Amy was holding him up, Sonic was extremely unstable and was still coughing up blood. "I know who killed, or tried to kill, Harmony and Caalaandah."

"How would you know, Sonic?! You're in a horrible condition!"

"I was there when it happened! I was there before I was poisoned!"

"If you know, then who did this to Caalaandah?!"

"Neo Metal Sonic."

"I know about Neo from Wulph, I do not blame the robot. All robots are programmed by someone. Who is that someone?!"

"YOU SHOULD... ahhh... Amy, bucket!" Amy quickly handed Sonic a bucket, as soon as he got it he threw up followed by coughing up blood. Amy patted his back as he got it out of his throat. She took the bucket away as Sonic cleared his throat. "You should know, you have access to Wulph's mind!!"

"I know this, but this is an unusual case. Lately there has been a certain part of Wulph's mind that I've been trying to access, but I have been blocked each time. This must be what he was protecting."

"Because he knew you would take forced control to kill who did it."

"Of course, you know me well, Sonic."

"Not much to know." he smirked. "Sex addict, violent, traitorous, not much at all."

"Don't push me, Sonic, I'm not in the mood. Now... **WHO DID THIS TO CAALAANDAH?!?!**"

"Skaahatymah, I thought you would know, who else would it be? Don't forget, you and Wulph aren't the only traitorous bastards we all know and hate."

"... **EGGMAN!!! HE WILL DIE!!!!**"

"Fath... er...! Please... Do not... hurt him...!"

"But he tried to kill you!! YOU ALMOST **DIED!!!**"

"Please... do not... hurt him... I beg... of you...!"

"I will do what I want, Caalaandah, you have no say in who I kill!!"

"Father... I beg of you...! Please...!"

"Caalaandah? You're getting better!"

"Do not...! I forbid you...!" she sat up, almost strong enough to get out and threaten him properly. "We forbid you!"

"Caalaandah...? What's going on...?"

Caalaandah jumped out of bed and forced Skaahatymah into a wall, everyone that was still there watched in horror. "You will not kill when I'm around, or rape, never never ever!!" Caalaandah turned into Akika, she knew where to hit him where it hurt. Skaahatymah flinched, he had grown to like Akika before Wulph murdered her. He mourned her death as much as Wulph did. "I will kill you for everything you have done!! You cannot kill me, I know you loved Akika!! You would never hurt her!!" suddenly something strange happened, Caalaandah and Harmony's voices merged. "**YOU WILL PAY FOR ALL YOU HAVE DONE!!!!**"

"**HARMONY!!!!**" Melody screamed as Skaahatymah was thrown to the floor, just as he lost control of Wulph's body. He yelled in horror as Caalaandah began to beat him. Kitt, Tails and Amy dove at her, pulling her away as she threatened everyone by trying to shed a tear. "Kitt, get some sedative and inject her quickly!!"

"Right!" Kitt pulled a needle out of nowhere and grabbed Caalaandah's arm, she stabbed it into it. The wolf turned back into the innocent wox as she passed out, Harmony taking back control. The little girl was in her small six year old body, she felt extremely sore, not being able to move from her uncomfortable position on the floor. "Harm, you okay?"

"N-no...! I can't move...!"

"Come on you. You've caused enough trouble today." Kitt bent down and picked up Harmony, causing her to yell in agony. Kitt carefully placed her in her bed and covered her with the blankets. "Sleep tight, 'kay?"

"Oh... kay..." she fell asleep quickly. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Melody swore as she leaned back, she suddenly looked over at Kitt.

"Have you done your test yet?"

"What? Oh! No, I haven't. I'm going to wait for a bit."

"Why?"

"To see if I am pregnant. It takes up to five days for sperm to get to the egg, you know."

"Well, sorry if I get pregnant by making out for two minutes and then give birth in under twelve hours and have absolutely no time to check because as soon as my stomach grows and I get hit by waves of pain I know!"

"Oh, boy..." Sonic coughed as some blood trickled out of his mouth.

Fifth period soon came, Kitt was clearing things up on her counters while Sonic coughed up the last of the blood caused by the Green Awakening Weed. She left briefly, but wasn't going to be very brief. She walked to the two beds used by Melody and Harmony and fixed them up. As soon as she turned around she was pushed on to one of the beds. She cried out in horror as she looked up at the person who had pinned her down, Mock Echo. He smirked as Kitt tried her best to free herself, but found his grip was too strong. Tears began to form in her eyes as Mock Echo laughed softly.

"I knew you would be here."

"I live and work here, why wouldn't I be here?"

"You might of been out at the bar or at Chaos Cafe trying to get some free sex."

"W... w-what?!"

"Do not play dumb with me, my precious Kitt Katt."

"H-how do you know about that?!"

"I have been watching you for quite a while now. I know your routine off by heart and I know that revealing this to you would make you change it, I know of every possible change, you cannot escape me."

"W-what do you want now?! Haven't you done enough?! You violate my body TWICE, now you're back for round **THREE?!?!**"

"Unfortunately, no. I am here on business. Where is Echo?"

"Why?"

"I do not have to explain myself to you."

"Yes you do, if you want answers!"

He sighed. "Fine. I am here to help Violet kidnap Echo and torture him while holding him for ransom, but I decided to take a detour from that because I can do that later. Why haven't you tested yet?!"

"It takes up to five days to-"

"I know, I know! But I do know that you are pregnant."

"How?"

"You are not as angry."

"... Good point."

"Now go test yourself!"

"Whatever." Mock Echo got off of Kitt and allowed her to go back into the private room to get the kit. Minutes later she swore so loudly that Rosie could probably hear her from Chaos Cafe. She stormed back into the room with the test, she was angry and Mock Echo would pay, he was right, she had become pregnant. "**YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!!! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!?!?!**"

"Because you are the perfect mate. After all these years, I know what I need in a mate, and you fit the description. Beautiful, deadly, medical knowledge and beautiful. I know what our children will be, twins, one boy and one girl, one cat and one hedgehog."

"**Y-YOU'RE A FUCKING MONSTER!!!!!**"

"I know, and that is what makes me perfect!" Mock Echo climbed out the window, probably to go and stalk Echo. Kitt just stood there, she was scared out of her mind, how could he know what their children would be, and what did he have planned for them?

"Kitt...?" Kitt looked behind her, Sonic was leaning on the door, he had managed to clean himself up. "Who were you talking to...?"

"... Nobody. You okay now?"

"Think so, the blood's stopped."

"That's a good sign."

"Seriously, is something wrong? You're not as angry today. Is it because it's last day of term?"

"Can't I have a good day for once?!"

"No."

"Ugh, you're impossible!"

"No, you."

"Don't push it, hedgehog."

Echo walked quietly behind the hall as he made his way out of the school, school had finished for the day and he was heading over to Chaos Cafe. He hummed softly to himself as a shadowy figure lurked around behind him. Suddenly, the figure attacked, it threw a scarf around his neck and pulled back. Echo yelled in pain as he was pulled back against his attacker, he clawwed at the scarf as he struggled to breathe. The assailant smirked evily as Echo soon lost consciousness from suffocation. The figure dropped him to the ground, cuffed his hands behind his back and tied the scarf over his mouth. The figure picked him up, threw him over her shoulder and walked away with not much effort. It had been shady where the two had been, and as they came into the sunlight, it was obvious who the attacker was. Violet.

* * *

A/N: Aaaaaaaaaaand back to normal. Anyways, I've been forgeting to credit the following users for use of their characters. Again. Please tell me if I've missed anyone.

Shadowspeed2020 - Shadowfire, Michael Davidson (appearing next chapter)

Echo-the-Hedgehog - Mock Echo

Melody Faith The Fox - Rosie Chaos and Hideaka Kentaro (yeah, forgot to credit myself -.-')


	20. Echoes Of A Violent Destiny

**Disclaimer goes here.**

A/N: Silver's getting a LITTLE agitated now... Comes with the fact that it's almost time~ And in comes winter!

* * *

**Crystellagon High**

**Chapter 20 - Echoes of a Violent Destiny**

Students talked quietly amongst themselves as Silver, Mikkah and Blaze walked past them. It was obvious what they were talking about, Silver's rapidly expanding stomach. Silver bowed his head in shame, it was beginning to get to him, plus the mood swings were taking their toll. Mikkah hugged him as they walked, Blaze flashed a reassuring smile at him, Silver sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Things happen for a reason, don't they...?" Silver was obviously lost in his thoughts.

"Why do you say that?" Blaze asked.

"The... the whole being a pregnant man thing... I-it's getting worse..."

"Don't say that, plenty of men get pregnant because of the Feral Marked." Mikkah said cheerfully.

"And that's supposed to cheer me up?!" his mood swings were getting worse. "How do you think this makes me feel?! I'm humiliated every second of every day because YOU got me pregnant!!" students around them started to watch the arguement. "**WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!?!?!**" tears formed in his eyes, Mikkah took a step back as Silver growled angrily, she was shocked by his outburst. "**WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!?!?!**"

"S-Silver...?! W-what's wrong with you?!"

"**WHY DID YOU MAKE ME PREGNANT?!?!?!**"

"I-I didn't mean to, remember?! I lost control of my body because of Scourge!!"

"**THAT'S ONLY BECAUSE YOU ARE A FUCKING WHORE!!!!!!**" everyone silenced, Mikkah began to cry. Blaze glared at him, he had never gotten this angry. Mikkah took another step back before running away crying. Blaze looked at him and shook her head, she ran after the distressed wox as Silver began to breakdown.

Sonic ran through the school in panic, he looked through every inch of the grounds. Sonic ran back through the playgrounds to Amy and Tails. He shook his head, Tails went back to thinking while Amy began to panic too.

"Where could he be?! What if somebody got him?! What if- what if- what if-"

"**CALM DOWN, AMY!!!!**" Sonic hugged her. "He'll be okay, I promise."

"Sonic..."

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry for breaking up with you..."

"I forgive you, you had every right to."

"I'm sorry...!"

"Hey, guys, I think I might of figured it out." Tails interupted, both hedgehogs looked at him. "You know how you said Eggman was behind Kitt's rape, I think that might be the answer. Eggman didn't only call Mock Echo in with the intention of making flawless plans, he also had the intention of getting rid of someone. Mock Echo has Echo!"

"That. Is. **IT!!! I'LL FUCKING KILL EGGMAN!!!!!**"

"Sonic, please!" Amy pleaded. "You'll make it worse if you just run into it head-first!"

"... You're right."

"Well, until we receive anything on the subject, we might just have to assume he's still on holidays."

"HEY, GUYS!!!" Yuri ran to them holding a small envelope. "I was given this by someone, I don't know who it was."

"What is it?" Tails asked, looking at it curiously.

"I don't know." Yuri ripped it open and tipped the contents on to his large hand. It was a small memory chip. Tails snatched it from him and put it into his brand new watch, one fitted with a ton of applications, all except one to tell the time. He activated a hologram projector and flicked through the contents. It was filled with mostly porn, but one file caught his attention, it was named 'ECHO1'. "What is that?"

"I don't know, but the thumbnail doesn't look very nice..." Tails opened the file and pressed play. It began with pitch-black and a soft moaning noise. They all began to think it was another porn video, but soon changed when the light was switched on. Echo immediately turned away from the light that burned his eyes. He was covered in blood and bruises, he was also huffing heavily, obviously hurt badly. Everyone gasped at the sight, suddenly a violet blur slammed into Echo, knocking him over and causing him to scream in pain, fortunately for the watchers his gag blocked the severity of the agonised scream. A male yelled from the background as a second Echo ran to her and pulled her away. The second Echo punched her right in the nose, she screamed as she staggered away slowly. The male composed himself and looked at the camera as it zoomed towards him. He grabbed Echo and pulled him up into view. "What the hell is going on? Two Echos?"

"Hello to whoever is watching this, I trust that the elephant got it to Sonic and his friends, if not, press stop and give it to them immediately. If I am speaking to Sonic, then please continue to listen. I have a proposition for you, this bastard for one Michelle Rustikene and one Fire Orb. I have something I am required to do to pay my debt to the Elder Fire Masters and to teach this bitch a lesson for ruining my love's perfectly delicious plan." he smirked whle Violet moaned in the background.

"Coulda thed dat befare ya thmathed my noth in!" Violet yelled.

"That won't be the only thing I'll smash in if you don't shut up. I require Michelle by 1pm today. It would be best if she was unconscious, I may be evil but I know the weather will be at its worse today before winter comes in at 12:23am exactly. Leave her at the front gate behind the bushes." the fake Echo laughed softly when he remembered something. "By the way, be sure to tell Miranda that a best friend of hers is coming to Crystellagon High School to have some fun with her." the file ended with Echo being punched hard in the stomach. The group looked at each other, all frightened by the video.

"What are we going to do?!" Amy cried.

"I know what we're not going to do." Sonic pouted. "We're going to protect whoever Michelle is."

"Who is Michelle? Mikkah must know her, she has the same last name and it isn't very common." Tails thought aloud.

"Michelle IS Mikkah." Silver walked to them from behind. "Michelle is Mikkah's actual name."

"Well, this is perfect isn't it!" Sonic threw his hands into the air. "It's the end of summer and this fake Echo wants Mikkah and some Fire Orb so he can repay his debt with the stupid Elder Fire Masters!!"

"Sonic, calm down!" Amy shouted at him.

"I know you're not in a good mood, but we need to do this! Mikkah's life might be at stake if we don't hand her over!" Silver yelled.

"What? What do you mean?" Sonic turned to face him.

"Mikkah's health's been getting worse like the weather. She's been passing out a lot and if today is the end of summer, then she might die! I think this fake Echo is doing us a favour, maybe the debt needs to be repayed by getting a very sick Fire Master to the Elders before it's too late."

"... Maybe." Sonic turned around and began to think. He turned his head back to Silver. "Where's Mikkah right now?"

"I... I don't know... I sorta made her run away from me..."

"Great!"

Mikkah wandered around the building, desperate for a cool room. Sweat was pouring off her as she sat down on the stairs and unbuttoned her blouse, revealing a white singlet. She began to feel feint as she leaned back. A male wolf walked towards her, she could hardly make him out in her condition. He seemed to be holding a bottle, he kneeled beside her and poured its contents on to her. Mikkah cringed as she tried not scream in pain, she wasn't wearing her water protection ring. The male wolf smiled as Mikkah relaxed and sat up. She rubbed her eyes so she could see the person who had just saved her. She looked at him, he was a grey wolf with a furry white muzzle, dark brown eyes, vampire-like fangs and long dark brown hair. He wore the senior uniform with a knee-length black jacket, black boots and black spiked bracelets and choker. He smiled softly as he helped Mikkah up. He turned and began to walk away when Mikkah lifted a hand up.

"Wait!" the wolf turned around. "Who are you...?"

"My name is Michael, I believe yours is Mikkah." Mikkah flinched, how could he have known her name? "I've heard your name around, you're pretty unpopular here. Everyone's blaming you for a ton of problems, such as the weather. They think that since you can change the temperature around yourself very quickly, you're causing the extreme heat leading up to winter."

"W-wha...?! Why would I do this to myself...?! Ahh...!" Mikkah fell to her knees, the heat was getting to her again. "It's too hot...! I can' control the weathah...! I can' make it hot or cold, tha' is Gawd's doin'! Tha' is science, the weather can' be controlled by anyone! They can make it change, bu' they cannot control it...!"

"... Come on, I'll help you." Michael helped her up again and helped her walk to the bubblers. He turned one on as he lowered Mikkah's face into the water spewing from the bubbler. She cried out in pain, but soon relaxed. Michael smiled as he noticed someone walking towards them. He laughed softly as he saw that it was Miranda. She was reading as she walked past them. He wolf whistled at her, she instantly turned around, a stark expression on her face. "Hey, doll."

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!**" Miranda put the book away and pulled out her sword. "**ANSWER ME!!!!**"

"I only came here to go to school. Besides, I wanted to spend more time with you."

"Well, if you want me to do anything... **STOP DROWNING MIKKAH!!!!**"

"What? Oh!" he pulled Mikkah from the water, she coughed up a few drops of water before she was released. She crawled back to the stairs out of harm's way. "Sorry, Mikkah!"

"Go ter hell...!"

"That's not very nice." he turned his attention back to Miranda. "Now, what would you like from me?"

Miranda pushed Michael into a wall and held her sword to his throat. "I'm warning you, stay away from me or I will kill you in the worst way I can imagine!"

"Hey, hey, I only wanted to have a nice quiet chat, that's all."

"Liar..." Miranda stormed off. Michael rubbed his throat before looking over at Mikkah, who had disappeared. He smirked, he was going to have so much fun.

Sonic and Tails ran around the school looking for Mikkah, it was just before lunch time, she hadn't appeared in any of her classes. Amy, Yuri and Silver were also around the school looking for her, the heat was at its worst. They had mere minutes to find her before winter blew in. Literally. They shouted her names as they looked throughout every area of the school, soon coming to the one place they'd forgotten about, the area in Industrial Arts holding all of the metal and wood. They searched through all of the scraps before finding Mikkah underneath a large log, her right leg and tails were caught underneath it. Sonic and Tails looked up as the bell for lunch rang through the school, they had a minute before they would be caught in the sudden winter storm. Sonic lifted the heavy log enough for Tails to pull Mikkah out from under it. A loud roar caught their attention as the lockdown siren began to blar through the school. The boys looked towards the fields, the sky was filled with huge black clouds, winter was coming, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Sonic!! It's almost here!! We need to get out of here!!" Tails cried.

"Mikkah!! MIKKAH!!!! **WAKE UP, WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!**" Mikkah opened her eyes a little, she saw the clouds and closed her eyes again. "Mikkah, please, you need to get up!!"

"No... it's too late..."

"**SONIC!!!!**" Tails screamed as a strong wind kicked up. "**IT'S HERE!!!!**"

"No...!" Sonic picked up Mikkah and ran as fast as he could. Tails whipped his tails around and ran as fast as he could too. Mikkah curled up as the heat drained away from the world. "**COME ON, WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!**"

Thunder rumbled as a lightning bolt struck a nearby tree. Sonic suddenly stopped, Tails stopped behind him, confused by the sudden halt. "**SONIC, WE NEED TO GET INSIDE!!!!!**"

"No, we won't make it."

"**YEAH, NOW WE WON'T!!!!**"

"No, we need to hide behind something!!"

Sonic grabbed Tails' tails with his teeth and dragged him along with him until they reach a large tree. They sat behind it and huddled together as the full might of winter began to blow through. Suddenly, the wind stopped. Sonic looked around, it was still hot, but not as hot as it was before. Tails cried out and pointed up as a snowflake floated down and landed on Sonic's nose.

"The first snowflake..."

It began to snow more, everyone was looking out of the windows in the building, it was beautiful and awesome to see snow cool down the heat of summer. The teachers suddenly directed everyone to get back under the tables as the snow got thicker. Sonic noticed it, they weren't out of trouble. No, it was the beginning. Sonic screamed as he held on tightly to Tails and Mikkah, the wind becoming impossibly fast. Sonic managed to look up, he swore, there were windows right in front of them. If his calculations were right, they'd go right through it and straight into a wall inside a classroom filled with scared students. The wind slowed down again, Sonic held on to the two Mobians in his arms tighter than ever, bracing for the gale force winds that were going to blow them into the glass.

It came, Sonic and Tails both screamed as loud as they could as they were sent flying, along with Mikkah, through the glass window in front of them and they all slammed hard into a wall. They were held against it as the the other windows exploded. The students inside the classroom all screamed as they desperately tried to stay still. The wind soon died down as the snow continued to fall. The trio fell to the floor unconscious, they were bleeding heavily from the glass they crashed through and the glass shards blown deeply into their bodies. The students gathered around them, the teacher was quickly dialling Wulph's number into their phone. Sonic managed to say something before he passed out completely, something that shocked a few of the students there, especially Skye and Chaos.

"Mo...ck... E...cho..."

Silver suddenly cringed and held his large stomach, it was giving him so much pain. Silver was upstairs in the English area, safe from the horrible weather. Blaze, Amy, Rebecca and Yuri were with him, they all rushed to his aid. Silver pushed them away as he sat down roughly. He panted heavily as he began to feel even worse, fearing he would hyperventilate. Blaze knelt next to him and put a hand on his stomach. The baby growing inside was kicking and moving around furiously. Silver began to groan as the pains got worse.

"Something's... wrong...!"

"What is it, Silver?" Blaze asked softly.

"The baby... it's sensing something... something wrong!"

"How do you know?"

"I just know... Mikkah's in trouble...!"

"Do you know where?"

"Somewhere close... the baby can feel it... and it hurts so **MUCH!!!**"

* * *

A/N: Weeeeelllllllllllllll, that's jsut gone to hell and back, hasn't it XD Next chapter, we'll see some fun!


	21. Winter Blood

**Here is where the usual legal stuff goes.**

A/N: Three parter, last chapter was part one, forgot to mention that, heh... Anyways, I think Kitt's finally starting to cave under the pressure...

* * *

**Chapter 21 - Winter Blood**

**Crystellagon High**

Silver roared in pain as Kitt hurridly checked him out, she had no idea what was going on. Blaze and Amy were very worried for him, they were afraid the baby might be dieing. Silver was in pain for no reason whatsoever and it was annoying her a little too much. Skye and Chaos suddenly came into the room, Blaze and Amy looked back at them, they had both carried Sonic, Tails and Mikkah all the way from the unused Language area to the sick bay, which was practically on the other side of the school. Kitt swore continously as she looked from Silver to the injured trio and back and forth, tears formed in her eyes. She stood tall and then punched herself in her left arm before going back to Silver.

His pains seemed to have gotten worse with Mikkah around. Kitt suddenly figured out the connection and left Silver to tend to the three students. She pointed towards the private room, Skye and Chaos took the trio inside and placed them gently on the bench, all sitting up and leaning on each other. Kitt ran inside and took out another bench. She placed it next to the one holding the Mobians and moved Mikkah on to it. She pointed at a bowl, Skye noticed it and grabbed it, giving it to her. Kitt immediately began work on the wox's cuts, pulling out over a dozen pieces of glass. As soon as she finished, Silver's cries stopped. She sighed as she wiped her forehead, she could now work on the two boys without any pressure. Sonic grunted as he tried to open his eyes, but a cut right above them prevented the muscles from moving. He sighed as he gave up the attempt. Kitt, Skye and Chaos looked at him, he was healing very fast by himself, but the glass was staying inside his body.

"Kitt...?"

"Sonic, what happened?" she asked emotionlessly.

"We got to Mikkah too late... winter came in before we could do anything... she's overheated... that and she's deathly sick..."

"With what? She looks fine."

"She isn't." Silver came into the room rubbing his stomach, it was becoming a bad habit of his, but it was calming at least. Blaze and Amy followed. "She's dieing slowly. The Fire Orb, which is needed for Mock Echo's payment, is a personal health assessment. It tells a Fire Master what their current health is specifically, like if their lungs are taking to much smoke or whether their eyes are being strained too much, and they can also tell overall health with their colour. Mikkah's Orb has been going red frequently."

"Great...!"

"Mock Echo?! He's involved with this?!" Kitt cried, the name was like a disease.

"Kitt, he's got Echo with Violet... he's in a real bad way, this is the only way we can get him."

"Hey, you're getting better." Skye said.

"What time is it?" Sonic asked.

"It's 12:47pm." Chaos answered bleakly.

"Shit...! We need to get Mikkah to the bushes by the front gate by one or he could kill Echo...!"

"Sonic, I'll do it." Silver said.

"Silver, I appreciate it, but you're in no condition to do this." Sonic rejected.

"Look who's talking, you can't even open your eyes!"

"Boys!!" Kitt interrupted. She turned to Silver. "Are you sure you can handle it, you're heavily pregnant?"

"I'm absolutely sure. Anything for Mikkah."

"Okay. Sonic, shut up and go back to sleep so I can take out the glass before it heals over."

"No."

"Okay then." Kitt said calmly as she walked over to an gas tank and wheeled it over to him. Sonic looked confused as Kitt fixed it up. "I'll do it myself then."

"Kitt? What are you doing?"

"I'm going to put you to sleep!"

"**WHAT?!?!**" Sonic yelled as a gas mask was clamped over his mouth. He couldn't help but take it in, soon falling asleep. Kitt huffed as she layed him down on his back beside Tails, who was now awake and groaning in pain. Kitt swore as she walked to Mikkah and picked her up. She handed her over to Blaze and then went back to Sonic. Blaze looked at the sleeping distressed wox, then up at Kitt.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Take her to the bushes at the front gate!"

"I'm coming with you." Silver said.

"Okay, just be careful. You could hurt yourself." Blaze huffed as she turned and left with Silver quickly following.

It was 12:59pm, Blaze and Silver were waiting in the bushes with Mikkah moaning softly in front of them. Silver was rubbing his stomach again, Blaze slapped his shoulder. Silver cried out and rubbed it too, Blaze pouted.

"Stop doing that, it's annoying!"

"I-I'm sorry, it's just that it's so calming..."

"I'm sorry, Silver. I've been under pressure from school lately and my duties as princess are really starting to take a tole on me..."

"Oh, I am very sorry to hear that." Blaze and Silver turned around, Mock Echo was standing right behind them with a few elderly echidnas and foxes. Mock Echo whistled, Violet came bouncing to them with Echo in her arms. "Where is the Orb?"

"It's with her, we just don't know where." Silver said.

"Ah, you must be Silver, I must say it is a honour to meet you."

"W-why...?"

"I've never seen, let alone met, a pregnant man before." Mock Echo smirked.

"B... Bla-"

"Shut up, Silver."

"Now leave us."

Blaze and Silver got up and left quickly, not wanting to stay within a kilometre of the hedgehog. Well, Blaze anyway. Silver quickly turned and hid behind one of the bushes as the elderly men turned to Mock Echo and bowed. He returned the bow and then left with Violet bouncing around behind him before he smacked her up side the head. She righted herself before walking quickly behind him. The elderly men turned to Mikkah and surrounded her. She suddenly woke up as the elders held their hands over her, the Fire Orb rising from her chest. One of the elder echidnas grabbed it and chanted an ancient spell, the Orb soon flashed several times before it was reabsorbed into Mikkah's chest. All of the elders began to chant another ancient spell, Mikkah began to cringe and cry out in pain. Silver bit his lower lip as Mikkah began to writhe in agony and scream. The elders held their hands over her again, this time it had a restraining effect on Mikkah. She continued to scream in pure agony as her body was healed. Silver accidently cried out when Mikkah burst into flames. He covered his mouth as Mikkah's screams died down. The flames disappeared, Mikkah passed out. The elder echidna made the Orb appear again, this time it was an emerald colour, Mikkah had been healed. The echidna made the orb be absorbed into her chest again. The elders bowed, then turned their attention to Silver. They walked to the bushes and burned them away. Silver jerked back and put a hand up in defence. He whimpered as they surrounded him.

"You have intruded on a sacred ceremony." one of the elder foxes said with a touch of death.

"You shall be punished." the other fox boomed.

"For no man or woman has ever seen the ceremony apart from those participating." an echidna roared.

"All those who have intruded have perished slowly and agonisingly." the other echidna threatened.

"N-no...! B-Blaze! Stay away from me!! BLAZE!!! **BBLLLAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZEEEEE!!!!!!**"

Rose and Draken were having a furious arguement against Neise and Oriana in science with Higrokar standing between them. Screams of agony erupted from outside, everyone in the class looked towards the source. Rebecca, Silver Wolf and Megan got up and ran to the window, gasping at the sight of Silver being surrounded by a wall of fire. They could see that Silver was attempting to fight back, his cyan psychic colour was evident in the flames. The three broke the window and jumped out of it, running towards Silver and the Elder Fire Masters. One of the foxes turned as the others continued chanting. Silver Wolf and Rebecca began to attack the sole Elder, Silver Wolf with fire, Rebecca with water. The Elder instantly weakened against Rebecca, but suddenly stood his ground. They were both blasted back as Megan just stood there, she had no powers to fight with, she was helpless.

Silver began roaring in pain, he was curling up more, visible through the flames. He was desperately trying to protect the baby, not caring for his own safety. Shadow suddenly appeared next to Megan. She cried out at his sudden presence before he slapped a handgun into her hands. He disappeared soon after, Megan was speechless. She then suddenly turned to the Elder and aimed, but was distracted by what was on the handle of the handgun, it was Shadow's personal handgun!

She regained concentration and began to fire at the Elder, the shots being deflected back. Megan swore as she threw the handgun at the Elder, it burst into pieces on impact. Megan stood there, she was in deep trouble now, she had just let Shadow's **PERSONAL** handgun be obliterated! She stepped back, the Elder prepared for a huge attack. He unleashed hell, Megan turned around and screamed. She then realised she wasn't being hit, she turned back to find Storm right in front of her holding a psychic shield up. The attack stopped and Storm shattered the shield. Mikkah suddenly came out of the bushes, she was unbalanced but she was well enough to fight. The Elder turned to her, she looked back and forth between the Elder and Megan and Storm. She stood straight and bowed to the Elder, then walked to his side. She raised her fists aas they burst into flames. The two girls gasped, how could Mikkah take their side?!

"Mikkah?! What are you doing?!" Megan cried. "They're killing Silver!!"

"I'm doin' my duty to my Elders. To go against them would mean instant death."

"Master Rustikene, protect your Elders!" the fox shouted.

"Yes, Elder Jakila!" Mikkah readied herself for a huge battle as Storm, Silver Wolf and Rebecca prepared themselves. "I'm really sorry, guys, bu' I can' disobey."

"**YOUR BOYFRIEND AND UNBORN BABY ARE DIEING AND YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LET THEM KILL THEM?!?!**" Storm yelled.

"I can' disobey..."

"**YES YOU CAN!!!!**"

"... Elder Jakila..."

"Yes, Master Rustikene?"

"**GO TER HELL!!!!**"

* * *

A/N: -ahem- I think Mikkah's gone overboard... very muchly so. All Elders and Fire Orbs and Feral Marked and ceremonies and stuff belong to me, including the Green Awakening Weed and Purple Sleeping Sap. Next chapter, hi ho Silver, we has a celebration!


	22. Disobediance Hurts

**-insert diclaimer here plz-**

A/N: This is only a short chapter to end this bit, plus a nice bonus to the cast at the end XD

* * *

**Crystellagon High**

**Chapter 22 - Disobedience Hurts**

Mikkah unleashed a powerful blast of fire at extremely close range. Jakila held up a hand, the other Elders turned to face her, the wall of fire surrounding Silver remained. Mikkah swore as she took a step back, then ran as fast as she could. The Elders began to chant a similar ancient spell, Mikkah stopped running and began to scream as she lifted her hands to her head. Flames appeared around her as she began to beg for mercy. The Elders remained emotionless as Mikkah began to give off smoke from her body, a very bad sign.

"**STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!!!!!! PLEASE, I'M SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN TO!!!!!!**"

"Master Rustikene, you have failed your Elders." Jakila informed.

"You shall pay the penalty." one of the echidnas boomed.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!**"

Storm attempted to protect the dieing wox with a psychic shield, but her shield shattered as soon as it was created. Everyone in the science class had began to attack the Elders, all failing as a fire shield was raised around them. Hope seemed lost, until a loud roar caught everyone's attention. Diamond suddenly appeared at the front gate, she was smiling. A large creature flew down next to her, Mikkah instantly recognised it. Calah, leader of the Caariahs, had sensed lethal damage hurting a member of his tribe, his first response was to come to their rescue, to protect the dieing tribe. Calah's powers had been activated, he leaped towards the Elders, tackling them to the ground and beginning to rip them to shreds. The Elders disappeared, the flames surrounding the two lovers didn't go with them, but they did weaken. Silver slowly managed to stop the flames with his powers, but collapsed on the ground clutching his stomach. Mikkah continued to scream in agony, Calah trotted over to her. He fluttered up to her forehead and placed a paw on her symbol. Mikkah fell unconscious, but the flames disappeared. Diamond walked over to them and scratched Calah's head. He growled softly, he obviously enjoyed it.

"Hey, what happened to Mikkah?" Neise asked.

"Is she dead...?" Orianna queried.

"Raaaaahhhrrrrrraaaahhh."

"He says she's safe, she's only passed out from the flames' heat." Harmony called out to them.

"That's good." Storm said.

"I guess we'll get them to Kitt." Diamond said as she picked up Mikkah and put her over Calah's back. He flew fast towards the office as Diamond walked over to Silver. The poor hedgehog was huffing, he was doubled over holding his stomach tightly, the pain caused by the fire spell was agonising. She put a hand on his shoulder, he ignored her and began to rub it soothingly. She looked over at Storm, she nodded and raised a hand. Silver began to float in the air as Storm took him with her to the sick bay. The other students all sighed with relief and went back to the classroom to get ready for the next period since it had been half an hour.

Kitt yawned as she watched over Silver and Mikkah sleeping together peacefully, Sonic and Tails were talking together nearby and Blaze was sitting next to Kitt reading a thick book quietly. All was peaceful, at least until Silver suddenly began to cry out in pain. Kitt ran over to him, Silver clutched his stomach again, she picked him up and carried him over into the private room. She felt his painful abdomen, he cried out as the baby inside kicked around furiously. She cried out, it had turned around, it was preparing to come out! Diamond teleported into the room, she looked at him. Kitt looked at her, she then realised something.

"Diamond, was he bad before you got him here?!"

"I-I don't know! He was in pain before but I thought that was just because he was attacked by the Elder Fire Masters!"

"Shit, shit, shit! He's going into labour!"

"He's WHAT?!?!"

"This isn't supposed to happen!! It's only been four months!! But then again, that would explain why his stomach got so big over such a short period of time..."

"Nurse Kitt...?" Mikkah was at the door. "I think I know why..."

"Why?"

"I'm only honorary, I can ge' pregnant the normal way or the Feral Marked way. Silver isn' honorary an' he's a guy, I think it's 'cause I'm honorary tha' the time of pregnancy with Silver has been halved."

"That could be right..."

"**I NEED DRUUUUGGGGGSSSS!!!**"

"Silver, shut up, you don't need drugs!" Kitt snapped.

"**BUT IT** **HURTS SO MUCH!!!!**" Silver screamed in pain, labour was obviously causing him agony. "**SOMEBODY MAKE IT STOP!!!!!**"

"Nurse Kitt, what's happening?" Sonic asked, Tails was beside him, along with Blaze.

"Silver's gone into labour, it's not premature."

"What?!"

"Somebody get some warm towels."

"Okay!" Sonic ran off for some towels and warm water.

"This might take a long time, first time pregnancies are always the worst."

"**THAT'S VERY REASSURING, KITT!!!!**"

"Shut up, you." Kitt walked around, preparing for the arrival. Silver began to yell, the pain was getting worse. "Tails, undress him."

"... W-what?!"

"You heard me!"

"O... okay..." Tails nervously walked over to Silver and began to unbutton his shirt, Silver suddenly jerked to his left, Tails fell on top of his large stomach, causing him more pain. Tails immediately got up and apologised ten times before continuing, soon getting everything off. Silver moaned softly before shouting again. "Nurse Kitt...?"

"What is it?"

"Is he supposed to be getting worse?"

"Shit, shit, shit! Sonic!!"

"Yo!" Sonic came in carrying a pile of warm towels, which were also soaking wet. "Warm towels, as ordered."

"Good! Bring them over here!" Sonic walked over to Kitt and handed them to her. Blaze and Mikkah walked into the room. Silver began to moan again. "It's alright, Silver, it's almost time."

"Blaze..."

"Yes, Silver?"

"I... I need you... and Mikkah..."

"Wha' for?"

"To be here... for me during this... **AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!**" Silver cringed, it was almost time. The two girls ran to either side of him and held his hands. Silver screamed as the pain took a nose-dive into hell. Kitt stood at his legs, easing them apart. Sonic and Tails instantly turned away. Kitt rolled her eyes as she sighed before checking the dilation. She nodded. "Kitt...?"

"It's time, Silver. Just start pushing and I'll direct you!"

**"!!!!!!!"** Mikkah and Blaze winced at the ear-piercing scream of agony. Silver groaned as he kept pushing, he was breathing so heavily he was threatening to hyperventilate. He let out one last scream before he fell limp and panted. A baby's loud wails filled the room, everyone sighed with relief and laughed softly in joy. Kitt wrapped the newborn in the towels and looked at it, it was a girl. She was black/cream with Mikkah's markings, but in white. She had Silver's cyan markings and hair style, except the top five spikes were all together at the top of her head, were shorter and looked like a tuft of hair. She also had Silver's chest fur. The baby stopped crying and opened her eyes, the left eye was yellow while the right was green. Kitt smiled as she passed the baby to Silver, who had barely any strength at all. He smiled sweetly, the baby giggled cutely and lifted her arms, trying to grab Silver's nose. "She's so beautiful..."

"She is..." Mikkah said softly. "What should we name her...?"

"I think... Melani. That would suit her..."

"It's perfect..."

"She's so small..."

"Yet so perfect for my experiment."

Wulph was standing at the door holding two syringes. Sonic and Tails looked at him, just before he speed past them and snatched Melani from Silver's arms. Melani began to cry uncontrollably as Wulph injected the first syringe, luckily the newborn was taken away by Sonic. Tails repeatedly slammed his tails into Wulph, sending him flying out of the room. Kitt slammed the door shut and went back to Sonic, who was desperately trying to calm Melani down. Silver began to cry out of confusion, Mikkah shared his pain, they had no idea what Wulph had just injected the newborn with. Sonic cried out suddenly as Melani began to grow at an alarming rate. He accidently threw Melani on to the bed, right in front of Silver. He looked down at her, along with everyone else, as Melani grew into a six year old. Melani began to cry again, this time she had tears and she lifted her hands to her face. Silver looked at Mikkah, then at Melani.

"M-Melani...?"

"Huh...?" she turned to look at Silver and Mikkah. "... M... Mama...?" her voice was soft and sweet, perfect for someone of her age.

Silver laughed nervously. "Not exactly..."

"But... you are... right?"

"Yes, but your mama is actually this young lady beside me." he gestured to Mikkah, who waved. "I'm your papa and mama, but just call me papa."

"O-okay."

"I guess you'll be requiring clothing?" Kitt asked as she rumaged through a cabnet. "I always have spares of every size. Even the tiny people."

"That's nice." Blaze said sarcastically.

"Here, try this." Kitt walked over to Melani and forced on an oversized white dress on to her. She looked down at it and then got up and twirled around. She giggled and smiled. "It's too big..."

"Thank you, miss! Mel... Mela... Meli love this dress!"

"Very polite for a kid of those two."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mikkah glared. Silver began snoring, nobody had noticed it but he had fallen asleep. "Oh... Guys, I think we should leave."

"Yeah, good idea." Sonic agreed. The group left, but Melani stayed.

"Papa..." Melani snuggled up to her father, digging into his fluffy chest. Silver suddenly awoke when sucking noises filled his ears and he felt a strange sensation. He looked down at his chest, Melani was holding on to his fluff and was being breast fed. Silver began to panic, having no idea what was happening.

"Melani...? What are you doing...?"

Melani looked up at him, a white liquid dripped from her mouth. "Meli hungry..."

"Oh yeah, you're still a newborn... Okay, you can have as much as you want."

"Thank you, Papa."

Diamond appeared with Calah outside the sick bay where the group were talking quietly. She looked down at Calah, who was glaring at Mikkah. Mikkah silenced for almost a minute before nodding. She entered the room with Calah following. Sonic and Kitt looked at Diamond, she sighed.

"Calah asked me to take him to Mikkah. I don't know what's happening apart from that."

"Oh no..." Tails muttered.

"What?" Sonic questioned.

"The Marking Ceremony." a high-pitched scream echoed through the office, everyone's hearts sunk as it continued. "The pain she must be feeling..."

Melani squirmed as she was taken from Silver, he cried out softly at the loss of her warmth. Mikkah looked away as she passed her daughter to Calah. He pinned her on the floor and closed his eyes while chanting howls, the howls were a spell used to find the designated place where the tribe's mark would be placed. His right paw waved left and right over her body before being placed on her left thigh. His eyes burst open as he began to etch the Caahriah Mark into her thigh. Melani began to scream in agony, unable to take the pain in such a weak state. Silver began to get out of bed, Mikkah held him down and shook her head, both of their hands were tied, if they interrupted the ceremony could go wrong or they could be killed. Calah looked around, he saw a cabinet, it was labeled 'chemisty shit'. He looked at Mikkah then at the cabinet. Mikkah left Silver's side and went to the cabinet, she knew what he wanted, soon finding it, two vials, one filled with liquid gold, the other with liquid silver. She walked over to Melani and began to pour the liquid metals into the wounds created by Calah. Melani screamed louder, Mikkah looked away, her daughter's agony reminded her of her own, but it wasn't as bad as her own. She had gone through more pain when she became an honorary, having just become a Fire Master at the time and was weakened. Melani soon fell unconscious, Calah walked away. Mikkah picked up her daughter and nursed her as she watched Calah leave. Silver was crying again, he was hurt by his baby's pain. Mikkah sat down beside him and cuddled up to him.

"Why...?"

"It's tradition in the tribes... all offspring are ter go though the Marking Ceremony soon after birth... Melani's pain was nothin' compared to my agony..."

"What...?!"

"I went through worse... I had just become a Fire Master when I became an honorary... I was weak, the pain was much worse... Calah's first son had ter restrain me while the head female Marked me..."

"I... I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay... I just didn' expect ter have a baby so soon... I'm sorry for what I've done ter you..."

"I forgive you, besides, I got to bring a brand new life into the world, even if her life's been advanced by six years..."

* * *

A/N: Anyways, next chapter's out of control, we has a vampire infestation! Yay! Blood! -shot-


	23. Beginning Of The End

-insert disclaimer here plz-

A/N: The classes aren't being used much until the sequel starts. So, here's the beginning of the end.

* * *

**Crystellagon High**

**Chapter 23 - Beginning Of The End**

Denise laughed softly as she forced Shadow against a wall, they were in Wulph's office, alone. Shadow grunted as Denise moved towards his neck again, her strength surprised him. Denise's fangs grew, Shadow closed his eyes, ready to take the pain, except it wasn't like before, it was much, much worse. Shadow yelled as soon as Denise sunk her teeth into his neck, toxins had been released into his blood stream. Denise moved away from him allowing him to drop to the ground and hold his head in agony, he yelled one last time before he suddenly stopped. He stood up and looked Denise in the eye, his red eyes flashed an icy blue colour. Denise smirked, he was her slave 'til the day she died.

Sonic laughed happily as he and Tails walked through the corridors of the school, everyone was wearing jumpers and sloppy joes, it was freezing. Girls that had been wearing skirts now wore stockings underneath. Melani ran to them with a bunch of flowers, she held them up as smiled sweetly. Sonic had become like a foster uncle to the child. Mikkah caught up to her, they were both wearing beanies and scarves, all black. Melani wore a long thick light brown dress with a green long sleeved shirt underneath, she wore Mary Jane heels and the same cuffs as Silver on both her wrists and her ankles. She picked Melani up and laughed as she spun around with her, Mikkah looked at Sonic and Tails and smiled.

"Hey, why is Melani here?" Tails asked.

"Wulph doesn' allow time off, reason why Silver was here while he was heavily pregnant."

"Mama, where's papa?" Melani queried.

"He's getting some food for me, then he'll feed you."

"Yummy!" Sonic and Tails laughed at the utter cuteness of the child. Shadow walked by, a sour expression on his face. Melani noticed it and quietly asked Mikkah to put her down. She quickly disappeared and returned with another bunch of flowers and ran to Shadow. She held them up to him, he looked down at her, surprised by the nice gesture. "Sad hedgehog want flower?"

Shadow was speechless. He slowly took them and then smiled discreetly. Melani could see the smile, she laughed softly. Shadow continued on his way, his eyes flashing an icy blue colour again. He shook his head, his eyes returned to normal. He sighed, what had he gotten himself into this time?

Silver walked through a deserted part of the playground, he was wrapped up in a big black scarf. He was carrying a ton of food for his girlfriend's abnormally large appetite. He stopped when a blue, black and purple blur slammed down in front of him. He cried out when he saw it was Denise. She walked towards him, he shook his head as he was forced into a corner. The snow was thicker there, preventing him from making a quick getaway. Denise moved towards his neck, Silver began to shake uncontrollably, memories of the last time she drained him blocking out any other thought. He dropped the food when she bit him, the toxins flowed into his blood stream. Silver instantly passed out.

"Where the hell is he?!" Mikkah grunted. She was sitting with Frost and Megan, along with having Melani attached to her body in an effort to keep warm in the snowy environment, she obviously hadn't inherited her mother's powers. Instead, she had Silver's psychic abilities, along with the Caahriah powers, and a strange ability to see the bad things of life, already predicting an overnight snow storm, which had prevented several students from going to the school and had prevented the use of the hall, which was very warm compared to the main building. Melani smiled as she spotted a flower, Megan noticed the glance and picked it for her. She passed it to the child, she instantly giggled happily. Megan smiled at the reaction, despite her strange ability, Melani brought happiness with her where ever she went. Frost hugged Megan, trying to warm her up as she began to shake. "Seriously, Meli's getting really hungry now..."

"I'm sure it's nothing." Frost said.

"Yeah, he's probably just trying to get through the snow." Megan added.

"Meli hungry!" Melani cried, her hunger pains were getting unbearable.

Mikkah sighed. "I'd feed you myself, bu' I don' think I can..."

"Try!"

"You guys don' mind, do you?"

"No, no. Go ahead." they both said. Mikkah sighed as she awkwardly tried to breast feed Melani, failing to do so.

"Though' it woulda worked... I though' both the male and female were able to nurse if the male is the mother..."

"Looks like it isn't so." Frost smirked.

"Well, sorry!" Silver slowly walked towards them, he was weak, and he didn't have the food. "Silver?! Where's the bloody food?!" Silver collapsed right in front of them. "SILVER?!?!"

Mikkah put Melani on the ground and went to her boyfriend's side, shaking him hard, we wouldn't wake up. He suddenly awoke and pounced on Mikkah, she squealed as she tried to move, Silver had gained a lot of strength. His eyes changed to an icy blue colour, frightening Mikkah. He dove for her throat, his new fangs sinking in deep. Mikkah let out a broken cry, Melani was instantly grabbed by Megan and was taken away as Frost tried to pull Silver away, he wouldn't budge. He moaned softly as he drank Mikkah's blood, it was so delicious! He suddenly pulled away, just as Mikkah passed out. He looked down at Mikkah, then crawled back at least ten metres, shaking his head and mumbling to himself. Frost checked her pulse, she was alive. Silver felt his mouth and looked at his hand, he screamed at the sight of Mikkah's blood. Frost looked at him, Silver instantly began to panic.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!!!! **I DIDN'T MEAN TOOOOO!!!!!**"

"Silver, calm down! Nobody's blaming you!" Frost yelled.

"I'M SORRRRRYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!"

"SILVER!!! LISTEN TO ME!!! I know you weren't a vampire before you went to get lunch, everyone does, especially the weres of the school!!"

"B-but... I... I almost killed Mikkah!"

"It wasn't your fault. Just tell me what happened."

"I-I-I don't know... I remember getting the food... Ah! I remember! Denise, she attacked me! S-she bit me..."

"That bitch is going to die!" Frost smacked his fist into his other hand. He ran off, leaving Silver with Mikkah.

Silver got up and left suddenly, lured away by the smell of fresh blood. Minutes later, Mikkah woke up to find herself alone. She felt her neck, it had dried. She began to frantically look around in panic, desperately trying to locate Melanie. She screamed her name, she was beginning to overheat despite the low temperature. She kept screaming until Megan rushed to her with Melani in her arms. Mikkah cried out as she took the child from Megan, Melani giggled as Mikkah began to cry in joy, thankful that her baby wasn't harmed.

"Megan, thank you so much! How can I evah thank you?"

"No need! I just thought if Silver went vampire on you, then maybe he might of with Melani."

"Thank you, Megan."

"You're welcome. But... where's Silver now?"

Sonic huffed as he rolled on to his back, Amy was beside him on her stomach. They were in the sick bay in a bed which was hidden by a curtain. Amy's face was bright red, her hair was a mess. Sonic smirked as he looked at her, he was red too, but not as much, his quills were a mess too. Amy closed her eyes and panted, trying to calm down.

"I knew you were worth the porn."

"Shut up... about that...!"

"So, what do you think of me?"

"I need to pee..."

"What?"

"I'll be right back..."

Amy got out of the bed and quickly put her skirt and blouse on and left. Sonic chuckled as he sat up, he had a somewhat sadistic grin on his face. Denise suddenly appeared, he cried out at the appearence. Denise pinned him down, her fangs were showing. Sonic grunted as he tried to free himself, but he never made it, Denise was faster.

Minutes later, Amy came back and got into the bed, Sonic was sobbing beside her and shaking his head. Amy sat up and looked at him, he was in a bad way, she gasped when she saw the blood on the pillow. Sonic suddenly grabbed her arms and climbed on top of her. Amy had hardly any time to blink before Sonic sunk his new fangs into her neck. Amy let out a broken cry which soon disappeared along with her consciousness.

Mikkah hurriedly ran through the school, desperately looking for Silver. Melani was crying loudly, she was starving. Diamond stood in front of her, Mikkah stopped.

"I'll feed her for you."

"Really?! Thank you so much, Diamon'!" she passed Melani to Diamond, who started to nurse her. Melani stopped crying, bringing relief to Mikkah. Diamond winced, Melani was a big eater.

"Is she always this hungry?"

"Yeah, sorry..."

"Nah, it's alright, I needed to be milked anyway, my kid grew up before I could get it all out."

"'Ave you seen Silver?"

"I think I saw him and Shadow go into Wulph's office."

"Can you come with me? I don' wanna go near Silver alone."

"Sure, I can see why too." Mikkah shyly covered her bloody neck with the ends of her scarf. "Don't worry, I got bitten too."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I thought Shadow was trying something out, but... turned out he needed to have lunch."

"Ouch." Mikkah noticed that Melani was beginning to cry again. She took her back from Diamond and cuddled her. Melani yawned cutely before she settled on her mother's chest. "Come on, let's ge' this ovah an' done with." the pair walked to Wulph's office and knocked on the door, no reply. Diamond opened the door slowly, hoping not to walk in on Wulph screwing some poor woman. They didn't, the office was empty, but the back room's door was wide open. The pair continued walking, until they entered the back room. The door slammed shut, Diamond ran to it and tried to open it, no luck, they were trapped. Mikkah looked at Diamond, who was now trying to kick the door down. She gave up and sighed. "W-what's gunna happen now?"

"We keep walking."

She growled as she dragged Mikkah along. They continued until they came to the end of a tunnel, there were webs everywhere, but what shocked them the most was who was in the webs. Princess Krystal was deeply trapped within the webs with Sonic and Silver feasting off her. Denise was above them letting Shadow feed on her. Diamond gasped as Mikkah took a step back, turning so Melani wasn't so exposed to them. Shadow looked at them from the corner of his eye. Denise laughed as she pushed Shadow off. Denise flew down to Diamond and pushed her aside. She grabbed Mikkah's arm and pulled her close. Mikkah screamed as she held tightly on to Melani. Melani began to cry again, frightened by her mother's screams. Diamond jumped on to Denise and tried to pull her away. Mikkah eventually gave way and lost her grip on the small child. Denise tilted Melani's head so she could easily bite it, the poor girl howled in agony as Denise bit into the child's neck. Mikkah curled up and began to cry, rejecting the fact that she had lost her child to a vampire. Denise pulled away and laughed as she discarded the now unconscious child. Mikkah crawled to her and held her tightly against her, rocking back and forth.

"Melani...! Melani...! I'm so sorry...!"

"You're a fucking whore, you know that!" Diamond shouted at Denise. The vampire turned around and smirked.

"Look who's talking."

"How can you just... just... **just rip AN ENTIRE FAMILY APART?!?!**"

"Easy, I can just click my fingers and-" she clicked her fingers, all three boys surrounded Diamond. "It just happens."

Diamond looked at the three, Shadow was emotionless as usual, Silver looked depressed and Sonic- Sonic was out of control with bloodlust. Diamond screamed as all four vampires attacked her at once.

Amy stumbled out of the sick bay, not caring if she was naked or not. It was third period, not many people were around. Amy began to sob, the pain in her neck was agonising. Scourge walked past her, quickly walking back to perve at her. Amy looked up at Scourge, she was in no state to put up with the green hedgehog's shit. Scourge chuckled as he walked behind her and climbed on top of her. Amy tried to quickly crawl away, finding that Scourge was holding her in place. He laughed happily as he played around with her tail, soon finding that his gloved finger was covered in a liquid. He smelt it, soon laughing hysterically, enough to fall off of Amy.

"He actually did it! I can't believe it! He actually fucked you! **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**"

"Scourge... please... for once in your life... help me...!"

"Why should I? Why can't I just fuck you right here while there's noone around?"

"Because... Denise is... targeting... all the... major players... here... You could... be next..."

"What?! That bitch! Come on you!" Scourge picked up Amy and carried her to Wulph's office, which wasn't empty. Wulph was on top of the desk, holding himself up over Firenza. Scourge looked away as he went into the room in reverse. Wulph growled as he looked back at Scourge and Amy. "Sorry, sir."

"**I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU MY OFFICE WAS OFF-LIMITS DURING THIRD AND FOURTH ON WEDNESDAYS AND THURSDAYS!!!!!**"

"I'm sorry, sir, but this is important."

"**WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT?!?!**"

"We have a vampire infestation."

"A what?!" Wulph got off the desk and looked at the pair. "What happened to her?"

"Sonic's been turned."

"Hmmm..." Wulph went around his desk and dumped himself in his chair. He turned his monitors on and pulled out a remote. He switched to the cameras in the sick bay and rewound the tape to the point just after the couple had finished. Amy got up and left, soon after Denise appeared and turned him into a vampire. Amy returned and Sonic broke. Wulph winced at the gruesome attack, even he was horrified by how uncontrolled the hedgehog was. He then paused it and turned on a couple of other monitors. "Do you know of any others?"

"Amy?"

"Sonic told... me... that... he needed... to join... Silver and... Shadow..."

"Do you know where they were?"

"No..."

"Scourge?"

"I heard Shadow talking to himself. I talked to him, he said he was going to see Diamond. His eyes kept on turning blue."

"Blue?" Wulph swore. "That's the eye colour of certain half-vampires! Amy, how were Sonic's eyes?!"

"T-they were... pitch-black..."

"Shit! I've read about half-vampires that go too far! Their eyes become black and are MUCH harder to heal! They also become uncontrollable!"

"Sir, I watched Shadow go to a classroom. One of Ms. Lavita's."

"W... Wulph..."

"Yes, my love?"

"I recall... seeing blood... in room... 32..."

"Thank you, my love." Wulph switched a monitor to the camera in 32 and rewound the tape. Shadow was climbing on top of Diamond on a bunch of desks. They got very close before Shadow bit into Diamond. The young woman was obviously surprised and in agony. Wulph smirked when he saw Shadow pick Diamond up, she was unconscious, he threw her away and walked off, emotionless as usual. "Typical."

"I also... recall... Silver... being at the... canteen..."

"I really have to give you an extra beating today, my love!" Wulph turned to the last monitor, switching it to the camera outside the canteen. He went back to the part when Silver was turned, he obviously wasn't as strong as the other hedgehogs, instantly passing out when the toxins entered his body. "So, you're next Scourge."

"What?! Why me?!"

"You haven't noticed the pattern? Hedgehogs, names beginning with 'S', major power users, it's obvious you're next."

"Okay then, where are they?"

"I have no idea. Get Amy to sick bay, I'll call in Kitt. Holidays or not, she's the only nurse here now." Wulph reached for his phone as Scourge left with Amy. "Hello, my love." he moved the phone away from his ear as Kitt began screaming. "Shut up for one second and let me explain! I only call during your holidays if it's important! We've got vampires, Amy's in a very bad condition and several other people could be too. Diamond's missing and we don't know where Mikkah and Melani are. Sonic, Shadow and Silver are confirmed as half-vampires, Denise has gone rogue." Kitt screamed some more. "Just shut up and get down here, you'll get another day off." Kitt laughed loudly as she hung up. "Bloody woman."

"W... Wulph...?"

"Okay, my love, okay... You'll get your beating." Wulph laughed.

Diamond weakly screamed as she tried to crawl away, Mikkah was nearby, curled up with Melani as both struggled to recover from another attack. Diamond cried out as she collapsed in a heap, she was covered in holes and was naked. Shadow decended on to her, his eyes were becoming darker. Diamond began to cry as Shadow licked his lips, but didn't bite her, he knew she had hardly any blood left to keep her awake. Denise walked to him while stroking his head, she had a disgusting look on her face. Shadow looked up at her, his eyes became a shade darker.

"Why are you wasting your time on this whore? Why when you can have me?"

"She is my one true love. I'd like to have you, but you disgust me."

"Really?" Shadow yelled suddenly as Denise held a hand to his forehead. He collapsed on top of Diamond panting heavily. Denise kicked him hard in the stomach before walking away. "Do not mess with me, my slave."

"Silver..." Mikkah muttered, she had recovered enough to regain conscious. "Silver... why...?"

"I'm so sorry, Mikkah, I truly am." Silver appeared out of nowhere, he knelt down next to her and their daughter. "I don't want to do this anymore, I'm sorry... I couldn't stop her..."

"SILVER!!!!" Sonic yelled as he jumped on to him and sunk his fangs into his neck. Silver screamed as his blood was drained quickly, Mikkah pretended to still be out to save herself and what was left of her blood. "Mmmmm..."

_I believe you, Silver... I know you wouldn't do this without a reason..._

"My slaves, I require you to get another girl each. Sonic, you bring Harmony, Silver, Blaze, and Shadow, bring Rouge."

Sonic pulled out of Silver, both looked at her, along with Shadow. "Yes, my mistress."

Melody huffed as she and Kitt examined Amy, she was close to passing out. Melody looked over at the bench, a lot of chemicals had been placed there. She looked at Kitt, the woman was in a small tight outfit, she had obviously just come from the nearby bar. Kitt looked at her too, she huffed too.

"Do you have everything to make an anti-vampire chemical?"

"Hmmm... Yep." she nodded.

"Good. It'll only take a few minutes to prepare a big batch. When I say so, get Wulph to get all the students down here for immunisation. If we inject a vampire, we'll cure them."

"Right."

In a few short minutes, everyone was in one line outside the sick bay. One by one they went in to be immunised against Denise's toxins. Knuckles, Miranda, Skyfire and Cynder were by Kitt's side, ready to defend her if anyone got a little too uneasy about the needle. They had already given the shot to half the school when yells erupted from outside the sick bay. All four defenders got ready as Wulph was knocked back into the sick bay. The students waiting were getting anxious, especially when they saw Sonic in his vampire form. Wulph slashed wildly as he tried to save himself from Sonic's bloodlust. Knuckles ran at him and pinned him down on the ground. Sonic thrashed furiously but seemed unfazed by the setback. Knuckles became uneasy when he looked into the hedgehog's pitch black eyes. Kitt rushed over with the other three and cautiously prepared for the shot. Skyfire and Cynder held him down to as Kitt moved in closer. Amy weakly cried out from her bed, Sonic heard the cry. His eyes returned to normal for at least a minute.

"Amy...! I'm sorry...! Please... forgive me...!"

"Hold still!" Kitt cried, finally injecting him. Sonic yelled as the chemical caused agonising pain. Sonic curled up, writhing in pure agony. He soon passed out, but quickly woke up. He had seemingly returned to normal. "Cynder, take him to the bed beside Amy and guard him."

"'Kay." Cynder picked up the exhausted hedgehog and carried him to the specified bed. Amy looked over at him and smiled. He smiled back and reached out for her. She held his hand and giggled softly. Sonic returned the giggle with a soft laugh, both were happy that their nightmare was over. "Awwww..."

"AUUUGGGHHH!!!!" Shadow had just been injected, he hadn't had such a bad reaction like his fake, but was still in agony. "Fuck!! What is in that, Kitt?!"

"Shut up, at least you're free." Kitt growled.

"Bloody hell..." Shadow stormed off, still twitching a little from the pain.

"Next...!" Kitt yelled unenthusiastically. Wulph got up, he had just finished recovering from the fright he had while fighting Sonic. He stood next to Kitt and smirked as he leered at her chest. Kitt noticed it and sweep-kicked him off of his feet. Wulph chuckled as Kitt stabbed the next student in her frustration. "What do you want?!"

"Well, apart from your body, I want to know if M-" Kitt stood up and smashed him across the room.

"**DO NOT EVER MENTION THAT NAME IN MY PRESENCE!!!! EVER!!!!!**"

"Sorry! Geez! Anyway, I just want to know if You-Know-Who knows you're still going to bars and getting free sex."

"No, he doesn't! And I'd like it to stay that way unless somebody doesn't value their health!"

"Alright, alright!" Wulph put his hands up while smirking. "Didn't want to get shot!"

"Then get out of here before I do shoot you!!"

"Right away!" Wulph ran out of the sick bay as fast as he could, he knew when Kitt threatened somebody, she meant it.

Denise roared in anger, she could feel that her slaves had been freed from her command. Diamond, Mikkah and Melani had crawled all the way to the torture room in the time it had taken to immunise everybody. She knew if she bit anyone she would have her vampire powers stripped from her. She suddenly had an idea, the only people left in the school, apart from the princesses Wulph was holding prisoner, that weren't immunised were the half-vampires that weren't her's, or more specifically, Michael and Miranda. Then she had another thought what if the immunisation was only temporary, only to free those she had under her command. She smirked, Melody was going to pay for this!

It was nighttime, very few people remained. Denise was gliding around the grounds looking for something to eat, Wulph was in his office doing some 'work' with Firenza and Kitt was out at another bar, so nobody remained in the school but Wulph and Firenza. Denise laughed as she saw Melody sneaking through the grounds with Thea, Miranda and Skye. She pounced at opportunity to take revenge on Melody, diving down toward her at a great speed. Melody's left ear twitched, she moved to the right, making Denise leave a decent crater in the concrete. Denise got up and tackled Melody straight into a wall, everything was happening at such a great speed that Miranda, Thea and Skye couldn't help. Melody grunted as Denise held her wrists up, her fangs edging toward her neck. Melody smirked, she knew that the needles only last for a few hours, but Denise wouldn't know that.

"Can't bite me, remember? I was the first one immunised."

"Stupid princess, I know you're bluffing, I can smell it in your cut."

"What cut?"

"The one I made from slamming into the concrete."

Melody could suddenly feel a warm liquid dripping down her cheek. She gulped as Denise settled for the cut instead of her neck. She licked it up, Melody relaxed a little, Denise suddenly bit into her neck. Melody cried out, she was sure her shoulders were high enough and her head was low enough to prevent access, she was so sure!

"H... how...?"

("As soon as you relax, you're easy to push around...") Denise said through her feed.

"G... guys... help... me...!"

"Right!" Skye nodded as she grabbed on to Denise's wings.

"Get the hell off of Melody!!" Miranda stabbed her sword, which had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, into Denise's back. Denise pulled out of Melody, who moaned in pain, and looked back at her attackers. "Uhhh..."

"That's not supposed to happen, right?" Skye asked.

"What the hell?!" Denise walked back, pushed the sword further through her body until she reached the hilt. Miranda was now very uncomfortable, this woman was freaking her out. "Oh, God...!"

"I'm a vampire, dickheads. I'm dead." Denise laughed. Miranda let go as the vampire turned around to face the three, allowing Melody to fall to the ground and try to control the bleeding on both her neck and cheek. "Now, which one of you wants to be my dinner?"

"I will!" Thea stood strongly in front of her and brushed her quills out of the way, allowing easy access to her neck. "Come on, bite me!"

"What the hell are you doing, Thea?!" Skye whispered into her ear.

"If I'm right, I'll poison Denise."

"How?!"

"Watch." Denise smirked as she took the bait of an easy feed. Denise kicked her down to the ground and climbed on top of her. Thea looked away, the position she was in was making her face turn red. Denise licked her neck gently before sinking her fangs into her neck. As soon as she tasted one drop she flew back into the wall and choked on the drop of blood, spitting several times. Thea got up and got into a sparring stance as Denise's sclera's turned pitch-black and her irises turned red, she was going to get revenge for this act! "Surprised you, didn't I?"

"**RRRRHHHAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! FILTHY LYCAN!!!!!**" Denise lunged at her throat, uncontrollably biting every inch of her. Thea howled up at the sky as she was brought to the ground. The clouds cleared, the full moon came out, the clouds had been protecting Thea from the moonlight. Thea yelled as she transformed into her werehog form. Denise suddenly ripped her body suit and rubbed her Get of Fenri mark in a certain way, alarming everybody. Denise yelled again, this time because metal blades were growing from her wrists. Denise looked down at Thea as she stood up, her blades were covered in blood from her transformation. The cabat suddenly disappeared, causing everyone to look around. Miranda suddenly leaned back and appeared to be panicked. The others didn't understand why until Denise appeared, her left blade pressed against Miranda's throat. "**HALF-VAMPIRE, YOU SHALL BE MY SLAVE!!!!**"

"GET OFF M-**AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!**" Denise bit into Miranda's neck, she cried out, but Denise didn't get the result she was hoping for. Denise pulled away and kicked Miranda to the ground. "Bloody..."

"**BITCHES!!!!!**"

"Melody, you get to Wulph's office, we'll hold Denise off!" Skye yelled as she tried to pinpoint Denise's position, the vampire appeared over Thea, causing the hedgehog to howl to the moon. Denise roared in anger as Elizabeth slammed down in front of them. Miranda and Skye moved away little by little as they saw that Elizabeth was uncontrollable. Melody nodded and then bolted into the building, leaving a furious Elizabeth to deal with Denise, along with Miranda. Skye followed Melody just in case.

Melody walked through the building quietly, years of training forced by Eggman were continuously paying off. She came to Wulph's office. She slowly opened the door, quickly closing it when she saw something she did NOT need to see. Skye watched as she summoned her Rukari and slammed it into the carpet. A ring of blue energy appeared on the ground around Melody, she disappeared. The door opened and closed, Melody quickly walked past the disgusting scene of Wulph violating Firenza yet again, and went through the back door and began to run through the tunnels. She ran past Diamond curled up with Mikkah and Melani, they would be found in the morning by Wulph and taken to the sick bay. She wouldn't stop for anything now, not when she was this close to finding her sisters! Just before she entered the tunnel containing Krystal, Shadow stopped her in her tracks. He raised his left hand as it began to glow with Chaos energy.

"I'm sorry I have to do this, Melody."

"W-what?!" Melody started to back away as Shadow advanced on her. "**Y-YOU PROMISED!!!** **WHY?!?! WHY ARE YOU ON HIS SIDE?!?!**"

"He has something I desperately need and is the only way I can get it."

"W-whatever it is, I'll get it for you!!"

"No. Only he knows how to make it." Shadow looked behind her. "Hold her."

"What?!" two hands grabbed Melody's arms and held them wide apart. She struggled as she smelt the air, Scourge. "L-let go!!"

"I'm truly sorry, Melody, but I must have what I so desperately need to survive. I am the Ultimate Life Form. I will not die." he slammed a karate chop into Melody's shoulder, she instantly fell unconscious. Shadow looked at her, he could of sworn he had heard her say something under her breathe, something that sounded like 'I forgive you, traitor'. "Get her to the new room."

"Right."

Skye kept watching, hoping for Melody to return. It had been hours since Melody went into dangergous territory, Skye was beginning to lose hope. Suddenly, Wulph opened the door and walked out with Firenza, she limped as she walked again. Skye couldn't help but stick her tongue out at the wolf's sick ways. She decided to leave, Melody had probably found what she was looking for and had fallen asleep, she was close to falling asleep herself. She looked at a clock, it was 12am. Skye walked through the corridors and out of the building. She gasped when she saw there was blood everywhere, Denise, Thea and Elizabeth were covered in their own, all three were leaning against each other, all were asleep, and Miranda and, somehow, Michael were still trying to claw at each other, despite being exhausted. Skye just kept walking, it was best to leave everyone alone.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter we have some sort of musical without the music XD See ya next time!


	24. The Sound Of Music

**-insert disclaimer here-**

A/N: Well, I've beenn running out of ideas lately coming up to the final bit so... sorry T.T Sorry for increased swearing too, tensions are getting a little high this chapter.

* * *

**Crystellagon High**

**Chapter 24 - The Sound Of Music**

Wulph huffed as he leaned on the podium, the students were ignoring every word he screamed at them. The projector was going, it was on the title screen of a movie slapped tog4ether in a few weeks by the musical club, unfortunately it was at such short notice that they hadn't had much time to prepare, meaning it wasn't so much a musical as it was a normal movie. They were lucky enough they were able to find the locations needed and have the costumes made in such a short time. Everyone was talking loudly, mainly to piss Wulph off and because they were excited, knowing that Melody and Tails had been on the tech side of the movie, it was surely going to be a somewhat professional job. Wulph was beginning to become very angry, making him slam his fist into the podium.

"**EVERYBODY, SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!**" the hall silenced, Wulph growled loudly as he glared at everybody. "THANK you!! Now, the musical club has worked hard on this, despite it not being a musical except for one part when my freakin' ancestor sings a sad song, **NOW SHUT UP AND WATCH IT!!!!**" Wulph walked off the stage fuming.

"Geez, what's up his ass today?" Sonic snickered.

"**I HEARD THAT, HEDGEHOG!!!!**"

"I heard Firenza broke up with him." Tails whispered.

"Of course she friggin' broke up with him. I didn't hear the end of it last night." Storm huffed. "Good riddance."

"... Where's my damn tablets...?" Wulph mumbled.

The movie began, it began with a beautiful view of the famous Castle of Howlfur. It soon turned to a beautiful woman in a elegant blue dress covered in lace. The woman had long blue hair, her fur was black and cream, she had blue ears and 'socks and gloves' and bright green eyes, one her face was the Mark, barely visible through the woman's black fur. Another woman was with her, this one was less elegant, but still beautifully dressed. She was obviously Rebecca in a pretty green dress with lace and strings, but nobody knew the identity of the other woman. They were walking through the corridors of the castle, the unknown woman was happy, her smile was sweet and delicate.

"Milady, your father requests your presence in the great hall."

"Thank you, my friend, I shall go immedi't'ly." it became obvious it was Mikkah, her accent was too strong to ignore. The poor girl had been forced to endure several painful fur and hair dying sessions. A woman suddenly appeared in front of them in a puff of smoke. Neise appeared in a costume that would have belonged to a gypsy or some fortune-teller of some sort. She cackled evilly as the noble woman stepped back.

"You shall not go no further!"

"Who are you?"

"I am the infamous witch, Rose-Anne, my Lady Howlfur. And you are my captive."

"Ho! What do you mean?"

Lady Howlfur screamed as Rose-Anne grabbed her and threw her over her left shoulder. "Let me go!! HOLD!!! **HOLD!!!**"

"MILADY!!!!" her servant yelled.

"**FATHERRRRRR!!!!!**" Lady Howlfur screamed at the top of her lungs.

Her father came into the room, he had a stern look on his face. The father was Silver Wolf dressed in noble clothing. "What is going on he- **ELIZABETH!!!!**"

"**FATHER, HELP ME!!!!!**"

Rose-Anne disappeared in a puff of smoke with Lady Howlfur. Her father yelled in fury as he walked over to his daughter's servant and knocked her up the side of her head. She stumbled back as a man in armour walked to the father. It was obviously Shadow, his helmet was in his hands. The father looked at him.

"Sir Lancelot."

"I will send my son to rescue your daughter, Lord Howlfur, he will get her back. You have my word." Lancelot turned to face the door to the great hall. "Galahad, you are to go rescue Young Lady Howlfur from that blasted witch, Rose-Anne."

"Yes, Father." Sir Galahad was Silver, his helmet was in his hands as well. He looked adorable in his suit of armour, somehow. "I'll get to it right away."

Harmony suddenly got up and left, both hands covered her mouth as she ran from the hall. Miranda watched her go, she got up and walked after her. Harmony ran to the toilets and slid on to her knees, she screamed as she covered her ears with her hands. Miranda watched on as Harmony curled up on the floor before scratching at her arm desperately. Miranda walked to her and held her arms up. Harmony screamed and kicked, her eyes were blank from the agony she was suffering. Miranda's expression softened at the poor girl's desperation. Wulph came in behind them, he put a hand on Miranda's shoulder, she looked up at him.

"Let her go, Miranda."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Harmony is suffering pure agony, she hasn't touched a drop of blood since she turned seven. She's dying." Wulph walked in front of Harmony and knelt down. He held her chin in his right hand, she thrashed as she tried to break free of Miranda's hold. "Let her go, Miranda."

"... Okay." as soon as she let go of Harmony, the wox tackled Wulph to the ground and bit into his neck. She moaned happily as she drank his blood, her tails flicking wildly, she was desperate for the liquid in her horrible state. "She's not..."

"No. She's Marked, she's needed blood to survive since she turned seven which was around five months ago, correct, Harmony?"

"**MMMMMMM!!!!**"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Uh... Do you want me to do anything?" Miranda asked nervously.

"Yes, as soon as Harmony's had enough, take her to Kitt. She's back today and she'll take care of her."

"Right..."

Lady Howlfur huffed as Rose-Anne danced around the tied up girl chanting an ancient spell. She hummed to herself as she walked over to a cauldron and stirred it for a while before turning her attention back to Lady Howlfur. She growled as the witch walked dangerously close to her.

"So you're Lady Howlfur? I wonder if I can use you to get a ransom from the royal family..."

"You're horrible!"

"I know!" she cackled evil again, obviously enjoying herself. She suddenly pulled out a dagger and held it to Lady Howlfur's throat. "I still need the blood of a noble woman though. I wonder where I'll get it."

"You'll get it from nowhere, hag!" Galahad galloped in on his pure white horse, his sword hovering by his side. "Release her and you shall be spared!"

"How dare you insult me!! I'm 34, I am not a hag!! I shall not release her since you insulted me so."

"Fine then. I shall kill you for her release." his sword lunged at her, she ducked and then went down on to her knees. "Okay, okay!! I'll release her!!" she got up and cut Lady Howlfur free. "Just don't kill me!!"

"I shall not, since you did as I requested. Come, Lady Howlfur. I shall take you back to your home."

Lady Howlfur ran to him, he lifted her up on to his horse using his powers. She held on to him as he rode away from Rose-Anne's lair. "What is your name, brave Sir Knight?"

"I am Sir Galahad the Pure. You are Lady Elizabeth, correct?"

"Yes, my brave knight." he looked back at her, she was so beautiful, a blush began to shine through his helmet. "What will happen when you take me back?"

"I will stay there with my father as he and your father talk."

"Okay... I'll show you around." she smiled cutely, Galahad looked away as the blush became uncontrollable.

Harmony leaned back as she licked her lips. Wulph blushed as she sat down on his stomach and took her jumper off. Her blouse was pretty much see-through, considering it had been affected by the jumper for a long time and was the only material used for a blouse her size. Wulph's hands began to wander up her sides but were quickly withdrawn as Miranda stomped on his feet. Harmony whined as she was pulled from her father, she still wanted more blood.

"H... Harmony..."

"Father, I want you!! I want more blood!!"

"I'm sorry, but I need it. Kitt will fix you up with some more." Harmony whinged the whole time as Miranda dragged her away. Wulph just laid there as his blush spread across his face. "Fuck... she's so hot... why does that stupid oath have to block our love...? Oh, God..." he slammed his fist into his crotch, he cried out in pain. "How could I even think that?! That's how Ronald lost control! Fuck... Stupid cure..."

Lady Howlfur ran to her father and clung to him. Lancelot smiled with pride as Galahad came into the hall. Lancelot then looked at the father with a serious face.

"I gather that it is decided then."

The father looked at him and nodded. "Yes. You may have my daughter's hand in marriage."

"Wha'?" Lady Howlfur looked up. "Wha' do you mean, Father?"

"I've decided that it is time you were married, I've decided that you are to marry Sir Lancelot."

"No!!" Lady Howlfur pulled away from her father. "I will not marry someone twice my age!!"

"I would not treat you any differently." Lancelot stated.

"I don't care!! **I WILL NOT MARRY SOMEONE WHO ALREADY HAS A LOVER AND IS TWICE MY AGE!!!**"

"Elizabeth!" she ran away, her father growled. Lancelot scoffed, he looked over at Galahad. "She will be punished for this disgrace, Sir."

"That will not be necessary, Lord Howlfur. Galahad, go check on her!"

"Yes, Father!" Galahad ran after her.

"Are you sure this is this best thing to do?" the father asked.

"Yes. I have been through many arranged marriages in my immortal lifetime. It is best to leave her alone for a while. Galahad has a way with women, he always seems to calm them. That is why I always bring him with me for these marriages."

Miranda struggled to hold Harmony down as Kitt hurriedly prepared some blood for her to drink. She then ran to the distressed wox and stuffed the bag into her face. Miranda let her go as she went crazy with bloodlust.

"Um... Is that... normal?"

"It is for someone who's held out on their vital blood drinking for five months. I'm guessing she's been in pain for at least a month. I'm amazed she's made it this far without going berserk." Harmony began moaning again as she drank the blood faster. "Geez, at this rate I won't have any blood left for emergencies."

"Do you need any help?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. As long as somebody doesn't go through all of the blood I have."

"Okay, I'll see you later." Miranda left. As she went past the office, she could swear she heard somebody screaming. She shook it off as part of her imagination.

Lady Howlfur was on her bed, her room was decorated cutely to her taste. Her bed was queen-size and had light curtains for privacy. Her mother, Miranda in a beautiful dark purple lace dress, was beside her and trying to comfort the distraught girl. A knock came from the door, Galahad slowly opened it. The mother looked at him, he smiled sweetly.

"May I come in, Lady Howlfur?"

"Certainly." Galahad walked to the pair. Young Lady Howlfur looked up from her pillow and smiled. "Elizabeth is a little upset, but I see that she'd enjoy your company."

"Mother, could you leave us for a while?"

"Of course, my dear." the mother got up and left, leaving the pair alone.

"Galahad... I apologise abou' my appearance..."

"No, no, it's okay. I should apologise for intruding like this."

"Galahad... I... I..."

"Yes?"

"I... really like you. You're so nice, it's hard ter believe tha' you're the son of Sir Lancelot."

"Actually... you might want to rethink that."

"Why?"

"Father drags me along for this reason, he is immortal so he marries quite a lot and has several lovers. He brings me along because this type of situation with the bride is quite common."

"... Really?"

"Yes. I'm sorry." Galahad turned to leave, but Lady Howlfur held on to his arm and stood up. "Lady Howlfur?"

"Don' leave... An' please, call me Elizabeth."

"Okay, L- I mean... Elizabeth."

Miranda sat back down, this time next to Amy and Shadow. Amy looked at her while Shadow continued watching the movie unfazed by the arrival.

"Hey, where did you go?"

"To the toilets."

"Oh, okay."

"I heard a scream." Shadow said dully.

"A what?" Amy questioned.

"It was female and high-pitched, know anything, Miranda?" he asked.

Miranda sighed, her expression remaining the same. "If you must know, I followed Harmony to the toilets because I thought she was going to be sick... That and Melody isn't here to look after her and everybody's busy."

"What happened to Harmony?" Shadow questioned.

"Well... It seems that Harmony hasn't been drinking blood when she's supposed to. According to Wulph, she hasn't touched a drop for five months until today. Kitt says Harmony must of been in pain for at least a month."

"Oh, my God..." Amy muttered.

"Is she alright now?"

"Yeah, she's drinking all she can get. Why do you care about Harmony anyway?"

"I promised Melody that I would take care of Harmony when possible. Since she isn't here..." Shadow trailed off, he felt so guilty over knowing where Melody was, let alone being the one who helped imprison her. "I guess this is a time where that promise applies."

"Oh, okay."

"I'm going to go check on her, tell Silver Wolf that Wulph wants to see him in his office after the movie." Shadow got up and left.

"... I wonder what's up with him." Amy said cheerfully.

Nearby Storm had eavesdropped on the three and her face had gone pale, she had read Shadow's mind for a split second. She knew everything, his betrayal of the team, the princesses, Melody's disappearance, everything. She quickly got up and left too, she knew she was in danger. She ran outside and went to the toilets, there Shadow was waiting for her. She took a step back, bumping into Scourge. She looked back at him as Shadow advanced on her. He grabbed her tie and pulled her to his face. Storm looked away, bracing for the inevitable whack.

"S-Shadow?!"

"You know everything, don't you?!"

"I-I don't!!"

"Don't lie, babe. We know you read Shadow's mind." Scourge smirked. "And here we thought you were against that sort of thing."

"Alright!! So I do know about everything!!"

"Good, because you aren't going to know anything anymore." Shadow growled. He shoved her to Scourge, who held her tightly, and began to pound his fists into her face and stomach. Storm screamed as she tried to break free, soon failing as she was knocked out cold by a very powerful kick. "Take her to the new cell."

"Right."

"**FATHER, I DO NO' WANT TO MARRY SIR LANCELOT!!!!**" Lady Howlfur cried, she was in her room again, her father was standing over her with his arms crossed. Her mother was next to him trying to calm them both. "**I HAVE A RIGH' TO MY LIFE!!!!**"

"**HA!!!** Like hell there's going to be women's rights!!"  
[A/N: Sexist pig.]

"**GEORGE!!!!"** the mother cried.

"**SHUT UP, PENELOPE!!!! ELIZABETH, YOU WILL DO AS YOU ARE TOLD AND YOU WILL MARRY LANCELOT!!!!**"

"**YOU CAN' MAKE ME!!!!**"

"Oh, I have ways of doing that!! You'll see tonight!! All I'm saying is, I don't care what you do, just be here at nine!!"

"Hmph!" Lady Howlfur stormed out of her room in a rush. She marched outside into the gardens and sat on a white seat. She folded her arms as she tried to stop herself from crying. Bushes nearby began to rustle, she looked at them. "W-who's there?!"

Galahad popped out of the bushes, he was wearing normal clothes, a light blue tunic with brown shorts and leather boots that were similar to his armoured boots. "It's me."

"Galahad!" Elizabeth jumped into his arms and laughed happily. "I'm so happy you're here! My father won' listen to my demands on the marriage... I don' wan' to marry him... I wan' to travel the world, I wan' to see new places and meet new people, I wan' to be with you too..."

"E-Elizabeth? Really, my father is nice! I swear it! At least then we can be together forever..."

"B-bu' it's against both the law an' the Lord to cheat on the one you are commited to..."

"We'll do it in a dark place where even the Lord cannot see."

"Where would tha' be...?"

"My father's castle's basement."

"Really?"

"Yes, that place is horribly dark. That and my father takes whores down there all the time."

"... I really didn' need to know tha'."

"Sorry. Hey, do you want to come me to meet up with Sir Tristan and his lover?"

"Sure, why no'? I have to be back by nine though, Father wants to prove tha' he's King Arthur..."

"Okay, that'll be fine."

Minutes later, the pair were waiting outside Galahad's father's castle. The pair were at a fountain, their horses were grazing nearby. Two horses trotted towards them, Eon and Thea were on the horses, Eon dressed up in dark armour and Thea in a bright blue dress. They dismounted and greeted Galahad and Elizabeth.

"Hello, Galahad. It's nice to see you again." his voice was quiet and calm but with a touch of darkness.

"Tristan, you too!" he gestured to Elizabeth. "Guys, this is Lady Howlfur."

"H... hello..."

"Hey, you're the girl Lancelot's marrying, right?"

"Marilynn! Mind your manners."

"Sorry..."

"I-it's okay... Yes, I will be marrying Sir Lancelot..."

"Do not worry yourself, Lady Howlfur, you will be in good hands. Lancelot is a trusted knight and King Arthur's righthand man, he will take very good care of you."

"I keep hearin' it bu' I'm no' seein' it..."

"Come on, we'll take a ride through the forest, that'll get your mind of it!" Marilynn said cheerfully. All four mounted their horses and began to canter to the centre of the nearby forest. They soon came to a clearing, the two girls stopped and dismounted while the boys raced ahead. The girls settled under a tree, both were somehow tired. "Nice place to take a nap, eh?"

"Yeah... I... I haven' told anyone bu'... I'm scared."

"Don't be, Lancelot's a good man."

"I keep hearin' tha' bu' I know he isn'! Galahad told me tha' he takes whores down to 'is basement an' he's had several lovers! I... I'm scared I'll be hurt because of my inexperience..."

"Hey, don't worry about that. So he does prostitutes in his basement, so he has heaps of lovers, he is truly a good man. My mother married him when I was younger, I saw them together, they were so happy... and then it happened... My mother was killed when an assassin attacked the castle... Lancelot tried to save her... After that he raised me 'til I met Tristan. He's allowed me to live with him for now."

"Really...?"

"Yeah. Actually... heh... I accidently walked in on him and two of his whores, I couldn't sleep for a week!" she burst out laughing despite the fact that it had scarred her for life. "Still, the positions they were in though... It looked impossible!"

"Did I really need to know tha'...?"

"Yep!"

"... I'm goin' ter sleep a little, do you mind?"

"No, not at all."

"Thanks..." Elizabeth leaned on Marilynn's shoulder and soon fell asleep.

Shadow huffed as he watched Storm come to. The human girl was chained with special handcuffs, they would block her powers and looked similar to the cuffs on Silver's gloves, except they were silver, round and glew blood red, they also had no chains between them. Storm sat up and rubbed her eyes, wincing at the pain of touching a bruise. She felt her face softly, it was covered in bruises. She looked up at Shadow and growled, how could he turn like this?!

"**WHAT'S YOUR EXCUSE, FUCKHOG?!?!**"

"I need something that only Wulph can create. The answer to your next question is that I've been doing this since the start of the year."

"Actually my next question was what could Wulph possibly only know how to create, apart from create the loudest orgasms in the world from mutes while raping them."

"Whatever. You interfered with Wulph's plans, all I know is that you'll be punished in a few minutes."

"Or right now." Wulph walked to Shadow and smirked. "Nice job, Shadow. For once."

"Hmph." Shadow walked off, leaving Wulph and Storm alone.

"Now, my love, your punishment." Wulph teleported into the cell, Storm screamed as he grabbed her skirt. She moved away, only to have her skirt pulled down a bit. Wulph climbed on top of her and pushed her into a wall. She screamed as he ripped her blouse off, he laughed softly as he leered at her chest. "Just as hot as ever..."

"**GET OFF OF ME!!!! FUCKING WHORE!!!!**" Storm slapped him hard across the face.

"Hey... now, now, my love... No need to get violent." he grabbed her wrists and held them against the wall. "Or offensive." Storm screamed again as Wulph let go, but her wrists stayed in place. Wulph went back to her skirt, which was half off. Storm kicked him hard up the side of his head, he began to growl. "Fucking relax!! I'm not going to rape you!! I putting your damn skirt back on, for God's sake!!" Storm looked down, he WAS putting her skirt back on. She looked at him wierdly. "I know what you've been through and I know that your mind could disappear like that if I did rape you."

"How would you know?!"

"I... I've never told anyone but Queen Danielle this... but... I... Fuck... I was... Before Melody was born..." Wulph's eyes began to water, Storm watched on in surprise, Wulph was never this emotional, let alone in front of one of his worst enemies. "My brother... my own brother... Ronald raped me... several times... It ended just before he was arrested for Melody's rape and attempted murder... I wanted to push that button to kill him so much... but I convinced myself that Melody deserved it a lot more... Anyone raped at such a young age, if that's even possible, should have the honour of executing the people who did it..."

"W-Wulph...?"

"I wanted it just as much as he did... even though it was rape... I just felt some fucked up attraction to him... like I do with the rest of my family... I don't know why...! Maybe Ronald caused my corruption... Maybe it was what Bixa constantly wanted from me every second day... I just want to be like I was before it began..." Wulph began crying without restraint, Storm was shocked, she didn't think Wulph could have been raped, or by his own brother, and she couldn't believe he was this scarred.

"Wulph... It'll be okay... If I can live through it and if Melody can live through it, then you can too..."

"I... I want him back...!"

"Why?!"

"I want to feel him against my furry body... I want to feel his warm embrace... I want to feel him pounding so damn hard into me again..." Wulph began nibbling at Storm's neck passionately. "I want him to touch me gently in his favourite places... I feel so mixed up about it... wanting to kill him with my bare hands... wanting him pounding away inside me... it's making me so hot...!"

"Wulph...! Stop it...!"

"**ROSETTA!!!!**" Firenza had been brought down by Shadow and was furious at what she was seeing. "**WULPH, STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!!!!**"

"Haaahhhh... Firenza, lovely timing as usual..." Wulph huffed as he stood up. "Shadow, get in here." Shadow entered the cell, Wulph teleported behind him. Shadow flinched, he could feel Wulph's anger reach the no-go-zone. Shadow yelled as he was pushed hard into the wall and felt like he was being crushed. Wulph huffed again, this time in pleasure. "You've pushed me too far for the last time, Shadow...!"

"**GET OFF OF ME!!!! WULPH!!!! STOP IT!!!!**"

"Ohhhh... Shadow... Moan for me...!"

"**NO!!! GET OFF!!!!**"

"Wait... I have a much better idea." Wulph pulled out a syringe and suddenly stabbed it into his chest. Shadow cried out before he fell unconscious in Wulph's arms. "SCOURGE!!!!"

"Yes, sir?" Scourge walked past a disgusted Firenza and entered the cell.

"Take him to the new room." he threw the dead weight over to Scourge who dragged him away. "Now, Firenza..." Wulph exited the cell and walked to Firenza. She stepped back, her hands ready to unleash a red psychic hell. "You are going to get in that cell whether you like it or not." Wulph grabbed her hair and dragged her into the cell. Firenza screamed as she tried to claw his eyes out. He threw her in and locked the door behind her. She sat up and looked at him, tears were dripping down her face. Wulph laughed and walked away. "This plan is going to be PERFECT!!!"

Firenza crawled over to Storm and hugged her, Storm began crying as her mother pulled her arms away from the wall. She soon drifted to sleep, Firenza smiled, they were able to be together without any interruptions or risk to their safety. To a point.

Elizabeth yawned as she awoke, Marilynn sighed, except it wasn't Marilynn. Galahad had switched places with her. Elizabeth jumped, Galahad looked at her apologetically. Elizabeth smiled before realising something else, she was on Galahad's horse. She looked around, it was late and her horse was tagging along. Tristan and Marilynn seemed to have disappeared. Galahad smiled as he directed his horse out of the forest.

"I hear you're going to be punished tonight."

"No, I don' think he'd go tha' far..."

"Well, do you want to do it tonight?"

"W-wha'...?"

"We could sneak out to my father's castle."

"Maybe... bu' the wedding's tomorrow..."

"Hm... That is a problem. I may drop by tonight... You won't be commited to him yet."

"But... one of us has to be a virgin..."

"Father has a way of fixing that. He does something to the women before the wedding in case they aren't virgins."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not from what I've seen."

"Oh... okay..."

"So, tonight?"

"... Mmhm..."

They stopped in front of Elizabeth's castle. She hopped off and took her horse with her as she walked to the stables. She said goodbye to her horse and walked sadly into the castle. Her father was waiting, along with her younger sisters, Sandra and Joe were dressed up in identical dresses, the only way to tell them apart was by their expressions. Elizabeth's older brother was beside them hugging their mother, Echo was dressed up in the traditional clothes of the Howlfur family, courtesy of Wulph, considering he doesn't need them anymore. Elizabeth cried out as her father grabbed her arm. Her twin sisters screamed as he punched her in the side of her face. Elizabeth staggered up the stairs as her father dragged her. Her brother drew his sword and pushed his mother behind him, something was going terribly wrong with his father and he was going to stop him. Elizabeth screamed as she was thrown into her room. She crawled back as her father advanced on her with chains in his hands. She struggled as she was chained to a bed post, just as her brother came to the door. He held his sword out in challenge. Elizabeth shook her head, he could never win against their father.

"WILLIAM!!!!"

"Elizabeth, stay where you are!! I will handle it!!" he yelled at her.

"Stupid boy! You dare challenge me?!"

"I am not challenging you, Father, I am merely protecting my sister!"

"You will go downstairs and stay there until I am done!!"

"No!!" William walked to Elizabeth and stood proudly in front of her. "You will not harm her!! Lancelot would surely kill you!! I care about you too, Father, but something's wrong!! You never hurt Elizabeth this much!!"

"Hrrhh... Fine!! Just stay out of my way or I'll kill you!!" their father stormed out of the room. William sighed as he sat down next to Elizabeth. He put his sword down and embraced her. Elizabeth couldn't help but cry, the chains were impossible to break.

"It will be fine, Elizabeth, you will see..."

"No it will no'!! I don' wan' ter marry Lancelot, I don' wan' ter be hur'!! I... I will confide this much in you..."

"Elizabeth?"

"Galahad will be coming later... to... to... You must keep Father away! Just for a few hours, please?"

"You mean...? Elizabeth!! I will not have any part of this!!"

"William, please!! I need jus' this one favour!! I love Galahad!! I wan' ter marry him, no' Lancelot!!"

"I will not!!"

"Please, William...! It will no' be much trouble, all you would have ter do is guard my room...!"

"... Okay. When is he coming?"

"Nine."

"I will only do this until Father is asleep. That will be it."

"Thank you, William! I knew I could count on you!"

"Eli!!" the twins rushed in with their mother following them. "Are you okay?!" they both cried.

"Elizabeth, he did not hurt you much, did he?" their mother cried.

"No, Mother, I am fine..."

"Oh, praise the Lord! I thought that I had lost you!"

"I-I am fine, Mother, really..."

"Mother, I will stay here with Elizabeth tonight until Father is asleep."

"That would be fine."

"Eli, do you need anything?" the twins asked.

"Maria... Bella... I do not need anything, but if it is possible, could you please bring my night clothes to me?"

"Okay!" the twins ran to her closet and pulled out a long glamorous blue dress, they ran to Elizabeth and gave it to her. She smiled in reply. "Do you need anything else?"

"No, I will be fine now. If you don't mind, I'd like some time alone with William to discuss my protection." her sisters and mother left, William helped Elizabeth up on to the bed and sat next to her. She curled up and began to cry, she didn't want this life.

Shadow huffed as he walked to the sick bay, he was sick of his double life. He walked to Harmony's bed, Kitt was laying in a bed next to her's. Harmony's face was covered in blood, she had seemed to calm down quite a bit.

"Kitt, is she alright?"

"She is now. I'm amazed she hasn't cracked until now. Guess she inherited Melody's will."

"Does she need anything? I'd be more than happy to help."

"Why? You never care about people."

"I made a promise to Melody, alright? Besides... I have the feeling she's also inherited her mother's love for me."

"Luvvo. I'm going to check some stuff out on the computer, she won't need supervision so you can go if you'd like."

"Okay." Shadow sighed as he left to go to Wulph's office. He opened the door, suddenly yelling and closing it behind him as he turned away. He growled loudly, he did NOT need to see that. "Bastard...!"

"**KNOCK NEXT TIME, YOU IDIOT!!!!**" Wulph shouted as several crashes and thuds could be heard from inside the office. Silence ensued. "You can come in now." Shadow entered the room cautiously, not knowing whether he would be tackled to the ground and violated within an instant. "Learn to announce yourself, Shadow."

"Yes, sir..." he noticed something on his coat, a white stain. He shuddered at the thought. "Sir, Silver Wolf will be told to come after the movie."

"Good. I expect you and Scourge to be ready."

"Yes, sir."

"By the way, how exactly did you get out?" Wulph asked with a touch of danger.

"You didn't put a Chaos chain on me."

"Ah, right... How is Harmony?"

"Sir?"

"I saw how bad she was when she cracked. How is she now?"

"She's resting. Sir, are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

"What do you mean?" Wulph leaned back in his chair and put his feet up.

"I mean... capturing the royals and using them to destroy the school and the students..."

"Of course it is. Remember your promise, you are to do anything I ask of you."

"Yes, sir..."

"That reminds me, it's about time for your medicine."

Shadow looked away. "I don't want it..."

"You will have it, whether you like it or not. Unless you'd rather die..."

"Hhrrrrhhh... FINE, I'LL TAKE THE DAMN MEDICINE!!!!"

* * *

A/N: Ooooh, mystery time~ What's Wulph doing with Shadow now? And what do they want with royals? Find out in a few chapters or so. Please R+R


	25. Captive Audience

Well, I'm back from my little rehab session with myself and Echo, so let's hope these are better chapters~ ^^

* * *

**Crystellagon High**

**Chapter 25 - Captive Audience**

Elizabeth sighed as she rolled on to her back, William was still with her. She began to play with her hair as she grew bored. It was late, but Galahad was still nowhere to be seen.

"Do you mind if I sing, Will...?"

"No, not at all. I enjoy your voice, it's gentle."

"Thank you..." Elizabeth cleared her throat, it was obvious she was nervous. "_Take a look inside your heart... what seems fair today... tomorrow it may not... Just a walk or a journey... don't stop reaching high, don't let the time pass you by... So many ways that you can try to forget... So many ways you'll find wake up to regret... Some day, one day, we'll say 'Live life', 'I know'... Hold on, hold tight, don't let go, don't lose sight..._" Elizabeth stopped when she noticed a silhouette with a faint cyan glow on her balcony. She sat up and smiled, William turned to look. "Galahad...!"  
[A/N: She loses her accent when she sings.]

"My fair Lady Howlfur..." Galahad walked to the bed and bowed when William stood up. "Sir."

"You must be Sir Galahad. I am honoured." William bowed in return. "Although you are a knight of King Arthur, I warn you that if you so much as consider hurting my sister-"

"Do not worry yourself, I respect women and treat them as people and not mere toys."

"I will hold you to your word, Sir Galahad. I will guard the room until I am not needed." William turned to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, please alert me if anything is wrong."

"I will... Thank you, William... I am forever gra'eful..." William reluctantly left the room. Elizabeth smiled sweetly as Galahad began removing his armour. "Why are you in armour...?"

"I had to convince Father I was going to the forest to train."

"Oh... How much armour do you wear...?"

"Not much, but it is heavy... **Ughh!**" He accidently dropped his body armour on his foot. He hissed as he rubbed the foot. He continued to remove more armour carefully until he finally finished. He jumped on to the bed and climbed on top of Elizabeth. Elizabeth's face instantly went red, Galahad smirked as his did too. "You are so beautiful, Elizabeth..."

"G-Galahad..." Heat began to radiate from her, Galahad laughed softly as he leaned forward and kissed her gently on her lips.

...

Sonic yawned as he stood up and left, he was getting bored. He walked to the building and walked through it. He stopped when he heard a noise from the office area. He cautiously walked through the area, the sound became clear, someone was crying. He looked around until he came to the spot he and Amy hid when they were trying to work out who was screaming. Diamond and Mikkah were leaning on each other, both unconscious, Melani was in Mikkah's arms, she was terrified. Sonic held his arms open, Melani crawled out of Mikkah's hold and ran to him. She was covered in blood, as were the other girls.

"Melani, go find someone, they'll help you." He said softly.

"Okay, Sonikku..." Melani ran off as Sonic looked over at Wulph's office, wondering whether he should check up on him to see if he was planning anything.  
[A/N: She picked up the nickname from Harmony]

"Who am I kidding...? He's probably raping someone..."

Unfortunately his curiosity got the better of him. He sneaked over to the door and opened it a crack. His eyes widened as all colour drained from his face. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, it was impossible! He flinched when Wulph looked at him directly, spotting his green eyes. He started screaming orders at Shadow, who instantly lunged at him. Sonic yelled as the door smashed him back, allowing Shadow to grab his shirt and begin punching him. Sonic pushed him off and got up. The two hedgehogs sped through the school slamming each other into everything. Shadow stopped when they reached the pool, Sonic stopped too. Shadow sighed as he walked to the water and secretly pulled out a cloth. Sonic cautiously walked towards him.

"Shadow?"

"Just fuck off, Sonic."

"You know, we're here for you. You don't need to go through this alone."

"**I SAID FUCK OFF!**"

"Hey, I'm just trying to help."

"Well, you're not! And you're never going to again!" Shadow turned and launched himself at Sonic. The blue hedgehog yelped as Shadow got the cloth around his neck and pulled back tightly. Sonic struggled as Shadow walked back with him. "You life ends here and now!"

"Sh-Shadow! W-what are you doing?"

"Ending your life!" Shadow pulled him back with him into the pool. He let go of the hedgehog and got out via the ladder. He grunted as he pulled the ladder out, denying Sonic escape from the water. He smiled as he watched Sonic splash desperately. Sonic screamed for help, he was terrified. He began to sink, he screamed louder as he went under. He clawed at the surface as he felt faint. He sobbed as he closed his eyes, passing out. He floated silently in the water, slowly rising back to the surface. Shadow laughed as he left the dying hedgehog. "Pathetic. I'm ashamed to be mistaken for you."

...

It was soon morning, Elizabeth smiled as she sat up in her bed. A knock came from the door, Elizabeth quickly fixed herself up before allowing entry.

"Come in!" William entered the room quickly and shut the door. "William?"

"Today we lose you..."

"Don' worry, Will. I'll visi' you and everyone else every month."

"It is not that..."

"What's wrong?"

"I have heard what Sir Lancelot does to his new brides after the wedding..."

"W-what?"

"He chains them down in his basement and..." He couldn't finish.

"I-I'm sure he doesn' do that..."

"I would not bank on that, Elizabeth. I have talked with the women themselves, they burst into tears after telling me."

"... William... I have to admit... I am scared..."

"Just hope that he will go easy on you." William sighed as Elizabeth got out of bed. She stretched her arms as she walked over to her white gown. "Elizabeth, I'm worried that you'll get hurt."

"Don't worry, William, I'll be fine." Of course, she wouldn't be.

...

Sonic moaned as he came to, also coughing up water. He tried to move, finding he was chained tightly to a wall. He grunted as he tried to break free until he saw what was around him. He gasped as he noticed Melody, Krystal, Topaz and Harmony chained to other walls. He couldn't believe it. Something screwed up was happening, something really screwed up. He suddenly noticed that Melody and Harmony were blindfolded and gagged but their battered sisters weren't. Sonic growled, somebody was going to pay for this.

"nnn...mo...ther..." Krystal moved a little as she woke up. "where...am i...?"

"Krystal? Are you alright?" Sonic cried.

"yes...i guess...but...where...am i...?"

"I...I don't know. But I'll do everything I can to protect you."

"thank...you...but...we cannot...accept..."

"Why?"

"wulph's plan...he's going...to kill...everyone..."

"What?"

"shhhh...not so...loud...scourge will...hurt us..."

"More like he is going to." Scourge walked into the room. He smirked as he took his gloves off. He put a pair of black leather fingerless gloves on, both of which had metal spikes on his knuckles. He took his jacket off and walked towards Krystal. "What the hell are you doing, Krystal?"

"stay away...from me...you bastard...!"

"Hmhmhmhmhmmm... I love helpless women...much easier to rape..."

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!"

"Shut up, Blue, you'll get your turn." The remark put Sonic right in his place. "Now, my princess..."

"i said...Stay away from me!" Pale blue crystals burst out of her chest and knocked Scourge back. "scum...!"

"Hrrrhhh..." Scourge moaned as he sat up rubbing his head. "You're lucky I'm not allowed to kill you...!"

"serves...you...right...!"

"Krystal? You okay?" Sonic questioned

"yes...i'm just...weak is all..."

"I'll get you out of here, I promise."

"Aw, so sweet, I think I'm going to throw up." Scourge stood up and walked to his jacket, picking it up and putting it back on. "Trust me, it ain't going to be so sweet after Wulph's done with youse."

"What is he going to do to us?" Sonic asked.

"Ha! Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you. Besides, all I know is it's got something to do with what happened to Espio."

"He's going to turn us into monsters?"

"Nah. I heard something about you being the something of Chaos and the royals having some sort of special energy." Scourge walked towards the door. He opened it before looking back at the two. "But you didn't hear it from me." Scourge slammed the door behind him.

Melody jolted awake. She began panicking as she found she couldn't see, talk or move. Krystal looked at her sadly. "the poor...thing..."

"Melody, settle down! It's alright!" Melody relaxed a little after hearing Sonic's voice. "Eggman's going to pay for this!"

...

Elizabeth walked down the aisle with her father. It was the day she'd lose her freedom. Lancelot looked at her and smiled softly, luckily he couldn't see Elizabeth's tears. She whimpered softly as she held Lancelot's hands. Both turned their heads to King Arthur, or rather Yuri in golden armour. Elizabeth couldn't help crying more, she didn't want to be hurt. The ceremony commenced and went on without complication. Galahad entered the church towards the end, sword at the ready. Lancelot looked at him, their eyes arguing with each other.

"If anyone knows why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." Arthur said. Nobody said a thing, Galahad wouldn't even contest his father for Elizabeth knowing the consequences. "You are now man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Lancelot, however, took that line one step further. He pinned Elizabeth to the ground and smirked. She began to squirm as he eased her legs apart, her face beginning to burn red. "Uh... Lancelot...? Can't you wait until...?"

"No. I know there is someone here who loves her dearly and I want to see them broken-hearted." Elizabeth began to scream again. "Oh, shut up!"

Galahad growled, he knew his father had found out. He knew his father knew about his love for Elizabeth. It made his blood boil to see him do this to her. "**FATHER! DO NOT DO THIS!**"Galahad charged towards him, ready to strike him down. "**I LOVE ELIZABETH AND I'LL PROTECT HER WITH MY LIFE!**"

"Galahad. I wish not to strike you, but..." Lancelot drew his sword. "If I must." The two fought furiously, barely missing Elizabeth several times. The two would never stop, until Galahad slipped up. Lancelot stabbed his sword through Galahad's stomach. Elizabeth screamed as Galahad fell to his knees. She ran to him and held him tightly to her body. "Pathetic."

"Galahad! Why did you have to do this?"

"I love you, Elizabeth..."

"You fool...!" Elizabeth didn't hold back her tears. She couldn't believe Galahad was dying in her arms!

"I will always love you, Lady Elizabeth Howlfur, today, tomorrow, and forever and a day... I will never stop watching you from the heavens... I will be your guardian angel... I forgive you for marrying my father... I know you always wanted to be with me, but now, you will bare my son... please... stay alive and well for his sake..." His eyes closed slowly, he let out his last breathe as he passed away.

"G-Galahad...? **NOOOOO!**"

Six years later, Elizabeth looked down at the grave of her love. In her arms was her son, the boy was the spitting image of his father. Melani was the boy, she had gone through painful body dyes also. The boy was placed down on the ground as Elizabeth remembered the day he was killed. The son walked to the grave and put his hand on his father's sword, which was at the head of the grave along with the gravestone. He pulled it from the ground and held it in both hands. Lancelot walked to Elizabeth and embraced her. He looked down at the grave and shed a tear, he loved Galahad, he didn't want to kill him. The boy walked to them with the sword in his hands. Lancelot and Elizabeth looked down at him, they smiled at his resemblance. Lancelot chuckled as he remembered how Galahad did the exact same thing at the same age.

"You look just like your father... Galahad the Second."

A message then came up before the credits began to play, 'This was recorded a month ago, since then it has been edited heavily.'

By this time, almost every girl in the hall was crying. Most of the boys had pretty much fled just before they started. Silver Wolf was left behind, he got up and walked towards the exit. Miranda walked towards him, she tugged on his arm to get his attention.

"Wulph wants to see you in his office."

"Why?"

"Dunno." Miranda continued on her way. Silver Wolf looked at her, shrugged and made his way to Wulph's office.

"Weird... I haven't done anything, have I?" Silver Wolf knocked on the door to Wulph's office.

"Get the hell in here..." Wulph growled.

"Sir- **AUGH!**" As soon as Silver Wolf entered the room he was struck down by Shadow and Scourge. He yelled as he tried to protect himself, finding that he was too slow to stop them. He was soon knocked unconscious. Wulph smirked as he opened the back door.

"New room, Scourge."

"Yes, sir."

Scourge picked the wolf up and carried him through. Shadow leaned back against a wall and wiped a few drops of blood off of his hands. Wulph walked to Shadow and grabbed his hand. Shadow growled as Wulph licked the blood off, he slapped his hand across Wulph's face before wiping the saliva off. Wulph smirked as he walked back to his chair and sat down. He picked up a picture and looked at it smiling with a blush spreading across his face.

"Hmmm... So masculine." Wulph laughed.

"The hell are you looking at now?" Shadow huffed.

"Funny you should ask... It's great what you can get with cameras..." Shadow walked over to him and looked over his shoulder. His face drained of colour. "So sexy..."

"W-w-w-w-w-"

"Where did I get it? It's called CCTV, Shadow."

"G-give me that!" Shadow snatched the picture from Wulph's grasp and tore it up. He panted as he glared at the wolf. "Fuck you, Wulph!"

Shadow stormed towards the door. Scourge came back, walking to Wulph. He nodded to the hedgehog, both smirked as they looked at Shadow. Scourge launched himself at Shadow, slamming his head straight into the door. Shadow groaned as he was pulled back over to the desk. Scourge picked him up and slammed him on to the desk. Wulph laughed as the hedgehog tried to focus. Wulph stood up and pulled Shadow's head closer. He cried out as he tried to move, finding Scourge was sitting on top of him. Shadow smirked, he disappeared, they had forgotten to put a Chaos chain on him again. Wulph scoffed, sitting back down. Scourge got off the desk and looked at Wulph.

"Neise and Oriana next. Get Lillum and Rose to help you."

"Yes, sir."

...

Miranda yawned as she stood up, stretching her arms as she walked through the empty grounds, it was great that she had the whole school to herself since everyone would still be in the hall, no idiots to bother her. She suddenly noticed something in the corner of her eye, she turned to face it, Michael was walking towards her. She growled as she kept walking, she heard him snicker, what the hell was he doing?

"Miranda, nice to see you again." He laughed.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing... apart from you."

"Well, you aren't going to get me."

"Oh, but I beg to differ." Miranda stopped and turned to face him, Michael smirked. _Everything is going perfectly... cue, Violet_. The purple and green hedgehog snuck up behind her with a thick rope in her hands. "And I think Violet does too."

"Violet? What does she have to do with this?"

"Well, apart from having a serious grudge against you... She's right behind you."

"**WHA- KKKHHH!**" Violet pulled Miranda against her with the rope against her throat. Miranda struggled to move, Violet had become much stronger from the last time they clashed. Why didn't she sense her? "Mikkhhhallll..." She couldn't talk properly, let alone breathe. She began to kick Violet in the shins, but it didn't do anything. Miranda cursed as she drifted into darkness.

...

Shadow growled as he smashed his way through the school, he was absolutely furious at Wulph. He wanted to kill him so much but he knew he couldn't. He sat down on a silver seat and exhaled. He held his head in his hands as he shook it. He wanted out so badly. He roared in fury as he stood up and kicked the seat, leaving a large dent in it. He fell to his knees crying, soon stopping when he heard something. He looked to his left, Melani was struggling to walk. He ran to her and picked her up. Why had she come all this way? He was sure he saw her running from Sonic. Her condition was bad, but it was improving. Melani was breathing deeply, it was obvious she was in pain.

"Sad hedgehog...Meli hurt..."

"Where's your mother?"

"Near big bad wolf's room..."

"Okay, I'll get you all fixed up."

Shadow began to walk back to Wulph's office with Melani in his arms. He walked to the girls' hiding place, gasping at what he saw. Mikkah had woken up and was crying, both in pain and fear for her child. Diamond was holding her as she leaned against the wall. Melani cried out for her mother, she returned the cry with another. Shadow put the child down and ran off, soon coming back with an angry Kitt in his arms. She growled as she was put down. She looked over at the girls and beckoned to them to come to her. Mikkah was first to move, Melani cried out to her, she returned it with yet another cry. She suddenly stopped before Kitt and Melani, she burst into flames. Kitt held Melani away as Mikkah yelled, everyone was alarmed by the spontaneous combustion. The flames soon died down, Mikkah stood up without any trouble. Kitt nodded, she understood that she had just healed herself. Diamond then began to crawl towards them, she was in horrible pain. Shadow walked to her and picked her up, taking her to the sick bay. Kitt looked at Melani, she was healthy enough to stay out of sick bay. She waved to her as she followed Shadow. Mikkah picked up Melani and walked through the school, going outside. She looked around, spotting Silver at the main gates. She walked to him and smiled. Silver took Melani from her and bounced her in his arms.

"Are you two alright?"

"Yeah, Kitt decided Melani was healthy enough. I healed myself, but it still hurt..." She practically had to burn herself to heal, always painful but always helpful too.

"As long as you two are okay, I'm happy..."

"Melani, do you want to go back to Kitt just to make sure?"

"Yes, Meli like Kitty." Mikkah smiled as she put Melani down and watched her run back to the sick bay.

...

Miranda moaned as she opened her eyes. She growled, she was in a familar place, Violet's cave. She began to notice her surroundings, she was tied up against a wall and there was a horrible stench in the air. She looked around, gasping at what she saw. Echo was nearby, lying in a heap surrounded by empty bottles. His arms and legs had bandages on them and he was in dirty torn clothes. He seemed to be breathing heavily, like he was having trouble. Miranda growled, he was most probably attacked by Violet, several times too by the look of it. Violet suddenly jumped down in front of her, Miranda scowled.

"Hewwo, Miwandaaaaa~!"

"What the hell do you want?"

"Hmmmm... Wevenge."

"Right, good luck with that." Michael and Mock Echo walked to her and stood tall over her. "Ah, shit."

"Hello, Miranda. Nice to see you again." Michael smirked creepily.

"Get the hell away from me."

"mmmhhh...who...who's there...?" Echo began to move, he moaned as he dragged himself up to his hands and knees. Violet looked over at him, her eyes lighting up brightly. She pounced on to him, Echo cried out as he was forced down on to his stomach. Violet laughed happily as she clawed at his arms. "s...stop it...! g-get off...!"

Violet burst out laughing. "You're lucky I dun wanna wape youuuuu~!"

"stop it...! please...!"

"Hmhmhmhmhmhmmm..." Mock Echo walked over to Echo and knelt down in front of him. "How does it feel now, Echo? How does it feel to be hurt so much, to be driven to the edge?" Mock Echo edged forward until his face was millimetres away from Echo's face. "How does it feel...to go insane?"

Echo's eyes widened as Violet got off. It was as if his words had triggered something. Echo closed his eyes and fell unconscious. Miranda watched in horror as Mock Echo and Violet picked up the body and moved it out of the room they were in. Michael chuckled, Miranda glared at him, shocked by his reaction.

"What the hell did they just do to him?" Miranda shouted.

"Nothing, he's been injected with something. It came into effect at that moment." It was obvious he was lieing. Something else had happened, something seriously wrong.

"Whatever..." Miranda relaxed and looked away. If she was there to stay she might as well be comfortable.

...

Megan walked through the school with Frost by her side, she was happily gazing at him, engrossed in his eyes. Frost smiled as they sat down together. He put his arm around her and leaned towards her lips. Megan blushed as she leaned forward to meet him. They were barely touching when Megan suddenly pulled away. She cried out in pain and turned away from Frost. He raised a hand to offer help, having it slapped harshly away. She stood up and looked down at him, he looked up at her with worry. He then realised something, her eyes...they had changed. Her eyes had become unfocused, like she was tired or sick, neither of which was affecting her. Frost stood up, only to earn a hard kick to the chest. He coughed as Megan stormed off, something was calling her. She soon found the source, Wulph was standing outside the main building. He held a remote in his hand, a sadistic grin on his face.

"Megan...Nice of you to join me."

"Sir."

"I need your help with something..." Wulph laughed darkly.

Thea and Eon were still in the hall, they were the only ones left sitting. They laughed as they got closer to each other. Thea blushed as she felt Eon grab her right arm. They slowly edged closer and closer until Megan interrupted them. Thea looked away nervously as Eon faced her head on.

"Megan? You need something?"

"Yes. Wulph wants to see you both in his office."

"He can get stuffed. We aren't going anywhere near that place."

"Wulph wants to see you both in his office. Immediately." Megan said firmly.

"And I said we aren't going." Eon retorted.

"Wulph wants to see you both in his office. _Immediately_." To emphasise her order she pulled out a handgun and held it to Eon's head. He quickly raised his hands, so did Thea. Luckily everyone that was left in the hall had left by that moment. Megan remained emotionless as she then pointed the gun at Thea, ready to pull the trigger at any second.

"H-hey, you don't need to use t-that...!" Thea cried.

"Wulph wants to see you both in his office."

"A-alright! We'll go!" They both stood up.

"Just to make sure you do..." Megan trailed off as she attached a silencer to her handgun. She poked it into Thea's arm and shot her. Thea screamed in horror as she fell to the ground. Eon growled loudly as his hands began to glow with darkness. "Now go."

"Why are you doing this, Megan?"

"I was asked to."

"By who?"

"You will find out soon enough."

Eon helped Thea up and walked her through the school with Megan closely following, she stabbed her gun into Eon's back every now and then to make sure he didn't disobey. They came to Wulph's office and entered. There both Wulph and Shadow were waiting. Megan closed the door behind them and locked it. She then discarded the gun and walked to Shadow. She held on to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Shadow scowled, he was still pretty pissed off at Wulph. Thea couldn't help but shed tears, the pain in her arm was agony. Eon held her tightly, ready to protect her from Wulph. Wulph chuckled as he went behind his desk and sat in the chair. He leaned back and smirked, just being there was having a huge effect on them, he loved that about being evil. He was recognised as being a psychopath, meaning no one would get in his way unless they had a death wish.

"What do you want from us?" Eon growled.

"Nothing much...just Thea's body and guarantee that you won't interfere with my plan."

"Y-you aren't getting my body...!" Thea rebutted.

"I beg to differ." Wulph stood up. He smirked, pulling out a syringe. "Shadow, Megan."

"Yes, sir."

Shadow rushed into Eon, trying to keep him away while ignoring the pain being caused by Eon's powers. Megan and Wulph advanced on Thea, she couldn't help but let herself be restrained, the pain was too much to ignore. Megan pushed her against the door as Wulph readied the syringe. Thea fainted the instant the needle pierced her unharmed arm. Eon yelled as he pushed Shadow back, earning a right hook to the face.

"**WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?**" Eon smashed Shadow into the opposite wall and went to her side.

"I've only injected her with my personal chemical. It won't do much at this moment but it can kill if not properly treated." Wulph laughed happily. He then sighed and turned away. "Unfortunately I gave her a small dose so I won't really get the effect I was hoping for..."

"**YOU'RE A FUCKING BASTARD!**" Eon launched himself at Wulph, he merely teleported behind him and smirked again.

"I'd suggest getting Thea to Kitt. This'll at least keep you out of my way for a while. Just be lucky I'm letting you escape with your life and your virginity." Wulph disappeared from the room. Shadow and Megan relaxed, they weren't required to do anything more.

"Rrrhh...He's going to pay for this!" Eon yelled as he picked up Thea.

...

Mikkah and Silver were sitting at the main gate, they had nothing to do, yet again they had a free period and were getting annoying with the frequency of teachers' absences. Mikkah suddenly stood up, Silver soon followed. She shook her head and continued to talk with him.

"Silver!" Mikkah said desperately.

"What?"

"Shut up!"

"Wha-"

"SHH!" She put a hand over his mouth and her ears stuck out. Soon they could both hear the rolling sound.

"What is that?"

"Wheels?" Silver asked. Mikkah shrugged. Soon it began to get louder. They both turned around only to see a small red thing coming out of an alleyway.

"What is tha-" His sentenced stopped half way. Soon the thing rolled out of the alley and was plainly visible. It was a wagon; a proper, little red wagon. Inside were several finished bottles of whiskey which were giving off quite a stench. But that stench was barely recognisable compared to the stench of the creature on top of them. It was a hedgehog. His faded white and blue stripes barely invoked their memories.

"Echo?" They both cried in unison. The poorly dressed and smelly hedgehog simply rolled the wagon out. He was heading for the street. Silver quickly grabbed it and pulled it into the school with his psychic powers. Mikkah ran over to him.

"Echo! Echo! Are you alright?" She asked, sounding desperate. He looked at her, but the eyes were different. They weren't old or wise like Echo's eyes. They were bright and, in a way, innocent. He blinked at her.

"Beautiful." She blushed lightly against herself.

"What?" Silver grumbled. "Hey. Back off. She's mine." Echo looked at him.

"You look funny." He laughed, his arm lifted one of the bottles which was not yet empty to his lips. Mikkah scowled.

"What is this?"

"Whiskey."

"Why are you drinking it?"

"'Cause it hurts."

"What hurts?"

"They hurt."

"Who?"

"You?"

"What?"

"Whoooooo are you? Who-Who! Who-Who!" She slapped him lightly.

"Enough of this. What's wrong?"

"How can I tell you what's wrong when I don't know what's right?" His arms lifted higher. He wasn't wearing these clothes when he disappeared, but Mikkah believed them to not have been so dirty a few days before. Because covering his arms were small bandages made out of the sleeves and sides of his shirt. On his legs were bits of underwear; torn into wrappings. Mikkah put a hand over her mouth.

"Oh my god!" Silver grimmmaced.

"Let's get him to Nurse Kitt right away!"

...

Melani giggled as Kitt tickled her, they were both having fun, at least until Eon turned up with Thea in his arms. Kitt immediately stopped playing and attended to Thea, placing her on a bed and, rather disgustingly, pulled the bullet out of her arm. Thea instantly awoke and screamed in agony. Kitt then bandaged her arm up and threw the bullet away. She sighed as Melani watched with interest.

"What happened?"

"Megan's working for Wulph! She shot Thea! Then Wulph injected something into Thea but he said it won't have the effect he wanted!"

"Hm. I believe this'll only pass. If this is Wulph's personal chemical, if it's a small amount it'll easily pass through her system without too much trouble. If she had a large amount, however, she could die."

"So she'll be alright?"

"Yeah, she'll suffer side-effects though. Personality switch and a very high fever. I can easily monitor her."

"Thanks, Nurse."

"No need, I do this for money."

"Kitty?" Melani questioned innocently.

"Yes, Melani?"

"What's wrong with Thea?" The little girl was completely forgotten and everything that was said had gone straight over her head.

"She was hurt but she's going to be fine. She just needs to rest a little."

"Okay."

"I'll come back later to check on her." Eon left quietly, happy that Thea would be alright. But he needed to get to Wulph before anyone else was hurt.

Minutes later, Silver and Mikkah came in with Echo in their arms. Kitt scowled, what had the hedgehog gotten himself into now?

"Kitt, we found him like this." Silver said sadly.

"I think I'll call Reina in..." Mikkah left the room with Melani following curiously.

"Hi, nurse. You're hot."

"Yeah. I get that a lot. Tell me, who are you?" The hedgehog propped himself from a laying position on to one elbow.

"It's a funny thing but... You know? I know I am Echo the Hedgehog but aside from that I really don't know who I am. And another thing. You're hot."

"I know."

"Seriously."

"Hell yeah."

"The Secret Service is here." Mikkah said as she re-entered with Melani in her arms.

"Tell you what. How about once you're off duty we head out to that new club on Marriland Street? Maybe back to your place after that..." Kitt suddenly slapped him hard across the face, her expression remaining the same.

"Sorry I don't screw students half my age." Kitt replied, finding her needles.

"This won't hurt a bit."

"I hope not. If it does I'll have to hurt you. Except, maybe you'll like it." He laughed. Kitt scowled as she stabbed a needle into his arm in anger. Of course the SS was there. Without his brain Echo was a virtual Mock Echo, and NO ONE needs another one of those running around. Especially Kitt.

...

Miranda opened an eye, it had been half an hour and Violet hadn't even bothered looking at her. She glared at Violet, something was up. She giggled happily as Mock Echo caressed her. Maybe he was keeping Violet from slaughtering her. Michael was nearby, obviously bored. It appeared he needed them to do something in order for him to do something himself. Violet suddenly noticed Miranda's glare, she grinned. She turned to Mock Echo, he nodded. Michael stood up and cracked his knuckles. Violet sprinted to Miranda and jumped on to her at full speed, slamming her head into the rock behind her. She snarled as Violet grinned from ear to ear. Mock Echo watched on in amusement as Michael walked to them.

"Get the hell off of me!"

"Oh, Miwandaaaaa~! I has a pwesent for you~!"

"Okay, two things. One, lose the stupid cutesy talk, it's disgusting and it doesn't suit you. Two, your presents suck balls."

"You'we gowing to wish you hadn't said thaaaaat~!" Violet slashed across her right cheek, blood dripped from the wounds freely. "Here's you'we pwesent~!"

Violet jumped back, Michael smirked as he knelt down over Miranda. "Hello, my love..."

"Ditto goes for you!"

"Hm, I love how you have spunk..." He leaned forward, closer and closer until...

"**I SAID,**" Miranda kicked him hard in the stomach. He fell back and clutched his stomach. "**GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!**"

"Rrrhh... Usually I don't have bloodlust...but this is an exception!" Michael closed in on her again. Miranda growled as he threatened to bite her neck. She began pushing him away with her legs, finding that he was coming on to her just as strong. She grunted as they wrestled, Michael's fangs were a freakish reminder of how obsessed with her he was, also that he would do _anything_ to be with her.

"Get...the fuck...away from me...!" Her right leg slipped, his fangs plunged into her neck. "**AAAAAA**AAHHHhhhhhhhhhh..."

* * *

Well everyone's in crap again ^^ Hope these chapters are beginning to get better as I progress through them.


	26. Countdown To Chaos

Moving along now from the fail of a movie... ^^'

_Note - If you skipped Chapter 25 because you thought it was the note, go right back there and start reading._

* * *

**Crystellagon High**

**Chapter 26 - Countdown To Chaos**

Kitt stepped outside of her examination room and sighed. The SS, Mikkah and Silver were waiting on the seats. Most of the school was standing to the side of them, waiting anxiously for the verdict.

"Nut and berries." She said with a sigh.

"He doesn't know who he is, what he is or when he is. He knows his name and some life skills he's used all his life but that's it. Complete identity wipe-out." The lead SS officer groaned and stood up, her stature intentionally both intimidating and enticing to the cat.

"Is it permanent?"

"Probably not. There is some neural damage, but it can be repaired. The only question is how he will recover." She smiled sensually at her.

"Nothing to worry about right?" The woman hummed a low note to herself and looked at the others.

"5149 years of Trojan history riding on that man's back. What do you think he'll remember first?" She looked back at the nurse harshly.

"The time he chose his country over his love for Queen Cleopatra and condemned her to die by her own hand rather than Antony's? The time he was falsely accused and imprisoned by the King of Acorn then tortured for 879 straight days? How about the time his own brother died trying to save him? What do you think, nurse?" The cat blinked... has he really gone through all of that?

"If he doesn't remember who he is before he remembers the bad parts then we'll have another Mock Echo running amuck." She turned to Mikkah.

"You're always trying to prove how strong you are. How about you handle this? Help Echo the Hedgehog remember his past. Save our future." Mikkah scoffed.

"Why should I, Reina? You're always a complete asshole to anyone who's under sixteen!"

"Because The Friendly Contract applies whether he's a good guy or bad guy." She said. "And you wouldn't want me to give an extremely horrible and degrading report to Her Majesty when she is found, do you? I clearly remember the Yasataro Incident quite well..." And with a wave of her hand a smoke grenade went off. And the troop was gone.

"She..still can't remember that...! Can she...?" Mikkah gasped in horror. Silver held her arm.

"What does she mean by the Yasataro Incident?"

"It was...horrible... My worst mistake ever was taking that mission... I lost Princess Topaz to Hideaka...he almost raped her...! It was all my fault...! I allowed her to fall into enemy hands...! Her family still doesn't know the truth...! I-if they find out-"

"It's alright, they won't... Reina's just joking, I'm sure of it."

"Yeah, her joking usually ends up with me lying like hell to Her Majesty to get out of the dungeons..."

...

Miranda panted loudly as Michael pulled away from her and wiped his mouth. She growled loudly as she shook, he was going to pay dearly for this! Michael smirked as he stood up and looked over at Violet, she had enjoyed the whole show. Mock Echo had also been amused by the display. Miranda roared in fury as she broke free of her chains. Violet jumped in front of Michael, all claws bared. The two girls lunged at each other. Violet began viciously tearing at Miranda as she pounded her way out of Violet's way. As soon as she broke free of Violet, she launched herself at Michael. She suddenly stopped and smirked.

"Michael, if you want this, then come and get it!" Michael took the opportunity, he advanced on her until she grabbed the front of his shirt. She spun him around dangerously fast, letting go and sending him face-first into a rock wall. Miranda then bolted, never looking back. "This is really starting to shit me..."

Back at the cave, Michael was barely awake as he tried to focus himself. Violet kicked his head back into the wall. "**INCOMPETENCE!**"

"Hey, I'm sorry! Alright?"

"Sorry isn't good enough!" Violet readied another kick, only to be stopped by Mock Echo. "Mocky?"

"Leave him. Miranda was mad enough to begin with. We can get her again easily."

"... **YOU'RE LUCKY!**" She kicked him hard into the wall again, this time he was knocked unconscious.

...

Echo walked down the hallway, grinning as he went. Mikkah ran up from behind him.

"So...where to now?" He smiled and pointed to Wulph's office.

"There!"

"Um... how about no?" She put a hand on his arm to tug him back.

"How about yes! Don't you see?" He tore his arm away.

"The dragon's lair holds the treasure!" Mikkah blinked.

"That's a pick up line!"

"Treasure?"

"And just who's 'lair' are you talking about?"

"Dragons eat maidens."

"And you want some maiden? All you've talked about so far is sex!"

"We need to rescue them!"

"That's not a dragon's lair!"

"Of course it is! Everyone says it is. Wulph the great and terrible dragon. And the horrible screams I've heard!" Mikkah blinked...

"Echo... **THOSE WERE FUCKING ORGASMS!**" She blushed lightly at the word. Echo didn't move.

"Such spells once done cannot be undone." He pulled out his sword, a golden rapier with the words' Lord of Chaos' inscribed on to the blade. Mikkah blinked.

"The door is impenetrable."

"Then try the window." He told her. Suddenly she smacked her own forehead. Why didn't she think of that?

Echo quickly ran outside of the school and found the place where the window faced the light. He quickly smashed it and entered the dark room.

"The Pit." He spat. Mikkah came inside.

"It reminds me of Crete." Her eyes widened.

"What about it?"

"... It was dark in the castle... and the women... oh..."

"What about the women?"

"They would have such orgasms..." He half moaned. Mikkah scoffed.

"Just... keep going." Echo was once a baddy?

"Right... to the palisades!" He began to search the room for signs of a hidden passage. Mikkah sighed and sat down in Wulph's desk. It didn't look that unusual. Mostly pictures of Melody, Shadow, and other people he'd raped. She scoffed and saw a picture of Harmony. She was practically nude and crying. She felt an anger rise within her and slammed the picture face down. Suddenly a sound came from the wall on the left. She looked and a corridor had opened up.

It smelled like blood.

"Long live Troy! My curse on Sparta!" He shouted as he charged down the steep stairwell, only to trip over the incline and fall down what must have been 2 flights. Mikkah sighed and lit a flame from her fingers to give them light. She slowly made her way down to the bottom where Echo was swinging at the air.

"Dragons! Where are you?" She bonked him on the head as she passed into the dark tunnel. Echo nodded at what was either something or nothing and followed. Soon a slight moaning could be heard. They quickened their pace.

"Wulph...? Wulph! No!" That voice sounded familiar. It was Storm.

"Storm? It's us!" Mikkah shouted.

"Good... look out. There are cameras...he can see..."

"He's out. So is his gang. Apparently he had something more important to do than be perverted." She soon found the cell holding dear Storm and her mother.

"It's great to see you."

"Tis my honour fair maid." Echo said, coming into view. Storm's eyes widened.

"You're alright?" Mikkah sighed.

"Long story. Let's get you out." She tried the door, but it was solid.

"I'll fetch the key." Echo said. He had just turned to leave when Mikkah held him back.

"You stay in case more dragons come. I'll fetch the key." Echo nodded.

"You can count on me." Mikkah sighed. If only she knew that. She began to walk, no, run back to the office. She came to a sudden halt when Shadow slammed down in front of her just as she entered the office. She readied herself as Shadow looked down at her.

"Shadow..."

"Mikkah. You shouldn't stick your nose into other people's business."

"I could say the same thing to you."

"Oh?"

"You were watching me this whole time. Ever since Reina showed up."

"You have me. Now I have you."

Shadow lunged at Mikkah, she moved swiftly to the right. She kicked him across the room and threw a fireball at him. He waved the fireball off and returned with a Chaos Spear. Mikkah was hit in the stomach, she clutched her torso and spat out some blood. Shadow bolted into her, pinning her against the wall. Beside her was a mirror, Shadow smashed it and grabbed a large shard of glass. He held it close to her throat. Mikkah grunted as she tried to push his arm away. She cried out as he began to draw blood, Shadow's expression was horrifyingly evil. Mikkah then decided to revert to basic training with Scarlett, her 'sister' in the SS, if the going gets tough, the tough gets dirty. She kicked him hard enough in the special area to send him falling backwards. He doubled over in pain, allowing Mikkah to kick the living shit out of him. She then began to stomp on his already beyond repair privates. Shadow screamed, he couldn't help it, he was in agony! Mikkah scoffed as she turned and left, Shadow would soon heal himself and come after her again, especially after that attack. She suddenly fell to the ground, his hand had gripped her left foot. She kicked furiously as Shadow began to rise. He growled louder and louder as he prepared a Chaos Blast. Mikkah yelled as she released a heat blast, knocking him back. She got up and began to kick at him, forcing him into a corner. She then began to smash him in the nuts yet again. Shadow fell to his knees covering said vital organs.

"What...?"

"Scarlett once told me a proverb. If the going gets tough, the tough gets dirty. Always gets me out of a fight." She kicked him one last time in the face, then turned and left. She stumbled back to the exact spot she'd last seen Echo. His sword however, was sitting there in the dust, still gleaming.

"Oh my god... Echo! Echo!" She screamed, looking around desperately. Suddenly she could hear a sound. She stopped... yes... it sounded like...

Moaning.

She quickly ran down the corridor, only to find an open door. She looked at it. the lock had been broken; probably in a struggle. She flashed the fire, shining light into the room only to see Echo lying on the ground. Beneath him was what appeared to be Firenza. She was the source of the sound and Echo had her bodysuit and sleeves removed, revealing some bruising on her arms and legs. He himself had his hand in her panties. Mikkah scowled.

"You near gave me a heart attack! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Echo looked up at her, smiling.

"I don't know much. But I know this: Echo the Hedgehog _likes_ mixing business with pleasure!" He laughed, turning back to the red and black cat. Mikkah sighed and put out the flame.

...

Miranda gasped for air as she walked into the sick bay. Kitt gasped as she quickly attended to her. Miranda growled loudly as she had her bloody neck felt. Kitt sighed, going to the drawers to retrieve more bandages. Miranda looked over at Thea, her expression softened a little before returning to her usual death stare. Kitt wrapped a cloth bandage around her neck and put cream on her bruises. Miranda looked away as Kitt sighed again.

"Denise get you again?"

"No..."

"Who then?"

"Someone else..."

"Ah, whatever." Kitt sat down and crossed her legs, quickly uncrossing them. "I hate this... I can't cross my legs anymore..."

"Why?"

"I'm pregnant, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. You don't look it though."

"That's the dress, it's a little baggy. Trust me, as soon as I can't fit into the dress, **EVERYONE** will hear about it."

"Right..."

...

Mikkah sighed, leaning against the building. Off in the distance some people were playing cricket, or football, or formulating betting pools about who'll get pregnant next. She sighed. It was all so... immature.

That's what she liked about Echo. He was mature.

But Silver was... different. He was like her and she adored that. She sighed just thinking about him. He was just the right mixture of pompous innocence and grown maturity. And he didn't even try to rape her.

"M'kah?" Her new nickname. Damn that crazy hedgehog. Damn that Violet and Mock Echo for making him crazy! Her life was hell now!

"What is it?" She asked. "Are you finished fucking Firenza? I really ought to report you for that."

"She wanted to show her appreciation to her rescuer." He told her. "You know... when I said you were hot I meant it." She looked away blushing.

"Stop." He smirked.

"Do you know what I think?"

"You don't think at all. Or you think badly if you do. That's what insanity is."

"You're wound too tight. You need to loosen up." He walked past her and towards the canteen.

"Come! Our meal awaits us!" Echo shouted. Mikkah sighed. She'd have a few good words for Reina.

"Coming." Once inside, she took her usual seat. Very shortly he joined her, a massive grin on his face.

"So where's the oddly looking one?"

"Silver? He's my boyfriend you know." She growled.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't know." He sighed.

"Some people just aren't that lucky..." Mikkah blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry _he_ is your boyfriend. You shouldn't have to endure that."

"**I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO ENDURE YOU!**" She rose, growling loudly. Suddenly a hand was on her shoulder. She turned. It was Reina.

"I knew you'd be screwing up again. So I had the government issue a new decree." Mikkah sweatdropped. Reina pulled out a piece of paper from inside of her bra and read it aloud.

"On this day, by order of Her Majesty, Acting Ruler Queen Danielle Guy, the Trojan, Echo DiamondHeart, His son-"

"Diamond what?"

"Diamonds last forever. Quite like myself I was once told..." Echo leaned back as if deep in thought. Reina smiled.

"I see you're getting some of his memories back. That's the first thing you've gotten right your whole career."

"But what was that diamond-heart thing?"

"It's what he's called legally. Echo DiamondHeart; His son." She showed her the paper.

"So he's DiamondHeart's son, and the 'his' is capitalised?" Reina nodded.

"Apparently. Whoever DiamondHeart was." They looked at each other then blushed and quickly made their distance. Reina continued.

"He shall be free, and until the time of his total recovery let him be accused for anything he does or says by action or inaction. Let anyone who does any act with him be freed from any legal action. Let there be no law under this land that can bind him. By my order. And the order of all our friendly neighbours." Echo clapped at the end.

"I like it!" Mikkah blinked and pulled Reina close enough to whisper into her ear.

"But he had sex with Firenza! He might have 5149 years of past lives but legally he's only 17. Isn't that a crime?" Reina laughed.

"Not anymore. Hell, he could rape her for all we care." She turned to leave.

"Ooooh, I am SO filing a formal complaint against you with LOTS of colourful words IN IT! Hey! Wait right there!" Mikkah ordered. Reina laughed and activated a smoke grenade. She was gone. Mikkah growled.

"Will no force under heaven rid me of this turbulent hedgehog?" She cried, sitting down. Echo hugged her.

"It's ok... You still have me, M'kah."

"Brilliant..."

...

Thea opened her eyes, she felt light-headed and could barely remember what had happened earlier. She felt somehow... chirpy. She had a strong urge to go shopping for no reason. She sat up and looked around, she spotted Kitt nearby swearing as she tried to get comfortable without crossing her legs. Kitt noticed her and stood up, walking towards her.

"Thea, how are you feeling?"

"I'm... fine. I guess."

"Good, your arm should heal in a few weeks, just take it easy for a while."

"Okay... Kitt?"

"Yeah?"

"What did Wulph do to me?"

"He injected you with a personal chemical, it doesn't seem like it's done much damage, so you should be fine."

Thea looked away in thought. She remembered Megan shooting her and noticing something was wrong... something in her eyes was wrong, completely wrong. She looked at Kitt. "Is Megan healthy?"

"Huh? Why do you ask?"

"I remember noticing the way she was looking at us in the hall when she was forcing us to Wulph's office. It was... unnatural."

"Hmmmm, I remember checking her recently, she was perfectly fine."

"I think Wulph's done something to her..."

"I might get her in later and get a blood sample."

"Thea?" Eon walked towards her, he held a bunch of handpicked flowers in his hand. "Are you alright now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..."

"I thought I'd lost you... Y'know, being attacked by Wulph and all..."

"Hmmm..." She nodded slowly.

"I brought you these." He handed the flowers to her, she smelt them and smiled sweetly. "I hope you like them."

"Hmmm..." She nodded slowly again. Eon blinked, she never acted like this around him.

"Thea, are you sure you're alright?" Thea nodded again. He turned to Kitt. "What's wrong with her?"

"I warned you about this."

"I'm fine..."

"Warned me about what?"

"The personality change thing."

"Oh." Eon looked at Thea, she had a somewhat innocent look. He shrugged, it probably was the chemical changing her personality. "I might come back later when she's better. It'll give her a chance to rest and fight the chemical."

"Hm, that would probably be best."

...

Wulph laughed as he walked down the tunnel, his favourite dagger in his hand. He came to Storm and Firenza's cell, dropping his dagger. He yelled in both pain and fury, the dagger had gone straight into his bare foot and the cell was empty. He yelled at the top of his lungs, Draken quickly came to him. Draken winced as he watched Wulph lean on a wall and pull the dagger out of his foot. He held his foot in the air in pain as the blood dripped on to the ground.

"Draken, get Rosetta and Firenza back here right now!"

"Sir?"

"I will make them pay!" Wulph licked the dagger, he cringed as his scleras went black. Draken backed away before running, Wulph was furious and pigs would fly before he let himself be caught around him in that state. He soon came back with Storm, being the closest one he could find. Storm was looking around wildly in confusion having just been grabbed out of nowhere. She then noticed Wulph, swearing under her breathe. Wulph lifted his head, his eyes were closed. "Rosetta, how nice to meet with you again..."

"Wulph? What's going on? Why am I here?"

"I wanted to make you pay... pay for escaping... pay with your **LIFE!**" His eyes burst open, Storm flinched at the sight of his eyes. His Ancient Marked had taken over. "**CHAIN HER TO THE WALL!**"

"Yes, sir!" Draken quickly obeyed him. Storm struggled to move as Skaahaatymah wiped his dagger clean. "I'm sorry, Rosetta, I can't disobey him while he's like this..."

"I... I understand... **AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Skaahaatymah had suddenly plunged the dagger into her side. She coughed up some blood as she struggled to break free. "Sk... Skaahaatymah...!"

"**NEVER FUCK WITH ME, ROSETTA!**"

"Who would... hahh... want to...?"

"**DON'T!**" He stabbed her in the right leg. "**FUCK!**" Then the left arm. "**WITH!**" He held the dagger to her throat. "**MEEEE!**"

"Haaahhh... hahh... hah... Wouldn't... do that... if I... were you..."

"Why?"

"Might get... yourself... hurt..."

He turned around and swore. Skyfire was behind him, his hands glowing with energy, Cynder was right next to him. Firenza was also with them, she was furious. Storm smirked as he got a beating from the three of them. Unfortunately, it didn't last long. Having his Ancient Marked activated meant he was unnaturally stronger than usual. He smashed them across the room. He grunted as he turned back to Storm. She screamed as he moved closer to her, he licked her chest wildly as she tried to attack, not having enough energy to do so. Skyfire growled as he picked himself up, Cynder was attending to Firenza's injuries beside him. Draken was leaning against the wall, he was amused at the whole situation, but he knew he had to step in soon to activate the side plan. Skaahaatymah turned his head, he noticed the look Draken had and smirked.

"You look like you need some fun, come here and have some!"

Skaahaatymah backed away and gestured to Storm. Draken walked calmly to her and unchained her. She fell to the ground and shook uncontrollably in agony. Draken knelt down in front of her and held her chin in one hand delicately. She looked into his eyes as she began to cry. He smiled sweetly as he leaned forward, their lips met, Storm weakly held on to him. He pulled away and stood up, he turned as Storm managed to stand up. Draken's soothing smile turned into a horribly evil grin.

"D... Draken...?"

"Wulph was right, you are a good kisser. Too bad I did lie."

"W... wha...?"

"I never loved you, it was part of Wulph's plans."

"... H... Ho..." Storm began to shake in fury, a black aura began to appear around her. "... **HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU TOY WITH MY HEART! I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU! DRAKEN, I LOVE YOU!**"

"Means nothing to me. Why don't you go to... what was his name? Harold Evergreen?"

Storm snapped at the mention of the name. She began screaming as she lifted her hands to her head and shook it. She wouldn't believe he had just blown her off after winning her over, especially with an insult like that! She crossed her arms over her chest and began crying.

"I... loved you...! I wanted... to be with you...!"

"Oh no...!" Firenza gasped, she sat up and shook her head. "I've seen this once before...! She's going to break...! Her heart and soul are going to break...!"

"What do you mean?" Cynder asked.

"She's going to descend into a horrible depression...!"

"Ho... how dare you... betray me...! I will... never... let anyone... into my heart... **AGAIN! ULTIMATE CHAOS!** **PARADIGME ENDGAME!**" Storm let out an ear-piercing scream as she unleashed her aura, the cell turned dark with the black energy. Everybody groaned as heat, light and energy were sucked out of their bodies. Storm fell to her knees and began to wail loudly. "I... I can't... I can't live anymore...! I can't live with... images... of that... _THING_... raping me... It haunts me... day and night... **IT WON'T GO AWAY!**" Storm screamed again. She looked at Skaahaatymah, he looked like he was in pain. He was, of course, as he needed blood to stay in control. If he let himself give back control to Wulph he could be killed by Storm's energy. "Sk... Skaahaatymah... your dagger..." She stood up and walked towards him, his dagger was in his hand. Firenza screamed to her, she looked at her.

"Rosetta, please don't do this!" Firenza stood up weakly as her energy was dragged out of her body. "Rosetta, I can help you!"

"**NO YOU CAN'T! NOBODY CAN! I CAN'T LIVE WITH IT ANYMORE! I WANT TO DIE!**"

"Then you will be with him once more!"

"**I DON'T CARE, I WILL BE IN HEAVEN, AND HE IS IN HELL!**"

"What if there is no Hell? What if there is no afterlife? What if you are stuck with those images for eternity? How will you deal with it then?"

"**SHUT UP!**" Storm held on to Skaahaatymah's wrist and began to move it forward slowly. He looked at her in interest, he found it amusing to watch her suffer like that, but he felt an unignorable grief rise up within, Wulph was getting uneasy about her situation. He sighed and suppressed him; it would be best so he didn't suffer yet another gruelling session of Wulph crying his eyes out. "Just shut up...!" The dagger began to pierce her flesh, making its way slowly into her body. She began to cry out in agony, she wanted to end it. She stopped however. "I... I... can't..."

"Storm, please, listen to us! We can erase your memories!" Skyfire shouted to her. "I'm sure Kitt can do something, if not we can always find someone else!"

"I...I don't want to live...but...I don't want to die either..."

"If there is nothing beyond this life, it would be better to live than find out prematurely!" Firenza cried.

"Storm, you have to believe us! Think of everyone who does love you! How do you think they'll feel?" Cynder questioned. Storm looked at her, her face was soaked. "I know you can do it, Storm! You just have to believe in yourself!"

Storm looked at the ground, she sobbed loudly as the black energy disappeared. She stepped back and collapsed on to the ground. Skyfire and Cynder ran to her as Firenza and Skaahaatymah watched on in horror. Storm weakly moaned as she was picked up, she felt so faint. She still felt suicidal, the images of that horrid human still lingered in her mind. She wanted to destroy him with her bare hands for what he did to her. But he was already dead and had been for thousands of years.

"I want to die... Please...kill me..."

"Nobody is going to kill you, Storm." Cynder scorned. "You're going to stay alive, whether you like it or not!" She and Skyfire grunted as she was lifted up the stairs. Firenza and Draken followed in worry, Skaahatymah had stayed back to recover as he transformed back to Wulph.

"I want somebody watching her at all times!" Firenza cried.

"Don't worry, she'll have Kitt watching her." Skyfire reassured.

"It's not that I'm worried about! She was like this when her father was killed! She will do whatever she can to kill herself!"

"I'll be there to watch her." Draken said. Everyone suddenly stopped at looked at him. "What?"

"**YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAUSED THIS! DO NOT THINK YOU CAN REGAIN OUR TRUST SO EASILY! MY DEAR ROSETTA WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU AFTER THIS!**" Firenza screamed at him.

"I'm sorry, but I had no choice. I do truly love Rosetta, I was forced to do that. Just being near Skaahatymah's too much of a risk to take..."

"**I DON'T CARE! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK TO GET HER BACK TO NORMAL? A MONTH! AN ENTIRE MONTH! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT POOR GIRL HAS SUFFERED?**"

"I've heard... Look. I didn't mean to do this! I didn't know she'd react this way! Normally girls cry for a day and get over it!"

"Just get out of my sight...!" Firenza snatched Storm from Skyfire and Cynder and stormed off with her. The pair looked at her, then glared threateningly at Draken.

"She can kill you, you know." Skyfire informed.

"Very easily too..." Cynder scowled.

...

Mikkah sighed. It was a long day. She finally could go home though. Suddenly her phone rang. More instructions from Reina.

"I don't care whose house he lives with as long as he's with you." The text read. She groaned. Providence was after her.

"M'kah!" He rushed towards her from behind, slowing only not to hit her.

"I'd go home M'kah. I really would. I can't stay here but I don't know where I live!" She groaned again. She'd have to make the best of this. She turned quickly and smiled at him.

"You'll stay with me!" Echo smiled.

"Shall we share your bed?"

"NO!" She spat back at him.

"Follow me." The twenty minute walk felt more like an eternity. Finally they made it to her house, Elizabeth wasn't home yet but Melani was.

Echo quickly raided the kitchen. Mikkah only sighed and lay down on the sofa. She turned on the television to the History channel. Maybe he'd remember something. Well, twenty minutes later he hadn't left the kitchen and she'd almost fell asleep. Suddenly she heard what sounded like heavy footsteps. She only had time to look up before an unexpected weight was upon her.

It was Echo, with a bowl of Gelatine and cream.

"My favourite! I know! I've tried everything else in there!" He smiled at the poor wox who could barely move. Echo blinked.

"Vir told me about Caariahs when I was going to see Aridia for the first time." Mikkah now knew personally what Reina had meant when she warned her that Echo's memories, if remembered in the wrong order, would trigger disaster. Before she could protest he'd put the bowl on to a table by the couch where a small lamp and book were. Mikkah tried to get away, but Echo's lips were against hers. She moaned, trying for release but she could feel herself heating up in lust.

Wait...lust? Was she actually lusting after this man? She was in love with Silver! Then she remembered his insanity, and the edict. Oh no..He could rape her now and no one would care! She managed to tear her lips away for a short moment.

"Oh!" He placed a hand over her breasts. This wasn't good.

"Echo!" She was practically urging him on, but before she could say 'stop' a moan drowned out all intelligent thought. He'd gone under her shirt to her breasts. She regained herself. Why was she doing this? Why wasn't she resisting him harder than when she was resisting Scourge? Did she like him in some way? She couldn't! She'd had a child with Silver!

But now she felt herself smiling. It was difficult. Her body had a mind of its own and she was isolated from her muscles. Suddenly she felt a wave of pure pleasure. She relaxed instantly. She knew what he was doing but she didn't care. Mikkah's body convulsed in pleasure. This only served to deepen his touch. She half moaned half screamed. Her body refused to obey her will. Perhaps her will was weakening. Was it? Was she actually, truly enjoying this? Was this more than the Caariah in her? She screamed. Suddenly the pleasure was different. It was moist and wonderful. It felt like soft, wet bubbles in her head began to burst. She never felt like this before. She tried to ignore it, hoping to regain herself. It was no good. She _had_ to feel _this_!

What a mixture of pain and pleasure! She moaned in spite of her better judgement as he began to go deeper and deeper, giving her every sensation she wanted before she even felt lust for it. She felt herself growing wetter...oh..if only...**if** **ONLY!**...

If only the door hadn't then opened...

* * *

Aaaand there we have a rather intimate moment ^^' Haahhh... That there wasn't my doing, so don't bite my head off please DX


	27. Descending Into Chaos

This is the last of this batch, next batch is going to be chaos so read slowly so you don't get confused ^^

* * *

**Crystellagon High**

**Chapter 27 - Descending Into Chaos**

"Mama!" Her little voice was so shocked. Mikkah hadn't the strength to get up. Echo quickly removed himself so she could cover her shame.

"Melani!" She said, running to embrace her daughter.

"Mama, Meli need phone." She said, returning the hug.

"Why?"

"Papa said if anyone touches Mama between Mama's legs to call Papa right away." Mikkah sweatdropped. Silver couldn't win in a fight against a crazy Echo, nobody could.

"Um...no need honey?" The poor girl blinked.

"Why?" Echo walked into her presence.

"Because technically I wasn't touching between her legs. I was licking." Mikkah looked at him, making sure he knew that if Melani wasn't there she'd slap him into a coma. The girl blinked.

"Why did Echi want to eat Mama's vagina?" Mikkah turned to the girl, startled.

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Kitty told Meli that's what it's called." She said proudly. Mikkah sighed.

"Please don't tell Papa. It's ok."

"It's not ok to touch..but it's ok to lick?"

"Yes." Echo interjected. Melani nodded unsure.

"Ok...Meli trust Mama." She embraced her mother again. Echo nodded.

"Good. Good...I don't have a mama." Mikkah turned to him.

"What happened to her?" She asked in a sweet voice, trying to sooth him. He sniffed.

"She died trying to save us...Shadow and me..." Mikkah stood up and hugged him.

"It's ok." She never knew Echo was such a complex person. But still, no one should have to go through their parent's death without a hug. Melani pouted.

"Meli hungry!" Mikkah turned to the child.

"I'll try to feed you." Echo nodded and left the room. Mikkah picked up the child and tried to feed her again, this time succeeding. She jumped at the sensation and looked at the child, she was happy she was being fed.

"M-Melani...?"

The child pulled away, her mouth covered in a white liquid. "Mama make good milk!"

"Y-you've really gotta stop hanging around Kitt..."

...

The next day, the school was unusually quiet. People had been leaving because of the dramas, but most had stayed for the thrill of it all. Yuri walked through the school with Rebecca by his side, the two of them had become good friends. They laughed as they walked through the school to outside the library. Neise, Oriana, Skyfire and Cynder were talking. Oriana and Cynder waved to them, the pair walked over to the group and joined the conversation.

"Hey, guys!" Rebecca greeted cheerfully.

"What are you talking about?" Yuri asked.

"There was this report on TV last night." Skyfire began.

"Dragon agents were sighted near the school." Cynder added.

"They think they're planning to raid." Neise continued.

"The Aridian Royal Secret Service is on standby in case they do attack." Oriana finished.

"Really?" Yuri asked in disbelief.

"Nobody knows what they're here for. Melody and Harmony haven't been here for a few days." Skyfire said.

"Yeah, but remember when we saw Topaz? Maybe she and Krystal are still here!" Cynder reminded.

"Who knows... Hey!" Oriana cried as she pointed at the trees. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Neise questioned as she looked too. She saw nothing. "There's nothing there."

"No! I saw something! I think it was a Dragon!"

"A what?" Cynder jumped as she also glanced at the trees. "Where?"

"It was there!" Oriana cried. She was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled up on to the roof of the main building. She was quickly blindfolded and gagged, also being tied. A lioness looked down at her and smirked.

"That's one. Get the other one." The grunt that was on the bungee saluted before jumping back down and repeating with Neise. The lioness tied the sister up the same way and dumped her next to Oriana. She laughed softly as she watched the two triplets try to sit up. "This should get your attention, hun." She looked at the group of grunts around her. "Fall back to the main squad and secure the cargo."

"Yes, my lord."

Skyfire shook his head. "I don't see-" He turned his head and looked at the spot where the two girls were standing. "It. Guys...!"

Yuri looked back, along with the two remaining girls. "Where's Orianda and Neise?"

"Do you think...?" Rebecca mumbled.

"Naahh... It couldn't have been the Dragons. They were only sighted near the school, they couldn't have gotten in without the ARSS noticing." Cynder reassured.

"What if they had a way to get in without being detected?" Skyfire muttered. "What if the whole organisation was inside the school and we won't know until it's too late...?"

...

Mikkah and Echo walked towards Wulph's office again. They were going to search for more this time and, hopefully, keep Echo's mind off sex. Or at least last night. Echo went in to the secret door first, Mikkah was about to follow when she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder. She closed the door so Echo wouldn't be noticed. She felt another hand grip her left arm. She instinctively whacked the person behind her and turned around. Shadow growled as he put a hand over his cheek. Mikkah readied herself as Shadow rubbed his cheek. He then launched himself at her, she jumped out of the way, he slammed into the door. Shadow growled louder, he wasn't in the best of moods, Mikkah just happened to appear at the best of times. She was now his punching bag. He quickly intercepted her by grabbing her long hair. She squealed as she was pulled back and forced on to the ground. Shadow knelt over her, his knees beside her chest. Shadow bend down and held her arms beside her head, he appeared to have no emotion but inside he was full of rage. Mikkah blushed at the position he had gotten her into, her knees instinctively rising and turning inwards. Wulph opened the door to his office slowly after hearing the noises, his face quickly turned red. Shadow drew his handgun and pushed the barrel against her forehead, right between her eyes. Mikkah squealed and shut her eyes tightly as he began to pull the trigger. He then yelled as he threw it away. Mikkah opened her eyes and watched as Shadow began to lose his mind. He suddenly began punching Mikkah's face, she screamed as he did so without hesitation. Wulph finally decided to step in, he teleported behind Shadow, the hedgehog flinched at the stare he was receiving. Wulph looked at him with a smirk on his face, it soon disappeared when Shadow began reaching for his gun. Wulph kicked him hard across the room then looked down at Mikkah, she was whimpering as blood slowly dripped out of her mouth, her face was bruised on one side. He smirked at her vulnerability as he walked towards her. He suddenly shook the attraction off as she began to cry and move a little.

"Get up, you weak bitch." Wulph huffed.

"Stop it...! Please...!" Wulph growled, he had to be sympathetic to the wox. She wouldn't move otherwise. "I'm sorry...! Whatever I did... I'm sorry...!" Wulph's eyes widened at the words. His mind flashed back several years, back to his brother and his delusions... Wulph suddenly knelt next to her and helped her sit up, she looked at him in surprise as she became aware of what was happening. "W... Wulph...?"

"Are you all right?" He asked soothingly.

"W... why?"

"I... I was reminded of my brother..." Mikkah instantly understood, everyone in Aridia knew the tale of Ronald Howlfur, the bastard hurt everyone, each in a different way. Melody was hurt physically and mentally when she was raped and almost killed, Topaz mentally, she could never trust a man so openly again, Krystal wasn't very affected but grieved for everyone who was, Danielle was broken by it... and Wulph. He suffered the worst of it.

"Wulph... I'm so sorry..."

"Don't worry, nobody could have known... or face him if they did..."

"Rrrrhhh...!" Shadow sat up and rubbed his head. He glared at the pair as they stood up slowly. "Wulph!"

"Shadow, calm down. I know you're pissed at me, I'm sorry. I promise I'll go easy on you." Wulph smiled, Shadow blinked, he never smiled like that! Ever! "What?"

"Y-you... smiled?"

"So?"

"Y-you never do that!"

"I'm feeling sympathetic, okay? I remembered... him..." Shadow nodded. He wasn't Aridian but he had seen many videos. "Mikkah, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine..." Mikkah put a hand on her face, it burst into flames. A few seconds later the flames disappeared, she removed her hand, her face was much better but her right eye was still swollen. She closed it and looked around with her other eye to get used to it. She had done it many times during her missions, often when she had been sprayed with something. "Thank you for helping me, Wulph. I know there's good inside you, it just needs coaxing."

"Pfft... I'll never be good again. Never. All because of R... him. And Eggman."

"Just give it a go... You could be a nobleman again, you'll be back to the way it used to be..."

"It'll never be the way it used to be... I could never go back, not there..."

"Please, Wulph... Danielle would love it if you came back..."

"D-Danielle said that...?"

"Yes... She pulled me aside to talk to me since I faced you on a weekly basis... She wants you back for support... She loves you like you are her brother..."

"Danielle..." Wulph turned away as tears fell down his face. "Why do you care...?" He looked back at Mikkah. "I... I'll try it for a month..." He cleared his throat as he noticed his mirror. "But that doesn't excuse what you two did in here!"

"Shit..." Shadow mumbled. Wulph grabbed the hedgehog and slammed him into a chair. Mikkah quickly sat down before he got a chance to hurt her. She quickly relaxed as a wave of pain washed over her. Shadow looked away.

"You two both know better than to fight, let alone in MY office! Shadow, I thought you'd have more sense than to hit a woman." Wulph shot at him.

"I was angry... You know that I can't control my temper..."

"Learn to!" Wulph snapped. "And you!" Mikkah moved a little in her hurt state. "You can bet on my door being double locked from now on! I know that you're here on a mission and I know you'll stick your little nose into everything that isn't bolted down!"

"Orders, sir..."

"Screw your orders! Both of you know you shouldn't stick your nose into others' business!" His speech carried on for a few minutes. Everyone in the room sat still as he finished his lecture on the importance of minding one's own business. Thankfully, he wasn't about to punish anyone. There was no reason. His little problem was solved and he no longer needed them. He turned to leave the room. Fear was enough to satisfy his need for retribution. Also some stronger glass for that mirror. Both of the hurt teenagers left before him, both heading their separate ways.

Once out of the room he saw another door opening. It was the interloper! Oh..who cares if he's a little bit crazy?

"**ECHO!**" He screamed. Echo quickly turned his head.

"No...you need a bigger room if you want one of those." He said before turning and walking down the hall. Mikkah was quickly after him.

"Echo, wait!" Wulph looked her up and down. He'd have to get around to raping her one day... stupid little Caariah. Echo however, was unmoved.

"We must fight!...To run away!" He shouted, now running. Mikkah started after them. Wulph stood there in thought for a moment before realising, that, if they didn't turn a corner Echo would be in his _unlocked_ office!

"Stop right there!" He shouted, running after them. He sprinted with all of his might but Echo and Mikkah were too fast for him. Echo burst into the room and Mikkah slammed the door in his face, locking it.

"Damn it!" He said, rubbing his nose.

"Echo...what now?" She asked, sitting down. She didn't like this place, not counting what had just happened. It always smelled of dry cum. Echo smiled.

"Who are you?"

"Mikkah Rustikene?"

"And I am Echo the Hedgehog?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think that all the little woxes have wombs and all of the foxes have dens."

"Everyone has a home."

"A bird in her nest is a happy little bird."

"I can see that." Yes...living happily with Melani and Silver? That _would_ be happiness. She'd have to remember that quote.

"All hail Echo the Hedgehog. Praise be to Echo the Hedgehog. Echo the Hedgehog...He never stops. He never stays. He never asks to be thanked. He never takes prices or hostages. He is never selfish or greedy. He always looks out for others and do you know why? Do you know why Echo the Hedgehog, cannot even _STAND_ to hear...a little child cry?" He slammed his phone on to the desk. Mikkah blinked. He was heading towards something.

"Why is that?"

"All of the Echo the Hedgehogs of this world are benevolent. All of the Echo the Hedgehogs of this world have _nowhere_ to rest their heads. They are...mystical beings. Echo the Hedgehogs are not of this world..." He turned on the P.A. on Wulph's desk then covered it with one hand.

"I wonder...why Echo the Hedgehog would do such a thing? Why?" Mikkah sweatdropped. He was on the precipice; the line between good and evil. She had to make sure he chose good.

"Because Echo the Hedgehog is kind and just! And the world needs just people like that!"

"A world like this?...This world's gone mad!" She was having a philosophical argument with a crazy person...the irony was gripping.

"The world is worth saving."

"The world does not ask to be saved."

"I'm asking!" She said, stepping closer.

"Please...save us." Did she mean it? Well, he was a hero and he _did_ save her. But she wasn't holding her breath. It would be better to have him try than to have him not.

"I love you." _THAT_ was the crazy talking. Still, the idea was formidable. What about what _he_ wants?

"I know. And I like you too. But do you know what?" She put a hand on his cheek.

"I wouldn't have you any other way. I want you the way that Echo the Hedgehog _is_."

"Echo the Hedgehog would never destroy a happy family..."

"I know." She smiled.

"Is it worth it?" He asked. She nodded.

"The planet? Other planets and..." She inhaled.

"All of that wonderful creation out there." She looked up. He did as well.

"It's worth it. You Echo the Hedgehog...are a saint. Live like a saint."

"Die like a saint?" She was caught off guard, then smiled weakly.

"Dusty death has much less grip when you die like a saint. It has so little grip, men often slip away and turn into angels. You'll be an angel one day. You'll find your wings and fly like the birds and the starships out in the sky. And do you know why you will fly?" Echo shook his head. She blushed and touched his nose.

"Because you take yourself..._lightly_." She giggled. Echo smiled.

"My greatest friend." He tapped his phone and it began to play. He uncovered the mike and began to sing. Thuds came from the door, Echo continued unfazed.

A minute later, Wulph, who had been desperately trying to break the door down, finally succeeded.

"**DAMN YOU!**" Echo looked at him bluntly.

"Calm down man."

"**FUCK NO! GET OUT OF MY OFFICE NOW!**" Echo took Mikkah's hand and led her outside. Wulph then went into his office and to the P.A.

"**SHADOW! DENISE! SCOURGE! GET YOUR GOOD FOR NOTHING ARSES DOWN HERE!**" Echo sighed.

"Calling the reinforcements, eh? You cannot win, Wulph." He growled.

"First I'll rape Mikkah. Then I'll have you!" Echo yawned.

"Idle threats. Nothing more."

"Oh, really?" A dark voice droned. Echo turned only to be sent flying into the wall by a kick from Shadow.

"Shadow!" Mikkah begged. "Stop this!"

"I can't, Mikkah. I'm sorry." Wulph growled.

"Where are Scourge and Denise?"

"Oh...yes...**SCOURGE! HARDER!**"

"I'm doing you as fast as I can!"

"Never mind. Kindly take those two out for me." He ordered. Shadow nodded.

"I'm sorry, Echo. I have my orders." Echo nodded, standing up.

"Just try and carry them out." He summoned his sword. Shadow withdrew a Chaos Spear. A moment later they clashed. Echo stepped back, allowing Shadow to advance. He then hammered away at Echo's defensive tactics. Slash after slash bounced off the beaming blade. He growled.

"Attack me!" Shadow continued to hammer away. But every strike was repelled.

"No!" Shadow jumped back.

"In that case..." He withdrew an emerald.

"Chaos-" Echo put up his defence.

"Control!" He activated his spears, Echo unable to keep up with his speed. He ran forward and sent attack after attack against his brother, all of them landing without fail. Soon it was over. Echo was pushed against the wall by his collar. Shadow smirked, holding him there.

"I win, 'brother'."  
[A/N: Still doesn't believe him.]

"I have not yet begun to fight." He sniffed. This was not an ordinary sniff. It was a sniff of power; Shadow's power. A moment later 3rd degree burns penetrated his ebony stomach. It was a blue Chaos Spear.

"I don't need my darkforme to take you out." Echo said as Shadow jumped back, gripping his stomach.

"Death is what you fear." Echo told him. "Yet I have seen you face death for our us; our family, Troy; our country, _and_ for total strangers. Let us see how you face death now! The Ultimate Life Form; We shall see." His blade shone in response. Shadow took a step back. What was he doing?

"I _am_ the Ultimate Life Form." He charged again, two spears in hand.

"You wanted me to attack!" Shadow jumped, ready to impale the pale one.

"I attack!" Echo turned on his heel, dodging the spears and coming close enough to kiss the dark one. His blade followed, and was implanted deeply into its fearsome foe's chest. Shadow groaned, his spears faded. Mikkah screamed the dying hedgehog's name in horror. Echo put a hand over his chest and pushed him off. He fell to the earth, writhing halfway between life and death. The cavalry arrived; too late.

"Shadow!" Denise screamed. Scourge checked his wound.

"He'd lost." He looked up to see Echo with the blood on his blade.

"Do you know him? Are you his friends?" He asked.

"**NO!**"

"We do not know him!" Scourge and Denise fled, leaving Shadow there, growing colder. Echo bent down to him.

"To whom do you put your faith? Even now, I am with you. And I will stay with you. But they have fled. And they will always flee." Shadow's empty eyes looked at him, words dying on his lips.

"U-U-" Echo nodded.

"Trust me?" Shadow made a ghost of a nod.

"Die now. Glorious." Echo stood up. Shadow's eyes widened, then closed. They did not open. Echo turned to Mikkah, who could not believe what she had seen.

"You...killed him!" Wulph, in his office, remained silent. Perhaps they would forget him.

"The Friendly Contract will save him." He assured her. Words of rebellion stopped upon her lips as suddenly she felt an all too familiar power. She looked around and tongues of green energy, like still lighting, flowed around them, flowing into Shadow's body.

"The contract is kept very well." He told her. Suddenly the corpse convulsed. Then it breathed. He turned over and coughed up some blood. Then a strange device came out of him. Wulph looked away, the device had been inactive for a long time, but he had neglected to remove it in case it was needed again.

"What?..." Shadow looked around. Echo and Mikkah were standing there.

"Clouds..." Echo nodded.

"Half way to paradise. You didn't quite make it. The Master Emerald got you before you did." Shadow's eyes widened.

"I...heaven?" Echo nodded.

"Your heart is good. With your dying breath you gave up on the evil you once embraced." Echo sheathed his sword and began to walk back to class. It was almost lunchtime. Mikkah followed. Shadow stumbled to his feet and looked at his brother.

"What shall I do with myself?" Echo stopped, shrugged.

"Go now...and sin no more." Shadow looked at the ground. He had promised him with his dying breath, he didn't want to but... he had to. He walked away from the office, he had punished himself to death by doing so.

...

Thea yawned as she sat up in her bed. Kitt was nearby reading another magazine. She looked over at her, soon gasping and looking away when she spotted what was on the cover. It seemed that Wulph now worked for adult magazines for extra cash... Kitt looked up, blinked, then stuffed the magazine down her shirt. She got up and walked to her. Thea reluctantly looked at her.

"You feeling better now?"

"Much better."

"No more girly girl attacks?"

"No more girly girl attacks."

"Good. I'll just right you a note for class."

"Pfft. What class? Nobody has classes anymore. It's like utter chaos now."

"Whatever, protocol." Kitt scribbled on a small piece of paper and passed it to her. "Now get going."

"Whatever." Thea got up and left. She walked through the playground until she reached a tree where Eon was sitting. She leaned on the tree and chuckled. Eon looked up and instantly stood up. He smiled sweetly and held her chin in his hand. "Eon..."

"I was worried about you... you could of died."

"I didn't, did I? I die hard."

"Hm, like I didn't know that..." He leaned closer. "I was so worried..."

"Davis..."

Thea closed her eyes as their lips edged closer slowly. A scream suddenly erupted from nearby. The couple looked at the source, people in red outfits were storming the school! The mob began shooting at any students that were nearby. Thea and Eon disappeared instinctively. They smirked as they crept closer. Grass began to rapidly grow near the mob's feet and wrapped around their legs. They were knocked back with a sudden blast of wind as shadows began to surround them. The leader growled as she pulled down a pair of glasses. She looked around, being a commander of the local terrorist group she was well prepared. She soon spotted the couple laughing at them.

"**THERE!**" She cried as she pointed at the couple's location.

One of the grunts shot at them, all of the shots barely missed them thanks to Eon's intervention. The couple ran since they had at least slowed down the raid enough so everyone could get inside safely.

"Why the hell does this always happen here?" Thea yelled as they made their way into the main building.

"Maybe it's because of the royal family the terrorists oppose."

"What? Melody and Harmony?"

"Hm." Eon nodded. "I have heard stories about the Dragons, they deeply oppose the Guys. They would do anything to rid the throne of the family."

"Brilliant. Just what we need."

...

"**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?**" Wulph yelled as he stormed through the main building, all that could be heard was gunfire and screams. Firenza was trying to stay with him. Higrokar had also turned up for the raid, having not wanted to miss out on a good fight, and was carrying his black and white Stratocaster called Ultima Electric and a blue and gold amp called Flare Gunner. "**DOES ANYONE KNOW ANYTHING?**"

"N-no! Nobody knows what's going on!" Firenza cried nervously.

"If they're here for the Guys, they aren't here." Higrokar said calmly.

"I know that!" Wulph shot back. He stopped and thought for a minute. Firenza and Higrokar looked at him. "They know they're here..."

"What?" Higrokar asked.

"Hhhrrrrh... I have no choice but to reveal my secret to the both of you. I'm keeping the royal family here along with other royals and Sonic. I'm using them for a plan Eggman has made with Mock Echo. Unfortunately, this is one plan I don't want to take part in. For once, I do NOT want to have to harm my own daughter in such a way."

"What do you plan on doing?" Higrokar asked.

"I'm not saying. You must keep this a secret otherwise Mock Echo _WILL_ rip you to pieces!"

"Why are you caring about us all of a sudden?" Firenza yelled at him.

"One, I don't want to lose you, my love. We may not be seeing each other anymore but I believe we still have a chance together."

"Pfft. Like hell we do."

"And two, I don't want to have to try to explain staff or student deaths to the bloody O H and S guys, as well as the damn police! Those guys piss me off enough without having to put up with you lot!" Wulph continued on his way, Firenza and Higrokar followed closely. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this!"

Soon they reached the canteen, the terrorists had raided the canteen for food. Wulph stood tall as the commander noticed them. Several guns were cocked in reaction, the commander raised a hand, all the guns were put away. She stood up and walked to Wulph with an evil smirk plastered on to her face. The commander was a lioness, a very powerful one at that. In her hands were embedded jewels, ones that gave her horrible powers. As well as being enhanced by the darkness inside her heart, she was the leader's most trusted also making her the most dangerous. Wulph growled as she brushed up against him.

"Wulphy, what are _you_ doing here...? Want some of the action too...? I know _I_ do..."

"Shut the fuck up, Likanda. I'm _not_ here for sex, for once. I'm here to get you out of this school!"

"Why? Is it because this is _your_ _personal territory_? _Hunting grounds_ perhaps?"

"No, I'm being serious, Likanda, **OUT!**"

"My, my, for someone like _you_ you are rather pushy." Wulph stood still as she leaned to his ear. "But I suppose you get that from your _brother_, now don't you...?" Wulph cracked at the words as his face was covered in a heavy blush. He instantly grabbed her throat and began to crush it. The guns were drawn again as Likanda choked.

"**HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME WITH REFERENCE TO MY BASTARD OF A BROTHER! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!**"

"**WULPH!**" Firenza screamed. "**STOP!**"

"**NOOO! I WILL NOT HAVE THIS BITCH DRAG ME DOWN BECAUSE OF MY BROTHER!**" Likanda closed her eyes, she took a mental note, _NEVER_ mention Ronald in Wulph's presence.

"Stand down, Wulph." He looked around, he instantly dropped Likanda, the other two commanders had arrived. Clare and Teresa, twin sisters, both white wolves. The only way to tell them apart was the colour of their hair, Clare had red while Teresa had blue. Firenza instinctively put up a shield as Higrokar readied to strum his guitar. Clare raised a hand, Firenza screamed in pain as her shield turned pitch-black and shattered. Wulph huffed before he smirked. "What the hell are you smirking at?"

"You'll never find them, I've made sure of that."

"Hm. In that case, while we're here, we'll just _kill_ as many people as we can. Bonus points for a royal or resistance group member!" All the grunts cheered as they ran off and began shooting randomly. "Hmph. That's why the _leaders_ are _women_. _Much_ more controlled and intelligent." Likanda laughed.

"What are you going to do, bitch?" Wulph growled.

"No need for insults, hun. We're just going to bring this shithole to the ground."

"Not if I have anything to do with it."

"Oh, now, now, hun. We _only_ want to make an _example_. Now go enjoy yourself, you look like you need it." Likanda laughed again. "Maybe you could _dig up your brother's grave_ and become a _necro_ as well as being a _pedo_-" Wulph slammed his fist into her face. He wiped the blood off of his hand before the other two commanders restrained him. Higrokar sighed, it was Wulph after all, but he had to help. He plugged his guitar to his amp and strummed hard. The trio were sent flying into a wall, all knocked out on impact. Likanda struggled to get up from the right hook, but she was still smiling. Firenza was in pain and Likanda was enjoying every second of it. "Hm. Looks like _somebody's_ in a bit of _trouble_."

"Shut... up...!"

"Come now, hun. You _know_ you're turning, you can _feel it_ in your _heart_!" Likanda cried with a passion. "You're becoming _one of us_ and there is _nothing_ you can do about it!"

"Yes there is." Higrokar interrupted. He pulled out his phone and called Kitt. "Kitt, get Draken to get Sonic and tell him to bring him to the canteen." He hung up and smirked.

"Pfft, what's the _hero of Mobius_ going to do? From what _I've_ heard, he hasn't been seen since _10am_. It's now _12:33pm_. _Two_ hours _MIA_, I highly _doubt_ he's going to turn up, let alone be _able_ to fight." Draken suddenly interrupted by clearing his throat. He was helping Sonic stand, the hero was all over him just to stand. Likanda blinked, then burst out laughing. "_**THIS**_** IS THE **_**HERO OF MOBIUS**_**? YOU HAVE **_**GOT**_** TO BE KIDDING ME! HE'S PRACTICALLY **_**DEAD**_**!**"

"Don't count on it..." Draken muttered. He dragged Sonic over to Firenza, he pulled the blue hedgehog's glove off and helped him touch Firenza's arm. She screamed as she released a red wave of energy in reaction. The wave didn't do anything but show that Sonic had triggered something. Likanda frowned as Draken dragged Sonic away. "Told you..."

"Haaahh... Thanks..." Firenza stood straight. Sonic's aura had healed her. "You were saying?"

"Hm. You _can't_ stop us, hun. As I speak, our grunts are breaking _everything_ and _everyone_. Pilaging and the like."

"So you're saying your organisation is made up of barbarians?" Hirgokar asked.

"Maybe. They're a bunch of _men_ with _huge_ sex drives and a thing for breaking and stealing stuff. Why do you think _women_ run the group, hun?"

"You're a disgrace to women everywhere!" Firenza spat.

"Hm. Look who's talking, Miss Model Slash _Whore_. I've been watching this school for quite a while, particularly _Wulph's_ office, mainly for the obvious reasons. I've seen a _lot_ go on there, but what _I_ was interested in was _you_."

"What about me, bitch?"

"I _love_ how _you_ thought Wulph _really_ did love you. That _and_ how you kept _jumping_ into his crotch _everytime_ something happened." Likanda laughed as Firenza began to growl loudly. Higrokar took the hint and stood back. "_Slut_."

"**TAKE THAT BACK!**" Firenza lunged at her, the pair wrestled each other on the ground, both grunting and groaning as they tried to kill each other. Higrokar just stood there and blinked with wide eyes. A blush slowly crept on to his face, a smirk spreading across to both ears. He chuckled as a single thought burst into his mind. Lesbian mud wrestlers.

...

Students screamed as windows were broken by bullets. Everyone was hiding under the desks, all cowering in fear. A certain group of grunts were especially evil. They walked to a classroom full of girls and slammed the door open. Storm had been released minutes before under the assumption that she had given up on her suicidal thoughts out of pure laziness. She was closest to the door, also being the first one grabbed. Echo, being the only male in the room and the only one not under a desk, ran at the grunt holding Storm to a wall. He drew his sword and stabbed it through his heart. Storm screamed as the grunt slid down her as he died and pulled down her skirt. She desperately tried to pull it up, but it seemed the dead grunt was holding on to it. Another grunt, who was extremely buff, knocked Echo out of the way and pulled Storm over to the teacher's desk. He wiped everything off and pushed her on to it. She screamed as he climbed on top of her. The black aura appeared around her again, she was being reminded of that horrible day, and it was about to cause deaths. Cynder looked up from under her desk, all of the grunts were focusing on Storm, nobody had bothered to go for any of the other girls. She looked over at Echo, he was getting up from the blow and readying his sword. Cynder got out from under the desk and spread her wings angrily, alerting several grunts to the presence of the other girls. Cynder swore as they began to grab the girls from under the desks.

"**LET GO OF ME!**" Rouge roared. The grunt holding her was practically drooling over her large chest. "**FRESH!**" She kicked him hard in the crotch. He fell to his knees in pain, allowing Rouge to bring a hard kick down on his head knocking him out instantly. "Men!" She huffed.

"**AAAAHHHHHHH!**" Rebecca screamed as she tried to fight off the grunt advancing on her. He grabbed her hand, Rebecca growled, she spun him around and held his arm high on his back. He yelled as she broke his arm easily. He fell to his knees shouting. Rebecca smirked as she lifted her foot to his head and rested it on it. The grunt suddenly grabbed her other leg and pulled her to the ground. Rebecca kicked furiously as he managed to climb on to her. She closed her eyes, the grunt chuckled. He was suddenly smashed into a wall by what seemed like transparent rubber limbs. Rebecca smiled sweetly as she sat up. "Score~!"

"**HEY!**" Cynder cried as she noticed Mikkah being taken to the window. She screamed as she was dangled outside. Cynder dove out of a neighbouring window as she was dropped. She caught her and landed on the ground. Mikkah was very shaken by the sudden attempt on her life. "Are you okay?"

"E-e-eehhhh...? I-I-I think so..." Mikkah suddenly screamed as a close gunshot rung in their ears. She clutched her arm as Cynder jumped in front of her and spread her wings. The grunt smirked as he began firing, Cynder disappeared into thin air. The grunt looked around in confusion, suddenly being clobbered by a branch. Cynder appeared behind him with a furious look on her face. Her expression softened as she looked over at Mikkah, her arm had been encased in flames. She looked at her in curiousity as she walked towards her. Mikkah began to pant as the flames died down, the wound had healed and the bullet was on the ground covered in blood. "Shit me...!"

"Are you all right? What did you just do?" She asked in interest.

"I... I healed myself... I'm practically made of fire... Touch the bullet... you'll see what I mean..." Cynder hesitated for a few seconds before touching it, instantly pulling back and rubbing her fingers, the bullet was red hot!

"**OW!** That feels like lava!"

"Exactly... I'm an embodiment of fire... unfortunately it wastes my energy... to heal like this..."

"Hey, I'll stay with you just in case another red idiot comes this way."

"Thanks... but don't underestimate them... The Dragons are barbaric... the leaders are the only civilised ones... They could kill us all if they wanted to..."

"Woah..."

Meanwhile, Echo focused on the grunt on top of Storm, jumping and slashing at the grunt. He groaned as he fell down on top of Storm.

"**GET HIM OFF! SOMEBODY! OH, MY GOD!**" She began crying as she struggled to move under his weight, she wanted him off of her. Echo noticed her huge distress and helped her push him off. The black aura slowly disappeared as Echo helped her up and gave her her skirt.

"Here, Storm." She smiled as she quickly put it on.

"Thank you, Echo! But what are we going to do about everyone else...?" They both turned to the other girls, most of whom had escaped and had taken refuge in other classrooms. Rebecca had taken out half of the grunts on her own but had gotten into a bit of trouble. The grunt harassing her had gotten her near the broken glass and was trying to kill her. A blast of wind suddenly knocked him out. She turned to look at her saviour, Chaos was standing nearby, her face expressionless. Rebecca smiled gratefully, Chaos grunted as she walked away. Storm and Echo finished the others off. They all looked at each other and sighed in relief, crisis adverted. Briefly.

...

Wulph limped as he rushed back to his office. Having only just woken up he was in a fair bit of pain. But he was determined, determined to make sure the Dragons didn't interfere with his plans. He slammed his door open to find Scourge and Pink on his desk. He shook in fury, but ignored them as he rushed past them, slamming the back door open with his foot. Both hedgehogs looked at him in confusion as he jumped down the stairs. Wulph came to the new room, slamming the door open, Draken was busy chaining Sonic back on to the wall. He punched Draken aside and got dangerously close to the injured hedgehog. Sonic looked at him through half-open eyes, his green eyes still bright despite the amount of light in the room.

"**DID YOU CALL THE DRAGONS HERE?**" Wulph questioned accusingly.

"No..."

"**DO NOT LIE TO ME, HEDGEHOG! IF I LOSE ANY OF THE ROYALS, YOUR ASS IS SO VERY MUCH MINE TO TEAR OPEN!**"

"I'm not lying... I have no idea what you're talking about..."

"Wulph, I'm guessing they found our energy signals..." Krystal told him.

"I predicted the Dragons would raid the school. _You wouldn't listen to me_." Topaz said quietly.

"**SHUT UP!** ... Do you know how?"

"No... But I do know they were tipped off. Perhaps Reina did this to trial Mikkah in her mission to save Echo's memories."

"... How do you know about that?" Draken asked, he was now leaning on the wall rubbing his cheek. "You haven't seen the light of day since the beginning of the year."

"Like I said," Topaz looked at Wulph glaringly. "_I predicted it_."

"Damn women. Draken, go get Melani and ask her if we'll lose anyone!"

"Yes, sir..." Draken ran off quickly.

"If I lose anyone... **EVERYONE'S ASSES ARE MINE!**"

Draken entered in the sick bay, Melani, Silver and Kitt were huddled together in the corner of the private room. Melani had her face buried in Silver's chest fluff out of fear, Kitt was poised to pounce in defence at an instant. Draken looked at them dully and walked to silver and Melani. He patted the girl's head gently, she slowly turned her head to look at him. Silver looked at him with a questioning face.

"Melani, do you know what is going to happen?" He asked softly.

"Meli... Meli saw Kitty and... and... Neisey and Ori... Kitty was... Kitty was being touched between her legs..." Kitt instantly weakened, not another rape! "Neisey and Ori were... Ori was hurt...! Neisey was being choked...! Neisey was trying her best to get free but she couldn't...! They were taken away...! Kitty was left... Meli... Meli saw someone else... blue foxy and Harmy...!"

"Shit... Neise, Oriana, Krystal and Harmony are going to be taken. Wulph is going to kill me..." Draken turned away and left, soon returning to Wulph. "Four royals will be taken."

"Who?"

"Neise, Oriana, Krystal and Harmony." Krystal sighed at the words. Harmony perked up at the mention of her name. She had been restrained similar to Melody, she could only hear. "I'm sorry, sir, but the other two will be defeated. Also, Kitt is in serious danger. If _Mock Echo_ finds out that she will be raped in a matter of minutes-"

"**SHE'LL BE WHAT? DRAKEN, GET YOUR ASS BACK UP THERE AND PROTECT HER WITH YOUR LIFE!**"

"Yes, sir..." Draken sulked as he walked out of the room again.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit... This can't be happening! **MY PLAN WILL NOT FAIL NOW, NOT WHEN I'M SO CLOSE! SCOOOOOUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRGGGEE!**" Scourge and Pink appeared in the door way as fast as they could. "Scourge, why don't you have Neise and Oriana?"

"I... fuck."

"Where are Lilium and Rose?"

"They're getting them, sir."

"Shit..." Wulph began pacing. "How many Chaos Emeralds do we have?"

"Six, sir."

"Already...?" Sonic cried.

"Who has the last one?"

"Shadow."

"Should have known. Alert Eggman, he'll call in Mock Echo. Knowing the white and blue prick he'll come as fast as he can to protect his '_precious_' bitch and her '_precious_' cargo."

"Ahem..." Scourge coughed uneasily. Wulph facepalmed. "Sir..."

"He's here, isn't he?" Wulph groaned.

"_Yes, and if you'd like to live I'd keep your mouth shut_." Mock Echo spat. He began to pace with a smirk on his face, everyone who could see watched on. "To protect the four princesses we will need to build a good defensive. Get everyone to your office and get those two and a few more students to guard this room. Kitt... Come with me to the sick bay." Wulph teleported to the room, Mock Echo had grabbed on and taken a ride. Draken was in front of Kitt, who was relaxing Melani, Silver was also helping. "Kitt, if you'd come with me I will get you to safety."

"**WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE?**" Kitt passed Melani to Silver and stood up. Draken looked up at her with a bored expression. "**I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!**"

"Unless you'd rather be raped by several hundreds of Dragon grunts, I'd take my offer or I will abandon you. I had planned to help you through your nine months but I can easily do the same with Firenza or any other woman."

"... Fine. But if you dare do _ANYTHING_, you will hear about it." Kitt walked over to him with a sour look on her face and took his hand. "Draken, you can do whatever you want now."

"Yes, Draken, go have a fling with that half-breed of yours." Mock Echo laughed as he held on to Wulph. "Violet's cave, pronto." The trio disappeared, leaving Draken to care for Silver and Melani.

...

Reina growled as she walked quickly through the school with the rest of her team. Her heels were loud, the grunts nearby being alerted. Scarlett, Mikkah's fur sister, and Diane, a pink girly action girl, held them off as the other continued on their way. They soon came to Mikkah and Cynder, Cynder looked at them with surprise, Mikkah hadn't even noticed them. Cynder said something to the wox, she instantly looked at them while getting up and backing away.

"Mikkah, what's wrong? Aren't they your bosses?" Cynder asked in confusion.

"**Y-yeah, that's why I'm scared!**" As soon as Reina got within a hundred metres she bolted. Reina quickly ran after her, she grabbed hold of Mikkah's tails and pulled her back. She clawed at the ground in horror as Reina began to growl louder. "**I'M SORRY, REINA!**"

"**WHY DIDN'T YOU PREVENT THIS? YOU ARE AN INCOMPETENT INEXPERIENCED BITCH!**"

"**PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU, SPARE ME!**"

"**WHY SHOULD I?**" Reina drew her handgun and aimed it at Mikkah's head. The wox flipped over on to her back and quickly put her hands up in fear. Reina moved her arm and fired. Mikkah screamed in agony as blood began to pour from her left hand. Scarlett looked at her, then Reina's hand. She ran at Reina, tackling her to the ground. "**SCARLETT! HOW DARE YOU-**"

"**DON'T 'HOW DARE YOU' ME! YOU'RE THE ONE OUT OF LINE! WE NEVER SHOOT ONE OF OUR OWN, EVEN IF SHE IS INCOMPETENT!**"

Reina took a deep breath. "Fine. I will listen if you get off." Scarlett quickly got up and saluted as Reina stood up and dusted herself off. "I understand that you are close to Mikkah, but that doesn't excuse your actions."

"_My_ actions? _You_'re the one who just _shot_ Fishstik!"

"... You there. Cat with the wings." Reina looked over at Cynder, she flinched at the glare. "How bad is the situation here?"

"I-I don't know, but the classroom I was in was just raided by grunts." Cynder said nervously as she pointed at said classroom.

"Artemis, check it out." The blue wolf began to type into her wristband. "Report."

"Well, Echo seems to be in that classroom. The grunts are spread throughout the school and are in their squads. The commanders are currently at the canteen but are quickly moving, except one. There are another two energy signatures with that commander."

"Scarlett, take the damn weakling and go check it out. Diane, find Elizabeth and Echo and bring them here." Both girls saluted before running off, Scarlett picking up Mikkah and taking her with her. "We'll defeat the Dragons this time. Most of the organisation is here. Mimi, take the girl back to the classroom she came from." The small rabbit saluted, she was much shorter than the other girls, also looking like she was six. She took Cynder's hand and walked with her to her classroom.

"So, anything else we should know?"

"I-I don't think so... Oh! I heard that all four Guys were here somewhere and that the royals in the school are going missing!"

"So that's why they're here..."

"Uh, can you tell me what's going on?"

"Classified information. But I can bend the rules if you can help out. The Dragons are here for a reason, that reason being the Guys. They've always been after the family for the kingdom, but they've always held them off. This time is different, Krystal and Topaz have been missing for almost a year, Queen Danielle has also just been reported missing. Aridia is being thrown into chaos at this very moment, there has been a leak and the kingdom is acting without leadership."

"Oh, my God... Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes. Help find the family before it's too late. I will recruit as much help from the students as possible, an entire kingdom is at risk." They came to the classroom, Rebecca, Storm, Echo and Rouge were taking a breather. "Hey, we need help."

"Aridia's lost all of the royal family and if we don't do anything..." She tilted her head in thought, she looked down at Mimi. "What would happen?"

"The entire kingdom will collapse into chaos and civil wars could start at any moment in an attempt to grab power."

"..." Everyone silenced. Echo spoke out first.

"We will take back the royals and save the civilisation!" He cried.

"Yeah, why not?" Rebecca smiled.

"As long as I don't have to put up with any more fresh men." Rouge huffed.

Storm looked away. She wanted to help but she was too shaken up. "I'm sorry... I just... I can't." She looked at Mimi. "I can't do anything else until I recover..."

"Hey, look." Rouge began. "I know you've been through a fair few tough spots in your life and you're still effected by them. I understand that. But we're talking about an entire kingdom that has enough weapons and soldiers to decend into complete and total anarchy and possibly destroy the world!"

"I know... I want to save Melody but... I just need to get Ha... Harold... out of my mind again..." Storm grimaced as she remembered that horrible look in his eyes in the lift. She'd never forget that face for as long as she lived. But she could at least try. "I'm sorry..."

"I know what you've been through, I know you can't help, but can you remember anything that might?" Mimi asked.

"... I remember... seeing something in Shadow's mind... He took Melody... he's working for them... She's being kept in a new room with her sisters." Storm looked at her confidently. "I know what Wulph's plan is. He's going to kill us all."

"Not anymore he isn't." Echo smirked.

"How?" Mimi cried.

"He's going to use the royals... something about their energy being different to everyone else's... And something about Sonic... about him being the embodiment of Chaos."

"The embodiment..." Mimi trailed off. She pulled out her phone and dialled a number. "Yo, Arti! Can you look up embodiment of Chaos for me?" She waited for a few seconds as she listened, her eyes widening every second that passed. "Oh, God...!"

"What?" Rebecca questioned.

"He will kill us all...! Artemis just told me that the embodiment of Chaos can become unstoppable when the right energy along with the seven Chaos Emeralds' energy is transfered into the embodiment. Sonic will become a monster...!" She ran to the window. "**REINA! WE NEED TO FIND SONIC BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!**"

"**WHY?**"

"**EMBODIMENT OF CHAOS!**"

"Shit...!" Reina began barking orders, everyone understood the seriousness of the situtation. They were going to be stuck in the school for a long time.

...

Scarlett wrapped Mikkah's hand in bandages, Mikkah was too weak to heal herself. The fox smiled sweetly as Mikkah cried without restraint, the two were fur sisters, they looked the same and acted like it but they weren't related. Scarlett finished up and rubbed Mikkah's head playfully. The wox managed a tiny smirk, Scarlett laughed.

"Don't worry, Reina's just screwing around with you."

"Yeah... Her screwing around almost got my head blown off..."

"It'll be fine. I promise."

Scarlett helped her up then continued on their way. They came to the canteen and hid behind a wall, Firenza and Likanda were still fighting with Higrokar watching happily. Scarlett rolled her eyes at the German Sheppard, immature males. Mikkah clicked her finger, a flame appeared over the tip. She looked at Scarlett, she nodded. Mikkah stood back from the wall and waited until Firenza was flipped on to her back. Mikkah slammed her foot down and she swung her arms around as she charged a fireball. She then threw her arms forward and sent the fireball straight into Likanda's back. The lioness roared in anger as she turned around, Mikkah had quickly commando-rolled out of the way. She stood up and put a foot on Firenza's chest to contain her, something was off. Scarlett and Mikkah both held their breath as Likanda walked past the wall and stopped. Mikkah began to panic, she knew what Likanda could do and she didn't want to find out personally. Scarlett slowly looked over at her and shook her head. Likanda smirked as she put on a scope. She checked the temperature, she began laughing. Her left hand shot out and shadows began to swirl around Mikkah. Scarlett quickly drew her gun and aimed at Likanda's head. Mikkah began to scream as the shadows bound her and penetrated her mouth. Scarlett growled as Likanda looked at her.

"_Face_ it, _Scarlett_, you could _never_ win!"

"Let go of Fishstik and I won't shoot!"

"Hmhmhmhm... _Still_ as hesitant as ever, hun?" Likanda walked to her and smirked as she bent down to her eye level. "You could _never_ fire a _gun_, it's _not_ in you. Especially since your _dear mother_ did to _end her own life_."

"**HOW DARE YOU-**"

"Uh, uh, uhh. You still got a _life_ to save, hun."

"**BITCH!**" A wave of red energy knocked Likanda over, followed by a powerful sound wave. Firenza stormed after the fleeing lioness with Higrokar following slowly so he didn't get in her way. "**GET BACK HERE!**"

"**SCARLETT!**" Mikkah screamed. Most of the shadows had disappeared, assumingly into her mouth. Scarlett gasped as she lifted a hand to her mouth. Mikkah was transforming and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Her hair began to turn black and red, her cream fur turned black, her eyes red, Mikkah roared in agony as the shadows holding her disappeared. She fell flat on the ground as she panted heavily. Scarlett crawled over to her and shook her gently. Mikkah moaned softly as she tried to open her eyes. "mmmnnmmnmmnn..."

"Fishstik! Can you hear me? Answer me!"

"mmnnmnmnmn..."

"**MIKKAH, WAKE UP!**"

"mnmnnn... r..."

"Mikkah?"

"r...un..."

"Huh?"

"ruuunn..."

Scarlett stood up, Mikkah began to shake. "M-Mikkah?"

"run...please..." Mikkah suddenly sat up and screamed in pain as she lost control. She raised her hand to her forehead, Scarlett dove at it. The two struggled as Mikkah tried to reach her symbol. "Let...go!"

"No! I will _NOT_ let you do this! **YOU CAN STAY IN CONTROL!**"

"I said let go!"

"I knew this would happen." Reina looked at the two girls and snarled. She raised her gun and aimed at Mikkah. "I knew you'd be weak enough to fall to Likanda. _And_ to your inner Caariah."

"**REINA, NOO!**" A gunshot roared through their ears. A heavy thud was heard soon after.

...

Wulph growled as he paced inside the room again. The royals were all waking up and there was still no sign of the seventh Chaos Emerald and Neise and Oriana. He suddenly noticed something, he sniffed. Perfume. He huffed, only one person he knew in the school wore perfume.

"**ROUGE!**" The bat flipped down from the ceiling and smiled. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Just looking for jewels." She laughed as she brought out the six Chaos Emeralds Wulph had. He glared at her. "Amazing what you can find lying around."

"I'm not going to even ask how. What do you want this time?"

"Just a couple of jewels... In exchange for some info on the princesses you still want."

"What do you know?" Rouge put up a finger and smiled again.

"Not before I get my jewels."

"You already have them."

"I know, but I just want to get them without it classified as stealing."

"Since when?" Shadow entered the room with a frown.

"Why the hell are you here? Didn't you promise Echo or something?" Wulph hissed.

"I did. I'm only here on G.U.N. business." Shadow drew a gun and aimed it at him. "We are both on different missions. _I_ am here for _official business_. _She_ is here for her _own gain_."

"Hmph. No need to be so rude about it."

"Wulph. I am here to arrest you for too many charges to list. Two of the charges with the most counts being rape and assault."

"Pfft. Just try and stop me. Rouge, you may have the Chaos Emeralds after I've finished with them, which shouldn't be too long."

"Okay then. As long as you promise."

"Promise."

"Neise and Oriana are being held on the roof of the library until a Dragon helicopter arrives. Provided it isn't blown up on the way to or from, princesses or no princesses. There's been orders to destroy it at all costs as they only have one helicopter and it's the commanders' only transport."

"..." Wulph disappeared for a minute before reappearing with the two princesses, along with a bound and gagged Queen Danielle. Shadow and Rouge both looked at him in amazement. "Thank you, Rouge. Scourge!" The green hedgehog came in, Rouge sighed as she noticed a large bruise on his face, Shadow and his violence... He saluted with a smirk. "Get Sonic in this very spot while I prepare a few things."

"Sir!"

Scourge began to unchain Sonic while Wulph fiddled around with something in his pocket. Shadow readied himself to pull the trigger in an instant as Wulph pulled something from his pocket, it looked like some sort of ray gun. He aimed it at Shadow and fired. The hedgehog yelled as he was hit, falling to the ground in pain. Rouge watched on in horror as his body began to transform into a shape similar to Espio's previous monster form. Rouge screamed as Shadow glared at her with huge teeth, his body had been transformed to enhance his strength. Wulph laughed happily as Scourge dragged Sonic to the centre of the room. He laughed as Sonic grabbed the emeralds away from Rouge. She huffed as he held on to them tightly. Shadow shook himself, the last Chaos Emerald dropped to the floor. It was like he wanted to help him. Sonic put a hand on the emerald, his spikes curving up. He closed his eyes and let the power flow through him. Soon he had transformed into his super form, Wulph nodded to Scourge, who unchained the other royals and dragged them to Sonic. He looked at Wulph in confusion, until he aimed the ray gun at him. Sonic pulled back as he was hit, he felt pain but he didn't transform, something was going on and it wasn't going to be pretty.

It was time. Time for the final plan to finally begin.

* * *

Well, it's finally started.


	28. The Angelic Demons

Well, here's the start of the chaos, I recommend reading slowly.

* * *

**Crystellagon High**

**Chapter 28 - The Angelic Demons**

The Chaos Emeralds were forcibly pulled from his body to the royals, Sonic still remained in his super form but his glow had faded. The emeralds rose in the air and began to spin around them and pulled energy from the royals. Sonic screamed with all his might, he felt as if he was being ripped apart, his heart was beating so fast it felt like it was about to explode. The Chaos Emeralds picked up speed as Sonic's body began to change. He felt the agony of his bones changing shape and growing. He wanted it to stop, for it to all go away. The transformation was completed, he looked down at his body, and he didn't recognise any part of it except the colours. He was incredibly bulky and seemed to be tall. Sonic suddenly began screaming again, he felt like he was losing control over his mind and body. He managed to put his hands on his head, trying to protect it from the agony he was suffering. He felt nothing. He couldn't see, couldn't move, and couldn't breathe. He couldn't do anything. He felt like he began crying, an overwhelming grief he had never experienced in his entire life grew inside of him. He wanted to die, to feel nothing but peace. Wulph came into the room; every royal that had been powering the emeralds had fallen unconscious. He laughed hysterically as he saw the first signs of life from the new monster. He stood up on all fours; his body had been transformed to maximize his speed and strength. He shook himself and then growled. Wulph pointed to the door, the monster suddenly bolted while having the urge to kill anything that moved.

...

Meanwhile, where Sonic had been moments ago, a girl began to appear out of thin air. She groaned in agony as she lost her large angel wings. She was a red and gold wolf with yellow eyes, the black Mark around her left eye. Her hair, which had been tied back, had being broken out of its tie and hid her sweet face. She wore a black jacket, white tank top, black miniskirt and heels. On her head were red goggles on a white headband. She retched as she fell flat and tried to move. She felt so hurt, she looked up at Wulph, and he was looking down at her in horror. His mouth opened and closed, no words came out. She glared at him; they both knew why she was there.

"Hello..._Father_..."

...

Thea yawned as she walked around with Eon; most of the Dragons had gone on a break from their pillaging and the like. Thea gasped as she saw something emerge from Wulph's office, a gold and cream creature. The monster looked around; his red eyes were cold and harsh. Thea and Eon instantly turned invisible. The monster walked around a little as it sniffed the air, it looked directly at Thea. She backed away a little as it advanced on them. Before they knew it, Thea had been taken away in a blink of the eye. Eon blinked, what the hell just happened? Frost walked towards him and waved, he had a sour expression on his face, still upset from Megan's betrayal.

"Hey, Eon."

"Did you just see that?"

"See what?"

"That yellow monster!"

"What yellow monster?"

"Thea was just here, and then she was gone! That monster took her!"

"Seriously, what monster?"

"T..th..." Eon stuttered, a black monster was now right behind Frost, it had a horrible look on its face. "That one...!"

Frost turned around and flinched. "That's not yellow!"

"The other one was!"

"'OTHER ONE'? **AAUUUGGHH!**" Frost shouted as he was punched hard in the gut. The monster picked him up and took him back to Wulph's office too. Eon just stood there and blinked.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?"

His question was answered. Soon two monsters burst out of the office, one that looked like Thea, the other like Frost. Eon just stared at them, he had no idea what was going on.

"I really need to stop eating the food here...!"

...

Miranda yelled as a bunch of Dragon grunts tried to grope any part of her. She began slamming anything that moved in an attempt to escape, they really were barbaric! They all suddenly fell to the right, Miranda looked at them and scowled. Violet was ripping away at them, and where ever Violet was, either a certain hedgehog or wolf was bound to be nearby. She looked around, it actually seemed that Violet was by herself. She looked up at the echidna and smiled, blood covered the bottom half of her face. Miranda looked away, it disgusted her. She stood up and put a hand on her arm.

"Hewwo, Miwanda~. Twying to be waped ah we~?"

"Drop the cutesy talk or I won't answer." Miranda shot back.

"Meanie. You know what?" Her voice deepened.

"What?"

"I'm not here to hurt anyone."

"...Then what did you just do to them?"

"Well, not anyone on your side. I has orders, I have to protect the school with Michael."

"Michael? Rrrrhhh...! That idiot pisses me off!"

"How do you think I feel? I have to live with it. He always ruins me and Mocky's fun..."

"...So, what _are_ you going to do?"

"I'm going to have a competition with Michael, the one who takes out the most Dragons wins, commanders are bonus points~!" She pulled out a marker and drew four crosses on her right upper arm. "Four down~!" She bolted towards the canteen, Miranda blinked and then walked away. Best not to provoke her when she's in a bloodlust moment.

...

Megan looked around, she was walking through the main building and was desperately trying to find Frost. She had broken free of whatever Wulph had injected her with and was very upset with what she had done. She turned a corner, one of the monsters slammed into her. They both fell to the ground, Megan looked up at the mass on top of her. She gasped, it couldn't be...! The monster began to move a little. Megan blushed, it quickly got up and looked away. Megan sat up and looked down, she began to cry.

"I-I'm so sorry, Frost!" The monster roared soothingly like it was trying to comfort her. "I couldn't stop myself! Wulph injected me with something and I tried so hard!" The monster brushed up against her and purred. She hugged him in return.

"Rrrhhaah... Me...gan..."

"Oh, Miles!" She suddenly kissed him in her flustered state. He returned the kiss until she realised what she was doing. She pulled away and thought in disgust. _What am I doing? I'm making out with a monster! Oh, what am I thinking? It's Frost!_

"Rrrhhh?"

"I...I'm sorry...!"

"Hhhrr?"

"I-it just doesn't feel right..." Megan got up and ran away in tears, she was so embarrassed.

"Mrrraahhhrr!" Frost called after her, he sighed and looked away. Was he really that scary?

...

Shadow walked around the building smashing any grunts that he came across. He looked at the classrooms as he passed them. He suddenly stopped as he spotted Diamond. He entered the classroom and lifted his hand, soon retracting it and walking away. He felt something tug on his shaggy fur. He turned, Diamond smiled sweetly at him. He looked at the ground, Diamond caressed his head.

"Shadow? What happened...?"

"..."

"Shadow...? Are you alright...?"

"..." Shadow began to cry, he was so stuck he didn't know what to do.

"Would...would some sex make you feel better?" Shadow looked at her, she wanted to do it with him like this? She was definitely Melody and his clone. Shadow nodded, Diamond lied down and smiled. "I know it'll be harder this time, just try not to be too rough..."

...

Mikkah screamed in agony as she covered her stomach, blood was pouring out of the wound. Scarlett stood up and bowed her head in respect, Reina smirked. Suddenly, the smirk was wiped right off her face. Scarlett spun around and kicked Reina in the mouth and sent her metres back. She huffed as she looked down at her leader.

"I promise you I will report this!"

"Do so and you will wish you had never been born!"

"I will NOT let you treat her in this way! Touch her again and I will report you!"

"I respect you, Scarlett. I really do. Someone from your background could never achieve what you have in an entire lifetime and I respect you for that. But when you do this I can see why they don't achieve anything at all." Reina growled as she stood up. "I have no choice but to subdue you, Scarlett." She raised her gun. "Protocol."

"Protocol, my ass! Why can't you just-" A roar echoed behind them. They both looked back, Calah was striding towards Mikkah. Scarlett quickly ran to her and helped her sit up. Reina scowled, she hated Calah for rejecting her. "Calah?"

"c-c-calah...?" Mikkah stuttered painfully. Calah purred soothingly as he looked at her, his eyes weren't as hard as they usually were. Mikkah closed her eyes, the pain was getting to her. Calah put a paw on her symbol, Mikkah opened her eyes a little. "noo...i won't do it..."

"D..." Scarlett and Reina both glared at him, was he trying to talk? "Do...it..."

"i...can't..."

"Yes..." Calah looked at Scarlett. She nodded and grabbed Mikkah's arm. Mikkah began to moan in protest. "If...you do...it...willingly...you...won't...lose...control..."

"really...?"

"Yes..."

"okay..." Mikkah weakly rubbed her symbol, screaming as silver wings burst from her back, splattering blood all over her back, wings, Scarlett and the ground. She grunted as she clutched her bloody stomach, it burst into flames. Her wings spread in pain, Scarlett stood up and backed away. Mikkah groaned as she stood up. Calah smiled, she did the same in return. "Calah... Thank you."

"You are...most welcome..." Calah looked at Reina with a scowl on his face. "Outsider...traitor...why do...this to...your...comrades...?"

"Do not call me Outsider traitor, you are the one who betrayed me! Do you know how much I have suffered because of you?"

"It is...not my...concern..."

"HOW DARE YOU-"

"REINA!" Scarlett scorned. "You can't change what's happened! Just live with it!"

Reina glared at her before storming away. "Do this again, weakling, and you won't be so lucky!"

...

Echo and Elizabeth followed Diane, a pink hedgehog in a bulky and tight-fitting outfit. Her ponytails bounced as she skipped along. The trio had gone to the canteen, they stopped when they spotted Scarlett with a black and red winged girl. The girl suddenly dropped to her knees and began to struggle. Elizabeth gasped, she recognised both the hairstyle and the bloody wings. She took a step forward before Echo held her back. Diane watched on in interest. The girl was clearly panicked, it was obvious in her voice, which was becoming louder and hoarser by the second.

"**MAKE I' STOP!**"

"Just hold on, it'll be over soon!"

"**NO I' WON'T! SCARLETT, I'M LO**SIng...!"

"**DON'T GIVE UP NOW!**"

"i...lost..."

"W-what?" Scarlett was crying, she wouldn't believe she had just turned into a monster! The girl's hair moved wildly until it had become a very dark hairstyle, half of her hair covered most of her face while the rest of it had been tied with itself loosely. The girl turned to Scarlett and slammed her into a wall. "Ahhh! Fishstik!"

"I am Rustikene. Not Fishstik." The girl turned to look at the trio. They flinched at her stare. "Echo."

"**M-M-MIKKAH!**" Elizabeth screamed as she tried to thrash out of Echo's grip.

"I told you. I am Rustikene." Mikkah sped towards them and stopped suddenly in front of them. "Got that?"

"M..Mikkah...? What happened...?"

"I was liberated by Likanda. I feel so..." Mikkah looked up as she searched for the answer. A blush spread across her face as she found it. She glared at Elizabeth. "Hot."

"W-what?"

"Get out of the way!" Mikkah slammed Elizabeth out of the way and advanced on Echo. He backed off into a wall, allowing Mikkah to corner him. She licked her lips as Echo looked away nervously. "Echo. I have heard much about you."

"I'm sure you have..."

"Most of it is...how you say..erotic?"

"What do you mean?"

"I heard them talking. All of them."

"Who's all of them?"

"Skye, Chaos, Pink...all of your girlfriends." Mikkah moved closer to his neck. "They all say you're good..."

"G-good at what?" Echo was becoming afraid of what would happen, Mikkah was getting unusually horny and it was going to end up in suffering for someone, whether it be himself or her.

"Good at..making...love..." Mikkah's mouth opened as it reached his neck. Her canines' millimetres from penetrating the skin. She suddenly began shaking, Elizabeth had grabbed on to her wings and was trying to bring her to her senses. "Who dares...?"

"I dare! Don't do this, Mikkah! You know what will happen if you do!"

"Are we talking about the same thing?"

"You're going to rape him, aren't you?" Echo's eyes widened. Mikkah? Rape? Sacrilege!

"Hmhmhmhmm... You're not as dumb as I thought you were. Even though you're wrong. I would, but this body is preventing me with a mental barrier."

"Y-you're not Mikkah?"

"No. As I said. I am Rustikene. I may have taken her family name for myself, but that doesn't change the fact that I am not this Mikkah or Fishstik people keep calling me."

"Then... what are you going to do?"

"I am bent on causing as much pain and suffering to this body as I can. I have read this body's owner. I know everything that can hurt her physically and mentally. As I speak, she is being hurt by trying to fight back and by her body being forced to betray this Silver male."

"You are wicked." Echo said plainly.

"Not as wicked as you, Echo."

"So you know what I'm like, your point?"

"My point...?" Mikkah closed in on his neck again. "My teeth." She plunged her fangs into his neck, he softly cried out. He put a hand on her back and another on her shoulder.

"M..Mikkah..."

"**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Mikkah flew back hard against a wall. She tried to spit out as much blood as she could as her eyes returned to their sweet green colour. "**NOOOOO! I CAN'T OF! I CAN'T OF DONE THA'!**"

"Fishstik?" Diane asked. She had been watching the whole thing and not bothered to stop her, she knew it would have been useless to do anything. "What do you mean?"

"**I CAN'T OF TASTED BLOOD!**" Mikkah suddenly began moving quickly towards Echo, who was still trying to recover from the sudden bloodlust. "**I NEED MOOOORRREEEE!**"

"Mik-**AAHHH!**" Echo was shoved hard into the wall. He began to struggle as Mikkah tried to attack his bloody neck again. "**GET OFF!**"

"**I NEED IT! I NEED IT, I NEED IT, I NEED IT!**" Mikkah sunk her fangs back into his neck. She began to moan happily as she tasted every drop of the liquid leaking from his neck. Elizabeth was on her back again trying to pull her away. She stopped and looked at Echo.

"**STOP HER! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF SHE DRINKS ENOUGH BLOOD?**"

"N-no? She's not a vampire, is she?"

"**NO! IF AN HONORARY DRINKS ENOUGH BLOOD THEY WILL TURN INTO A TRADITIONAL!**"

"What?" Diane cried.

"**JUST MAKE HER STOP!**"

Echo hesitated for a few seconds, then nodded. He began to hit her hard until she was forced to get away. Mikkah panted as her wings flapped wildly, she wanted blood badly. Elizabeth jumped off and helped Echo stop the bleeding quickly. "Is this why she's afraid of blood?"

"Yeah. She fears this as much as she fears going Supernova. She's going to be in this mood for a long time, we just have to make sure that she doesn't drink anymore blood and it will stop."

"Uhhh... You might want to do that right now."

Echo pointed at Mikkah, she was biting into her left arm. Elizabeth screamed as she ran to her and slapped her hard across the face. Mikkah blinked, her bright green eyes had been tainted red by the shadows still within her. She began to advance on her quickly, Elizabeth tripped backwards on to the ground. Mikkah pinned her down and licked her lips with a slight moan. Blood dripped on to Elizabeth's white school blouse, a sign of what was to come. Mikkah inched closer to her neck, close enough to have both Echo and Diane begin attacking her. Elizabeth screamed as Mikkah's tongue brushed lightly against her throat. She opened her mouth wide, ready to clamp down, when something suddenly sent her flying into a wall. The trio looked over at Mikkah, she was screaming in agony as the net she was trapped in electrified her. They looked the other way, Elizabeth and Diane smiled and laughed happily.

"Ashley!" They both cried.

"Can't leave you two alone now, can I?" The orange fox laughed.

...

Miranda and Rebecca rushed through the school quietly, the school had been evacuated partially, even the Dragons had retreated with the news of the monsters that were increasing in population. At least a quarter of the school still remained inside, either injured and unable to move or sneaking around to get out without being noticed by the monsters. The girls turned a corner before cries filled their ears. It was a girl, and it sounded like there was a monster with her.

"Stop! It's too much! I-I can't!" The girl yelled in pain. "HELP! HELP ME!"

"Who is that?" Rebecca whispered.

"Diamond." Miranda whispered back.

"What?"

"Sounds like there's a monster with her." Miranda crawled forward to the door and pushed it open a little. Her face instantly went pale as she turned away and sat next to the door. Rebecca looked at her with a questioning face. "She's being..."

"What? What's happening?"

"Diamond...is being...r..raped..."

"What?" She cried softly. The monster stopped growling. Miranda slapped a hand over her mouth as they waited for a sign they were safe. The growling soon picked up again, so did Diamond's screams. At least for a couple of minutes.

"A-a-are you..._crying_?" She cried out after the words made their way out. "Y..you're hesitating...! Shadow, you can stop, I know you can..."

"Shadow?" Both girls whispered loudly as they looked at each other.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Rebecca asked.

"How would I know? And it isn't him! It's a bloody monster!"

"Why would she think it's Shadow then?"

"**AAAHHHHH! TOO MUCH! TOO MUCH!**"

"Oh, God...!" Rebecca muttered.

"Just hit him already!" Miranda hissed. The growls suddenly disappeared, Diamond began to move a little and breathe heavily. Miranda peeked into the room and gasped. She looked back at Rebecca. "He's gone!"

"What do you mean 'he's gone'?"

"He used Chaos Control!"

"Miranda... Rebecca... I know you're there..."

"How does she-" Miranda clamped her hand over Rebecca's mouth again.

"Don't worry... he's gone... and I've covered up..."

Miranda nodded and stood up. Rebecca followed her lead as she walked into the classroom. Diamond was on the floor with her legs spread, luckily she had put her skirt over herself to cover her shame. Miranda stood there with her arms crossed as Rebecca knelt next to Diamond and helped her sit up.

"What happened?"

"I let Shadow screw me to settle him down... He was crying... I don't know why... Maybe something's happened to him..."

"Why would you let...THAT have sex with you?" Miranda spat.

"We're in love. We would do anything for our other half. But...when I started screaming...he began to back off a little..."

"How do you mean?" Rebecca asked.

"He...he began crying again and...he started hesitating. With something that big inside you, you can feel every movement."

"Like I needed to know that. Where do you think he went?" Miranda huffed.

"I don't know... Maybe Kitt?"

"Why would he go to Kitt?"

"...He wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't what?" Rebecca asked innocently.

"He's going to rape her! Grab on!" Miranda and Rebecca held on to Diamond as she used Chaos Control.

...

The golden monster ran fast through the school, he was chasing someone, and he was catching up. He turned a corner and there she was, trapped at a dead end inside a classroom. She was frantically trying every window, all locked. The monster crashed his way to her through the desks and chairs. He advanced on the screaming girl, he raised his right hand to strike her, but he began hesitating. The girl beneath him was holding tightly on to him, why?

"Please, Sonic, don't do this!" _Who is this Sonic? _"If you hurt me..." _What is this girl on about?_ He struck her hard across the head. She fell to the ground crying in pain. He suddenly felt a strong sense of guilt and sorrow build up inside his heart. Why did he care about what he did to this girl? "Please, Sonic... By hurting me... you're hurting... I was going to tell you tonight, but I have to tell you now to protect myself... Sonic... I think I'm pregnant."

_What..._? ...** P-P-PREGNANT?**

"With _your_ baby."

* * *

Woah, didn't expect that now, did you? Yep, Amy is officially pregnant. This will be confirmed next chapter by the visitor from the start of the chapter. And not Kitt.

Kitt: HEY!

And the 'how the hell did this happen' story is somewhat amusing. Amy isn't quite as immature as Sonic thinks she is.

And if you think that there are too many pregnancies, lucky for you, Amy will be the last one.


	29. Phase Two

Well, this is the end of the chaos ^^

* * *

**Crystellagon High**

**Chapter 29 - Phase Two**

Something inside the monster snapped. He backed away a little; he began to regain his mind. He looked down at her; her words had brought him back to the surface.

"A..A...Amy...?"

"I still need to check with Kitt but... I think I am pregnant. I..I'm two weeks late..."

"N...no...!"

"I'm sorry...! I didn't want to scare you away with the news...! We both know that the condom broke but we both agreed that you got out fast enough to narrow the percentage down to ten percent change of becoming pregnant...!"

"M..my parents...!"

"They won't kill you! They'd understand that as a teenage boy with a girlfriend that you have certain needs! They'll be happy that you used protection! It's just really unfortunate that it broke!"

"I..I can't...go back...!"

"Yes you can."

"Not after...getting a..twelve year...old...pregnant...!"

"Actually..."

"Not again...?"

"Yeah... I sorta got Planterra to boost my age to fifteen last time we went to Aridia, I was going for sixteen but I wasn't that lucky."

"You have..to stop...doing that."

"Look who's talking, Mr. Went-Into-Space-And-Came-Back-The-Same-Age-After-A-_Year_."

"I couldn't help that."

"Hey, you're getting stronger!"

"You, however, are doing this to yourself and I'm pretty damn sure it isn't healthy for you! You could be shaving years off of your life every time you advance your age by even a second!"

"But I'm doing this for you! I love you! I wanted to be older for you!"

"You were eight, then twelve, now you're bloody fifteen. You're throwing away the best years of your life!"

"I don't care, Sonic! I'll make myself thirty if it means I can be with you!"

"You're bloody crazy, girl."

"I know... I'm crazy for you." Amy edged closer to his mouth, he pulled away sharply. "Sonic...?"

"I-I can't do it! I'm not ready to be a father!"

"If Mikkah and Silver could do it, we can too!"

"But they had Wulph to speed past the trouble years! If we're not lucky enough to get Wulph wanting to do another 'experiment', we'd have to put up with the whole teaching them everything, toilet training, teething, the list just goes on!"

"But that's all a part of being a parent! Don't you get it, Sonic? To be a father means slowing down to look after and teach your child! I thought even you would have known that..." Amy looked away. "Maybe I made a mistake by becoming obsessed with you... Maybe I should have gone with someone who had less shallow feelings, like Tails. Then I wouldn't have had to change my age at all and possibly shorten my life by a ton of years!"

"A-Amy...! I..I'm sorry! I just don't feel ready to be a father..."

"I know..." Amy smiled as she put a hand on his face. "We can get ready together. Do you think I'm ready to carry around a baby in my belly for nine long months?"

"We can do this..right?"

"Yes..we can make our child be perfect if we try."

"I love you, Amy...but how will I tell my parents? They'll slaughter me for getting you pregnant!"

"They'll accept it if you tell the truth. I know they will. Once you mention that you used protection they'll know it was an accident."

"Hmm... Maybe... But I know my parents, they will be harsh, but hopefully they'll understand." Sonic looked away. "How will I go back to normal...? Am I stuck like this forever...?"

"No, I don't think so. Maybe it's only temporary?"

"RRRHHHHH!"

Sonic cringed, something was trying to take over his mind. He looked at Amy, his vision blurred horribly before he blacked out. He felt himself fall on top of Amy before passing out. Amy cried out as she tried to move under the huge mass. She felt his body move easily away, she looked up at the person who had helped her and screamed. It couldn't be...!

"AKIKA?"

"Hello once again, Amy." The wolf offered her hand. Amy took it and was helped up. They hugged, Amy couldn't believe it. "I've come back to stop Father from destroying everything. You have no idea how difficult this is going to get."

"What do you mean?"

"The school will fall within an hour to Father. If I hadn't of knocked him out then, he would have lost complete control and killed you and your baby."

"H-how do you know?"

"I'm an angel, Amy. We can see into the future to decide whether it is necessary or not to interfere to save certain individuals or even an entire kingdom. Even as I speak, Aridia is plunging into chaos with the news of the disappearance of the entire royal family spreading throughout the kingdom. Believe me, the quicker we rescue the family, the better. I have seen that Troy is preparing their armies to crush any potential threats arising from Aridia's future riots."

"D-do you know where they are?"

"Yes, but it'll be difficult to get there. I'll need your strength. Come on!" Akika dragged Amy from Sonic's side and began to run to Wulph's office. "Do not worry about Sonic, he will be fine. He'll have to be shot in the head, but that will save him. To save any of the monsters you have to shoot them fatally, most preferably through the head."

"Isn't there some sort of rule to prevent you from revealing so much information about the future?"

"There is, but I've gotten clearance. To save everyone we have to reveal necessary information."

...

Wulph growled as he paced inside his office, he was expecting two people to burst in. The first finally arrived, Megan stormed in, teeth bearing. Wulph sighed as he sat on his desk. She roared in fury, he threw her a handgun. She looked down at it in confusion.

"I know you're pissed off over Miles and what I did to him. Shoot me if you're that angry."

"I-I-I-"

"Go ahead. You'll do a lot of good if you kill me."

"I-" Shadow suddenly appeared between them. He turned and advanced on Wulph with a snarl. "S-Shadow?"

"Kill me, you lose your medicine." Shadow roared loudly in fury. He turned to Megan and walked towards her. He lifted his left hand up, ready to strike. Megan screamed as she raised the gun and fired. Shadow grunted and fell back on the ground. Megan screamed louder as she dropped the gun, he was dead. "Deserved it."

"OH, MY GOD! I KILLED SHADOW!" She panicked. She screamed again when the body transformed into the small natural form of the black and red hedgehog. The bullet hole was gone, Megan was freaking out _a lot_.

"Urgh..."

Shadow sat up and rubbed his head. He winced as he shook, his inhibitor rings began to crack. He looked back at Wulph, his position was so inviting. He got up and walked to him. Wulph blushed as the hedgehog tore off his pants and knelt. Megan's face went red as she turned away.

"T..this isn't happening...! This can't be happening...!"

...

Ashley helped Elizabeth up, they both hugged. The orange fox had a neat purple hairstyle tied back in a messy puff, she was covered in technology. Diane smiled sweetly, Echo looked at her.

"Echo, this is Ash. Our other teammate." Elizabeth introduced.

"Yo~!" Ash greeted.

"Hi. Do you know what's going on?"

"Well, the Dragons have pulled out after encountering both the monsters and Violet and Michael."

"Violet's here?" Diane cried.

"Yes, but she's on our side. Before they pulled out, both were taking out as many as they could, they've disappeared now."

"Why do I get the feeling that's not it?" Elizabeth huffed.

"It isn't. I've been picking up several significant signals. Two surprised me. Shadow is with Wulph in his office-"

"WHAT?" Echo roared. "HOW DARE HE BREAK OUR PROMISE!"

"Echo, calm down!" Diane pleaded. "He might be on duty for G.U.N!"

"The other was...strange."

"What do you mean 'strange'?" Elizabeth asked.

"I-I'm sure she's dead..but I saw Akika's signal!"

"A-Akika? But Mikkah said she was dead!"

"I'm not sure why her signal's here but...I'm sure it could only mean one thing."

"Y-you don't mean-" Diane stuttered.

"Yes. This day is only going to get worse. So much more that the school might even be destroyed."

"What about all of the students?" Elizabeth questioned.

"They're mostly all on the fields. There's only a dozen or so missing."

"We have to find them!"

"You can." Echo growled. "I'm going to go kill Shadow." He stormed away, the girls watched on before they started to split. Diane and Elizabeth went to the main building while Ashley took care of Mikkah.

...

Skye wandered around the school, hoping she wouldn't run into any of the monsters. She came to a dead end and sighed. She looked into the classrooms to make sure she wouldn't get a surprise, gasping at the sight of movement. She watched on as the golden monster rose with a deep growl. She swore under her breathe as it looked at her. She screamed as soon as it began moving towards her. The chase began, Skye bolted through the corridors with the monster following her. She turned on to the main corridor, Echo was running towards them.

"GET OUT OF THE WWWAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!"

Echo side-stepped both of them and continued on his way. Skye turned a corner and began wall-jumping through the corridor before turning again and exiting the building and ran up the wall next to the library. The monster wouldn't give up, it climbed up the wall after her. Skye landed on the roof, she bent over and began to pant heavily.

"Bloody...hell...! This...is...IMPOSSIBLE!" Skye cried, she was extremely exhausted, she couldn't move. "I'm...sorry...Echo..." Skye collapsed, just as the monster slammed down behind her. The monster pushed her around a bit before huffing. No fun when the hunt was down for the count. It walked to the other side of the roof and smiled with its tongue hanging out. A whole field full of game!

...

Diamond, Miranda and Rebecca suddenly appeared in the sick bay. They looked around, there was nobody there. Miranda huffed angrily, more time wasted over a stupid monster with a sex drive that was twice its size. Rebecca looked around more, soon spotting two large white spikes. She walked towards them, causing a scream to erupt from behind the counter. She rushed over to find Silver trying to shush Melani. He looked up at her and sighed in relief. Melani continued to cry in fear, Silver began to cuddle and rock her, and she soon calmed down. Diamond walked to them and looked down at them, having just put her skirt back on. Miranda stood in the same spot, no point in wasting more time than she had to.

"What are you two doing here?"

"W-we were hiding here from the Dragons. What's happening?"

"The Dragons have fled, there are monsters running around the school in their place." Diamond replied.

"Where's Kitt?" Rebecca asked.

"She was taken to Violet's cave for safety by Mock Echo."

"Oh, for the love of...! At least she's safe. Partly." Diamond pouted.

"Where's Mama?" Melani asked.

"I...I don't know." Diamond said. She pulled her phone out and dialled the wox's number. She waited for the phone to pick up, it soon did. "Hey, Mikkah?"

"No, Ash. Mikkah's a little...busy." She yelled over Mikkah's screams of agony.

"What the hell are you doing to her this time?"

"Mikkah's lost control, she's had her powers activated, she's being controlled by Likanda and she's gone crazy with bloodlust. Any more blood and she'll trigger the transformation."

"Great. Try to keep her tied up and I'll call in reinforcements from G.U.N." She hung up. She looked down at Silver and Melani. "She's safe but not from herself."

"What do you mean?" Silver asked.

"She's activated her powers, being controlled by a Dragon Commander and... Do you understand what would happen if an Honorary drank enough blood?"

"No?"

"She'll permanently turn into a Traditional."

"What?" Diamond began dialling. "Where is she?"

"She's being looked after by Ashley, it wouldn't be recommended that you go see her. She's screaming. In agony." Diamond jumped, the phone was answered. "Agent Dia Hope, pass code 291194. ... This is Agent Hope requesting back-up. Location is Crystellagon High. Situation is red alert. ... Thank you." She hung up. "We've got four squads on their way. Hopefully."

"Is that good?" Rebecca asked.

"Yep. That's a good hundred or more soldiers."

"Great..."

"Hey. Wasn't there someone else here?" Miranda questioned.

"Yeah. Draken was. He bolted." Silver huffed.

"Brilliant."

...

Draken climbed on top of Storm as she moaned happily. They were both hiding in a very small shed from the monsters and were lying on a pile of bricks, but it was getting pretty obvious they didn't care about the monsters anymore. Storm huffed as Draken pulled her new blouse off, revealing her red tank. Their faces went red as Draken began kissing her. Storm pulled away for air and a couple of questions.

"Do you really love me, or is this some cheap way of getting in my pants?"

"I really do love you, Wulph made me do that shit back at that cell."

"I got a feeling that it's something else, like you're distracting me so you can hurt me."

"Believe me, Rosetta, that's the last thing I've got on my mind." Draken kissed her again, Storm moved away. He sighed. "What's wrong now?"

"I...feel bad."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like I shouldn't be doing this. I mean, the school's being attacked! What if people are dying while we're trying to fuck each other?"

"I assure you, they aren't being killed."

"How do you know?"

"Wulph told us all about the plan, he's only going to scare people."

"I still feel like I shouldn't be doing this..."

"Don't worry, baby. It's fine. I got protection."

"But what if my mother is in trouble? What if Wulph doing more than scaring people? What if-"

"Stop the what ifs and fuck me already!" Draken proceeded to pull her top off before Storm slapped him hard across the face. "What the hell was that for?"

"If you loved me you would of consoled me! You would of told me everything would be all right! You wouldn't of wanted to get in me that bad until I was calm again! You don't love me! You fucking bastard! I hope you get killed by those monsters!"

"Shut up!"

"No I won't shut up! You told me you loved me! I believed you because I needed someone to be there for me! You fucking toyed with my heart! **I HOPE YOU DIE!**"

"**WOULD YOU SHUT UP?**" Draken grabbed one of the bricks beneath him and slammed it down on Storm's face. He put it back as he looked down at her bloody face, luckily he didn't break anything. "**Damn whore.**" He slowly got up and left, slammed the door shut behind him and chaining it. "**I hope **_**you**_** die!**" He walked towards the fields when Firenza rushed to him, she was bruised and battered. "Miss?"

"Have you seen Rosetta?"

"No, why?"

"She isn't on the oval and I haven't found her! Ohhh! Where are you, Rosie?" Firenza ran off in her daze. Draken smirked, she'd never find her.

...

Pink walked up from the tunnels and opened the door to Wulph's office, freezing in her place and staring at Wulph and Shadow. Shadow was now desperately trying to get away, making it look like he was being raped. Pink roared with fury, Wulph looked over at her.

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?**"

"What does it look like? I'm giving Shadow his medicine."

"He doesn't want his 'medicine'!"

"Well, I don't see you having anything to do with this, so piss off."

"I'm sick of the way you treat people! I don't want anything more to do with any of this! I. Fucking. Quit!" Pink stormed away and dragged Megan out of the room. She grabbed her arms and looked into her eyes. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah, it was a shock, that's all... I-I can't believe that...Shadow's gay..."

"He's what? Wasn't it forced?"

"N-no...he started it, but then he wanted out..."

"I'm sure there's a very good reason why. Shadow just doesn't go off and be Wulph's bitch for nothing. There has to be a reason behind it all." Pink turned her head towards the office, she could hear voices.

("LET GO!")

"Don't start me, Shadow, you will keep going until I'm done!"

("STOP IT, WULPH!")

"Scourge!"

"Yes, s- **OH,** **FUCK! KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS, YOU SICK BASTARD!**"

"Just shut up and go get Pink before she gets away! I will not let her quit and spoil all of my plans! Especially the master plan!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Oh, shit! Megan, get out as fast as you can!" The door burst open and Scourge bolted out of it. Pink began running, as did Megan. Scourge quickly caught up with her, grabbing her. She screamed as he began to drag her back. Echo suddenly poked his sword into Scourge's neck, threatening to draw blood. Scourge let out a low growl as he let go of Pink. "Oh, thank you, Echo!"

"Get behind me." Pink quickly moved behind him. "What were you doing to her?"

"Wulph told me to bring her back. She quit and Wulph didn't like it."

"Where's Shadow?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

"Really? Tell me." Echo demanded firmly. Scourge looked away with a nervous look on his face.

"He's in with Wulph..."

"Doing what?"

"Sucking..his...dick..."

"**HE'S WHAT?**" Echo shoved him out of the way and slammed the door open. Shadow was on the ground crying, covering his mouth with one hand with the other on the top of his head. Wulph was lying back on his desk, pants on. Echo pulled Shadow up and punched him hard in the stomach. The hedgehog yelped and glared at him. "**WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU SAID WHEN YOU WERE DYING?**"

"I know I promised you, but if I didn't keep having my...medicine...I would have destroyed everything! I'm sick, Echo! Very. Damn. Sick!"

"I know that now, thank you very much!" Echo gave him his sword. "Kill yourself, hopefully _that_ will make you sane again!"

"I have tried suicide! It didn't work!"

"Until you decide to man up and believe in the power of suicide you deserve to suck cock!"

"What do you mean 'man up'? Aren't I being a man by doing this to stop myself from losing control of my Chaos powers and destroying everything?"

"Listen to my words. If you can reclaim your end of the polite contract then you can reclaim the Master of Chaos. Whatever Wulph is doing, that sword has the power to stop it. It is the master of chaos energy literally. All you have to do is die, then accept who you are."

"How can I accept who I am if I can't ever be that person? ... I could try but I'm not going to hold my breath." A crack appeared on his right inhibitor ring, a sign of how deadly the powers he was losing control of were.

"Then go and suck cock. Healing is only instantaneous after there is no more profit in suffering."

"Rrrrhhh!" Shadow roared. "I can't take it anymore!" He sliced his throat open and fell to the ground, dead. Blood poured on to the ground as Echo looked at Wulph. He jumped and teleported. Echo walked to his desk and sat in the chair, he hated the smell of his office. It smelt strongly of sex.

Shadow was in yellow clouds, there was a mirror nearby. In the mirror was his reflection, exactly as it was.

"What is this?" He asked. the mirror repeated.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know!" The mirror said. Shadow recoiled.

"What is this?"

"Figure it out! Or the friendly contract will put you right back in that shit!"

"I don't want to do it anymore!" He groaned, leaning against the mirror.

"Too bad. You can piss off. A Trojan man wouldn't stand for it! You are weak!"

"I am not weak!"

"You can't remember! You forgot things and you don't even know your own brother!"

"SHUT UP!"

"I was the Master of Chaos! You are nothing! And you have no right to even call yourself Shadow!"

"No!"

"You can't even wear my colours!"

"NOOO!"

"And do you know the worst part? You can't even be with the woman you love. You can't be with her, 'cause eventually you'll have to go and be Wulph's bitch. You let down Diamond, you let down Maria, and you let down your sons!"

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WILL NOT TAKE IT ANYMORE!**" Shadow, now full of rage and strength, punched the mirror square in the face. It shattered like tissue paper under his blow. Behind it, hanging from the wall by a small golden chain was a silver rapier. On the shelf the chain was nailed to was a helmet and shield. Shadow tried to take the sword but the chain wouldn't break. He sighed and looked up. The shield was Trojan. He picked it up and smashed it against the chain. The chain still didn't break. He sighed and examined the shelf. The chain ran along the shelf under the helmet. He picked the helmet up and the chain went right into the wood. Shadow sighed and tried to hit it against the chain, holding the shield with one hand. It scuffed, but not that much. Shadow put the helmet on his head, and with both hands smashed the golden links with all his might. They broke and turned to dust.

Suddenly he was on the ground in the office with the sword laying in his lap. "W-wha...?" Shadow picked up the sword and looked at it. "So this is the sword... I'm the Master of Chaos..." He stood up.

"Welcome back, Shadow." Echo smirked. "Finally, you return to me."

"Urgh, why does my head hurt? I slit my throat, not shot my head."

"You'll have mood swings and such as your memories for the past five thousand years return."

"Oh, shit, that long? No wonder I'm sore..." Shadow looked at his ring, the crack had disappeared. "Am I...cured?"

Echo looked at the rings. "Doubtful. You probably are just temporarily mellowed while the memories are flooding back. Tomorrow it will be like nothing ever happened, except for the memories and the sword." He looked at Shadow's face.

"It turns into a Kilij when you're powered up on chaos energy and willpower. Be careful when that happens."

"What? So I'm still going to have to...urgh...suck Wulph off? Or will it be like when I wasn't ill...? If it isn't then...I guess my sword will be a kilij forever. And I'll destroy everything... Chaos...if only I could tell Diamond everything, or even just see her again...and our son...I want to see Pyrroh again! I want to be together again! Why can't I...?" Shadow began to cry.

"I'll answer those questions in reverse order. You can't be with your wife 'cause she's dead. Your son, Light, is travelling the world in search of adventure. Every now and again he shows up in Troy. Diamond you _can_ tell everything to. If she loves you she'll accept you. And it's not that easy, Shadow. You have to be overcharged halfway to supernova and bleeding with righteous rage. As for the disease, here's what you need to do: Get a chaos emerald and lay down with it on your stomach. Use the sword to push a wave of chaos energy into the emerald as hard as you can. Keep the wave going and it will create a vacuum. This will suck the disease out and since it is solid and not energy it will stick to the outside of the Chaos Emerald. Then just take it to Nurse Kitt for disposal."

"You do know I had a son with Diamond too, right? Hahh... If only I could see everyone again... I'm sure Diamond would accept it, she has to because she lets me wander as long as she's the only one I truly love... Brilliant... I'll go to Kitt now then." Shadow got up and left.

"No I didn't. And good luck with that."

...

Akika and Amy stood beside the door to Wulph's office. Echo was still inside and looking through Wulph's desk. Amy pulled her hammer out, Akika kicked the door open. Amy charged in before realising that Wulph wasn't there. Akika walked in and looked around. Echo looked up from the papers he was reading with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Expecting Wulph, maybe?"

"Yeah..." Amy laughed nervously as she rubbed her head.

"He fled. Again. Who knows where he is now."

"We must find him. Wulph will turn again, and it will possibly cause the destruction of the school and the death of both him and Harmony." Akika said bluntly.

"What?" Amy cried.

"It won't be his doing. Eggman won't take it very well. We must find him and get the royals out as soon as possible."

"Echo, what _are_ you doing?"

"I'm looking through his desk for any clues as to what is happening."

"No need, Echo. I know exactly what is happening." Echo looked up at her with a puzzled look. "Wulph has turned at least four of the students into monsters. Those students are Sonic, Shadow, Thea and Frost. By this time Shadow will have reverted after being accidently shot in the head by Megan. He will have had sex with Diamond before that and have died after arriving here and giving Father a head job. He is now with Kitt and is in immense pain."

"How-"

"I am an angel, Echo. I protect this world with others like me. I was given the alias 'Angel of Mercy' because of the way I treat others, no matter how evil they are. I could prove myself more to you, if you wish."

"Okay, tell me what is happening with the other students."

"The innocents?"

"Yes."

"They have been evacuated on to the fields. There are a remaining ten or so left inside the main building, either cautiously escaping or being attacked. Kitt has been evacuated by Mock Echo and Violet, she will be in no danger, and they will stick to their word of protecting her. The students on the fields are not safe however. Soon Sonic will jump down from the roof and attack."

"Do what you must. I will help fend off Sonic." Echo stood up and left.

Amy looked back at him as Akika dragged her into the tunnels. They walked through the dark tunnels until they heard something. They stopped and listened, someone was arguing with another. They walked towards the source cautiously. They stopped as they reached a cell, it sounded like Wulph and Melody were having a fight again.

"Wulph, think of Bixa and Kei! Don't they deserve better?"

"I know they do! But I can't just get up and leave!"

"Yes, you can!" Melody slapped him hard. "Wulph, tell me what you really want! What does your heart desire the most?"

"M..my family..."

"If you want it so much you will return!"

"It is true, Father." Akika walked to the door with Amy beside her. "I have seen the possibilities. Mother and Kei will benefit more from your return. So will you."

"What if I don't?"

"Mother will commit suicide and Kei will cause a massacre."

"What?" Wulph and Melody cried. Could Wulph's absence really do that much damage?

"Believe me, I would want you to return too. Even if you were the one who killed me intentionally, I miss you, Father. You were always different after Ronald."

"R-Ronald...!" Wulph looked down at Melody, she had tears in her eyes from just hearing the name. "M-Melody, I will go back. Ronald would want me to stay because it was what he wanted, what he did to me. I will defy him and do as I wish so that I know that Ronald will be angry." He hugged her. Melody blinked, was it really true? Did Ronald want Wulph to become what he had become? Did he really care about his family that much? Was he...that scared of his brother that he would do anything to make sure Ronald wasn't pleased, even if he was dead? "I'm sorry for everything I've ever done... I never wanted to... I was just so messed up, I didn't know what I was feeling..."

"W-Wulph...! I forgive you...! My family will pardon you...! You will return to your life like how it was...!"

"But...will Bixa take me back?"

"Father, believe me when I say this. Every night, Mother cries for your touch, she prays for your safe return to her and Kei. She doesn't care what you might have done to us, as long as the family sticks together to support each other."

"I..I will return. For Bixa and Kei...and for Danielle."

"Uncle...!" Melody began crying softly into his chest fur. "I missed you so much...!"

"I pray to Planterra and Medicea that what we have been through will never happen to anyone ever again... We will support each other and recover from Ronald's damage."

"**Oh, GOD!**" Melody burst out crying. "**DON'T EVER MENTION HIS NAME! I-IT HURT SO MUCH!**"

"I know...I felt it for three years, you only had it for one night... I was with you in hospital along with Echo. We were both there when you awoke. Your little screams still haunt us both to this day. We will make it through and leave him in the past where he belongs."

"Thank you, Uncle..."

"Will you help us move the royals out of here, Father?"

"Of course. I will do anything to stop Eggman now. I will not be controlled to do horrible deeds anymore. Not if it means I become Ronald. I'm sorry I was so blind to it, now that I know... Let's hurry. Eggman's coming down here soon."

Akika walked over to Harmony. "So this is your daughter, Melody."

"Yeah, Harmony..."

"And you're the father, Father."

"Yes...I was not in my right mind then..."

"I noticed." Akika extended her hand to the girl. "I'm Akika, your half-sister and cousin."

"A-Akika? Mummy was right about you~!" Harmony hugged Akika. "You are prettiful~!"

"'Prettiful'?"

"Yep, this is your Aunty Akika."

"'Aunty'?"

"She calls people she's close to 'aunt', Storm gets the same treatment. And she talks like that normally."

"Akika...?" Harmony looked away.

"Yes?"

"Can I eat you?"

"E-eat?"

"She's seven." Melody informed.

"Oh. Y-yes, you can."

"Yay~!" Harmony grabbed on to her and sunk her teeth into her neck. Akika cried out at the force. Harmony moaned happily as she drank the wolf's blood. Wulph blushed a little, Melody proceeded to slap him over the head. He looked away as he rubbed his head. It was going to take a _long_ time to fix him.

...

Shadow appeared in the sick bay. Silver flinched, Melani laughed happily as she clapped, the poor thing thought it was a magic trick. Diamond turned and smiled, Miranda and Rebecca were trying to occupy Melani while they talked. Shadow looked around, then turned back to Diamond.

"Where's Kitt?"

"How would I know?"

"Ah, she was taken away by Mock Echo and Violet." Silver spoke up.

"Great. Now who am I going to get to help cure me?"

"Cure you? What disease did you get?" Kitt suddenly appeared with Mock Echo. "Kitt?"

"Now you can piss off and tell that damn woman to keep her claws to herself!"

"I love you too, Nurse Kitt." Mock Echo huffed as he disappeared again.

"Damn it!"

"Kitt? Did you find anything out about my disease?"

"What? Oh, right. Yeah, turns out you have a Chaos Cold."

"A what...?"

"It's sort of like how a power surge of electricity takes out anything connected to the supply, you had a surge of Chaos energy and your body doesn't like it. To get rid of the access it will try to output it unless you eat, drink, whatever a certain chemical only found in, yuck, sperm. I knew what you were doing from day one."

"What? How?"

"When Wulph came in to check on his 'assets', I found traces of your saliva. I first thought that he had managed to get you in one place long enough to rape you, fine. But then I noticed little patterns along with the saliva I kept finding, I found bite marks that only fitted your teeth, a stronger and bigger bruise on Wulph's right side and even some of _your_ sperm. I checked the DNA in both the saliva and sperm every time, _your_ photo kept popping up. And you're the only person I know who's _left_-handed."

"... Well, you got me."

"W-what's going on?" Diamond asked, fear evident in her voice.

"You know how I wasn't around you more than I should have?"

"Y-yeah?"

"I was working for Wulph. He was black-mailing me and...we had an agreement."

"What do you mean 'agreement'?"

"In exchange for my service, I was given the chemical to sooth the Chaos Force flowing through me. It didn't last that long though...I had to receive it every twelve hours..."

"W-why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to protect you. Anyone who knew what I was doing would have been beaten brutally and since what happened since you and Megan took it because Wulph believed you did...I didn't want to take that chance again."

"S-Shadow... Thank you for trying so hard for me."

"You're okay with it?"

"Yes, as long as it's over now."

"Of course." Shadow looked up at Kitt. "Echo told me how to force the disease out. I need you to dispose of it after."

"Always a pleasure. Especially if it means I finally get that Goddamn award!"

"Whatever." Shadow lied down in the middle of the room. He drew his sword and a Chaos Emerald he had managed to steal from Rouge as she fled. He placed the Chaos Emerald on top of his flat stomach. He sighed as he held the sword with both hands. "Don't try to interfere, or you will be affected by the surge too."

Shadow closed his eyes and grunted as he slammed the blade into the emerald and created a tidal wave of green Chaos energy. He yelled as the energy turned into a green whirlwind over his stomach. He grunted as he pushed himself to the limits, the pain that came with his limit was horrible. He screamed as the whirlwind disappeared, the Chaos Emerald was covered in a wet black substance, presumably the disease that had plagued the hedgehog for almost a year. Shadow panted heavily as he turned over, throwing the sword and the emerald on to the ground as he rolled on to his stomach. He groaned as he stood up and stumbled before finding his balance. He looked at Diamond, she was crying. He extended his arms to her, she cried out and glomped him. He laughed weakly as she cried happily.

"Oh, Shadow! How do you feel?"

"I feel...lighter. I feel like the world's been taken off my shoulders...just like when we had our son..."

"Pyrroh... I wonder if Hope and the Commander have had enough of looking after him."

"Knowing the Commander, he would of given up on the first day. Hope, however, would see to it that his needs came before the Commander's."

"It's so great that we have people to rely on when we need it... And thank Chaos you finally learned that!"

"_Shut up_."

...

Sonic snarled as Neo Metal Sonic slammed down in front of him. The robot was holding a device, and Sonic didn't like the look of it one bit. He pounced on it, soon regretting the move. Metal slammed the device on to his chest and clawed him away. Sonic backed off and sulked. Metal turned to the field of students.

"_Device is in place_."

"Good job, Metal Sonic. Now scare him towards the fields!" A familiar voice rung out from the robot.

"_Yes, Master_." Metal turned to Sonic, he was poking the device. Metal lifted his arms as he claws changed into guns. He began firing, Sonic yelped as he jumped out of the way. Metal kept firing until Sonic had leapt of the roof and down to the fields. "_Loathsome copy has been rerouted_."

"Well done! Return to the tunnels for Escape Plan."

"_Yes, Master_."

Sonic roared as he ran towards the crowd. Screams erupted as Sonic ploughed through them. He slashed at a smaller student, the student transformed into a similar monster and began attacking as well. Sonic stopped and blinked, what the hell just happened? He had retained enough of his mind to know that he turned students into monsters with a touch, but the animalistic side of him didn't care. He roared again as he began slashing at screaming students. He stopped when he came to Amy. He felt like he wanted to turn away, but the wild side wanted to torture her. He advanced on her slowly, she quickly began to walk back. He licked his lips, slobber flew everywhere. Amy winced in disgust, but her face quickly showed distress as she fell on to her backside. Sonic took the opportunity and stood on all fours over her trembling body. She whimpered as Sonic leaned down and sniffed her. His long tail began to flick with joy as she screamed.

"**STOP IT!**" Sonic screamed, his soul trapped inside his mind, chained heavily to the 'ground'. He began to cry. "I don't want to hurt anyone! I don't want to kill! **I DON'T WANT TO HURT AMY!**" Sonic yelled as he was zapped. He shook as tears hit the floor. "Please...no more...!"

A coral-coloured crystal that was flung at him disintegrated on his arm. He turned to look at the source, Akika, Silver Wolf, Neise and Oriana were helping Krystal, Topaz and Melody to the fields. He recognised Topaz as the attacker. He moved away from Amy and growled at the royals. He began to run at them, Echo slammed into him with equal force. Sonic roared at Echo in fury as he drew his sword. Echo glared at him, daring him to attack. Sonic took the bait, Echo would soon regret it. The golden monster tackled him to the ground, Echo held him at bay with his sword, but even that wouldn't help. Echo screamed as Sonic gorged deep bloody groves into his chest, triggering the transformation. Sonic snickered as he turned back to the royals. He slowly advanced on them. Akika stood in front of them, a white aura forming around her. Sonic was blasted back by a white energy blast, Akika huffed as she looked down at her hands.

"About time!"

"Akika." Shadow walked up to her with Diamond and Megan behind him. They had both managed to persuade the bat that Shadow wasn't acting willingly at the moment she found out what was happening. They all held guns, Shadow's being the biggest. "Angel of Mercy, how shall we act?"

"Kill all of the monsters."

"W-what?" Megan cried.

"Killing them revives the original soul and body."

"Right." The trio began to walk away. Shadow was held back, the girls stopped with him. "Akika?"

"Don't kill Sonic. Not until you finish the others. I will contain him here."

"Okay. Let's go!" Shadow pointed forward with his right hand as he opened fire with his left. Diamond and Megan did the same, all while Akika strained herself keeping Sonic within a pure white barrier. Soon they had reverted all of the monsters, all except Sonic. Luckily for Thea and Frost they had followed Sonic out to the fields. Sonic roared as the shield was dropped. He bolted towards Akika in pure rage, soon directed away as Diamond and Megan fired at him. Shadow smirked as he cocked his gun, he was going to get him good. "Don't make this any worse than it has to be, Faker!"

Sonic roared as Diamond and Megan stopped. He blinked, trouble. He dodged Shadow's first shot, it had left a small crater right where he was standing. Sonic kept running as he avoided the bullets. He changed directions... **BANG!** Sonic screamed as he held his shoulder, what was left of his right shoulder was now a dark red colour. Shadow walked towards him with a horrible grin, he was enjoyed it a lot more than he should.

"Don't worry, it'll only hurt for a few _minutes_."

**BANG!** Shadow shot Sonic's foot off. **BANG!** Off came the device. Students around them screamed, even Topaz was horrified enough to warrant a reaction. Shadow slammed his right foot into Sonic's left shoulder, forcing him down. He poked the gun between Sonic's eyes, his expression one of extreme fear. **BANG!** Shadow pulled the trigger, blood splattered all over him, the perfect headshot. Students had then resorted to throwing up, and for the first time in years Topaz was showing real emotion. She had turned away and was crying silently into Krystal's chest. The body soon reverted, the small, compact, battered and whole body of the blue hedgehog was on the ground. He moaned softly as he opened his eyes, he looked up at his killer and managed to crack a weak trademark smirk. He gave him the thumbs up. "nice one, faker... remind me not to verse you in cod or halo..."

"Great to see that you're back, Faker."

"you too, man...i see that you've given up on the medicine...you look healthier and a lot more like your old self..."

"Same to you. Need help?" Shadow offered Sonic his hand.

"sure, man..." Sonic took his hand. He was helped up, soon glomped by a distraught Amy. He laughed as she began mumbling under her breathe, obviously thankful he was alright. "Ames, I'm fine, I promise."

"I was so scared, I thought you would be killed for real! Please don't do that ever again!"

"i'll try not to..." He kissed her gently on the lips and smiled. "but what about Wulph...? he was the one who started all this..."

"Dunno, maybe he legged it." Diamond shrugged.

"He has turned." Akika interrupted. "After he escapes he will return to Aridia and to his family. He has learned a valuable lesson, be evil and he will be no better than his brother."

"shit...!" Sonic cried weakly. "so he's on our side now...?"

"Yep~!" Amy laughed.

...

Wulph yelled as he was thrown into a wall. Metal floated to him and lifted its hand as its claws turned into guns. Wulph raised his arm in defence as he started crying, his body was bruised all over, cuts and slashes on his body bled freely. His coat had been torn off in the fight. Eggman walked to Metal and laughed.

"The Master Plan has failed, so I'm starting the Escape Plan. You really shouldn't of turned, Wulph. You were so good at being evil, but now that you're good again you're a scared little puppy. You're just like Snively, but worse. You're a Mobian."

"No...!" Metal grabbed Wulph's arm and began to pull him away from the wall. "No! **NOO!**"

"Neo Metal Sonic, get the girl ready after preparing him."

"_Yes, Master_."

...

Melody spoke up. "All of the royals are here but...where's Harmony?"

"Shit." Shadow hissed. Their question was soon answered. Wulph walked out with his dagger against Harmony's throat, also wearing a new coat. Screams came from the crowd as Melody glared and growled at Wulph threateningly. She soon eased up when she realised something was different, like he didn't want to hurt Harmony. "Wulph!"

"i knew it...he lied again..."

"Father, why are you doing this? Was that all a lie? Do you really want to be as low as your brother?" Akika questioned.

"Get out of my way, please! For all of our sakes!" Wulph cried as he kept walking. "I don't want to die!"

"What...?" Melody muttered.

"how do we know you're telling the truth...?" Sonic asked.

"Just please, move out of the way!"

"Bullshit artist." Megan spat. Melody flinched, Megan noticed it. "Melody?"

"H-he's not lying..." Melody closed her eyes and listened closely. Her eyes burst open when she heard a very faint sound. Ticking. And...

Sobbing.

"Everybody, move out of his way!"

"why should we...?" Sonic queried.

"He has a bomb and it isn't his doing."

"What?" Everybody cried. They all moved out of his way quickly. Melody jumped on to his back as he kept walking.

"What are you doing, Melody? Do you want us to be killed?"

"If you shut up, I might defuse the bomb." She took his coat off, revealing a bomb that was strapped to his back. She began hacking at it. "Start talking, Wulph. How did this start?"

"Eggman knew the plan wouldn't work. He told me to release everybody but Harmony. He was going to do this anyway, no made what the outcome was. I didn't want to, originally it didn't involve the bomb, but since I went against him... He added the bomb and told me to get Harmony and walk her out so I could distract all of you so he could escape."

"And after he gets out, he'll detonate the bomb." Melody finished. "Typical."

"Please, just get it off...! I don't want to die...! I don't want to be reunited with Ronald...!"

"I'm trying my best, just hold on." Melody was down to two wires, the timer was at a minute. She took a deep breath and pulled the red wire. She looked at the display, she screamed as the countdown sped up. She ripped the bomb off and tried to run away with it, having the bomb taken off her by Akika. She stopped and watched in horror as Akika got on the ground and curled up with it. Melody looked away as the counter hit zero. Akika screamed in agony as the bomb exploded, she could contain it with her powers, but it was too much. Melody screamed for her as she rolled on to her back.

"**AKIKA!**" She ran to her and knelt beside her. "**NO, AKIKA!**"

Melody held Akika in her arms as she began to die. Melody's eyes filled with tears as Akika smiled softly and put a hand on the fox's face. Melody shook her head as Akika's angelic wings began to grow from her back.

"Please, no! I can't live without you, Akika! Our families can't live without you! Please, don't leave us again!"

"I'm..sorry...I cannot stay... I must..return to my duties...in heaven..as a protector of Mobius... Tell Shadow...Maria is watching..."

"Please, Planterra, Medicea, don't take her away again...!"

"I..will miss you... I'm glad..I got to meet...your daughter... She's perfect..like you..." Akika took a deep breath, her wings had fully formed and now she was fading into embers of pure white light. "I..forgive Father... He had always..been different...since...Ronald..."

"Shh, I understand. He is changing, Akika, changing for the better. He will return to Danielle, he will return to Bixa and Kei..."

"You helped him..understand his..mistakes... Thank you..Leaf... Good..bye..." Akika disappeared as the white sparks overtook her face. They rose and faded, all that was left of the wolf was a pure white feather. Melody shook as she picked it up gently, she burst out crying and slammed her other fist into the ground. Akika was gone again, maybe this time was for good. She didn't want her to leave, but it was inevitable. Melody cringed as she held the feather tightly against her chest. It was over, but she had lost her cousin again.

* * *

Next chapter is the last, hope you enjoy ^^


	30. Leaving New Friends

Last chapter ^^ See CH2 if you want a better story ^^" I failed hard at planning this one, I admit that. CH2 WILL be much better. Plus it's been turned into a boarding school. By a beach. That would be so awesome ^^

* * *

**Crystellagon High**

**Chapter 30 - Leaving New Friends**

It had been a month since the final battle, the school had been closed since then to clean and repair it, only to be demolished in another month. Sonic sighed as he sat down on the field. Everyone in the school was there for the last day. Even Manic had managed to return, but was still injured badly, no thanks to Violet. Storm was there too, she was barely awake though. Her injuries had done their damage, no thanks to Draken. There was going to be a concert, all organised by the SRC, prefects and the music club. Sonic looked around, he jumped, the teacher of roll call 2 had showed up! He got up and walked to him and smiled.

"Hi, sir!"

"Oh, hello, Sonic." The horse was a little battered, but seemed fine.

"What happened to you?"

"I was captured by Wulph a long time ago, I was only released the day before the final battle."

"Woah."

"Sonic~!" Amy called.

"Er, excuse me, sir."

"Sure thing."

"Amy!" Sonic ran to her. "What's up?"

"Kitt's angry and she's hitting students!"

"Why? She knows she'll have to treat them after she's attacked them."

"She knows but... She can't fit into her dress anymore."

"Uh oh." Sonic sped towards Kitt and held her arms back. It was true, Kitt's stomach was considerably larger. "Kitt, find a new dress in a bigger size."

"BUT I WANT TO WEAR _MY_ DRESS!"

"That's the point of being pregnant, you need to wear bigger clothes so you don't hurt your baby."

"... Fine then!" Kitt pulled herself out of his grip and stormed away. "I quit!"

"We've all heard that before, Kitt."

"No." Kitt turned around. "I quit. For real. There's no point in me being here anymore. I'm going back to Aridia to serve the House of Guy again." Kitt smiled softly. "I enjoyed my time here, no matter what may have happened. And tell Amy that her test came through. She's pregnant." Kitt turned away and left.

"Kitt..."

"Sonic!" Silver rushed to him. "We gotta get ready!"

"Right." Sonic walked to the impromptu stage with Silver, he looked back at Kitt, she seemed so sad. "What's the first song, Silver?"

"Uh...I think it was Animal I have Become."

"So Shadow's up first. I think he'll surprise a fair few people with that awesome voice he has."

"I know, it's amazing!"

"Hey, where's the missus?"

"Who, Mikkah? She had to go back with Eli and the rest of the royal service when Krystal, Topaz, Melody and Harmony left to go back and settle the country. There were a few riots still going so P-Wood had to fix them."

"What about Melani?"

"She's still here with me and Blaze. We're going to Aridia as soon as we're finished here."

"Well, I'm heading back with Amy to New Mobotropolis. The 'rents didn't flip though when we told them. I almost fainted..."

Sonic walked into the kitchen with Amy, his parents and Charles were sitting at the table. His mother looked at him and smiled sweetly.

"Hi, Sonic!"

"Uh, Mum...Dad...Uncle Chuck... We got something to tell you... A-Amy is..." Sonic looked away, he couldn't say it. Every time he tried to say 'pregnant' his throat dried up. Amy understood and took over.

"What Sonic is trying to say is that I'm most probably pregnant." Time stopped. Everyone was looking at the couple, making Sonic turn his back on them. Amy looked at him then cuddled him. "I-it's okay, Sonic!"

"I knew it!" Sonic was crying, it was obvious. "I knew they wouldn't take it! I knew I should of just run away with you or something!"

"T-that wouldn't of changed anything!"

"I-I didn't mean to do this to you! I'm so sorry!" Sonic covered his face with his hands to hide his shame.

"We talked about this, it'll be alright!"

"Amy's right." Bernie spoke up. "If it was an accident, it's fine. Even if it wasn't, I'm sure we can accept it. Right, Jules?"

"... What? Oh! Yes. Your mother's right, son. It wouldn't matter. We all know that boys have certain needs and well... You used protection, right?"

"**OF COURSE I DID! HOW **_**DARE**_** YOU ASK SUCH A THING!**" Sonic snapped as he turned around, his face soaked with tears. "**THE ONLY REASON THIS HAPPENED WAS BECAUSE IT BROKE!**"

"Sonic, calm down! Please!" Amy begged.

"...I'm sorry..."

"Mr. Hedgehog, sir, he tried his best to get out as soon as we felt it had broken, I guess it wasn't fast enough..."

"Please, Amy, call me Jules."

"Sorry..."

"Are you sure that you are pregnant, dear?"

"Oh, yes, Mrs. Hedgehog!" Amy cheerfully spoke. "We had two tests done. One was with Dr. Quack and I'm still waiting for the one from Nurse Kitt."

"You can call me Bernie, dear."

"I'm sorry..." Sonic muttered. "I know I shouldn't of but... I love Amy..."

"We understand, son." Jules said bluntly. "But she's twelve, you're sixteen."

"Actually..." Amy interrupted. "While I was in Aridia with the Freedom Fighters I stumbled across one of the goddesses there. She granted me a wish after I had helped one of the native animals there. It was so cute~! I wished to be older again. I was aiming at sixteen but I'm not complaining."

"So what age are you now?" Charles asked.

"Fifteen."

"Sonic." Bernadette snapped.

"W-what?"

"I hope you learned a damn good lesson from this."

"I-I did! I swear off sex 'til I'm twenty-one!"

"It was messy, but we got through it." Sonic chuckled nervously.

"I'd hate to see what Mikkah's parents say when we go visit them."

"Wait, doesn't Mikkah hate them?"

"Yeah, but that was seven years ago. She's wants to see them for Eli's sake."

"Why Eli?"

"Well, Eli's parents were killed when she went full werewolf right?"

"Right?"

"She wanted her to make up with her parents, she didn't want to see another family completely broken. And they both thought it'd be best if Melani met her grandparents since I have no other family but Blaze."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah... I guess Blaze was abandoned because of her powers since telekinesis is more common and pyrokinesis isn't, and well... Let's just say not many people like fire there."

"Iblis, Ifrit, some fire demon?"

"Yeah."

"What about you?"

"My family were killed every time some monster pops up after I kill the one before it. My family were never meant to live past that day, never have, never will. I accept it, I've learned to live with Blaze but...I loved my sister...I'm always there when it happens! It sickens me that I have to see them die every single time I kill those monsters!"

"Then move here."

"That takes months. I'm considering it but...it's pretty risky."

"Just do it. You got rid of the last monster right?"

"Yeah. There hasn't been any others, that's why we're still here."

"Then you have nothing to worry about! Everybody's safe now so you move here. You got nothing there so move here."

"...I might. But anyway, we should get ready. Shadow's probably ready to kill us."

"Typical."

...

Shadow walked to the front of the stage, he was dressed in a dark red hoodie and black pants with his normal gloves and shoes. His left ear had been pierced with two rings and a stud. Sonic was nearby with his red guitar and was wearing his DJ gear. Silver was wearing a grey jacket and white shorts, both with cyan stripes, and his normal gloves and boots. Silver was playing both the drums and the keyboard with his telekinesis while Sonic played the guitar and Shadow sung. The crowd of students cheered as the music started. After the intro, and Sonic being a spaz with his guitar, Shadow began to shock everyone with his voice.

"_I can't escape this hell..._" Dana-dananananadana-dananana~! "_So many times I've tried..._" Dana-dananananadana-dananana~! "_But I'm still caged insi-i-ide..._" Dana-dananananadana-dananana~! "_Somebody get me through this nightmare! I can't control myself! So what if you can see! The darker side of me! No one will ever change this animal I have become! Help me believe! It's not the real me! Somebody help me tame this !_"

"_This animal! This animal!_" Both Sonic and Silver sung in unison.

"_I can't escape myself..._" Dana-dananananadana-dananana~! "_So many times I've lied..._" Dana-dananananadana-dananana~! "_But there's still rage insi-i-ide..._" Dana-dananananadana-dananana~! "_Somebody get me through this nightmare! I can't control myself! So what if you can see! The darker side of me! No one with ever change this animal I have become! Help me believe! It's not the real me! Somebody help me tame this animal I have become! Help me believe! It's not the real me! Somebody help me tame this !_"

The song took a higher tone. "_Somebody help me through this nightmare! I can't control myself! Somebody wake me from this nightma-a-aaaaarrrreee! I can't escape this he-e-eelllllll!_" Dananadanananaaaaaaaaaaaaa~! The song returned to the lower tone.

"_This animal! This animal! This animal! This animal! This animal! This animal! This animal!_" The song went back to the higher tone.

"_So what if you can see! The darker side of me! No one will ever change this animal I have become! Help me believe! It's not the real me! Somebody help me tame this animal I have become! Help me believe! It's not the real me! Somebody help me tame this !_"

"_Aaaaallllllllllllllll! Aaaaalllllllllllllll! This animal I have become! Aaaaallllllllllllllll! Aaaaalllllllllllllll!_" Dananananana-dananananana-dananananana-dananananana-daaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!

The crowd roared with approval as the song ended. Shadow blushed lightly as he bowed. Sonic waved, as did Silver. Then they switched places. Sonic took Shadow's place as the ebony hedgehog moved to the drums. Sonic turned the microphone off and put on a headset. He smirked as he yelled.

"Yeah~! Let's really get this party started now~!"

The intro started to the third official remix of Open Your Heart. After the sound effects started, Sonic began rocking out on his guitar.

"_Danger, rain and lightninngg! Danger, water risinngg! Clamour, sirens wailinngg! It's such a bad si-i-ignn! Shadows of a dark creatuuurree! Steel clouds floatin' in the a-aiirrr! People run for shelter-err! What's gonna happen he-e-e-errree!_"

Sonic strummed low. "_Can't hold on much longer... I feel that I'm gettin' stronger-errr... It's a one-way track, tell me how long this will laaaaasst... I'm gonna make my own way, I don't care what you saaaayy, close my eyes and feel the burn... Now I see what I gotta learrnnn..._"

Sonic strummed down hard. "_OPEN YOUR HEART, IT'S GUNNA BE ALRIGHT! OPEN YOUR HEART, IT'S GUNNA BE ALRIGHT! OPEN YOUR HEART, IT'S GUNNA BE ALRIGHT! OPEN YOU HEART, IT'S BE ALRIGHT! OPEN YOUR HEART, IT'S GUNNA BE ALRIGHT! OPEN YOUR HEART, IT'S GUNNA BE ALRIGHT! OPEN YOUR HEART, IT'S GUNNA BE ALRIGHT! OPEN YOUR HEART, IT'S GUNNA BE ALRIGHT!_" Sonic strummed for a little.

"_Ancient city blazinngg! Shadows keep attackinngg! Little children cryinngg! Confusion, hopeless anger-errr!_" Sonic strummed low again. "_Can't hold on much longer... I feel that I'm gettin' stronger-errr... It's a one-way track, tell me how long this will laaaaasst..._"

Sonic strummed down hard again. "_OPEN YOUR HEART, IT'S GUNNA BE ALRIGHT! OPEN YOUR HEART, IT'S GUNNA BE ALRIGHT! OPEN YOUR HEART, IT'S GUNNA BE ALRIGHT! OPEN YOU HEART, IT'S BE ALRIGHT! OPEN YOUR HEART, IT'S GUNNA BE ALRIGHT! OPEN YOUR HEART, IT'S GUNNA BE ALRIGHT! OPEN YOUR HEART, IT'S GUNNA BE ALRIGHT! OPEN YOUR HEART, IT'S GUNNA BE ALRIGHT!_" Sonic stopped strummed and let Silver take over as lead instrumentalist.

"_Ancient city blazinngg... Shadows keep attackinngg... Shadows of a dark creaturree... Thunder...rain and...lightninngg..._" He strummed low again. "_Can't hold on much longer... I feel that I'm gettin' stronger-errr... It's a one-way track, tell me how long this will laaaaasst...!_"

Sonic strummed hard one last time. "_OPEN YOUR HEART, IT'S GUNNA BE ALRIGHT! OPEN YOUR HEART, IT'S GUNNA BE ALRIGHT! OPEN YOUR HEART, IT'S GUNNA BE ALRIGHT! OPEN YOU HEART, IT'S BE ALRIGHT! OPEN YOUR HEART, IT'S GUNNA BE ALRIGHT! OPEN YOUR HEART, IT'S GUNNA BE ALRIGHT! OPEN YOUR HEART, IT'S GUNNA BE ALRIGHT! OPEN YOUR HEART, IT'S GUNNA BE ALRIGHT!_" Sonic began playing a higher riff. "_OPEN YOUR HEART, IT'S GUNNA BE ALRIGHT! OPEN YOUR HEART, IT'S GUNNA BE ALRIGHT! OPEN YOUR HEART, IT'S GUNNA BE ALRIGHT! OPEN YOUR HEART, IT'S GUNNA BE ALRIGHT!_"

Sonic began playing the riff played through the song as it ended with sound effects. Sonic yelled with joy, getting the same reaction from the crowd. Shadow could be heard face palming. _Why does he have to be such a show-off...?_

"M-my turn I guess..." Silver walked to the front of the stage and stood beside Sonic, his song would be a duet with Sonic in Japanese. He put a headset on, he'd still need to play the instruments.  
(A/N: English under the Japanese)

"Yo~! Higrokar~! Acoustic!" Sonic shouted as he took his red electric off and threw it to the German Sheppard, getting an acoustic guitar thrown back at him. "Thanks!"

"_Tabidatsu junbi wa dekita kai? Mata hitotsu asa ga kuru. Atarashii shatsu ni kigaete. Kurayami wo nukedasou._" Silver sung softly.  
(You ready for the trip? Just one more day to go. Put on a new shirt. And let's sneak off in the night.)

"_Nemuranai machi wa kyou mo! Bokura wo tada mimamotteiru. Atarashii uta wo kikaseyou ka!_" Sonic replied.  
(The sleepless city is even today! Still just looking over us. Why don't we sing it a new song!)

"_Nakitaku naru you na dekigoto. Wake mo naku omoidasu. Buutsu no kakato wo narashite. Isogiashi kakenukeyou._"  
(Events that could make you cry. Remembering without reason. With sound of the heels of our boots. Let's run through quickly)

"_Umaku yaru no mo ii kedo! Bukiyou de tachitomatteiru. Sonna kimi ga totemo itoshii!_"  
(Doing things skilfully may be fine. But as we are clumsily standing here. It's that I really like about you.)

"_To be shine, to be free! Kowagaranai de! Toki no nami wo norikoeru kara! Haruka tooi michi wo mezashite yuku!_" They both sung in unison.  
(To shine bright, and be free! Nothing to be afraid of! Since we've rode the waves of time! Let's start aiming for that far off road!)

"_Taikutsu na hibi yo sayonara. Mayou koto nani mo nai. Buutsu wo kataku shimenaoshi. Ano doa wo akete miyou._" Silver began singing again.  
(Saying goodbye to the boring days. There's nothing to be lost. Stubbornly tie the boots once more. Let's open a new door.)

"_Nemuranai machi ga kyou mo! Shizuka ni tada mimamotteiru. Kimi to boku ga hajimatteyuku!_" Sonic responded.  
(The sleepless city is even today! Quietly just looking over us. Let's start from here!)

"_To be shine, to be free! Tomadowanai de! Toki no nami wa tsuyoku yasahii! Sugu ni sugu ni kimi wo mukae ni yuku!_" They sung together.  
(To shine bright, and be free! Nothing to be confused about! The waves of time are strong yet gentle! Soon I will meet you there)

Sonic began playing a solo with his guitar, soon joining in with Silver again. "_Kimi to boku no sekai wo terasou!_"  
(Let's light up our world!)

Sonic went solo. "_To be shine, to be free! Kowagaranai de! Toki no nami wo norikoeru kara!_"  
(To shine bright, and be free! Nothing to be afraid of! Since we've rode the waves of time!)

Silver then switched with him. "_To be shine, to be free! Tomadowanai de! Toki no nami wa tsuyoku yasashii!_"  
(To shine bright, and be free! Nothing to be confused about! The waves of time are strong yet gentle!)

"_Haruka tooi michi no mukou gawa e!_" Sonic sung.  
(To the other side of the far off road!)

"_Sugu ni sugu ni kimi wo mukae ni yuku!_" Silver replied.  
(Soon I will meet you there!)

"_Kimi to boku no mirai mitsukeyou ze~!_" They both shouted.  
(Let's go and find our future)

Sonic ended the song as Silver softly harmonised. The crowd cheered joyfully, Silver bowed as Sonic waved happily. Shadow huffed as he stood up and left. He walked of the stage and into the crowd. Diamond waved to him with a smile on her face. In her arms was their son, the exact image of Diamond, but in a male baby form. Echo stood beside her. Shadow smiled as he took Pyrroh from her and bounced him in his arms. The baby boy giggled as Shadow cuddled him.

"How have you been, Pyrroh?" Shadow asked playfully, getting a giggle in response. "How have _you_ been, Echo?"

"Fine. I've been doing some work with Danielle to get Aridia back on track."

"Oh, yeah? How's that working out?"

"It's going well, but it's going to take some time. The Klakirans really got riled up doing their absence and well... Let's just say that they have their hands full trying to stop their rampage."

"Good ol' Klakirans. I remember once we were called in to help stop a riot after Danielle issued a warning to the Klakirans."

"I think I was there too with my team. Well... farewell for now." Echo turned and began walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to Troy. I'm needed there, since there is no more crisis here."

"Good luck~!" Diamond cried after him.

"You too." Echo waved a hand and continued on his way.

...

Megan hugged Frost tightly, tears had formed in her eyes. Frost laughed nervously as he pushed her away so he could breath.

"Don't worry, Megan! I'll keep in touch! I promise!"

"B-but I don't want to leave you!"

"Please, I promise I'll say in touch..." Frost kissed her softly on the lips. "Just don't worry."

"O-okay... I'll miss you, Miles..."

"I'll miss you too..."

...

Thea and Eon both laughed as they talked with Oriana and Neise. They were all ready to leave. They just had to say goodbye.

"Well, I guess this is it. We're leaving a lot of people behind." Thea said with a sad tone.

"But we had fun, you have to admit." Neise replied.

"I suppose. It was pretty exciting." Eon shrugged.

"I heard that this school's opening again next year in Aridia! And by their sacred Crystal Sea! Princess Krystal approved the plans personally!" Oriana cheerfully informed.

"Really? Maybe we should go, eh, Eon?" Thea poked her elbow into his side.

"Whatever..."

...

Rebecca and Yuri walked through the school together for one last time. They both held each other's hand. Rebecca stopped outside the library. Yuri stopped in front of her and looked back at her. She had a slight blush.

"Yuri..."

"Rebecca? Is anything wrong?"

"I..."

"Rebecca?"

"I love you."

"W-what?" Rebecca floated up to his mouth and kissed him. "Mmff!"

She pulled away, looking down at the ground. "I-I'm sorry..."

"No, no! It's fine, I'm just a little surprised!"

"Ever since the movie I've been looking at you differently... I just hope you feel the same way..."

"O-of course I do!"

"Really?"

"Y-yeah! It's just..."

"What?"

"Our sizes..."

"It doesn't matter." Rebecca smiled. "As long as we love who we really are and not our looks."

"Of course..."

...

"Yo~! Diamond!" Sonic sped to the young women and smirked. "How's Shadz?"

"He's fine, he just went to go get Pyrroh something to eat."

"And how's the baby emo?" Sonic joked as he tickled the baby's stomach, getting loud giggles.

"He's fine." Diamond snapped. "And Shadow's not an emo."

"He acts like it."

"Only because he doesn't want people getting too close to him."

"How do explain this then?" Sonic laughed as he pointed to Pyrroh, who started playing with the finger.

"That's because we had nowhere else to turn to when we were at Eggman's base and Wulph was at his peak. We were both scared."

"And then you wanted to try for a baby in case something happened." Sonic finished sarcastically.

"Shut up. I wouldn't talk if I were you. I heard about what you did to Amy. Bloody corrupting young girls like that." Diamond pouted.

"Oh shut up, Dia, you're no better yourself. Where the hell does Melody learn these things from?"

"Shadow."

"I meant you."

"**What are you doing?**" Shadow asked. Sonic stood up and smirked with a slight chuckle. Shadow had his hands full of food. "**Leave Diamond alone and go bug your own pregnant cow.**"

"**WHAT?**"

"Shadow, stop being so mean!" Diamond yelled as she slapped his leg.

"You _dare_ call her that again and I'll introduce you to my foot!"

"**If you don't leave now I'll introduce you to my hand.**"

"Your fun hand? No thanks, I got one of my own." Sonic laughed as he waved his right hand.

"**Fine then. You refuse and don't take my warning, I'll show you.**" Shadow passed the food to Diamond and stood close to Sonic. He looked confused before Shadow struck him hard in the right shoulder. Sonic yelled as he was forced down. "**Now go.**"

"I was only joking, man! Geez, you get more sadist every time you get a mission!" Sonic stood up and held his right arm.

"Shadow! What did I say about reckless violence?" Diamond shouted as she punched his knee, making him fall. "Don't do it, especially in front of Pyrroh!"

"Sorry, Diamond..."

"Bloody hell, Shadz! I try to be nice to you and you go ahead and hurt me! Maybe next time I'll let you suck off the bad guy that's hanging around!"

"**Go to hell, Sonic! You know I couldn't do anything!**"

"Yes you could! The only reason you were cured is because you made up with Echo! You could of done that months ago and saved us all the grief!"

"**I didn't know that, so I still couldn't of done anything!**"

"You could of tried! Do you know how I _felt_ when I found out that you were working with Wulph? Do you know how I _felt_ when I saw you _sucking his dick_? I _felt_ that one of my _friends_ had not only _betrayed_ me but had gone crazy!"

"I...couldn't help that..."

"**WOULD YOU STOP SAYING THAT!**"

Amy looked over at the two boys, Diamond had picked up everything and moved away from them to protect Pyrroh. She sighed as she watched Sonic, her mind wandering.

"**WHY SHOULD I?**"

"**BECAUSE I WANNA FUCK YOU!**"

_What?_ Amy blinked. _Did he just say what I thought he just said?_

"W-what...?"

"Shut up and let me hump you..." Sonic pushed Shadow down and climbed on top of him. He kissed him passionately. Shadow looked into his eyes with a confused look and a bright blush. Sonic smirked with a chuckle. "Your emo-y ways always turned me on, the way you didn't care, especially about how you looked to anyone else... Why do you think all the girls go hog-wild over you...? The way you walk is so hot...!"

"S..Sonic..."

Meanwhile, in reality, Sonic was pounding his fist into Shadow's face as they toppled down on to the ground and began to wrestle. The blush Amy saw was actually blood pouring from Shadow's nose. Sonic suddenly stopped, stood up and backed away a little.

"I..I didn't...!" He looked at his fists, blood covered his knuckles. His face paled as Shadow got up clumsily. He huffed as he wiped the blood off of his face. "S-Shadow...! I'm sor-"

"**Shut up, Sonic! I did what I did because I didn't know any better at the time, so just fucking drop it!**" Shadow stormed past him, knocking him over in the process. Diamond slapped him hard after he sat down. He growled, Pyrroh began to cry after he sensed the tension. Shadow got up and left as Diamond tried to calm her baby. He slammed past Sonic again as he rushed backstage. Higrokar was playing around with some equipment. Shadow kicked a pole, he roared in fury before falling on his backside and breaking down in tears. Higrokar looked over at him, he sighed and walked over to him.

"You alright?"

"**NO I'M NOT ALRIGHT! I JUST WANT TO FUCKING DIE!**" Higrokar sat next to him and put an arm around him.

"Hey, it's alright. I understand that it seemed like the only way at the time."

"You don't understand... I've been lying to everyone and I've been mentally scarred by what I've had to do every day..."

"Maybe someone could block out the memories?"

"No...I'm immortal. I would remember eventually and for all of eternity..."

"Well, I guess you'd just have to move on then."

"How can I? I betrayed everyone for cum! And all to save everyone!"

"What do you mean?"

"Kitt diagnosed it as a Chaos Cold. I suffered from a surge of Chaos energy and I suffered more than half a year from it. The effects that lingered caused overflows of energy which could of destroyed everyone unless I had the chemical found in some people's sperm... Unfortunately, Wulph was the only person I knew that had the chemical. Actually...Sonic has it too...but would you see me doing that with him? Wulph was the logical choice..."

"Hmm...I wonder what would have happened if it was Sonic you went for instead."

"I would have made him turn gay, or at least bi... Wulph's already bi so, again, it was the more logical choice. I couldn't do that to Amy, not when their relationship was beginning to bloom like it did..."

"Maybe some Dragon Force will make you feel better?"

"With Sonic's guitar?"

"Obviously."

"Deal."

...

"**WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING WITH MY GUITAR?**" Sonic screamed as Shadow walked on the stage with said guitar hanging from his neck. Silver nervously walked on behind him, frightened by Sonic's reaction. Shadow smirked as he intentionally whacked the guitar on the drum kit on the way. "**YOU DAMAGE IT, YOU PAY FOR IT! THAT THING COST ME THOUSANDS TO HAVE BUILT!**"

"Shut up, Faker. This is pay back."

"**PAY BACK? I BARELY TOUCHED YOU!**"

"What do you call the blood on your gloves?"

"... When I get my hands on you, you. will. **DIE!**"

"Try it. See what happens."

"Fine then!" Sonic climbed on to the stage and took a swing at Shadow, he dodged and took the guitar off. "Don't you dare!"

"To do what? This?" Shadow lifted the guitar over his head and smashed it into the stage. The neck snapped with Shadow's strength. Sonic shrieked as he tackled Shadow to the ground and began punching him again. Shadow was laughing the whole time.

"**YOU OWE ME FIVE THOUSAND MOBIUMS!**"

"Get off me and you can have your stupid money." Sonic reluctantly moved away. Shadow stood up and rummaged in his pockets. He felt what was in them for a few seconds before pulling his hands out and throwing money at Sonic. Sonic blinked as five thousand mobiums rained down around him. "I've got plenty more where that came from."

"...My guitar... **AND SINCE WHEN WERE YOU RICH?**"

"Since I joined G.U.N."

"My guitar...paid for by a rich Faker...I give up...! At least it's over...it's all over...we can go back to normal...!"

"Normal _my ass_, Faker."

* * *

Well, that's the end. Stick around for CH2, which is being posted a minute or two after this chapter ^^


End file.
